Either This Or
by bahjcb
Summary: The fighting was driving them crazy it was either this or murder them both. Now, if only the family could survive the solution. Dasey
1. Show Me the Money

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to LWD or anything else. I double checked this morning so I'm absolutely sure.**

**Author's Note: I was watching an old episode of **_**Psych**_** were Gus is at some team building seminar. While he's on the phone with Shawn, his boss tells Gus that he can go first in the Pamper Pole Exercise. Shawn's response reminded me of Derek. Then I thought, Derek having to **_**do**_** the Pamper Pole Exercise. From that, this story was born.**

* * *

"What are you watching?" Edwin loudly asked Lizzie as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Shush!" Lizzie quickly reprimanded him.

"Jeez," he sulked, slumping back against the cushions.

Sighing with frustration, Lizzie pulled her eyes from the screen and turned to Edwin. "That's Lawrence and Annie Rosen. They're experts in the field of couple's therapy. They have a clinic in Toronto."

"You don't even have a boyfriend," Edwin replied, clearly confused as to why this would interest Lizzie.

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie turned back to the TV. "It's not for me! It's for Derek and Casey, you idiot."

Comprehension finally dawning upon him, Edwin focused upon the program as well. On the television, they watched the very blonde talk show host flashed her dazzling and perfect smile towards the camera before turning back to her guests.

"_So, Laurie, Annie, when does a couple know it's time for divorce?"_

"_You take that one, hon," Laurie said with a grin._

"_We believe there are very few times when divorce is necessary. With therapy, we believe anything is possible," Annie added with a laugh._

"_What Annie is trying to say," Laurie explained, "is that a lot of marriages fall apart because of lack of communication. It gets to the point where couples forget how to talk to each other without arguing."_

"That's Derek and Casey," Edwin muttered.

"Um hum," Lizzie agreed.

"_What we try to do at the retreats," Annie said, taking back over, "is to force couples to figure out their priorities: what they want in life, what they want from each other. But, mostly, we're trying teach them how to deal with emotions and how to talk to each other."_

"_A man doesn't have to become a sissy crybaby to be a good communicator," Laurie added. "We try to help the couples understand different communication approaches so that they truly understand what the other is saying instead of making assumptions as to what they _think_ their loved one is saying."_

"_Thank you," the host said with another blinding smile. "We'll be back with Laurie and Annie right after this commercial break."_

Turning to each other, Lizzie and Edwin knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Breaking the silence first, however, Edwin said, "Do they have a website?"

"Yeah," Lizzie replied. "They announced that at the first of the program."

"Let's go," he commanded, hauling her off the couch and up the stairs.

* * *

"What cha doing?" Marti asked as she wandered into Edwin's room.

Not looking up from their perusal of the website, Edwin replied, "We've found a way to get Derek and Casey to stop fighting. Now we're trying to figure out how to pay for it."

Marti, stepping closer, studied the pictures for a moment before asking, "How will climbing trees get them to stop fighting?"

"I don't know. But the Rosens guarantee that it will."

Marti seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding and saying, "Okay. Can someone take me to Demi's? We're going to play _Candy Land_."

Lizzie pulled herself away and nodded. "Sure, Marti. Ed, how about selling stuff on _e-bay_?"

"I'll look around for some stuff no one will miss while you take care of Marti."

* * *

Several days later and raising the needed funds seemed like an impossible task. After combining all their money, and Marti's—Marti wanted to help her Smerek be happy, and selling off anything they could find that no one would miss, they were still almost a thousand dollars short.

Sighing, Lizzie said, "What are we going to do now? Mom and George will never give the okay if they have to pay _that_ much money."

"I know," Edwin sighed. "Do you think if we called your dad…"

"For some reason, he thinks they get along. Dad would think we're just trying to scam him. How about your Mom?"

"She doesn't want them to get along. I overheard her say once that she was afraid of becoming a grandmother before they finish high school."

"Eww," Lizzie replied with her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I know," Edwin repeated with the same look upon his face.

Anymore commenting on the potential grossness that would result from Derek and Casey dating had to be tabled when someone started ringing the doorbell and knocking almost frantically at the same time.

After exchanging a look, Edwin followed Lizzie to the door, knowing that whoever was on the other side, Lizzie had a better chance of taking them out that he ever would. With those thoughts in both their minds, Lizzie and Edwin were surprised to open the door and find that it was Sam and Emily on the other side.

"Derek and Casey are both gone…" Lizzie started to explain to her older siblings' respective best friends.

"We know," the other two teens said together as they shoved their way into the house.

Heading for the couch, Emily added, "We set up a distraction. We wanted to talk to you both without them here."

Curious, the two younger teens quickly sat down and waited to hear what Sam and Emily wanted.

Leaning forward and keeping his voice down, almost as if he suspected that Derek would jump out at them at any minute, Sam asked, "Is it true that you two have found a way to get Derek and Casey to stop fighting?"

"Yeah," Lizzie responded warily.

"Oh, good," Emily sighed with a grin. "Marti told Demi you had and then Demi told me."

"And then, Emily told me," Sam said, taking over the explanation. "They also said you needed lots of money."

This time Edwin answered, "Yes. But…"

Pulling out a large coffee can, that up until then had been hidden behind his back, Sam interrupted, "Would 877.94 help? That's all we were able to raise."

Taking the coffee can from Sam, Edwin looked at it and then the other three occupants in the room with big eyes.

Seeing that Edwin seemed to no longer be able to speak, Lizzie asked, "How?"

"We asked everyone we know," Emily matter-of-factly replied. "Everyone is desperate. None of us can take the fighting much longer."

"Paul, the guidance councilor," Sam inserted. "He gave us 150 dollars all on his own."

"He started to cry with relief when we told him there was a plan."

"Wow," was all Lizzie was capable of saying. Edwin on the other hand, still seemed to be a deaf-mute.

"So, will that be enough?" Sam worriedly asked.

Looking at the can and then their shoebox full of money on the coffee table, Lizzie nodded. "Yeah, that should be enough."

"Now we just half to figure out how to convince Dad and Nora to go along with this plan," Edwin said, finally contributing to the conversation.

At that, though, both Sam and Emily seemed to relax.

* * *

"Timing," Edwin announced as they huddled in the game closet, "is everything."

"So, we wait until Derek and Casey finish arguing," Lizzie replied.

A loud bang and then Casey's high pitched scream of, "Der-ek!" caused them both to flinch.

"It sounds like they're winding up."

"Yeah," Lizzie agreed. "Just as soon as the coast is clear, we find Mom and George."

"Deal," Edwin agreed as they heard another bang and Derek's taunting remarks about Casey's aim.

Luckily for the two hiding in the game closet, Derek and Casey soon threw their last insults at each other and their respective bedroom doors flew shut with a bang. Sighing in relief, Lizzie and Edwin gathered their presentation materials and the large box of money before scurrying off to find their parents.

George and Nora, however, were not nearly so happy as they knew this was only the eye of a constant storm.

Rubbing her forehead to ward off the coming migraine, Nora muttered, "What do we do?"

George propped his head on one hand and sighed deeply before saying, "Nora, I don't know what to say. I think our only option is to kill them and hide the bodies."

"It wouldn't matter if we hid the bodies," Nora replied. "The unnatural quiet would bring the police at once."

Laughing, even though he didn't really feel like it, George then offered, "Then let's take Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti, and move during the middle of night without telling Derek and Casey where we went."

"We'll have to drug Casey. She isn't that heavy of a sleeper."

It was to this comment and some semi-hysterical laughter that Lizzie and Edwin entered the room to. Deciding they were just in time, they went forward and quickly set up their presentation.

"Lizzie, Edwin," Nora sighed tiredly. "Not now."

"It's not a business proposition, Mom," Lizzie interrupted.

"No," Edwin agreed. "It's a plan on how to get Casey and Derek to stop fighting."

After exchanging a look, George and Nora motioned for them to begin.

Taking a deep breath, Edwin nodded to Lizzie. As she set the first poster upon the easel, he said, "Sometimes, people get so used to arguing that they are no longer sure how to communicate with each other like normal people."

"We believe this is what has happened to Derek and Casey," Lizzie added.

"The Happiness and Mental Wellness Clinic of Toronto is a well respected facility that specializes in teaching couples communication and listening techniques. More couples who attend the retreats held by HMW stay married than those who attend any other couple's therapy."

"You do realize that Derek and Casey only _act_ like an old married couple," Nora replied with a wry grin. "They aren't really married."

"Yes, well…"

Lizzie, ignoring Edwin, took down the picture of HMW and skipped over several posters before putting up the quote they had pulled off the clinic's website.

Reading it out loud, Lizzie said, "Couple's therapy isn't just for married couples. All relationships endure times of stress and strain. We at the Happiness and Mental Wellness Clinic of Toronto help couples of all types and relationship length to learn how to cope and pull together through these harrowing times."

"We called and they assured us they would take Derek and Casey," Edwin added. "In fact they have a retreat scheduled for this coming Monday."

"Derek and Casey would leave early Sunday so they would be all settled in for the seminars that start Monday. And," Lizzie added as another incentive, "Derek and Casey wouldn't get back until late Saturday afternoon."

"The last week before school starts would be completely Derek and Casey arguing free!"

"Do you have any pamphlets?" George asked.

Lizzie quickly pulled out their handouts and passed them out. While George and Nora looked over the information they had collected, Edwin and Lizzie continued to explain why they felt the retreat and the actives therein could help their older siblings. Twenty minutes later, George and Nora exchanged a look before turning back to the middle children.

"How much will this cost us?" George tentatively asked.

Grinning, Lizzie sat the large shoe box full of money down in front of the parents.

"Lizzie, Marti, and I pooled all of our money," Edwin explained. "Sam and Emily took up a collection around town."

"Guidance Councilor Paul donated 150 dollars all on his own!" Lizzie inserted.

"With the money the five of us collected, it will only cost you and Nora 234.06," Edwin finished.

Nora, eyes wide from either horror or disbelief or maybe a combination of the two, said, "They took a collection around town."

"Everyone cares a lot about Derek and Casey," Edwin rationalized.

Dropping his head in his hands, George muttered, "Or Derek and Casey are traumatizing everyone they come in contact with."

Nodding automatically, Nora said, "Thank you, Edwin, Lizzie. We'll think about this."

"You only have until Wednesday if we want to make sure they have a spot in the last retreat before school starts," Edwin said.

"We'll have a decision for you by tomorrow," George promised.

As soon as they were alone, George turned to his wife and said, "We have to send them."

"The people they go to school with donated money!"

"The only question now is whether we tell them before or pack them a bag and shove them in a cab the morning of."

Picking up one of the handouts, Nora said, "The clinic gives a list of suggested items to bring."

Nodding, George replied, "Then it's settled. We'll pack for them."

* * *

Lizzie, having been previously coached on what to say, brightly informed the family over breakfast that Sunday, "I have a soccer game this afternoon and then we're going Todd's house for pizza."

"What about you, Edwin?" Nora asked overly politely. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I have a book report I've put off. I better get to work on that."

"I'm going to play dress up with Daphne," Marti threw in, not one to be left out.

As Marti spoke, George and Nora exchanged a glance, hoping their eldest would take the bait. Luckily, Casey did.

"Well, I'll be spending the day with Emily. We were planning…"

"Not if you think you're using my car," Derek interrupted.

"It's my car, too! I have just as much right to use it as you do."

"Neither of you are using the car today!" George quickly interrupted.

Before the whining could begin, Nora added, "Derek, Casey, your fighting has got to stop."

"Well, if _he_ would just be a little more considerate of other people's feelings…"

"Same to you, Princess Keener!"

"That's enough!" George shouted. "No one in this family should have to put up with this. You both are driving us insane and this has to end now. No," he yelled, cutting off any taunts that Derek or Casey would throw at the other. "Nora and I have discussed this and we are putting an end to it now! This afternoon you are both going to a retreat in Toronto to learn how to get along."

"Well, there goes a perfectly good Sunday," Derek complained.

"It's a week long retreat," Nora quietly added.

"But this is the last week of vacation before school starts," Casey whined.

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "I have plans."

"Too bad," George coolly replied. "We've let this go on for far too long. You both are going. End of discussion."

Neither Derek nor Casey was happy with this ultimatum, but the rest of the family suddenly felt lighter.

* * *

"I can't believe you won't let us drive there ourselves," Derek complained as he threw his bag into the taxi's trunk.

"That's because we can't trust the two of you to actually go," George replied.

"Are you sure everything I need is in here?" Casey worriedly asked her mother as she too added her luggage into the trunk.

"Yes, dear," Nora assured her for the twelfth time in the last five minutes. "Now get in the cab. You don't want to be late."

With a last bit of whining and complaining, Derek and Casey were finally in the cab and on their way.

Watching them drive off, Edwin leaned towards Lizzie and whispered, "Do you think we should have told Dad and Nora that the only way we were able to get them into this retreat was lie and say Derek and Casey were married with children?"

"No one needs to know," Lizzie whispered back. "It was the last retreat before school started. We needed to get them in."

"Even if it was especially for parents?"

"Edwin, don't tell me you are backing out now."

Nodding, Edwin replied, "You're right. It's for the best. They needed help."

"And we needed a break from them."

"Amen," Edwin agreed. "Amen."

* * *

_Chapter Title: "Show me the money!" - Jerry Maguire_


	2. Welcome to the Happiness Retreat

**Author's Note: The Laurie and Annie aren't real, the stuff they use, however, is. I didn't make it up, but I don't deserve the credit for it either.**

* * *

Derek and Casey were barely able to get a glance at the large white house with the wraparound porch when a woman who looked like a reject from the seventies came bounding down the steps towards them.

Arms open wide as if to give the new arrivals a hug, she said, "Welcome to the Happiness Retreat. I will be one of your guides in the process of bringing your relationship back on track. You may call me Annie."

"Derek Venturi," Derek replied, barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes as he grabbed their luggage out of the trunk.

"Oh," Annie exclaimed. Giving a joyous clap of her hands, she turned to Casey. "And, you must be his lovely wife, Casey. Welcome! Welcome!" she said, ushering them into the house.

Casey and Derek both froze at Annie's comment. Surprisingly, it was Casey who gained control of her tongue first.

"We aren't married!" she protested, pointing between herself and Derek to further drive home the point.

Annie's face fell into a look of sadness and pity. "Oh," she sighed. "I had hoped your brother was overacting, Casey." Taking Derek and Casey's hands in hers, Anne added, "I know that a legal separation may feel like the end of a marriage, but you two are both here and willing to work! I know Sam said you two were only here so that you could learn to get along well enough to share custody rights of your children, but I am not giving up on Derek and Casey. I am sure that during this week long retreat you will be able to relight the passion you once had for each other. Remember, positive thinking is Key!"

Finishing her pep talk, Annie let go of their hands and motioned them to follow her inside. Derek and Casey, however, stared at her and then turned and stared at each other in complete disbelief. Each of them wondering what was going on here.

Annie had made it all the way to the door when she realized they weren't following. "Derek, Casey, let me show you to your room. Come along," she added cheerily.

Instantly following orders, Casey grabbed her bag and hurried after their retreating guide. Grabbing his bag, Derek followed the two women and muttered to himself, "This is going to be a long week."

* * *

Annie led them up the stairs and down a brightly lit hallway, all the while jabbering on about how she and her husband had found this house for _a_ _song _and fixed it up one summer in their fifth year of marriage. Derek wasn't paying the least bit of attention and Casey was trying to decide why Sam would have told this woman that she and Derek were married with children.

Stopping midway down the hall, Annie pointed to the wooden rodent hanging on the door and announced, "Here we are. Derek and Casey, you have the Prairie Vole Room."

"Do we have to?" Derek asked, eyeing the wooden replica warily.

"Derek's afraid of rodents," Casey explained with a smile.

The smile instantly falling from her face, Annie replied, "I'm so sorry. You two are the last to arrive so there aren't any other rooms available. I can guarantee that there aren't any rodents in the room! Just photographs," she added with a smile.

Sighing, Derek pushed his way pass and into the room, knocking Casey in the thigh with his bag.

"Der-ek!"

Looking over to see what she was whining about, Derek said, "What?"

Huffing, Casey rolled her eyes and angrily followed him into the room.

Annie, either oblivious or just used to arguing couples, just smiled brilliantly as she stepped into the room. "We used to have each room designated a different type of rock, but then a geologist stayed with us and explained that some of our rocks weren't very solid and could easily fall apart. As that is what we _don't_ want our couples' marriages to be, Laurie and I changed the rooms to monogamous animals."

"And this rodent," Derek replied, pointing to the large color portrait above the bed, "is one of them?"

"The Prairie Vole," Annie corrected with a smile. "I won't tell you about them now because that's some of the fun we'll have at dinner."

"Wouldn't want to ruin that," Derek sarcastically replied.

Casey quickly smacked him in the arm and whispered, "Be nice."

Annie completely ignored the exchange.

"Now, take your time and unpack. No hurry. Dinner doesn't start until six. We meet in the dining room. There's a map and your schedule for the week on the desk. Feel free to explore the area. If you have any questions Laurie or I one will be in the study at all times."

"Where's the phone?" Derek asked as he looked around the large room.

"Laurie and I keep cell phones on us for emergencies, but otherwise we would rather our guest not use phones so that they can concentrate on the here and now of their relationships instead of the outside world."

At Derek's murmured, "hum," Annie nodded and stepped back into the hall. As she shut the door to their room, she added, "If you need anything, just ask."

As soon as she was gone, Derek flopped back on the bed and said, "Unless you somehow snuck your phone out there's no way for us to find out why these loons think we're married."

"She's not a loon," Casey protested. "Annie seemed very nice."

"Whatever." Sitting up in surprise, Derek exclaimed, "Damn, there's no TV."

Smirking, Casey countered, "TV wouldn't let you concentrate on the here and now of our relationship."

Ignoring her quip, Derek wandered over to the desk and grabbed the schedule for the week. Glancing over it, he said, "This is going to be a snooze fest."

"I don't know. It could be interesting."

Turning around to look at her in surprise, Derek mocked, "This coming from the girl who's already having a great time by unpacking her suitcase."

"Unlike you, I actually like to wear clean, unwrinkled clothing."

Tossing the schedule back on the desk and then flopping back on the bed once again, Derek came up with the witty reply of, "Whatever."

Casey just rolled her eyes before going back to unpacking.

* * *

Even though they had a map, it didn't take them long to find the dining room. Besides themselves there were two other couples, both of them much older than Derek and Casey. The oldest pair, at least the gray in their hair suggested that was the case, was standing awkwardly near each other as if they had just been introduced and had run out of things to say.

The younger couple was different in that the woman was bouncing her leg almost frantically and tapping her fingernails against the armrest of her chair while her husband was trying to hush her and get her to stop. At Derek and Casey entrance, the two married pairs glanced their way and gave them strained smiles, but no one bothered to say a thing.

Leaning over, Derek sarcastically whispered, "Oh, this is fun."

Casey agreed, but felt it was rude to say so in front of the others and quickly shushed him.

Just when Derek didn't think he could take the uncomfortable silence anymore Annie came rushing into the room with a covered dish. Right on her heels was a tall, blond man whom Derek assumed was her husband, carrying another dish in his hands.

Setting her dish on the table, Annie smiled brightly towards the three couples. "Come, sit down. Laurie and I are just going to grab the salad and the rolls and then we can get started."

The kitchen was obviously close as it didn't take long for the couples therapists to return with the mentioned items.

Seeing two empty chairs, Annie looked across the table at her husband. With her eyes she seemed to ask him a question. Laurie just shrugged and removed the lid from the dish next to him. That seemed to be enough for Annie as she did the same with the dish next to her and soon everyone was serving themselves.

They hadn't been eating long when another couple, younger than the other two, came hurrying into the room apologizing profusely for being late. Looking at her red rimmed eyes, Derek assumed that whatever they were doing, it wasn't any fun.

Once everyone was seated and served, Laurie broke the long silence. "Annie and I would just like to welcome everyone here. We know that to come here took a lot of courage. We just want to assure you that we will be with you every step of the way through this difficult process of learning and growth."

Casey sat politely listening to their host. Derek, on the other hand, continued to shovel in his food and rolled his eyes and Laurie's fluffy speech.

"Let's start off with something easy," Annie declared. "We'll go around the table and everyone will introduce themselves. Remember to give us some background into your family, but no complaints or problems. We'll work on those tomorrow!"

"Dylan," Laurie said to the male half of the late pair. "Why don't you get us started?"

Sighing despondently, Dylan sat down his fork. "My name is Dylan. This is my wife Olivia," he added, pointing to the woman seated to his right. "We've been married for three and half years. We met in our senior year of college."

"It was love at first sight," Olivia shyly inserted.

Dylan gave her a half smile and nodded. "Yeah, it was. We have a nine-month-old daughter named Marisa."

"She's just made our world so much brighter," Olivia added, this time with a large smile.

"Yeah," Dylan reluctantly agreed.

"What do you do for a living?" Annie asked between bites of her salad.

"I'm a computer programmer," Dylan replied.

Beaming, Olivia said, "I'm a stay-at-home mom."

"Oh, that's nice," Annie stated. "Erik and Patty, how about you two?"

Smiling dryly, the gray haired Erik said, "I guess we don't need to give our names now. Pats and I have been married for thirty-three years this June."

"Congratulations!" Laurie eagerly replied.

Laughing, Patty said, "We get that a lot. Let's see, we have four boys. Our oldest got married three years ago and we just found out that his wife is pregnant with our first grandbaby."

"Our youngest started college this summer. The house has been quiet without him."

"Our second youngest is engaged and our second oldest is backpacking through South America."

"I thought you were supposed to backpack through Europe," Derek replied, startling Casey with the fact that he was paying attention.

"So did we," Erik answered. "I think that leaves us with our jobs. I'm an accountant. In fact, I've been an accountant so long I dream about spread sheets."

"He does," Patty assured them. "I write instruction manuals for power tools."

Pausing with his fork midway to his mouth, Erik added, "It's not nearly as glamorous as it sounds."

Derek and Casey had thought a fight might break out, when Patty started to giggle. Seeing her husband's raised eyebrow, however, she quickly coughed trying to cover her mirth up.

"Liam and Audrey, I believe it's your turn," Laurie inserted over Patty's cough/giggles.

"Oh, well, I'm a producer for the radio program Sports Talk with David Wu."

"He is funny," Derek replied. "I love that show."

Grinning, Liam added, "It's only because Dave doesn't seem to have a mental filter. Whatever he's thinking he just blurts out. He's got us fined on more than one occasion."

Snorting, Audrey murmured, "I'm not surprised that's the first thing you mentioned."

"What?" Liam asked with a scowl.

Ignoring her husband, Audrey said, "I'm an art teacher at the local high school and the mother of three active teenagers. Two boys and a girl. All of whom, however, are human garbage disposals and active athletes."

"We'll be married eighteen years this September 18," Liam added, trying to show off the fact that he knew when their anniversary was. Once again, Audrey just ignored him.

Knowing it was coming and not wanting to let Casey take over, Derek still vividly remembered the disaster that was their "dead dog Bob," he said, "I guess that means it's our turn." Grinning widely, which only worried Casey more, Derek went on. "Case and I were high school sweethearts. We got married a month after we graduated. We've been married five years now. We have three children. The twins, our honeymoon babies, Lizzie and Edwin, and Marti, our sassy little three-year-old."

"Wow," Olivia exclaimed. "I can barely keep up with one baby, but three so close together…"

"Case was just born to be a mother," Derek explained with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Casey took over. "Because of the children, Derek and I are still in school. We've been taking lighter class loads. Derek's an assistant manager at a restaurant back home."

"Case tutors," Derek added. "She mentors those freshmen coming in."

"Well, I know how much pressure being a freshman in college can be," Casey growled. "What with a full load of classes, working, and pregnant with twins."

Not the least detoured, Derek grinned back and said, "That's my Casey, my cute little overachieving keener."

Giving up on topping Derek, Casey just rolled her eyes and went back to her dinner.

Laurie, deciding that the introductions were over, said, "Annie, why don't you tell us about the animals that represent each room?"

"Thank you, Laurie. There are four different animals used to represent your four different rooms. Erik and Patty are in the Black Vulture room. The Black Vulture mates for life and all the other vultures respect that union. If a vulture has sex with a bird other than its mate all the rest of the vultures attack it."

"So, be faithful or die," Patty replied. "Wow, Erik, that sounds just like us."

"What a pleasant sounding bird," was all Erik said.

Speaking once again, Annie turned to Derek and Casey with a bright grin. "Derek and Casey are in the Prairie Vole room. Male Prairie Voles will never stray from the female they lose their virginity to. In fact, if other females try to come near them, the male will attack them to keep them away."

Derek just stared at Annie blinking, while Casey bit down on her lip and tried to stop her laughter from bubbling up at imagining Derek attacking the many girls who have crushes on him while declaring that he was taken.

"Liam and Audrey are in the Bald Eagle room. Bald Eagles will stay with their mate until death."

"What happens to the eagle who's still alive?" Audrey asked with some concern.

"That…I don't know."

"Oh."

"I could look it up for you," Annie offered.

"No thank you. I'm good."

"Well, that leaves us with Dylan and Olivia," Annie said with a maternal smile. "They are in the Wolf room. Wolves remain with their mate until one dies, is too sick or injured to mate, or is kicked out of the pack."

Giggling, Olivia replied, "So widowhood or divorce. Just like humans."

Annie's face went into an instant frown at that information. Evidently, that had never occurred to her before.

"The penguin?" Laurie suggested to take the place of the wolf.

"They're only faithful through a mating season," Annie replied. Brightening, she added, "And this is the mating season of our lives!"

Around a roll, Derek remarked, "Well, then you'll need to change the Prairie Vole room. You can't have three birds and a rodent."

"Maybe we should use colors," Laurie mused.

"Or numbers," Casey said, suggesting what seem the obvious to everyone else.

Shaking her head no, Annie replied, "That would almost be like ranking the couples. We couldn't do that."

"No," Laurie agreed. "Here we are all equal. Here we will build a circle of trust that will bind us and lift us, making us better people."

"Oh, sweetie," Annie said with a grin. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as he came out of the bathroom to find Casey making up a bed on the couch.

"I'm getting your bed ready."

"I don't think so. The bed is right here and it's very comfy. I'm sleeping here," he added, flinging himself in the middle of the king-size bed.

"Der-ek!"

"What?"

"You're the boy," Casey explained. "You're the one who's supposed to take the couch."

"Not happening, Princess. You can take the couch or you can join me on the bed. Either way, I'm not moving."

Huffing, Casey glared at Derek before eventually giving in and stomping off to the bathroom.

Grinning, Derek slipped his hands under his head. "Like Space-Case was ever going to win," he muttered to himself.


	3. Sure We Have Some Problems

Looking from her position on the floor up into Derek's laughing face, Casey decided that father of her mythical children or not, he was going to die.

Seeing the storm clouds gather upon her face, Derek laughed, "Come on, Spacey. It was a joke. Lighten up."

"Lighten up!" she screeched as she tried to stand up from the tangle of her blankets that were wrapped around her, only to fall down again. As Derek started to laugh harder, Casey leaned forward and grabbed the box of tissues off the end table and hurled it at his head.

She missed him by a mile, but his laughter had calmed down so Casey felt somewhat satisfied. Giving up on untangling herself for the moment, Casey crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"How did you wake up before me? You never wake up before me!"

Grinning, Derek replied, "I don't know. Maybe it's because the couch is so comfy that you slept in."

Casey seriously doubted that, as the couch was some mole hair monstrosity that seriously itched. No, Casey thought it had to do with his prank. Derek would go out of his way to make sure she was miserable.

After taking the couch, there was no way she was _ever_ going to share a bed with Derek, and tossing and turning half the night on the narrow cushions, Derek got up early and set the alarm clock. He had turned the volume up as high as it could go and held it near her ear. When it went off, Casey was so startled that she fell of the miserable couch and got tangled up in her blankets.

Tossing the alarm clock on an end table, Derek smirked and started for the door. "Hurry it up, Princess. You don't want to be late for breakfast."

"Der-ek! Wait!"

Languidly turning around, Derek sarcastically asked, "Do you need help getting untangled?"

"No," she obstinately replied. She probably did, but Casey would rather die than tell Derek. "I wanted to tell you to stop lying."

Groaning, Derek walked back over to the couch and perched himself on one of the arms. "What are you going on about now, Space-Case?"

"The stories you made up about our lives."

"Listen, Case, Sammy-boy started this whole mess about us being married and I'm going play it out and see what he's up to. Beside, you can't tell me that sometimes you don't feel like the mom at our house."

"Well…"

"This will be easier than Bob. Everything we've said is basically true. We're still in school. We take care of Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin. Think of this as prep work, Case. You know you love doing that. Pay attention, join the discussions, and then, one day when you find _Mr. Right_, you'll be all ready for him and your future offspring."

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad," Casey thoughtfully replied.

"Good," Derek said, jumping up. "Oh, one more thing, Case."

"Yes?" she asked warily.

"For this week you are a Venturi. Venturi's do not lose!"

"Der-ek! This isn't a competition. Those other couples are here because they really need the help."

"That schedule says there will be games, Casey. We will win those games!"

"Der-ek!" she yelled in response to his tunnel vision.

"No arguing, Case," Derek interrupted. "We are the youngest couple here. We are NOT losing to a bunch of old people. Got it?"

Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere and never would, Casey just nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine, we'll kick Grandpa's ass."

Smirking, Derek replied, "That's the Venturi spirit."

Casey then had the sudden and undeniable urge to roll her eyes.

* * *

Not about to wait for Casey and her morning regiment, Derek headed down to breakfast. He was surprised, however, to find the dining room empty except for Laurie who was reading the paper and eating a muffin.

Realizing he was no longer alone, Laurie set the paper down with a smile. "Good morning, Derek. Help yourself to some breakfast."

Going over to the sideboard to load up his plate, Derek asked, "So, where's your better half? Cooking more breakfast?"

"No," Laurie answered with a laugh. "Annie can't cook to save her life. We have a cook. Annie and I just bring the food out. Y'all pay too much for us to poison you."

"My stomach thanks you," Derek smirked.

Glancing at the clock, Laurie said, "I'm going to have to leave you alone. Annie is usually up by now. I'm going to see what's keeping her."

Derek nodded, more interested in breakfast than anything else. As Laurie left, however, Derek heard him say, "Good morning."

"I told you, you could come down without me," Erik said as he joined Derek in serving himself breakfast.

Patty sighed, "Erik, we've eaten breakfast together for thirty-five years. Why would I want to stop now?"

Erik considered this a moment before saying, "You're right. We have."

"Of course I'm right." Leaning around her husband, Patty said, "Morning, Derek."

"Morning Patty. Sleep well?" Derek absently responded as he carried his breakfast over to the table.

"With that freaky picture of a vulture staring at me all night? Not really."

"It would be better if it wasn't standing next to a carcass," Erik added.

Stopping mid-chew, Derek said, "Now I'm glad we have the rodent."

Walking back to the table, Patty laughed. "I'm going to assume that they're better at counseling than decorating."

Joining them at the table, Erik added, "They sure as hell better be after we paid them 18,000 dollars."

Derek barely caught himself from spewing his orange juice all over the older couple at hearing the amount of money it cost George and Nora to send them here.

Grinning, Erik said, "I thought someone else paid for you two."

"Dear…" Patty started to reprimand.

"What? They're in college. Do you remember how much spare money we had in college?"

"We didn't."

"That's my point," Erik replied before going back to his pancakes.

Shaking her head, Patty turned back to Derek. "Where's Casey?"

"She was getting in the shower when I came down." Before either Erik or Patty could reply, Derek suddenly asked, "Why are you two here? You seem happy together."

"Well…" Erik started to temporize.

"No, no, no," Laurie corrected, bursting into the room. "Not yet. That's for group discussion."

Not sure what they could talk about, Erik, Patty, and Derek all quietly returned to their breakfasts not bothering to try and converse with each again.

* * *

To gain "closeness" each couple was sitting together on a love-seat. So everyone could see each other, the love-seats were in a pentagon shape filling up the entire sitting room. As they waited for Laurie and Annie to start the discussion, each couple seemed to shift uncomfortably in their seats.

Smiling brightly, Laurie finally spoke. "Today, we're going to find out the _true_ reasons that brought you here today. Not what you think are the reasons, but the underlying ones. The ones that are giving your marriage plant root rot."

"Who would like to go first?" Annie asked.

All four couples seemed to be trying to avoid Laurie and Annie's gazes. The silence was starting to become suffocating.

Finally, Olivia snapped, "I'll go first! I don't even know why we're here. I thought we were perfectly happy."

"There's that word again!" Dylan shouted. "_Perfect_. Does everything have to be so damn perfect?"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Repeatedly poking her husband in the chest with one long finger, Olivia exclaimed, "You're the one that for the first year of marriage kept telling me how _your mother_ did everything _so_ much better. Now I try doing everything _just_ like she does and it's overdone. What do you want?!"

"What do I want? I want a wife who's more interested in me than our daughter!"

"You selfish bastard! Our daughter's nine-months-old. She still needs to be taken care of."

"Have you ever heard of a babysitter?"

"Oh, here we go," Olivia snorted and crossed her arms roughly across her chest.

"I want to have sex with my wife without needing to make an appointment."

"Well, I'm sorry, but babysitters don't just pop-up at a moment's notice because you're feeling horny!"

Casey, wide-eyed with shock, turned to look at Derek only to see his face frozen in a look of sheer horror.

"Okay," Annie interrupted. "That was very healthy. We've shared some feelings. Dylan, you want to spend some uninterrupted, unscheduled time with your wife."

"And you, Olivia, don't want to feel taken for granted or unappreciated, yes?" Laurie asked.

Both nodded angrily, but didn't say anything else.

"Okay," Annie said with a smile. "Who's next?"

"Derek, Casey," Laurie suggested. "How about you two? You've been married the next longest."

"Ah…" Casey started.

"Well…" Derek added.

Fortunately for Derek and Casey, Audrey then interrupted them by spitting her gum onto the carpet. Everyone looked down in suprise at the large glop of tan goop that sat in the middle of the very expensive rug. A quick glance around the room, however, showed that no one was more surprised about what had happened than Audrey herself.

Blushing bright red, she said, "I'm sorry. I think I was trying to blow a bubble. I'm not too good at it with bubblegum. I never should have tried it with nicotine gum."

Looking angry, but it could have been more embarrassed at his wife spitting out her gum, Liam said, "I thought you were wearing a nicotine patch."

"I am," Audrey agreed, pulling up her left sleeve to show off two large patches.

"You're going to give yourself nicotine poisoning."

"I used to smoke six packs a day," she argued. "I doubt two patches will kill me."

Glancing at the wad of crewed gum now residing in the middle of the floor, Liam asked, "How many pieces of gum were you chewing?"

"I lost count after three."

"That can't be healthy."

"I have an anxiety problem. Nicotine helps," Audrey explained.

"Since when?" Liam countered. "You only took up smoking three years ago."

"That's when Tina got her driving permit!"

"You started smoking because our daughter was learning to drive?"

"Well, maybe if you would ever drive with any of our children…"

"I taught John to drive…didn't I?" Liam said more to himself. "I did! Just last week he asked a question and I answered it."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's teaching our children to drive. Chris is turning 15 in October. What are you going to do then? Show him where we keep the car keys?"

"Ah…" Laurie started to interrupt in an effort to get the conversation back on track.

Completely ignoring Laurie, Audrey said, "Sorry, Derek and Casey, we're going to take you turn."

Derek gave her a hand motion that said, whatever, as Audrey continued to speak.

"We're here because Liam doesn't do squat and I'm making myself sick trying to do everything!"

"We have three teenagers," Liam argued. "Our house is never going to be perfect."

"I don't expect our house to be perfect," Audrey yelled. "I do expect some help. I do expect people to clean up after themselves."

"Oh, come on. I clean up after myself."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Liam answered, though everyone could tell he didn't sound that sure of himself.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have any clean socks or underwear. You just peal your clothes off and leave them where you drop them."

"Dree, come on. You knew what I was like when you married me!"

"I thought that was just a bachelor apartment," she argued. "I never thought that once we got married you would still think pizza boxes made good furniture."

Smiling happily, Liam informed the group, "It took me and my roommate months to get enough boxes to do the whole living room."

"I don't know how you stood the smell."

"I don't have a sense of smell."

Narrowing her eyes, Audrey said, "I don't really believe that. Somehow you always knew when to bring me the children when their diapers were stinking. I don't think that was just a coincidence."

"It was," Liam sulked.

Shaking her head, Audrey turned back to their hosts and said, "He did grow up. When we first got married he helped around the house. Even when he was a rookie on the _Canadiens_ Liam helped."

"You were pregnant with Tina," Liam muttered.

Casey turned to look at Derek and knew that he was going to pull Liam aside later and quiz him about being a professional hockey player. She could tell that he was barely keeping himself quiet as it was.

Ignoring her husband, Audrey went on. "It was mid-season, his first year, when Liam blew out his knee and couldn't play anymore. He's been sulking about it ever since."

"Sulking!" Liam exploded. "Sulking!"

"Well, you sure as hell haven't gotten over it!" Audrey yelled right back. "John, who's really much better at art than anything athletic won't dare NOT play hockey. All of your children MUST play hockey. One of them has to win that Stanley Cup that you couldn't get!"

"That's a load of crap," Liam argued. "If I actually thought one of our children was interested in your artsy junk I would support them."

"Oh, because an attitude like that will defiantly fuel their artistic flames!"

"Hey, don't be mad at me that our children are more like me than you. That's just the way the genetics worked out!"

"Like you, ha! They wouldn't dare not be like you! They've seen the way you treat me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, was 'artsy junk' supposed to be a complement? I'm sorry. I didn't know!"

By now, Liam and Audrey were standing up and yelling in each other's face. Casey idly wondered if that's how she and Derek looked when they were arguing.

"I'm sorry if I'm not in to your highbrow crap!"

"You used to care!"

"That's just so I could get with you! I never really cared!"

Audrey blinked several times before it seemed as if her legs gave out and she collapsed back on the love-seat behind her. Tears leaked slowly down her face, but she didn't make a noise. Liam looked shell-shocked and trying to reach out to her but Audrey just shrugged him away.

"Dree…I didn't mean…"

"No, Liam," Audrey quietly interrupted. "You did. I guess I should have figured that out when Tina was born."

"What's that supposed to mean? I wasn't there because I was in the hospital with a blown out knee!"

Looking up at him, tears still pouring down her cheeks, Audrey replied, "When Tina was born they couldn't stop the bleeding, Liam. I almost died. I was in a coma for three days and you didn't even bother to ask after me. I know because I woke up to my mother ranting about it."

Looking down at her hands, Audrey added, "I've always come second to you. And, now I come second to our children because they've learn from your example."

Casey had to say that what came next completely surprised her. She was sure that Laurie and Annie would now do their inane wrap up like they did last time, but instead, Derek interrupted. And, somehow, Casey wasn't sure exactly how, but somehow she knew that Derek was doing it to take attention off Audrey who was trying rather unsuccessfully to hide her tears.

"I guess it's our turn, Case. We're here because we're trying to get along well enough to share custody of our children."

"You're still planning on a divorce?" Patty asked, pulling her attention away from Audrey.

"We've been separated for some time."

"We've slept in separate rooms for two years now," Casey added.

"So…uh…" Laurie said, trying to pull his attention away from his wife who was trying to comfort Audrey or at least give the other woman some tissues.

Shaking his head to clear it, Laurie turned to Derek and Casey and said, "So, why are you getting a divorce?"

"We argue," Casey answered. "All the time. That's just not a healthy environment for children to grow up in."

"Why do you argue?"

"It's Casey's fault," Derek smirked. "It's way too easy to get her upset."

"Der-ek!"

"I think you just proved my point."

"Casey," Laurie quickly interrupted. "Why don't you tell us your side?"

"Thank you," Casey said with an over the top amount of dignity. Straightening in her seat, she went on. "Derek is very selfish. He's always said that what Derek wants, Derek gets. He has no consideration for other people's feelings."

Leaning back, Derek smirked. "If you feel that way, why did you marry me?"

Interpreting Casey appalled look as I-can't-believe-you're-asking-me-such-a-thing, Laurie interrupted. "That's a very good question. But, we're not at that activity yet. Derek, why don't you tell us why you believe you two are getting a divorce."

Derek was silent for a minute and Casey thought he wasn't going to respond. What she didn't know, however, was that Derek was thinking. He was trying to decide what his motivation would be if he and Casey were indeed married with children. Why would he divorce her, he asked himself.

Looking Laurie straight in the eyes, Derek said, "I want her to be happy."

* * *

_Sorry there wasn't a lot of Dasey action in this chapter. There's a whole lot more in chapter four entitled "So, why DID you marry me?" And, for all of you who are curious, it will be up tomorrow. I've got it written; the chapter just seemed so long that I decided to break it up. We're talking over twenty pages._


	4. So, Why DID You Marry Me?

"What?" Casey half-shrieked.

"Calm down, Case. I'm sitting right next to you," Derek complained.

"You're divorcing me because you want me to be happy! What kind of logic is that?"

"Clearly you aren't happy with me," Derek casually replied. "I want you to be happy. How is that wrong?"

"You want me to be happy?!" Casey exclaimed. It was obvious she still didn't believe him.

"Yeah," Derek answered with a shrug.

"So, wanting to see me happy you decided to teach me football all wrong?" Scowling and shaking her head, Casey replied for him, "No, you just want to screw up my life. You just wanted to see me look like an idiot in front of Max."

"What," Derek argued. "He still dated you. I don't see what your problem is."

"Casey, you've been dating before the divorce was finalized?" Laurie asked in a surprisingly neutral tone.

Derek answered this time, saying, "We're separated."

By then, Annie was sitting back in her seat and paying attention to the conversation going on. Smiling widely, she said, "And you went to Derek for help in catching another man?"

"Yes, but…" Casey started to say.

Interrupting, Annie added, "And Derek taught you football completely wrong?"

"Yes," Casey responded indignantly. "He told me there was something called the groin kick!"

Casey's rant got cut off by the sound of giggles. Everyone turned to see Audrey trying to cover them up, but it obviously wasn't working.

Seeing all eyes on her, she said, "Sorry. It's just, the 'groin kick,' that's so obvious he was messing with you. Are you sure you really wanted to date Max?"

"Of course I did," Casey replied. She was upset to realize that her answer sounded a lot less certain than she wanted it to.

Taking pity on Casey, Annie said, "Erik and Patty, your turn."

After exchanging a glance and getting a nodded of encouragement from Erik, Patty replied, "After Kurt, our youngest, went to college we realized that we didn't have anything to talk about. Our common ground of our children was gone."

"We saw you on that blonde talk show host's show."

"Danielle," Patty filled in.

"Right," Erik agreed. "We decided we needed to relearn how to communicate with each other so we're no longer like two acquaintances rooming with each other."

"Excellent," Annie replied while happily clapping her hands together. "Now onto Part Two of today's activities."

"Just like Derek asked, we want you to think about _why_ you got married. Wait," Laurie interrupted with a grin, forestalling any comments. "It's such a nice day that we are going to do this outside."

Walking around behind their love-seat, Laurie bent down and picked up a box of blankets. Quickly, he passed out one to each couple as Annie handed out a tablet and a pen to each person.

"Alright, everyone," Annie declared. "Go out into the garden and find a space. Each couple should be far enough apart that you can have some privacy together. On your tablets write down the qualities and characteristics that attracted you to your spouse in the first place. Laurie and I will be circulating around to help you."

"Let's go!" Laurie added with a grin.

* * *

Casey wondered if this could seriously get any more awkward. So far, she and Derek had been sitting on their quilt for the past five minutes and neither had ventured to write a thing.

"We have to put down something. They're going to ask us about it," Casey finally said.

"I work better under pressure," Derek replied as he stretched out to stare up at the clouds.

"Der-ek!"

"What?"

That stumped her. She wasn't exactly sure what, but it seemed like Derek should be trying, not just staring at the clouds. Knowing she couldn't get him to work period if he didn't want to, Casey just huffed and went back to staring at her completely blank piece of paper.

There was no telling how long that would have lasted if it weren't for the shadow that eventually fell upon their blanket. Looking up they saw the smiling face of Annie. Both "Venturis" sighed as the counselor plopped down on the blanket in front of them.

"Let's see where you are."

"We're still thinking," Derek replied, slowly pulling himself upright.

Annie gave him a grin that pretty much said, "You're so cute," much as one would with a misbehaving puppy.

"Obviously you two are going to be my _special_ couple this time."

"Ah," Derek interrupted. "Don't you think maybe Audrey and Liam or Dylan and Olivia need your help more?"

Annie smiled indulgently. "You think they need more help because of the screaming and crying."

"Yeah."

Patting his knee, she explained, "That's very healthy. They are both finally admitting feelings that they have kept locked up for some time. You two, on the other hand, seem to avoid admitting you _have_ feelings."

Straightening up and looking serious, Annie instructed, "I want you to tell me why you got married in the first place."

Silence met her question.

"Was Casey pregnant?"

"No!" Casey shouted before Derek could make a comment.

"Okay," Annie replied. "Does Derek have a lot of money?"

Both of them laughed at that.

"So, we know that you didn't get married for money or convenience. Why did you get married?" Annie asked, this time more forcefully.

"I don't know," Casey replied. "I can't think of any reason why I'd want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Oh, Space-Case," Derek smirked. "You wound me."

Cutting in, Annie said, "Alright, I see what's happening here. It's very common in troubled marriages. Things are bad at the moment and color everything before, all your memories. Soon the couple cannot see any of the good times, instead, only focusing on the bad. We are not going to give up! Because, you may not believe in your marriage, but _I_ believe in Derek and Casey! For the moment we're going to use my belief to help you move forward.

"Now, since neither of you have started the assigned exercise, we are going to try something a bit different. It's called _Free Association_. What you'll be doing is writing every word or phrase that comes to mind when thinking of the other. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. Just write."

"And, how long do we have to do this?" Derek asked, already bored.

Smiling, Annie replied, "Until I say stop. Let's begin now." Both Derek and Casey stared at her doing nothing. Annie's smile just widened. "I'll extend the time the longer you two do nothing."

In response to her threat, they both quickly got to work.

It felt like forever, but was really only a minute later, Annie called time. Both Casey and Derek were surprised to see that they had filled the page.

"Now I want you to cross out anything negative." Once they completed that task, she said, "I want you to look at how many positive things you have left. Now, let's share those. Derek?"

"She makes good pancakes."

"Anything else."

"Nope," Derek replied, looking fairly proud of himself.

"That's all you could come up with?" Casey shouted.

"Why don't you share what you wrote, Casey," Annie intervened.

Smirking, Casey replied, "He looks cute wearing a feather boa."

Derek narrowed his eyes and was ready to start shouting when Annie groaned and ripped their tablets out of their hands. Looking them over she mumbled to herself, "I have never met such obdurate people before in my life."

"Obdurate," Derek mouthed to Casey.

Casey just shrugged.

Looking back up at them, her smile once more in place, Annie said, "Since you two are so adamant about not sharing, I will share for you."

Derek looked slightly panicked at this announcement but Casey didn't notice as she was too worried about what she had written.

"I'm going to start with Derek. I find it interesting what he _didn't_ cross out. Challenging. Flexible." Casey blushed at that knowing that Derek meant physically. "Holds her own. Organized. Smart. Beautiful."

Annie then stopped to see Derek trying not to blush and doing a poor job of it and Casey with her jaw hanging open and her eyes bugging out.

"Let's stop there and see what some of the things Casey wrote, hum?" Annie said, clearly pleased with herself. "Adorable with Marti. Caring—even though he tries to deny it. Handsome. Leather. Smirk. Music. Funny."

Giving the tablets back to their respective owners, Annie said, "I think it's time we move onto the next exercise. This time I want you to look at the clouds. You are both going to record what you see. You can talk it out to make sure you're both looking at the same formations."

Rubbing the back of his neck in an effort to hide his nerves, Derek asked, "Um…what about lunch?"

Standing up, Annie replied, "Laurie and I will be bringing out picnic baskets in about fifteen minutes. Then we will give you your next exercise. Good luck!" she added as she walked away.

Looking towards Casey but over her shoulder, Derek said, "Did you…ah…"

"Yeah," Casey quickly replied. "You?"

"Yeah," he answered pulling his eyes towards hers.

Both found themselves suddenly blushing and looking away.

"So…um…I think that cloud looks like the Prince."

Laying back on the blanket Casey squinted at the sky. "Which one?"

Shifting down next to her but careful to keep some space between them, Derek pointed up at the cloud he meant.

* * *

Laurie slowed his steps as he came to the Venturis' blanket and smiled. Sometime in the course of their cloud watching Casey had laid her head on Derek's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her. Knowing his wife would kill him for ruining a moment but unable to just hold their lunch basket indefinitely, Laurie walked closer.

"Der-ek," Casey laughed. "That is _not_ a tiger. It's clearly a polar bear."

Laughing himself, Derek teased, "How can you think all that manly stealth is a polar bear?"

"Polar bears can be male, too, Derek."

Setting their basket down on the edge of the blanket, Laurie said, "Give it up, Derek. I learned a long time ago that Annie is always right. Casey will convince you that's a polar bear sooner or later. Save yourself the aggravation."

Sitting up, Derek replied with a grin, "Aren't you supposed to teach us how to compromise?"

"Pick your battles," was Laurie's reply as he started to leave.

"Wait," Casey called. "What's our next activity? Annie said you'd tell us when you brought lunch."

"Eat lunch."

"That's it?"

"That's it," Laurie confirmed. "After lunch we'll all come back together. Take your time though. You have until one."

"What about the cloud formations?" Casey asked as she hurriedly searched for one of their tablets. "We forgot to write them down."

"Casey," Laurie laughed. "Calm down. That's only to break any tension there may be." Winking, he added, "I don't think that was a problem for you two."

Watching him leave, Casey exclaimed, "He winked at us!"

Unpacking their lunch, Derek said, "He thinks we're married, Case. There's nothing wrong with him winking at us. Hey, they gave us tofu," he added, handing that portion of the meal over to Casey. "The 'rents must have filled out a food questionnaire."

"What do you have?"

"Sub," Derek said with a grin, pulling out his favorite sandwich.

Giggling, Casey shook her head and grabbed one of the bottles of water.

* * *

From Laurie and Annie's position on the hill they were able to see all four of their couples. Sharing a bag of chips, Annie never seemed to eat her own, they exchanged observations about what they had seen so far.

"So, your special couple sure looks happy," Laurie teased, pointing over to Derek and Casey.

Annie looked at them with a grin. Watching them laugh and tease each other, Annie nodded. "They're doing better than I thought they would. I still think we need to keep an eye on them. I don't want them to backslid when they leave."

"They really are in love, aren't they?"

"I bet their children are just adorable! We should try and remember to ask if they have pictures."

* * *

"I just love spending time outdoors," Annie happily announced to their now reunited group. Ignoring the indulgent smiles she received, Annie went on. "We are now going to take a quiz. You'll get two sheets of paper. On one you answer for yourself. On the other you answer it for your spouse. It's just some random getting to know you type items. It will help you see what you really know about each other. You might be surprised."

"And no looking at each other's," Laurie teased.

Hearing that, Casey looked pointedly at Derek.

Giving her his most innocent look, he ask, "What?"

* * *

Looking at the first question for "her spouse" Casey decided this was going to be easy.

_Who are your spouse's best friends? List in order of closeness._

Derek almost laughed out loud when he got to question four. If throwing cake at a person wasn't an indicator he didn't know what was.

_Who are your spouse's least favorite relatives?_

Derek swallowed hard, however, when he got to question sixteen. He wasn't sure if he should answer honestly and let Casey know he actually listened when she babbled or not.

_What are some of your spouse's life goals?_

Question twenty-three caused Casey to roll her eyes. This obviously didn't apply to Derek.

_What are some of the stressors your spouse is facing at the moment?_

* * *

Seeing that everyone was done, Laurie told the couples to compare tests and see how they did.

Olivia got angry right off the bat when Dylan said her best friend was her sister and didn't specify which one because she didn't love both equally.

Patty, however, burst into laughter when she got to her husband's favorite color. "My eyes! Erik really, they're hazel."

"I like hazel," Erik replied stubbornly, though a smile did peek out at the corners of his mouth.

Audrey once again burst into tears but this time it was apparently of happiness. No one but Liam seemed to have a clue what she was saying (though Dylan did catch something about "you remembered" and he wished he had the good fortune of remembering which sister-in-law he was supposed to hate this week). As Audrey and Liam were both smiling widely, however, no one was too worried by the tears.

Derek and Casey, didn't seem to notice any of this as they huddled together in their seats and compared tests. Occasionally there would be some teasing:

"Case, Sheldon is _not_ one of my best friends."

"He's in D-Rock. I put him after Sam and Ralph," she pointed out. "And don't deny it, I know you guys let him hang out with you on occasion."

"He's an easy mark with a lot of cash."

"Uh huh," Casey said, clearly not believing a word he was saying.

Or

"Der-ek! Did you have to bring that up again?" she whined.

"Case," he replied with a smirk. "Are you saying 'Icky Vicky' isn't your least favorite relative?"

"Oh, shut up."

Other times were more serious.

"Casey…"

"I'm sorry," she hurriedly said. "I know I shouldn't have put Abby but I didn't know any of your other relatives and you don't talk to her that often…"

"Case," Derek interrupted. With a shrug he added, "Mom and I don't see eye to eye. She never understood how hard it was for me to try and explain to Edwin and Marti that Mom leaving didn't have anything to do with them."

"It didn't have anything to do with you either, Derek," Casey said, squeezing his hand.

Giving her a half smile, he replied, "I know." At her look he added, "Most of the time."

Or when they went over Derek's answers to question sixteen.

"Derek," Casey whispered, finding herself tearing up. "How did you…"

"I listen, sometimes, when you babble," he interrupted with an overly unconcerned shrug.

Pulling Derek into an unexpected hug, she whispered in his ear, causing even more unexpected chills to go down his back.

"You don't know how much that means to me that you remembered."

"Casey," Derek said, trying to deflect but keeping her in his grasp. "Your life goals aren't exactly a secret."

"But you got them exactly right!" she replied, not about to let him off the hook.

And of course, they just couldn't be Derek and Casey if they didn't get into at least one fight.

"I have stress!" Derek objected. "I take life more seriously than you realize."

"Derek, hockey and Mar…the kids are the only things you take seriously. That isn't exactly a high stress life."

"That shows how well you know me."

"Well, you put 'Casey's super keenerness and being klutzila' as mine!"

"You can't say that I'm wrong," Derek argued.

"That's simplifying everything, Derek," Casey yelled. "I'm a lot more complicated than that."

Luckily for all concerned, Laurie decided it was time to end that portion of the activity.

"All right, everyone. Now it's time to talk about the ones you got wrong. _Nicely _and _calmly_, as couples you are going to discuss what the answers really are. Then you are going to think of your own questions. Basically, we just want you all to engage in conversations."

"You can do this back in your rooms if you want," Annie added. "Just remember that dinner is at six and that Laurie and I will be in the study if you need us for _anything_."

* * *

That night, Casey didn't even try to grab the bed but went immediately to the couch. Listening to her breathing Derek could tell that she was sound asleep. Throwing the covers back, he sat up and looked across the dark room to were she slept.

Wrapping his arms around his legs, Derek rested his chin against his knees. He never thought there would be a day that he would actually be excited to have a conversation with Casey. The talk up in their room had surprisingly brought them closer. He learned more about Casey in those couple of hours than he had learned about her in all of the last two years they had lived together.

Flopping back on the bed, Derek wondered how he was going to deal with these emotions he couldn't afford. Casey was his step-sister and, besides that, he knew without a doubt she'd never go for a guy like him.


	5. Learning the Language

"Alright," Annie announced after breakfast was over and everyone was once again gathered in the sitting room. Not even bothering to sit down and bouncing happily on the balls of her feet, Annie said, "Today we are going to have a tournament. The husbands are going to fight for their ladies' hands!"

"We're going to have a competition between couples," Laurie qualified while giving his wife an indulgent grin. "Men against men, women against women."

"The points will be tallied by couple, however," Annie added. "Then, the couple with the most points wins a special dessert and our TV and VCR for night so that you can watch a movie."

"A romance?" Dylan asked warily.

"Whatever you pick out of our collection," Laurie replied.

Still bouncing excitedly, Annie said, "We have all sorts of movies. Like _What About Bob?_, _Amadeus_, _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_…"

"And lots of other movies that have nothing to do with psychology or psychosis," Laurie quickly assured them.

"What are we supposed to be learning from this?" Liam asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing brings couples together quicker than competition or tragedy," Annie explained.

"Also, nothing pulls them _apart_ quicker than competition or tragedy," Laurie added. "Throughout the day we are going to help you help yourself so that you don't become the second group."

"So, go back to your rooms, get dressed to work out, and meet us on the porch in thirty minutes! Ten extra points to the couple who gets dressed first!" Annie shouted.

The Venturi competitive spirit in overdrive, Derek grabbed Casey's hand and hauled her out of the room.

"Come on, Case. We're going to start out ahead and then we're going to beat the others into the dust."

* * *

"Ah, I just love the smell of testosterone in the morning," Audrey teased as she braided her thick, black hair.

Patty, who was also watching the husbands stretch and growl at each other, laughed. "I don't think Erik even remembers that he's old enough to be Derek and Dylan's father. Not that that would stop him if he did."

"Dylan's not the least bit athletic," Olivia offered. "I think the real competition will be between Derek and Liam."

"Derek will win," Casey insisted. "Derek always wins. He gave me a pep talk the entire time we were getting changed."

Audrey laughed. "Liam spent the whole time strategizing."

Olivia was no longer paying attention to the conversation and was instead staring at Casey in her form-fitting workout clothes. "How did you do it?!" she exclaimed.

"Do what?" Casey asked.

Olivia's exclamation brought the attention of the other two women and soon they were all staring at Casey, which was making her very uncomfortable.

"Look at you! I would never guess you gave birth to three children."

"Well, two of them were twins," Casey replied uncomfortably.

"Seriously," Audrey interrupted. "What do you do? I don't think I've ever gotten the baby weight off from Tina. The boys just added to it."

Thinking quickly, Casey blurted out, "Training with Derek."

"Training?" Olivia asked as if she had never heard of the word before.

"Derek plays hockey for our school. He's a forward."

"Oh," Audrey sighed, as if that explained it all. Which, to her, it probably did. "I remember hockey training. I never did it with Liam but I'm sure that would shed those pounds right off."

Patty nodded in agreement. "Kurt plays hockey. He was always a benchwarmer, he isn't that good, but training does keep you in amazing shape. That's nice that you and Derek workout together."

"Did," Casey replied. "We haven't for awhile."

"That's too bad."

Olivia, with a thoughtful look upon her face, asked, "Did Derek make you do training with him? I mean, did he not like your after-babies-body?"

"Uh…" Casey stuttered, feeling way out of her element. She was surprised she was able to keep the lie going for this long.

Luckily for her, Derek had wandered over and heard Olivia's question. Throwing an arm around Casey's waist and pulling her against him, Derek smirked. "I've never been able to _make_ Casey do anything. Besides," he added with a lecherous look, "the kids gave her more curves. Why else do you think she got pregnant with Marti so quickly?"

Audrey and Patty exchanged a look before quickly looking away as they tried to contain their laughter. Olivia just nodded, not seeming to understand exactly what Derek was implying. Casey, however, turned bright red.

"Der-ek!" she hissed, elbowing him in the side.

"Sorry, babe," he replied, not sounding the least bit repentant. "Just telling it like it is."

At this, Audrey lost control and started laughing. Patty soon joined her. Olivia just blinked while Derek grinned and Casey turned an even brighter shade of red.

* * *

Now wearing a jaunty cap and a whistle, Annie continued to bounce up and down with excitement as she announced, "First up is a competition to show speed and agility."

"And it's to show how well you listened yesterday during the conversations," Laurie added.

"This explains why they gathered up our worksheets yesterday," Derek muttered.

He didn't speak quietly enough, however, as Casey quickly "shush" him.

"First up are the men!" Annie exclaimed. "We are going to give them a clue and they have to solve it to figure out where to go next."

"For example, if I were playing," Laurie explained, "one of the clues might be: _To find the next clue, go to flower Annie loves the most_. And don't worry, we're going to pass out more detailed maps of the grounds to help you with this competition."

"Don't worry, ladies! Your turn will come after lunch. We didn't want the clues to get mixed up."

"In the mean time, we will have some activities here for you to do."

"Let's get started! Men line up!"

Turning to Casey with a cocky grin, Derek said, "Wish me luck."

"You'll need it," Casey teased back.

Grinning, Derek startled her when he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before running over to join the other men.

Seeing Casey's dazed look, Patty draped an arm around her shoulders and whispered, "Maybe you should think about giving that boy a second chance. He still seems very much in love with you."

* * *

"Aw hell," Dylan grumbled to himself as he looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "How am I supposed to know what Olivia's favorite class in college was? That wasn't on the questionnaire, was it?"

"Some sort of Creative Cooking class," Liam answered.

"What? How would you know?"

The other three men exchanged a glace before turning back to Dylan. "She yelled it," they said, almost completely in sync.

"Aw, damn," Dylan groaned. "I should really stop tuning her out when she goes on a rampage."

Smirking, Derek replied, "It's too late now. It won't help you win this thing."

Erik, smirking right back, said, "Son, I have thirty years on you in marital relations…"

"Doesn't mean you were listening the whole time," Derek challenged.

"Oh, it's on now!" Erik exclaimed with a grin as he hurried off to find his next clue, Derek hot on his trail.

Liam, laughing, hurried off himself, determined not to come in third—he had no doubt that Dylan already had last place. This left Dylan standing by himself mumbling, "How does Creative Cooking help me?"

* * *

While Laurie supervised the men, Annie drug the women into a grassy clearing not far from the house. Soon Annie had them all sitting in a circle and the impish part of Casey's mind, which sounded suspiciously like Derek, wondered if Annie was going to have them all hold hands and sing _Kumbaya_.

Looking around the circle with a maternal smile, Annie said, "I don't know about you ladies, but there are times when I think my husband speaks a completely different language than me." There were some titters at that and Annie went on. "Laurie told me that it wasn't that he was _speaking_ a different language, it was that I was _listening_ for a different language. At the time I thought my husband was a nut.

"Being the obsessive psychologist that I am, I decided to ask other married couples what they thought. It didn't take long for me to find that no matter how long the couple had been married all of them had these times of miscommunication. I did _not_ find, however, that it was a male/female thing. Evidently all that talk about communication styles I learned about in college was true!"

"So," Audrey asked with a grin, "are you saying that I just married a man with the wrong communication style?"

"No," Annie laughed. "What I'm saying is that while yes there are some general differences about how males and females communicate, some people just _click_, you know, understand each other better than others. That doesn't mean that just because you and your spouse are having trouble communicating doesn't mean you can learn how to speak each other's language.

" Let's start with an example. Casey, when's the best time to talk to Derek?"

"Uh…never. Derek doesn't really like to talk."

"Oh?" Annie asked, raising her eyebrows. "You two obviously communicate at some point because you two had the highest matching/correct answers out of all the quizzes. You beat out Erik and Patty who've been married for over thirty years."

Blushing, Casey shrugged. "Derek's observant."

"What about you? It wasn't just Derek that brought your score up so high."

Casey just stared, uncertain as to what to say to that.

Taking pity on her, Annie tried a different tactic. "When is Derek the least aware? When is talking to him the equivalent of talking to the wall?"

"Um…" Casey murmured while thinking. "He can be really slow to wake up in the mornings. Right after practice he's sort of dead to the world for awhile."

"So, those would be bad times to try and have a serious discussion with him," Annie summed up.

Thinking out loud, Casey said, "So, it's not that Derek's trying to be a jerk then, he's just not aware enough to be anything but."

"Very good," Annie exclaimed proudly. "So, can you think of any other times when talking to Derek is worthless?"

"During a hockey game."

Audrey snorted in agreement. "I swear, I actually danced naked in front of the TV during the Stanley Cup one year and Liam told me I was blocking the screen."

"And then he was surprised that you still weren't interested after the game was over," Annie said knowingly.

"Yeah. I was trying to get him to choose between me and hockey. Liam didn't think he should have to."

"Should he?" Annie asked. "Is there some reason he should or can he love hockey and you?"

Audrey sighed and looked down at her grass around her. "I was angry at hockey because it injured him and he was never the same afterwards. I guess I thought that if Liam gave it up, I'd have him back."

"But you were forgetting that you weren't the Audrey before all that happened either," Annie gently replied.

"I guess that was kind of unfair of me."

"But, now you're learning to speak _Liam_ and he'll learn _Audrey_," Annie teased with a grin. "So you _both_ can avoid those misunderstandings in the future."

* * *

"Your wife's favorite ballet," Derek muttered to himself as he wandered down a hall. "_Swan Lake_. There are no swans and no lake, so where is the next clue…"

"Damn!" Dylan exclaimed, interrupting Derek's train of thought.

"What clue are you on now?" Derek asked with a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Dylan replied, "I'd rather not talk about it. And don't tell me what number you're on. I don't even want to know how many there are."

"Have you ever seen _Swan Lake_?"

"Does the _Barbie_ version count?"

"I don't know. Is the plot line the same?"

"I guess," Dylan shrugged. "Evil sorcerer turns princess into a swan. The only way she can become human is for some prince to declare his love for her. Her love accidentally pledges his love to evil sorcerer's daughter who looks just like the swan princess accept she wears black. When the prince realizes his mistake he and the swan princess kill themselves."

Confusion written clearly across his face, Derek said, "Why is that Casey's favorite ballet?"

"Maybe she likes the dancing better than the plot?"

"Wait, you said the swan princess wore white and her evil clone wore black?"

"Yeah," Dylan agreed. "Kind of a physical representation of good and evil."

Realizing where to go next, Derek slapped Dylan's shoulder and ran off, calling, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Dylan muttered, looking at Derek's retreating figure.

* * *

Derek finally came to a stop in the entry hall next to a large painting. The painting itself had a man standing between light and dark but facing the dark. The woman in the light seemed to be pleading for him to turn to her to, but he wasn't listening. The woman in the dark, on the other hand, was smirking cruelly as she lured him to her.

Feeling carefully around the frame, Derek found an envelope. Pulling it out, he smirked. Written in Laurie's large block handwriting was Derek's name. Inside the envelope, on the piece of paper, was written: _Done! Find Laurie to check in._

Stepping out onto the porch, Derek quickly found Laurie lounging in a deck chair and reading the sports section of the paper.

"Laurie, I'm done."

Dropping the paper in his lap, Laurie looked over at Derek in shock before looking back at his watch, and then Derek once again.

"You do realize that we planned on you working on that hunt for another hour."

Smirking, Derek plopped down in an adjacent chair and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"What can I say? I'm quick and agile."

Laughing, Laurie asked, "How many clues did you find?"

"Twenty-three."

"You _are_ quick and agile."

"So, now what?"

Contemplating this, Laurie said, "Well, you can join the women in learning the language of communication…"

"Or?"

"Sports section?"

"Sports section," Derek agreed, stealing the paper from Laurie's hand.


	6. The Games People Play

"Done," Liam announced as he joined Derek and Laurie on the porch.

"How many clues did you find?" Laurie asked absently, not looking up from his paper. Besides Derek, no one had actually been "done" yet, no matter what they thought.

"Twenty-three," Liam said, warily. This was the third time he thought he was done.

Looking up, Laurie smiled. "Congratulations! You're in second place."

"About time," Liam groaned as he threw himself into empty chair. "I could deck Dylan."

Laughing, Derek said, "You never should have listened to him."

"He found my last clue."

"He found _everyone's_ last clue," Laurie teased.

"Everyone but his," Derek corrected.

"I can't believe he thought finding other people's final clue would count."

"It just threw me and Erik off," Liam complained.

"Where is Dylan, anyway?" Derek asked.

"Last I saw he was trying to climb into the attic."

Groaning, Laurie dropped his paper to the ground and stood up. Rushing into the house he complained, "Not again."

Looking over at Derek with a smirk, Liam said, "Seriously, Dylan's three aces short a full deck."

"Well, Olivia only has three aces so that must be why they're together."

Liam laughed as he reached forward to grab Laurie's dropped paper. "So, how much time did you finally beat me by?"

"47 minutes."

"Ooh," Liam groaned. "Well, at least I'm not third. That's something I suppose."

"Yeah," Derek answered absently.

Glancing over at the younger man, Liam asked, "What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Come on," Liam encouraged. "I can tell you want to ask me something. Go ahead."

Straightening in his chair, a sure sign of his seriousness, Derek asked, "Why did you do it?"

Liam sighed. He didn't even bother acting like he didn't know what Derek was asking. Setting the paper aside, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the porch ceiling. Liam seemed to think this conversation would be easier if he didn't have to look Derek in eyes.

"I remember feeling like I was on top of the world. I was finally playing professional hockey, I was married to Audrey, and we had a baby on the way. I didn't think life could get better. And then, all in one day, it came crashing down. I was seriously injured, Dree went into premature labor…I found out later that they had to do an emergency c-section. Dree almost died and our daughter was in an incubator in the neo-natal unit.

"Dree was supposed to be able to stay home and paint…now with me injured…the various bills were adding up…we didn't having any incoming cash…I freaked. I know that isn't much of an explanation, but it's all I've got. I freaked out. I was scared.

"I've never been scared before. Dree told me you play hockey too, so you know what I mean. You have to be fearless. But, when I realized my girls were counting on me and I failed…I was a coward. I put my head in the sand and never bothered to look up again. Hell, I didn't even know Audrey was upset about our marriage until last week."

Sitting up, Liam looked over at Derek and added, "Audrey wanted a divorce. Her sister convinced her to give this a try. I've been in love with Dree for almost twenty years and I didn't have a freakin' clue. I could have lost her completely if it weren't for Ray. I ought to buy that woman flowers."

Derek was silent for a moment, taking this in, before he finally asked, "Do you think this retreat is working?"

"Derek, you and Casey aren't me and Dree. I'm too selfish to give Dree up, even if I thought she'd be happier without me."

"But, do you think this has helped?"

"Yeah," Liam answered with a grin. "You saw Dree this morning. No gum in sight, just three patches on her body—she's not as stressed."

Derek burst into laughter. Liam soon joined him.

* * *

Seeing the two men on the porch laughing hysterically for no apparent reason, Annie hurried her troupe of woman forward and called, "So, who won?"

"I finished," Erik announced as he jogged onto the porch. "I finally found Laurie and I checked in. I am done!"

Laughing, Patty walked up the steps and pulled her husband into a hug. "Good job! How badly did you lose?"

"Hey," he sulked.

Derek laughed, "He's in third."

"Ah," Patty sighed dramatically. "At least you beat one of them. Who won?"

"I did," Derek exclaimed as Liam said, "Derek did."

"By how much?" Audrey teased.

"47 minutes," Liam sighed. "The darn kid just ignored Dylan whenever he tried to help."

"I told you to do it on your own," Derek gloated. Grabbing Casey's hand, he pulled her down onto the arm of his chair. "How was the language learning? Are you proficient in _Derek_ yet?"

"Well, it was hard to get the burping and the scratching down, but I think I've learned your primitive language," she replied with a grin.

"Oh, you're asking for it, Case," Derek teased with narrowed eyes.

Annie, interrupting the banter, asked, "Where's Laurie?"

"Helping Dylan," Derek, Liam, and Erik all seemed to say together.

"Oh, dear," Annie sighed. "Maybe I should go find them."

"Not necessary," Laurie bit out a bit stressfully, while dragging Dylan behind him. "We're finished."

"Oh, good! Let's add up the scores!" Walking over to the chalkboard mounted next to the door, Annie added, "Let's start with Derek and Casey. They got ten points for being dressed first, fifteen for participation in the language class, and…"

"Twenty-five points for finishing first and an hour before the time limit," Laurie filled in.

Hearing that, Casey turned to look at Derek, surprised that he did so well. Derek, on the other hand, just smirked and shrugged as if it was no consequence.

"That puts Derek and Casey at a Grand Total of 50 Points! Whoo Hoo!" Annie yelled, excited for them. "Next, is Liam and Audrey."

"15 for second."

"And 15 for Audrey…that's 30! Erik and Patty, you get 15 participation…"

"And 10 points for third."

"That's 25 points! Ooh, second and third are close together. That leaves us with Dylan and Olivia."

"Sorry, but no points for fourth," Laurie said, through really, he didn't sound that upset.

"But," Annie exclaimed, "you do get 15 participation points! That means you're only 10 points behind third! This is a close run game."

"If we completely ignore Derek and Casey," Liam teased.

"Oh, come on, Liam," Audrey teased back. "Where's your fighting spirit. We're only, what…20 points behind. We will _so_ make that up."

Kissing the side of her head, he said, "I just love it when you pretend to be a cheerleader."

Ignoring the tangent, Annie clapped her hands together to make sure she had everyone's attention. "It's only 11 o'clock. We still have lots of time before our lunch break! Time for the next set of tasks! Laurie, tell us what they're going to do next!"

Ignoring the fact that his wife sounded like a game show announcer, Laurie started to explain their next activity.

"We're going to play a game called _Tricky Answer_. We'll all sit in a circle. Derek will start as he earned the most points last round. Derek will ask Casey a question. Casey will have two seconds to answer incorrectly and then turn the person next to her and ask a question. And so on, and so on," Laurie gestured. "Anyone who takes longer than two seconds, answers the question correctly, or stutters is out. Last person out gets five points. If a couple beats out everyone, they get ten."

"Everyone get seated," Annie declared. "We can all go sit under that large tree over there!"

As everyone did as they were told, Laurie added, "Remember, they have to be questions that we could all actually know the answer to. Common sense questions."

Nodding, Derek turned to Casey and asked, "What country do we live in?"

"Nicaragua," Casey snapped back. Turning to Liam on her right, she asked, "What's two plus two?"

"Six. Dree, how many ears do I have?"

"None," Audrey smirked. Turning to Dylan she asked, "What comes after Friday?"

"Thursday. Olivia, how many toes do I have?"

"Six," she absently replied before turning to Erik with his question.

Around and around it went until Derek asked, "What color are my eyes?"

"Brown," Casey instinctively answered.

"Case," Derek reprimanded.

Blushing, Casey apologized.

Rolling his eyes, Derek leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sit back and see how it's done, Space Case."

Of course, two rounds later when Patty asked, "What month is it?" and Derek automatically said, "August," Casey was quick to remind him of his cocky words.

"So, that's how it done? Is it?"

"Shut up, Spacey."

"Oh, honey, I think we can share that little moniker now," Casey challenged with a grin.

* * *

"Oh, Dylan, Olivia, I'm so proud of you!" Annie cried. "You beat everyone. That puts you at 25 points! A tie with Erik and Patty!"

"Yes!" Olivia cried while doing a highly expressive yet extremely discordant victory dance.

"Work it baby," Dylan cried with a grin.

Draping an arm across Casey's shoulders, Derek leaned over and whispered, "You're a much better dancer."

"Thank you," Casey whispered back. She could feel a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks. Derek saw that and his grin only widened.

"Now everyone," Annie called, bringing their attention back to her. "It's time for game number two. This time we're going to play catch with water balloons. To make it harder, the person who catches the balloon has to take a step back before tossing the balloon again. The last couple to get wet gets ten points!"

"I've got the balloons," Laurie announced, stumbling out of the house with a laundry basket full of colorful balloons.

Grabbing one from off the top, Derek said, "Try not to be klutzy, Case. We don't want to lose the big lead I got for us."

"Pride cometh before the fall, sugar," Casey snarked back with a grin.

"Bring it on."

* * *

It wasn't really surprising that after a challenge like that, Derek and Casey were once again the first couple to get out. To Casey's great pleasure, Derek tried to catch the balloon but it popped against his shoulder. As she got ready to mock him, however, a calculating smirk crossed Derek's face. Quick as a wink, Derek grabbed a new balloon out of the basket and chucked it right at Casey.

Seeing the large wet spot that took up most of her shirt, Casey shrieked and snatched Olivia's balloon right out of her hands before lobbing it at Derek's head. Soon, everyone gave up all pretense of playing and moved out of the way of Derek and Casey's water balloon war. Well, that is all except Erik and Patty. As they explained when they were rewarded their 10 points, having four boys you get used to working during crazy.

Casey and Derek didn't seem to notice what was going on around them as they both ran for the laundry basket full of balloons. With much laughter and good-natured shrieking on Casey's part, they got each other thoroughly soaked.

Derek smirked as he grabbed the last water balloon and held in threateningly.

"Oh, look, Case. The last balloon. What are you going to do now?"

Narrowing her eyes, Casey quickly searched the area for a spare balloon to no avail. An idea crossing her mind, however, caused Casey to smirk and Derek to look just a little nervous.

With absolutely no warning, Casey flung herself at Derek and knocked him to the ground. The balloon in his hand went flying and broke across Audrey's knees, soaking her sandals. His attention completely on Casey, however, Derek never noticed. Instead, he flipped her over and started a tickling her in every spot he could reach.

Watching them laugh, Olivia asked her husband, "Why are they separated?"

"I don't know," Dylan admitted. "They seem really happy."

* * *

Lunch was once again a picnic, only this time everyone was together and it was out in the sun. Despite that, Derek and Casey were both still rather damp. Not that either of them seemed to mind.

Audrey contemplated her husband for a moment before sitting up and saying, "Hey, goalie man! Let's see if you still got the gift."

Seeing the grapes in her hand, Liam grinned. "Bring it on, baby."

"Wait," Derek said over Audrey's answering laughter. "You were a goalie?"

"Yeah," Liam replied, turning his head to look at Derek. "Why?"

"Nothing," Derek shrugged. "I just assumed you played a position that took more skill."

"I'll have you know that the goalie's very important. I stopped the puck."

"Well, that's not important if your forward never lets the puck get near you."

Eyes narrowing, Liam said, "That sounds just like a forward. They always were too cocky for their own good. You think you're better than me."

"I don't think," Derek replied with a smirk. "I know."

"Let's just see who can catch more grapes."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Liam, that is the lamest challenge I have ever heard of. Can't you two play air hockey?"

"We don't have a table here," Annie interrupted.

Liam, ignoring the suggestion and reply, said, "Dree, Derek and I would be demonstrating speed and agility."

"Two important skills for hockey," Derek added.

Seeing that they weren't really upset with each other and were instead acting like competing brothers, Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Let's get started."

"Wait," Annie interrupted once again. "You need some ground rules to make sure you know who won."

"And," Derek added. "We have to ask my lovely wife if she would like to compete with me."

Smiling at the fact that he bothered to ask her, Casey nodded and grabbed some grapes.

"Let's show that _goalie_ that forwards will always be better."

Smirking, Derek replied, "You got that right, babe."

"Alright," Annie said, sounding like the referee at a boxing match. "Let's keep this clean. The men lie down and prop themselves up by their elbows. Their wives sit at their feet to throw the grapes. The men can move as much as they want without lifting their elbows off the blanket. Any grape caught with one or both elbows up will be forfeited from the count. We play until we run out of grapes or someone gives up."

Turning to Erik and Patty, she instructed, "Each of you take a couple. You'll be our official counters. Ready?"

Derek and Casey, now in the zone, nodded. Audrey laughed and Liam barked, "Yes."

"Go!"

Audrey had slightly better aim than Casey, which in the end wasn't saying much, but Derek was better at twisting his neck at odd angles to catch the fruit.

After the third time Casey bounced a grape off his forehead, Derek teased, "Come on, Case. You can hit my mouth. You're always talking about how big it is."

Laughing, she took aim once more. "But so is your head!"

Despite that assertion, Casey did indeed get the grape in Derek's mouth causing Patty, who was counting for them, to yell, "Seven! Come on DC, do it again!"

Five minutes later the grapes were gone and both Derek and Liam collapsed on their backs.

Derek, chewing a grape, looked up at Patty and asked rather smugly, "What was our total again?"

"I believe it was seventeen."

"And Liam and Audrey's?"

"Fifteen," Patty laughed.

Putting on his best sulk, Liam said, "Maybe forwards are quicker than goalies."

"Keep that in mind," Derek replied.

"Der-ek," Casey tried to reprimand, her laughter, however, got in the way.

"Kay-see," Derek whined back as he sat up, grabbed Casey, and pulled her back down next to him on the blanket.

Setting her head on his shoulder, she said, "Don't be a poor winner."

"Casey, Venturis are never poor winners…"

Slapping his chest, Casey ordered, "Don't finish that sentence."

Laughing, Derek draped an arm around Casey's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

"Alright," Annie exclaimed. "After the sack race, the three legged race, chicken…"

"Annie," Laurie interrupted. "We don't need a recap. Just give us the scores."

"Fine," she sighed. "Derek and Casey are at 115. Next, is Erik and Patty at 85. Liam and Audrey have 80. And last but not least, is Dylan and Olivia at 60. Good job couples!"

"Now it's time for our last competition," Laurie took over. "It's the women's turn to do the clue hunt."

"Aww man," Olivia cried. "Now there is no way for us to even get third."

"You don't know that," Annie quickly assured her.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed. "I do."

Dylan pulled his wife into a hug and said, "You can't do worse than me. I didn't even get all the clues. I ran out of time."

"How many did you get?"

"Ten."

Nodding, Olivia said with pure determination, "I can get more than ten."

Derek, listening to this, turned to Casey with a smirk. "Do you think you can beat my time?"

"Derek, Hun, we both know I'm smarter than you. This will be a piece of cake."

"If you beat my time, you can pick the movie. If you don't, I do."

"Deal," Casey agreed with a feral grin. "You, Venturi, are going down."

* * *

Stretching out in his chair on the porch, Derek said, "Not that I'm complaining, but why were we done so much faster than the women?"

"They probably talked about their feelings," Liam answered absently, as he tried to take a short nap in his chair.

Laughing, Erik agreed. "If your wives are like my Patty, they probably wanted to know how to train us to do what we're asked the first time."

"Like the good little puppies we are," Derek smirked.

"Exactly."

"I thought it was kind of helpful," Dylan replied. "Now I know, just listen, never suggest. It makes sense, she never wants my suggestions anyway."

"I loved the part on active listening," Derek laughed. "Casey, so you're saying that seeing my dirty socks all over the floor makes you angry."

Erik burst into laughter as he said, "Pats would only get angrier if I tried that."

"I can just see Casey throwing a shoe at my head."

"Hopefully our wives' little session was more helpful," Liam replied, his voice thick with sleep.

Annie stepped onto the porch with lemonade and some glasses on a tray. Luckily for the men, she seemed more interested in not spilling than what they were saying.

As she passed the drinks around, Derek asked, "How much longer until the sixty minute mark?"

Pausing, Annie brought up her watch to check. She didn't answer, however, as Casey came stumbling out on to the porch panting.

Waving her slips of paper, Casey said, "Twenty-three."

Smiling, Annie said, "Sixty-one minutes and thirteen seconds. Congratulations, Mrs. Venturi, you are the winner."

Derek stared in disbelief as Casey squealed in excitement.

* * *

Sitting on the incredibly comfortable couch in the TV room, Derek watched Casey searched the multitude of shelves for their movie. Derek and Casey had won by a landslide, but Patty and Erik ended up beating Audrey and Liam by only five points. Olivia and Dylan, however, won some special time with Laurie and Annie in a discussion of why not winning was okay. Derek was afraid they'd try to pull him and Casey aside later for a discussion of how to winning doesn't have to affect your marriage in a negative way.

It took everything in Derek to hold his tongue as he watched Casey relook over another shelf of movies. He knew he could decide so much quicker, but for some reason he didn't want to fight with Casey right then so he stayed quiet.

"Ah ha!" Casey finally announced, grabbing a DVD case. "This is it. It has something for both of us. Romance. Action…"

"That had better not be _Pirate of the Caribbean_," Derek threatened. "Because if I have to listen to you gush over how _hot_ Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are all night…"

"No," Casey quickly interrupted. Showing him the case, she said, "I picked _Gone in Sixty Seconds_. But I better not have to listen to _you_ gush over what a babe Angelina Jolie is…"

"Don't worry, Case," Derek assured her. "The weird hair totally turns me off."

Casey gave him a searching look, but finally nodded and put the DVD in.

Derek didn't let her sit far from him. When she came back, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him.

At her curious look, he explained, "We only got one plate for our chocolate cake."

Casey nodded, but after they finished off their cake, neither moved. In fact, as the movie played on, Casey curled up on the coach and rested her head on Derek's shoulder. Glancing down at her, Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulders and settled Casey closer to him.

_

* * *

_

Don't own the movies mentioned either, obviously. Also, the game "Tricky Answer," I got that off a website called: Party Game Central. I used several of the questions they gave as examples. Though I did think of a couple on my own! LOL!


	7. The Intricacies of Intimacy

Derek couldn't seem to fall asleep. Instead of staying in bed, potentially waking Casey up with his tossing and turning, Derek threw back his blankets and headed downstairs. Not wanting to wake up anyone else, and not exactly sure where Laurie and Annie slept, Derek unlocked the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

He could have been sitting, watching the stars for minutes or hours, Derek wasn't really sure, when he heard Laurie stumbled towards the front door muttering, "I thought I would have at least shut the door…"

The open door must have roused the other man's curiosity, despite his sleepiness, because Laurie peeked his head outside. When he saw Derek he breathed a sigh of relief and padded out onto the porch.

"Hey, what are you doing up? It's three o'clock in the morning."

Glancing at Laurie, Derek replied, "I could ask you the same thing."

Raising the water glass he was carrying, Laurie said, "Annie could sleep through a car wreck. I know that from experience," he added with a grin. "Annie was sick last week and is finishing up her antibiotics. If I don't wake her up to take them she never will." Then, before Derek could say anything, Laurie pulled himself up to his full height and grinned. "And, no, I am not completely whipped."

"Just well trained."

Laurie laughed as he took a seat near Derek. "Your turn. Why are you up?"

Derek thought of lying but Laurie was trained to help with these sorts of things so Derek decided to risk it.

"I enjoyed watching the movie with Casey."

"What did you do on my couch that kept you up four hours after it was over?"

Smiling wryly, Derek said, "Cuddle."

"Oh."

"Casey's been sleeping on the couch. I've been taking the bed."

"Mainly just to mess with her."

"Yeah. Anyway, after the movie we went back to our room. Casey fell asleep almost immediately. I was watching her for awhile cause I couldn't sleep."

"Um hum…"

"I picked her up and put her in the bed before taking the couch," Derek finally said.

"Okay."

"I don't know what to do with these…f–f–feelings."

Instead of laughing, Laurie sat Annie's glass of water on the wicker coffee table and leaned back in his chair. He didn't immediately comment, but after a period of silence said, "Annie was really sick during our first year of marriage. I mean really sick. I almost lost her."

Derek was tempted to ask what this had to do with him, but was too curious as to where Laurie was going to interrupt.

"Around our second anniversary, Annie caught a cold. No big deal, but it was the first time she'd been sick since almost dying. I kind of freaked out. I monitored her medications and made her drink orange juice, anything I could think of. I realized that Annie didn't take her pills every six hours because she never woke up during the night. That's when I started waking her up at night to take them. There was no way I ever wanted to have to see her sick like that again.

"The thing was, it became a habit. I didn't even notice I was doing it. Every time Annie got sick, I started monitoring her medication for her. One day, we'd been married almost four years then, Annie got fed up. She told me that she was not five, it was a regular winter cold and to back off."

"You still monitor her medicine," Derek pointed out.

"Only at night," Laurie countered with a grin. "You see, Annie and I talked. I told her that I needed to take care of her. I compared it to the fact that she won't let me hang up my own dress shirts. She says I don't do it right and they always look wrinkled. That's her way of taking care of me."

"So, what's this have to do with me and Casey?"

"Derek, switching beds with Casey, making sure she's more comfortable is taking care of her. Divorcing her just to make sure she's happy, coming to this retreat so that your children will be better off emotionally is all taking care of her. Taking care of a person, Derek, is a way to show you care. It's showing that you love her."

Derek was too shocked to reply and Laurie used that to his advantage by quickly continuing on.

"The fact that you made her sleep on the couch shows some latent resentment you feel towards Casey for leaving you—for initiating the divorce. Whatever first caused you to sleep in separate rooms isn't what is keeping you apart. I don't even believe the arguing is what's keeping you apart. The fact that you both argue so frequently and over such minor things, leads me to believe that you are trying to get Casey's attention but are scared of being rejected once more. Arguing is a defense. Arguing is easier than loving."

Seeing that Derek wouldn't be saying anything anytime soon, Laurie grabbed the glass of water and stood up. "Derek, if you need to talk, I'm here for you. It doesn't matter what time it is either. As I've already told you, you won't be waking up Annie."

Just as Laurie was about to step back inside, Derek said in a voice that wasn't much louder than a whisper, "Thanks."

Laurie nodded in acknowledgement before continuing on inside.

* * *

Casey had been surprised to wake up in the bed. She was even more surprised to wake up and find Derek gone. Since the first night there, they had gone back to their regular sleep patterns of her being up much earlier and Derek dragging in halfway into breakfast. Deciding that he must have gone down for food, Casey decided to enjoy the use of an empty bathroom and quickly got ready.

On her way down to breakfast, Casey was startled when she ran into a pajama-clad Derek who was shuffling up the stairs. "Derek?!"

"Hum," he mumbled. "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be down for breakfast in a minute."

"Okay," Casey automatically replied as she watched him shuffle along past her.

Deciding to ignore the mystery that was Derek, Casey headed on down to the dining room where she was quickly pulled over into a empty corner by Audrey.

Smiling wickedly, Audrey asked, "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Casey asked, completely confused.

Patty, who had hurried over when she saw Audrey grab Casey, said, "She means the movie. How did it go with you and Derek?"

Blushing and marveling at the fact that two grown women were acting like teenagers, stuttered, "It was fine."

"That has got to be the lamest description of a date I have ever heard. Seriously, Pats, can you believe her?"

"It wasn't a date," Casey quickly protested.

Giving her a look of pity, Patty said, "I know it's been awhile since you and Derek went on a date, but that was a date."

"A married date. But a date all the same," Audrey agreed. "Now tell us what happened?"

"The cake was good. It was chocolate…"

"Oh, please," Patty groaned. "Did Derek make a move?"

"What?!"

Adding her two cents, Audrey said, "We were watching you two all day. You're constantly flirting."

"We're all rooting for you."

"So, _what_ happened?"

Blushing, but this time for a different reason, Casey said, "We cuddled the whole time." After Audrey's girlish squeal, Casey went on, "Derek pulled me next to him saying it would be easier to share the food."

"Classic," Patty said with a grin.

"Then, after the food was gone…he put his arm around me."

"Oh," Audrey squealed again. "That's so wonderful. So, are you gonna…"

Casey never found out what Audrey was then going to ask as Olivia took that moment to squeeze in and asked, "What's up?"

"They cuddled during the _whole_ movie," Audrey proudly announced.

"Oh," Olivia squealed, much like Audrey had moments before. Pulling Casey into a tight hug she added, "I'm so happy for you two!"

During the hug that Audrey and Patty soon joined, Casey wondered if Derek thought their cuddling was as important as she was suddenly hoping it was.

* * *

"Sex," Annie announced, "is an important aspect of any marriage."

Derek groaned. He so did not want to hear this, especially right after breakfast.

"To often, sex becomes a burden, just something else you have to do. Sex is supposed to be an intimate act that draws a couple closer together. To help you renew your intimate relations, we will now start today's discussion. Who would like to go first?"

"Olivia makes me schedule in sex on our calendar," Dylan offered.

"We're already talked about that!" Olivia quickly shouted.

"Actually," Annie said with a grin. "It was only mentioned, we never actually discussed it. Why don't you tell us your side, Olivia."

"I want to be with my husband without interruptions. If we schedule it in, I can make sure to have a babysitter and then we aren't interrupted."

"I just want some spontaneity in my life," Dylan complained. "Like before our baby was born."

"Dylan," Olivia snapped. "Our life can never be the same as it was before."

"Your wife has a good point," Laurie interrupted. "A baby automatically changes things."

"So, what? Are you saying I'm expecting too much?"

"Are you?" Laurie countered.

Dylan sighed guiltily. "Maybe I am. It's not like I don't love my daughter. I would never want to lose her…I just sometimes miss how Olivia and I were before she was born."

"The great thing about time," Annie exclaimed, "is that it moves forward. With this, you both are able to move forward _together_. Perhaps you both need to explore who Olivia and Dylan are _now_. But, remember! Take your time and be patient with one another."

The look on Annie's face clearly said next, and because Dylan and Olivia didn't really want to go into any more detail, they were fine with this. Unfortunately, no one else wanted to go into such private matters with a room full of practical strangers. Annie, however, did not let that deter her in the least.

"Derek, Casey, why don't you tell us about your sex life?"

Derek almost fell off their love-seat and Casey's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"We don't have a sex life," Derek quickly replied, hoping to make Annie move on.

"We sleep in separate bedrooms," Casey added as further evidence that they should be skipped.

Smiling kindly, Annie replied, "I remember dear. You've had separate rooms for two years now."

"Right!" Derek agreed. "No sex life!"

"You obviously had sex at some point," Laurie pointed out. "You two have three children together."

"Damn kids," Derek thought as he realized there was no way out.

Smirking, Annie asked, "Unless you have sperm that can travel by osmosis?"

Groaning, Derek shook his head no.

Audrey started to laugh at his facial expression, but quickly stifled it in fear that Laurie and Annie would turn their attention to her and Liam.

Knowing from experience that Derek and Casey had to be led anywhere emotionally, Annie then asked, "So, when did you stop being intimate?"

Derek and Casey exchanged a look before Casey reluctantly said, "After Marti was born."

"So, you didn't have a problem with intimacy after the twins were born?"

"Marti _was_ born two years later," Derek snapped.

"What changed?" Laurie asked.

"We had three children," Casey said. Becoming more confident with her story, she added, "Derek and I were out numbered."

"No one was potty trained," Derek added.

"Oh, so you were waiting for life to settle down a bit before once again engaging in an act that could get you another diaper wearer," Annie said with sympathetic understanding.

"Exactly," Derek smirked.

"So, why weren't you intimate after Marti was potty trained?"

Before Derek or Casey could reply, Laurie said, "I think the better question is two years ago why did they decide to sleep in separate rooms. Derek himself told us that Marti is three."

"It was easier," Derek said.

"The fighting," Casey replied at the same time. Quickly trying to add to their cover, she said, "And it wasn't like we were really intimate the first year of Marti's life anyway."

"Okay," Laurie slowly replied. "I understand the bedroom change, but why did you stop having sex? You both said it had nothing to do with Casey's pregnancies."

"We're step-siblings," Casey blurt out, shocking even herself.

Derek, wide-eyed, stared at Casey in disbelief. He couldn't believe she said that.

Annie, still cool as a cucumber, asked, "Which parents are married?"

"My mom and Derek's dad."

"Were either of them widowed."

"No," Casey said while shaking her head. "Both of our biological parents are divorced."

"Ah," Annie sighed. "And when did your parents get married?"

"Two years ago."

"Isn't that when you stopped sharing a room?" Olivia innocently asked.

Sighing, Casey nodded.

"Well, I think that explains a lot," Annie replied. "Your love is NOT taboo."

"We're step-siblings," Derek repeated.

"How old were you two when you met?" Laurie asked.

"Fifteen," they answered together.

Snorting in disbelief, Liam said, "Come on, it's not like you grew up together."

"Our parents introduced us," Casey explained. "They met first."

"Doesn't change anything," Liam stubbornly replied.

"Liam is Right," Annie declared. "Derek and Casey, I give you, as a trained clinical psychologist, the right to stop acting like you are siblings. You aren't! So, you can let go of that idea. It will do nothing but hinder you."

"It could give our children complexes," Casey weakly argued.

"And, people would think we're weird," Derek added.

"Chicken," Erik seemed to breath.

Patty, hearing him, elbowed her husband in the side.

"Oww! Come on, they are. We can all tell they still have feeling for each other. What does it matter if some jerks think they're weird? It's not like they're really siblings."

"Erik, you don't have to say everything you're thinking," Patty explained.

Erik just grunted in response.

A quick look around the room, however, showed that everyone agreed with his assessment.

Interrupting the awkward silence that had descended upon the room, Annie clapped her hands together and said, "Derek, Casey, I think you two have forgotten how to be intimate. While the rest of us continue our discussion you two are going to do an intimacy exercise on the porch."

"Isn't voyeurism illegal?" Derek asked.

"Der-ek!" Casey shrieked.

Annie just laughed. "It's not that kind of exercise."

* * *

Staring into Casey's eyes and trying not to laugh, Derek asked, "How long do we have to do this?"

"Until Annie comes back."

"Hopefully Audrey and Liam or Erik and Patty don't have some weird kinky things they need to work out."

Batting her eyes flirtatiously, Casey asked, "Why? Don't you want to stare into my beautiful blue eyes forever?"

"Well, I'd like to have lunch," Derek teased, trying to keep his face serious.

Smiling, Casey playfully batted his arm. "Jerk."

"Tease."

They were silent for a few moments before Derek said, feeling very awkward, "I've…ah…I've never thought of you as a sister."

Casey was about to make a sarcastic reply, but looking into his eyes like she was she could see the sincerity in his statement.

Blindly she reached forward until she felt his hand. Giving it a squeeze, she said, "You could never be my brother."

A smile slowly crossed Derek's face as he laced his fingers with hers.


	8. It Leads to Romance

_So, I have been relying on my remembered knowledge of my psychology classes in college (it was my major) but as I was preparing to be a grief counselor and not a marriage therapist, I decided to hit the library to brush up on that information for the coming chapters. I feel like I ought to mention that some of the exercises they do in this chapter (and maybe later…you'll know it if I use it) come from _The Ten-Minutes Marriage Principle: Quick, Daily Steps for Refreshing Your Relationship_ by Douglas Weiss, PhD. I looked at other books, but that is the only one I borrow directly from._

* * *

"Kiss her."

Derek just about fell off his chair upon hearing Annie's demand. Pulling himself back in his seat, Derek turned to look at Annie with disbelief. She, however, returned Derek's look with one that broke no argument.

Using her pointer finger, she pushed Derek's chin till his face was once again facing Casey. By this time both Derek and Casey were blushing and trying to avoid each other's eyes. Annie wasn't about to let them off the hook.

"Look into each other's eyes," she commanded. "Now, Derek, I want you to count to 5 or 7 in your head. Then you will kiss Casey will all the emotions you feel for her in response to all the feelings you found in her eyes while doing the staring exercise."

With Annie standing over them as some sort of watchful sentry, Derek decided to give in. Giving Casey a quick peck wouldn't kill him and it would get Annie off their backs.

Casey's felt her eyes widen as she saw Derek's face slowly draw closer to hers. Involuntarily, she felt her eyes drift close as Derek's lips brushed against hers.

Derek meant for it to only last a second, but feeling her breath caress his skin, he pressed his lips back against Casey's. He could taste the peach lip-gloss she put on this morning while he breathed in the light floral scent she wore. Derek's hands ached to touch her. His arms longed to hold her. He didn't dare move, afraid to ruin the moment, and because a small part of his mind that wasn't caught up in the touch, feel, scent, and taste of Casey remembered that Annie was watching them. Reluctantly, Derek finally pulled back.

The kiss had been light. Not the least bit demanding. In a way, it was the total antithesis of Derek. And yet, Casey decided, it was perfect.

It took every ounce of self-control that Casey had not to touch her lips. To not check and see if her lip gloss was smeared. To make sure the kiss was real.

Smiling gently, Annie handed Derek a sheet of paper. Speaking softly, in an attempt to not ruin the moment, she said, "We're all breaking up to work as couples. Here's the activities you should work on. The instructions are on the paper. Remember intimacy isn't just about the physical. If you have any questions or need any help, just holler. Laurie and I will be walking about."

As soon as she walked away, Derek broke eye contact with Casey and looked down at the paper Annie handed to him. "I guess we should get started."

"Right," Casey sighed, disappointed and yet at the same time relieved that Derek was ignoring what had just happened.

* * *

"I really think I should be leading this," Casey complained.

"I'm the one Annie gave the instruction sheet to," Derek pointed out.

"But these are stretching exercises. What do you know about stretching exercises?"

"Case, seriously, do you honestly think I don't stretch before hockey?"

Angry at forgetting the obvious, Casey snapped, "Why are we doing this?"

"We're limbering up. I don't know. The paper doesn't say." Slipping out of the lunge, Derek added, "Call for Laurie and Annie."

While normally Casey wouldn't mind asking questions, she was afraid of what answer Laurie and Annie would give. She didn't want to return to the "sex life" talk she and Derek had barely escaped. Content with avoiding, Casey continued to follow Derek's lead throughout the warm-ups.

* * *

Laurie was walking past the porch when movement caught his eye. Stepping back, he looked out the door and stared at the Venturis in surprise.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as he stepped onto the porch.

"Stretching," Derek answered.

"Why?"

Stopping, Derek turned to look at Laurie in confusion. "What do you mean, why? On the paper Annie handed me it says 'Activity One: Stretching Exercise.'"

Stifling a grin, Laurie replied, "Ah, Derek, I think you might have missed something. It's an _emotional_ stretching exercise."

"Emotional!" Casey exclaimed. "Give me that," she demanded, trying to pull the paper away from Derek.

Laurie jumped forward and gently pushed her out of the way. "Let's give Derek a chance, hum?"

"We did! He screwed up!"

"Have you never needed a second chance?"

Casey grunted in annoyance and turned her head away. Her silence, however, was taken as tacit agreement and Derek kept the instructions.

Trying to fill the void, Laurie took over instruction mode. "Intimacy can be both physical and emotional. To really be intimate, however, one must know one's self. That's the point of the Stretching Exercise.

"What you're both are going to do is exchange 'I am…' statements. Go for as long as you want. Go until you run out of things to say or things you are comfortable saying. Remember, no comments on what the other person says, just listen. Also, don't just stick with your hats. Don't just say things like husband or wife, mother or father. Try to also express what you are inside. Who are you without your hats or your roles?

"Oh, I'm not sure if Annie mentioned it when she dropped off the instructions, but after lunch we're going to have you develop intimacy by sharing your passions with each other." Seeing Derek and Casey's panicky looks, Laurie smiled and shook his head. "For instance, Liam is going to teach Audrey how to play hockey. Oh, they said you're welcome to join them."

Not waiting for an answer, Laurie went on. "You can go into Toronto if you want. There's no time limit, meaning you don't have to be back in time for dinner. All we ask is that you are back and _ready to go_ tomorrow morning! Any questions, just holler," he added, heading back inside.

"Hey, Laurie," Derek called. "Would you mind telling Liam and Audrey no thanks? I have something else in mind."

While Casey stared at Derek in surprise, Laurie just grinned and nodded.

"What else do you have in mind?" Casey asked, curiosity burning within her.

Smirking, Derek shook his head. "Uh uh, Case. It's a surprise." Ignoring her look, he added, "I am the star forward on our school's hockey team."

Glaring, Casey replied, "I am studious."

"I'm sexy."

"Der-ek!"

"Laurie said no comments. Just listen," he reprimanded with a proud smirk.

"I'm a dancer."

"I am a guitar player."

"I am a singer."

And on it went. Back and forth, much like tennis. After five or so minutes, however, both were straining to come up with things to say. Just when Casey was about to call an end to the activity, Derek said, "I am not good at expressing my f-f-feelings."

Awed that Derek admitted a fault to her and actually said something kind of deep, Casey decided to reciprocate.

"I am not good at expressing my feelings when it's something important to me."

"Like with your Dad," Derek replied.

"I never would have told him how upset I was."

"You tell me that stuff," he replied, obviously confused about that.

Shrugging, Casey looked down at her hands. "I guess I feel safe with you." Then, before Derek could make a comment one way or the other, she added, "Let's go on to the next activity."

For the first time in his life, Derek didn't have a reply. Falling in with her wishes, he nodded and looked down at the paper.

"Uh…the next exercise is _Grateful Statements_. We're supposed to share what we are grateful for."

"That's it?"

"It says, 'Finish the sentence: I am grateful for… Not just what you're grateful to or for your spouse, but what you're grateful for throughout your whole life. Being grateful helps create a positive mood. Positivity helps a marriage grow.' Satisfied?"

"Yes," Casey replied with a nod.

"Good. It's your turn to go first," Derek insisted.

"Well…I'm grateful for Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti."

"I'm grateful for Nora."

"Really?" Casey asked, surprised.

Derek shrugged. "Sure. She doesn't treat us any different that she treats you and Liz. It's nice to have a mom."

"I'm grateful for George for the same reasons. I do love my Dad, but…"

"It's like my Mom. She's never there for the day to day stuff. Actually, I think she's kind of glad to miss that. I know she loves us, but…"

"It's just easier to only have to deal with you when it's important things or happy times."

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "That's it."

After an awkward yet understanding silence, Casey said, "It's your turn."

"Oh…uh…I'm grateful for Sam…and Ralph."

"And Sheldon," Casey teased with a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Derek nodded. "Sure, and Sheldon."

* * *

Lounging on the wicker couch, they had moved to sometime during their discussion, Derek and Casey seemed to have forgotten that they had other activities on the list. The longer they went on with what they were grateful for the more they found they had to talk about. Each was interested in why the other was grateful for different things they mentioned.

Looking over into Derek's eyes, Casey said, "I'm grateful my Mom married your Dad."

"Really?" Derek asked.

"I might not have met you otherwise and _most of the time_ I'm glad I know you, Derek Venturi."

Grinning, Derek slipped his arm around Casey's shoulders and pulled her against him.

"I'm grateful for you too, Case."

Ruining the moment, Annie popped her head out the front door and said, "Have you started the love letters yet?"

"No," Derek replied as he sat up and removed his arm from around Casey.

"Get started, you two! You only have thirty minutes until lunch!" and with that, Annie disappeared once again.

"Love Letters?" Casey asked with wide-eyes.

"Verbal Love Letters," Derek answered without looking at her.

"But…"

"We're supposed to start by saying, '_If I were writing a love letter today to you, it would say…_' and then, you know, finish it."

"It's your turn to start again," Casey quickly reminded him.

Groaning, Derek ran a hand through his hair. Turning to look at Casey, Derek had to force himself to keep his eyes on hers. Gulping nervously, he began.

"If I were writing a love letter today to you, it would say that…it would say that I'm glad to have you in my life. You…damn it Casey, you've become my conscience. Stuff I never thought twice about before I suddenly don't think is right. Like that whole dating more than one girl at a time thing. And, even though I complain about it, I like that you care about all of us so much. I like how you take care of Marti. With just me and Edwin she didn't really have the opportunity to…well, be girly. But with you there, you've made it okay. You've show her that she can still be girly and…tough."

By the time Derek mention Marti, Casey was openly crying. As soon as he stopped she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Derek."

Awkwardly patting her back, Derek said, "Case, it's no big deal."

"Yes, it is, Derek," Casey insisted, pulling back so that she could look into his eyes. "No guy has ever said something so nice to me, and that's counting all the guys I've dated."

"That's not exactly a long list, Case."

"Derek," she grinned. "Just take a complement."

"Fine," he groaned. "Now it's your turn. And hurry it up, I'm ready for lunch."

Playfully slapping his shoulder, she started.

"If I were writing a love letter today to you, it would say that I think you are one of the sweetest guys I have ever met."

"Casey," Derek interrupted.

"Hush, it's my turn!"

"Fine."

"As I was saying, you're one of the sweetest guys I have ever met, despite the fact that you try to act like a tough guy. When I see you with Marti, my heart just melts. Or the time you coached Lizzie in hockey. She told me about how you got her so upset that she actually hit the puck correctly."

"Well, she's a McDonald. You girls just live to prove me wrong," Derek answered with a smirk.

"You care about Edwin, too…don't even say that you don't. You're a really good brother Derek. And a good friend. Sam told me about why you let us date."

"Sam," Derek groaned. "I'm going to kick his butt when we get back."

"Give it up, Derek Venturi," Casey teased with a grin. "You care. You're a softy."

"Okay, I will admit to caring, but I'm not going to admit to being a softy."

"That just makes you cuter," Casey sing-songed back at him.

Rolling his eyes, Derek said, "You just live to annoy me, don't you?"

"And you like it. You can't say you don't. You already said you do in _your_ love letter."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Laurie repeated, the no's getting quicker and closer together. "No one drives my car. Not even Annie."

"Come on," Derek wheedled. "Casey and I need to head into town to do our intimacy exercise and we took a taxi here."

"No," Laurie whined. "It's brand new. It's a Porsche. Do you know how long I waited to get a Porsche? I just can't risk it."

"Is anyone else going into town?" Derek sighed.

"What's going on?" Annie asked as she walked into the room.

"Derek and Casey are lacking transportation."

"Is he still being a baby about his car? Don't worry, Derek, you can take mine."

"You don't have a car," Laurie argued.

"I doubt Derek will say no to my wheels," Annie boasted with a grin.

* * *

"Wow, Annie," Derek whistled. "I never would have guessed you'd drive a motorcycle."

Nodding, she replied, "That surprises a lot of people." Shrugging, Annie added, "What can I say? I have a need for speed. So, do you know how to drive one of these babies?"

"Yeah," Derek said as he ran a hand over the body. "One of my Mom's former boyfriends taught me in an attempt to bond."

"Derek," Casey protested, finally coming out of her stupor. "We can't take a motorcycle."

"I'll be careful," he assured her.

Draping an around Casey's shoulders, Annie leaned in and whispered, "Besides, motorcycles give you a real good excuse to cuddle."

Casey blushed bright red but she stopped protesting. Taking advantage of that, and curious as to what Annie had said, Derek threw a leg over the bike.

"Come on, Case. Get on."

Helping Casey tighten her helmet, Annie added, "Hang on tight and you should be fine."

Wrapping her arms around Derek's waist, Casey nervously requested, "Just drive the speed limit, please?"

"You worry too much, Case," Derek replied as he kicked up the kickstand. "Let's see how this baby handles."

Then, with a shriek from Casey, they were gone. Watching them go, Annie smiled to herself before heading back inside.

* * *

As soon as he roared off down the road, Casey shut her eyes tight. As the ride progressed, Casey felt herself relaxing, though she never did open her eyes. When she felt Derek turn the bike off, Casey finally opened her eyes and was surprised to see their destination.

Pulling off her helmet, she asked, "Why are we at _The Museum Of Contemporary Canadian Art_?"

Helping Casey off the bike, Derek replied, "This is where I'm taking you for my intimacy activity."

"Do they have an exhibit on hockey?"

"No."

"Then why…"

"I have other interests than hockey, Casey," Derek answered as he took her hand in his and started to drag her towards the doors.

"I know you like film."

Pulling open the door, he said, "And I also like photography." Looking sheepish, he added, "I might—occasionally—go to the art museum back home when I know I won't be missed."

Grinning, Casey teased, "Look at that. Derek Venturi is deeper than we thought."

"Yeah, well, you tell anyone and I'll deny it."

"Like anyone would ever believe me," she laughed.

* * *

"Wow," Casey whispered. "I can see why you like looking at photography. These are amazing."

"Hey, Case," Derek said, taking her hand and pulling her over to an exhibit. "Look at this. It's called _Garden_ by Michael Krondl."

Fascinated the blocks placed strategically against the wall, Casey leaned forward to look at the description next to the piece.

"_Photographic emulsion on reinforced concrete_," she read out loud. "How would he have gotten the photo to develop on concrete?"

"He would have had to paint an emulsion onto the concrete…" Derek trailed off as he realized Casey was staring at him. Shifting uncomfortably, he cleared his throat. "I said I was interested in photography."

Smiling, Casey leaned closer and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The same hand she hadn't yet bothered to let go of.

"Tell me about emulsion."

Smiling in return, Derek told her all about the chemicals that would need to be used and their reactions to light that created the _Garden_ they were looking at.

* * *

Reaching across the table, Derek took Casey's hand in his and lightly ran his thumb along her knuckles.

"We spent all afternoon at the museum."

"I enjoyed it," Casey assured him. "I didn't realize you knew so much about photography."

"Yeah, well," Derek shrugged. "Dinner's over, so now it's your turn. Where are we going?"

Looking around the room, Casey turned back to Derek with a smile.

"No where."

"Huh?"

"See the dance floor over there…"

"Case," Derek started to argue. "I don't dance."

Standing up, while keeping a firm grip on Derek's hand, Casey just grinned.

"Really, Casey, I'll ruin your toes," Derek pleaded as she led him towards the dance floor.

"It's my turn, Derek. Besides, dancing will make you more graceful on the ice."

"I don't need to be graceful on the ice."

Casey ignored that argument. Facing Derek, she placed one of his hands on her hip and held the other up at chest height with the elbow bent.

"Loosen up, Derek. I won't bite."

"Even if I want you to?" he smirked.

"You're not getting out of dancing that easy," she smirked back. "Now, we're going to learn the Rumba."

"Okay," he finally, reluctantly agreed.

"Listen for the 2/4 or 4/4 beat."

"Got it," Derek replied after a second.

"Okay, on the beat move to your left two steps. Good," Casey encouraged with a grin. "Now move your left foot two steps forward. Right foot two steps forward and two steps to the right."

"Bring the left foot over?"

"Right! Now back two, starting with the left."

After a while, Casey said, "Derek, look me in the eyes."

"I don't want to step on your feet."

"You're doing fine."

"They're you're feet," he warned, looking up.

Once they finished a whole set looking into each other's eyes, however, they both felt a little breathless. More so than they should have been.

"Good," Casey breathed. "You're getting the hang of it."

"I like the Rumba," Derek replied. "Lots of hip action."

Giving him a shy smile, she said, "We can stop, now. If you want to."

Derek didn't say anything right off but continued to stare into her eyes.

"Let's keep dancing," he finally decided. "I think we're getting better."

"Yeah. I think we are," Casey agreed.

* * *

_The _Garden_ exhibit is featured on the MOCCA's website. You can see it at www.mocca.toronto.on.ca/collection/mkrondl.htm Personally, I liked it. But, then again, black and white photography is my favorite style of art._

_Chapter Title From: _I Won't Dance_ sung by Jane Monheit with Michael Bublé_


	9. The Art of Arguing

"We are going to have such a full day," Annie announced, "that we're going to start here at breakfast!" Then before anyone could groan or make a comment, she quickly went on. "We're going to talk, do some learning tasks, and then tonight we're going to go somewhere FUN for dinner. It will be fabulous! Up to this point, we've spoken of communication, but now we're going to talk about how to argue."

Face scrunched up in confusion, Olivia said, "But, I thought we learned how to communicate so that we _don't _argue."

"There's nothing wrong with arguing," Annie explained. "When people have differences of opinion they are going to argue. We're going to help you to not FIGHT, which is different than arguing. Fighting involves emotion. Debaters and lawyers use arguments."

Swallowing his bite of pancake, Derek interrupted, "Lawyers use emotion in their arguments. It's how they win. They get people upset."

"Touché," Annie agreed with a grin. "Are you going to argue every point with me or are you going to let me win one?"

"Just trying to keep you honest," Derek said with a smirk.

Annie burst into laughter and shook her head. "You, Derek Venturi, are a mess and I don't know _how_ Casey puts up with you."

"Patience of a _saint_," he replied.

"Oh, dear," Annie giggled. "You _do_ have an answer for everything thing. Now, be quiet. We're going to start our activity. At each couple's place setting there is a sheet of paper and a pen. _Together_ I want you to decide what are the top five things you fight about and write them down."

"In order of frequency?" Casey asked as she grabbed the paper and pen away from Derek. "I've seen your handwriting," she added as a whispered explanation.

"Just the top five things in no particular order," Annie answered.

Having been given the cue to begin, Casey place the pen to paper and started to write as she said, "Obviously, bathroom time."

"The remote," Derek added.

"Use of the car."

"My manners."

Glancing up, Casey grinned, "You don't have any."

"Ha, ha, woman. We need one more."

After some thinking, Casey added, "The children."

"Case," Derek whispered. "We don't really…"

"Babysitting," she whispered back. "You always try to make me do it alone."

"I have better things to do."

"Marti would be so hurt to hear you say that."

Scowling, he said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Of course not," Casey replied, looking completely offended. "I would never damage your relationship with your Smarti."

"Okay," Derek said, instantly softening. "We've got our five."

"Liam, dirty socks is part of laundry!" Audrey yelled over all conversations, clearly exasperated with her spouse.

"To bad we can't add a sixth one," Casey teased. "Or we could add _your_ dirty socks."

Grinning, Derek countered, "Or your super obsessive cleanliness."

"All right everyone," Annie interrupted. "Does anyone need any more time?"

Despite Audrey's outburst, it seemed as if everyone was done. Nodding happily, Annie said, "Let's see, who should start first? Who hasn't started yet? Derek, Casey, I believe it's your turn."

"Oh," Casey said, startled at Annie's announcement. "Do you just want me to read our list?"

"We'll start with that."

"Okay. Sharing the bathroom, sharing the remote and TV, who gets to use the car, how Derek treats me…"

"Hey," Derek interrupted. "I was talking about my manners."

"Der-ek, you talk to me with your mouthful because you know it bothers me."

"Wait," Annie interrupted. "What's the last one?"

"Watching the children," Casey automatically answered.

"Thank you. Now, let's start from the top of your list. Sharing the bathroom. Tell us about that."

"Derek takes forever in the bathroom and then just leaves his things everywhere."

"Yeah," Derek countered. "But, if you get the shower first you use up all the hot water!"

"Why don't you share the bathroom?" Liam seemed to blurt out against his will.

"That's what we're talking about," Casey responded with frustration.

Seeing that he was the center of attention and Annie was motioning for him to continue, Liam sighed. "No…ah…what I meant is why are you taking turns? Audrey and I share the bathroom. While she's taking a shower, I'm shaving and brushing my teeth. Then we switch."

Erik and Patty nodded their agreement and added that they did something similar.

Derek looked at Casey. He could tell her mind was in overdrive trying to figure out how to answer that. Smiling, he reached over and grabbed her hands, which she was twisting in her lap. Giving Casey's hands a quick squeeze to tell her it would be alright, Derek answered Liam's question.

"Never thought of that, to be honest."

Casey, upon hearing Derek's answer, started nodded her head in agreement. "We weren't sharing a room…"

"So, it seemed awkward to share the bathroom," Annie finished. "Completely understandable. However, I think you two should give Liam's idea a try. Now, tell us about the remote."

"I like to watch sports. Casey likes to watch girlie, soap opera-like, _Lifetime_ shows."

"Der-ek!"

This time, their arguing was interrupted by Patty's laughter. "Sorry," she said around her giggles. "I'm laughing at Derek's description. I'll be quiet now. Please continue."

Erik glanced at his wife and shook his head as he watched her shake with silent laughter.

Patty's interruption did knock Casey off course enough that she didn't immediately light into Derek. This gave Annie a chance to talk.

"No help this time! Derek, Casey, let's talk about how you could solve the remote problem."

"Take turns?" Derek hesitatingly offered.

"That's one idea," Annie replied. "Casey?"

"Um…well, if it's important game, like the finals, Derek could have the TV or if it's some show I've really wanted to see, I could have the TV."

"We could record the other person's show if there's a conflict," Derek added.

"And how would you decide who's to record?"

Derek and Casey glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Record the show of whoever gets there second," Casey said as Derek replied, "Flip for it."

"I can't believe this is a problem," Audrey interrupted. "When our three were that age, we watched whatever show _they_ liked."

"I **hate** _Barney_," Liam growled. "Stupid purple dinosaur. I sure as hell _don't _love **him**!"

"Oh, and like _Teletubbies_ are better," Derek groused. "The purple _male_ carries a _purse_."

"It's a _man-bag_, Derek," Casey teased with a grin.

"It's a purse!"

Laughing, Annie took control over the session. "Do you need to talk about the remote anymore?"

After a quick glance at Casey for her opinion, Derek shook his head no. "We're good."

"Number three then. The car, right?"

"Yeah. We only have one car," Derek said.

"And Derek doesn't like to let me drive it!" Casey complained.

"I've seen you drive, Case. I think it's better for everyone concerned if I have control of the wheel."

"Der-ek! I'm not a bad driver!"

Laurie, who up until then looked to be concentrating extra hard on eating his hash browns, set his fork down and asked, "Derek what are your grades like?"

"What?" Derek asked, surprised at the non sequitur. "They're fine."

"They're awful," Casey interrupted.

"They're good enough to keep me on the hockey team," Derek countered angrily.

"Derek," Laurie said, calmly interrupting the duo. "What does your mother think of hockey?"

"Huh?"

"What does your mother think of hockey?"

"It's too violent," Derek replied, still looking confused.

"And grades?"

"They're important to her. She thinks I'm an idiot. Where is this going?"

"When did you start getting lower grades?" Laurie asked, not even bothering to answer Derek's question.

"Derek failed grade one," Casey volunteered.

Turning to look at her, Derek glared. "Did you _need_ to share that?"

"You've never gotten good grades," she said in her defense.

Rolling his eyes, Derek turned back to Laurie. "I'm not stupid. There were just so many other things I'd rather do than sit around doing homework."

"You're an active person," Laurie replied.

"Right," Derek agreed. "Besides, like I'm ever going to use advanced mathematics in the future."

Before Casey could rant about knowledge being important, Laurie asked, "What did your parents think of you having to repeat grade one?"

Shrugging, Derek pushed his eggs around his plate while he answered. "Dad wasn't too happy but he just told me to pay attention this time."

"And your mother?"

"Eh, she had little…Neddie. Ned had just started preschool and was kicking butt when it came to his letters."

"So, she didn't care?" Laurie clarified.

"Oh, no," Derek corrected. "She cared. Mom cared a lot. She wanted me to be more like Ned." Shrugging, Derek looked back up. "But, whatever. Right? She never did understand anyone different than her. That's probably why she left when Mar—lee was so little. Marlee has this amazing imagination; she'll probably become an artist or a writer when she grows up. Mom wanted us all to live in reality and since we didn't, she left."

"Derek," Casey gasped.

Cutting her off before she could form her thoughts anymore, Laurie said, "It sounds like Casey is a lot like your mother."

"Shut up!" Derek barked. "You don't know a damn thing! Casey would never act like my mother! My mother didn't have a clue that I was flunking grade one. Casey would know what our children's grades were and would be helping them understand the work anyway she could long before flunking was even an option. Case may not be a huge sports fan, but she's there at all of Lizzie's soccer games. My mother has never even seen me play hockey. Casey supports _all_ the kids' activities. She plays pretend with Marti even though she doesn't have a clue what Marti's going on about half the time. And Casey would never, ever, just leave when things got too complicated for her. Casey never gives up on anything and she sure as hell wouldn't give up on our family. Don't you even dare compare Casey to my mother!"

Lips slightly raised in almost a half smile, Laurie turned to Casey and asked, "Casey, what about you? I assume you get good grades."

"Straight A's," Casey agreed, still slightly distracted by Derek's outburst.

"And when did you start obsessing about making things perfect, Casey?" Laurie asked.

"Ah…" Casey looked at Derek to see his jaw clenched and his eyes carefully focused over Laurie's shoulder, still trying to control his anger. Deciding to be just as honest as Derek, she took a deep breath and said, "When my parents started having problems."

Shocked that she answered honestly, Derek whipped his head around to look Casey in the eyes.

Giving him a watery smile, she went on. "Dad started working later and later. Mom was…stressed. I thought if I just took care of everything…I did my homework and chores and I made sure…"

"Eliza," Derek whispered as he leaned over and took one of her hands in his before giving it a gentle squeeze.

Recognizing it as another nickname for Elizabeth, Casey gave him a slight nod.

"I made sure Eliza did hers as well."

"And after your parents divorced?"

"Mom was gone more because she had to be a single provider so I still took care of Eliza and me."

"Dear," Annie quietly queried. "How did you feel about your mother marrying Derek's father?"

"She was never happier," Casey replied.

"But how did _you_ feel?"

Looking down at her hand that was linked with Derek's, she said, "I was angry. They didn't even talk to us about it. They just got married one day and then told the rest of us what happened and expected us to be happy about it!"

"After spending all those years taking care of everything your mother decided to steal your happiness."

"Derek shouldn't be my brother," Casey replied on the verge of tears.

Using his free hand, Derek pulled Casey into a hug. Despite the fact that he hated tears and he hated even worse to see Casey cry, he didn't really mind her soaking his shirt.

"Derek," Laurie asked. "Why don't you use manners around Casey?"

"It gets her attention," Derek absently answered as he rubbed Casey's back.

Pulling back enough to see his face, Casey said, "You were trying to get my attention."

Shrugging sheepishly, he replied, "It worked."

Laughing, Casey pulled out of his embrace while keeping a firm hold of Derek's hand.

"You always had my attention, you idiot. You didn't need to use bad manners or pull pranks on me."

"I don't know about the pranks. I did like seeing you in my clothes," he smirked.

"Jerk," Casey replied as she playfully swatted his shoulder.

Taking back over, Annie said, "The last one involved your children, but that will be discussed tomorrow! Tomorrow we're going to discuss keeping a marriage going with children!"

"So we're done?" Derek asked, picking up his fork with his free hand.

"Yes," Annie laughed. "Now, I want everyone to look at their lists. Are yours like Derek and Casey's? Wait a minute, Olivia," she said, halting the other woman's comment. "The majority of Derek and Casey's list was about power or control. Most of their arguments were about who had control. The control may have been wrapped up in the bathroom, the remote, or the car, but it was about control."

"Wait," Casey interrupted. "We never discussed the car."

"You're still not…"

"Don't finish that thought, Derek," Annie commanded. "What we're going to talk about now should help with the car, Casey. Now, the balance of power is important in any relationship. The problem comes when a member of the couple tries to own the majority of power. Many people feel that if they have the power then they can't get hurt. It's a defense mechanism.

"Being in love, however, means that you have to give up power. First, you have to acknowledge that you can be hurt. Because you love your spouse they have the ability to hurt you. Out of all the people you know, who can hurt you the worse, Casey?"

"Derek," Casey replied automatically. "He knows me best and knows the best ways to hurt me."

"It's the same for me, Case," Derek added, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. "No one can hurt me like you can."

"Once you accept that fact," Annie explained, "you then have to trust the other person to not abuse their power. That means compromising, sharing, and working together."

"So, are you going to help us make out a car schedule?" Derek snarked.

"No," Annie said with a grin. "No, I'm going to teach you how to trust each other. Then you can make out your own car schedule!"


	10. Come on, Trust Me

_For all of you wondering, the Pamper Pole Activity is having a person climb a 25 ft. pole and then dive off it to grab a trapeze that is 8 ft. away and a foot higher. To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure how that taught you to trust anyone. One website said that it was really to build confidence not trust. I don't think Derek needs to be any more confident. So, despite being my inspiration (check chapter 1) the Pamper Pole will not be making a cameo in this story. I just don't think Annie and Laurie have the insurance to cover that activity anyway._

_Also, special thanks to _Wilderdom . com _and _Northport-East Northport Schools District's Website_ for their detailed information on trust exercises (with pictures) that helped in the forming of this chapter._

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Derek groused as they all lined up outside.

"Nope," Annie happily exclaimed. Gesturing to the four wooden stools spaced evenly from each other, she added, "Aren't these stools gorgeous?! Laurie and I found them while antiquing in New England—that's a part of the United States!"

"They would have been a deal at twice the price," Laurie enthusiastically added.

"So," Erik interrupted. "This trust fall thing is real? I thought that was just something they did on TV."

"No," Laurie replied, shaking his head. "It's real and it's called the _Trust Lean_."

"Um hum," Annie agreed. With a teasing grin, she added, "And when we got our licenses to practice here in Ontario we had to sign a paper swearing to make each of our couples participate in the activity. It's essential to all good psychotherapy."

"Really?" Olivia asked with wide-eyes.

Face scrunched up, Dylan said, "I guess the government could require anything, but that seems like an odd obligation."

Any more contemplation over government licensing requirements was ended by Erik's odd coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Derek exchanged a look with Casey who just bit her lip and shrugged as she tried to contain her own laughter.

Annie, done with her joke and ready to get back on track, clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Let us begin!"

"Um…what do you want us to do?" Casey asked nervously.

"Let's start with a basic lean. We'll work our way up to the stools. Derek, Casey, you can show us how it's done! Who's first to lean?" Annie asked with a grin.

"I better catch," Derek said. "Casey's not very coordinated."

"Der-ek!"

Laughing, Annie shook her head. "Derek you both need to be in a position of vulnerability. To help you with that, I think you should go first. Casey, stand behind Derek. Good," Annie encouraged as they followed direction. "Now, Derek, I want you to stand up straight and stiffly. Keep your butt cheeks tight."

"My butt cheeks?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Derek, have you ever heard the phrase 'Ours is not to question why, ours is but to do or die'?"

"No," Derek smirked. "I can't say that I have."

"For the duration, let's live by that phrase shall we?" Annie asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Laughing, Derek straighten up and stood stiffly. "Butt cheeks are tight."

At the giggling from the other couples, Annie rolled her eyes and turned to Casey. "Once again, Mrs. Venturi, I have to say, you have my deepest sympathy."

"Thank you," Casey laughed.

"Back the exercise," Laurie encouraged, rolling his eyes.

"Right," Annie exclaimed. "Now Derek, cross your arms across your chest, placing the palms of your hands on your shoulders. Very good. Now, Casey, stand behind Derek. Stand with your feet shoulder width apart. Keep your knees slightly bent. Excellent! If you feel like you need more stability, stand with one leg in front of the other, like you're going into a lunge. Last, extend your arms. Just like that!

"Okay, Casey, when you're ready tell Derek. Derek, after Casey's positioned and whenever you're ready, just tip back. Okay?"

Both nodded.

Casey shook out her arms and planted her feet before saying, "I'm ready when you are."

Closing his eyes, Derek tipped back.

Stretching out her arms, she caught Derek, allowing his head to come to a rest against her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Annie squealed. "See how easy it is! Now everybody try. Switch back and forth. When you feel comfortable enough, use a stool. Remember, they aren't that high off the ground!"

With his head still resting on Casey's shoulder, Derek looked up into her blue eyes with a grin.

"Ready to try it out, Case?"

Grinning back, she just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Annie smiled as she watched Casey fall off the stool and into Derek's arms. Watching his wife fondly, Laurie shook his head and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Giving her husband a quick smile in return, Annie turned back to the group of fallers and clapped her hands once again.

"Okay, group! Now it's time for our next trust building activity! It's called _Running Free_!"

"This will involve blind folds," Laure added. "But before you get those, let's all stretch. Derek, Casey, maybe you two should lead us in that. I know you're particularly good at stretching."

Giving their unrepentant leader a dark look, Derek grabbed Casey's hand and led her to the front of the group. Flashing Derek a quick grin as he motioned for her to take the lead, Casey started the group in their warm-up routine.

Once everyone was warmed up and each couple now possessed a blindfold, Annie started giving the next set of instructions.

"One of you needs to put on the blindfold. The other person will lead their blindfolded spouse to that tree," Annie said, pointing across the yard. "You'll start with a walk and slowly lead up to a run. No need to hurry! When you get to the tree, take a rest, and then switch positions for the return. Everybody ready! Let's go!"

Smirking, Derek waved the blindfold in his hand at Casey. "You're turn to go first, Case."

"Okay" she agreed nervously. It was obvious she didn't want to do this activity at all.

After securing the blindfold around her eyes, Derek walked in front of Casey and took both of her hands in his. Giving them a gentle squeeze, Derek said, "Casey, trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Casey instantly felt herself relax and a small smile crossed her face.

Squeezing his hands in return, Casey leaned forward to whisper, "Let's get started. We have to beat grandpa to that tree."

Unable to help himself, Derek burst into laughter at her response. Leaning forward, he gave her a quick peck on the check.

At first, Casey had a death grip on Derek's hands as he slowly led her towards the tree. Once she realized that Derek really was watching out for her and wasn't going to let her get hurt, Casey relaxed her grip and Derek took that as a sign to pick up their pace.

"You're doing great, Case!" he encouraged as they began to walk at a normal speed instead of a snail's pace.

"Let's speed it up."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, Casey said, "I trust you, Derek."

With a grin, he did as Casey said.

Before they knew it, they were running towards the tree. Derek was showing amazing prowess in running backwards and Casey couldn't seem to stop giggling. When they reached tree, Derek instantly stopped and yelled, "Done."

Casey, unfortunately, couldn't stop on a dime and smacked into Derek, knocking them into the grass. Laughing, Casey pulled off her blindfold to find herself resting completely on top of Derek. Looking down into his brown eyes, Casey's laughter trailed off and their staring became intense.

Derek, for his part, was having trouble breathing, and it wasn't because Casey had knocked him over. Wrapping one arm around Casey's waist to hold her still, Derek raised his other hand and gently pushed Casey's hair out of her face.

Breath hitching, Derek leaned forward and brushed his lips against Casey's. Pulling back, Derek laid his head back down on the grass and looked up into her eyes with trepidation, afraid he shouldn't have given into the temptation. Casey, on the other hand, was having none of that and quickly reunited their lips.

A loud scream followed by Patty yelling, "Erik! You ran me INTO the tree!" broke the mood. Quickly rolling off Derek, Casey started to laugh.

"We really need to try kissing without an audience," she said.

Derek propped himself up on one arm and look down at Casey with a smile. "You want to try that again later? In private?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"I have to say," Laurie said with barely suppressed laughter, "that Derek was the best leader. Followed closely by Patty."

"It wasn't hard to beat my husband," Patty sarcastically replied. "I just had to stop him from running into the house."

"You're going to hold this against me for awhile, aren't you?" Erik asked with a sigh.

"At least until my nose stops spontaneously bleeding!"

"Okay, everybody," Laurie interrupted. "Let's get back on track or we will miss our dinner reservations tonight."

"Where are we going?" Derek asked. "Is it someplace I have to dress up to go to? Because I didn't bring a suit."

"Neither did I," Erik admitted.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you pack your own bag," Patty sighed.

"Don't worry!" Laurie assured them. "No dressing up is required. I do think you'll enjoy yourselves, but I'm not telling you where we're going."

"It's a surprise!" Annie exclaimed.

"So that we can get to our reservations on time, I'm going to get us started on our next activity: _Wild Woozy_!"

"Oooooooooooooooh!" Derek sarcastically hummed.

Hearing him, Casey smiled but quickly elbowed him in the side to shut him up. Laughing, Derek draped his across Casey's shoulders while grinning at her completely unrepentantly.

"Derek!" Annie happily exclaimed. "You've heard of it?"

"Ah, no. But, _Wild Woozy_ does sound exciting."

"Great! You and Casey can be our first volunteers. Come along, everyone. We have to move around to the other side of the house!"

Walking around the house the group came up to three large poles in the shape of a triangle cemented into the ground. Running along two sides of the triangle were thick cables that were embedded into the poles at least a foot and half off the ground.

Taking the group's questioning looks as ones of awe, Annie shouted, "Ta ad!"

"So, what are we doing?" Derek asked as he looked over the area curiously.

"Derek and Casey," Laurie instructed, "I want you two to each climb up on a separate cable. You're going to start next to the pole where the two cables meet. Holding hands and helping each other keep your balance, I want you to see how far along the triangle you can go. Remember, it's going to take trust and cooperation to get very far at all!"

"Ready, Case?" Derek asked.

Taking a deep breath, Casey nodded. "Let's do it."

The first couple of steps weren't so bad. Derek and Casey were close enough to each other to hang onto each other's shoulders for balance. As they shuffled farther along, however, they slowly had to move their hands down each other's arms.

"Oh," Casey gasped as she almost lost her balance.

"Casey, are you alright?" Derek quickly asked.

Nodding, she gave him a half-smile. "I'm fine."

"Alright. Let's move down to our elbows."

"Okay."

Painstakingly, the pair dragged their hands a few inches. Once they regained their balance at the new angle, they shuffled their feet along the cable until Derek started to wobble and they stopped so he could regain his balance.

"You're doing great!" Annie encouraged from the sidelines.

Balanced once again, Derek asked, "Farther?"

"Yeah," Casey answered as she once again moved her hands down Derek's arms.

Even though she had a death grip on him and Derek was fairly certain there would be finger shaped bruises on his arms tomorrow, Casey's touch made him feel kind of tingly. Add in the fact that she obviously trusted him to keep going for as long as she had, Derek felt like this retreat had been completely worth missing the last week of summer for.

Casey was too busy concentrating to really think about Derek's touch. It was taking every ounce of self-control she had to keep her natural klutziness at bay and stay on the cable. Later, however, Casey would smile in remembrance at the intense look Derek gave her while he held her tightly yet carefully.

Fifteen minutes later and Derek and Casey were just about shaking from the strain of holding themselves up. By now they were far enough along the triangle that they could only hang onto each other's hands and were basically hanging onto their cables with their toes.

"Are you doing alright, Case?"

"I don't think I can go much father, Derek," Casey half-whimpered.

Looking at how far they had come, Derek jumped off his cable and swiftly caught Casey, swinging her up into his arms.

Blushing, Casey wrapped her tired arms around Derek's neck and snuggled into his chest.

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Derek whispered, "You did a great job, Case."

"So did you," she whispered back.

"Excellent," Annie cheered. "I think the Venturis have gotten farther than any of our couples before! What do you think, Laurie?"

"I think so," Laurie agreed happily. "Congratulations Derek and Casey! So, who's next?"

While Dylan and Olivia scrambled onto the cables, Derek carried Casey over to a nearby lawn chair and sat down. From his grip around her waist, Casey knew Derek didn't intend to let her go anytime soon and that was perfectly okay with her.

* * *

"All right!" Laurie announced. "We only have one more activity before we'll let you get cleaned up to go to tonight's reward! This one's called _Animal Sounds_. This time, everyone's going to put on a blindfold. Then Annie and I will lead you to different parts of the yard and spin you around a couple of times. When we say go, you will try to find your spouse by just making the sound your animal makes. No talking or we'll make you start over!"

"Are you talking about our room animal?" Erik asked.

"Yes!"

"What sound does a vulture make?" Erik then asked the group at large.

"I don't know," Olivia perkily answered. "But, I'm excellent at the wolf! Arwoooo!"

"That is good," Erik agreed. "But does anyone know what a vulture sounds like?"

"Vulture," Derek countered. "Casey and I have got the prairie vole. Tell me what that sounds like!"

"We're going to ribbit," Audrey informed her spouse.

"Bald eagles don't ribbit," Liam argued.

"But, we don't know what they sound like and I'm sure they eat frogs."

Evidently her logic made perfect sense to her husband because Liam nodded and started to practice his ribbit sound.

"Well, if we can pick a new sound," Patty said, "I vote we go with cow."

"Deal," Erik quickly agreed.

"Pig or sheep?" Derek asked Casey.

"Baahaa," was her reply.

* * *

As Derek did his best sheep impersonation and blindly wandering around the clearing trying to find Casey, he wondered how this was supposed to help he and Casey learn to trust each other. Accidently knocking into Dylan once more (the man obviously didn't know what a wolf sounded like), Derek decided that Laurie and Annie just had a sick sense of humor. He wasn't sure, but he was fairly certain he could heard Annie's distinctive giggle as Dylan knocked him over for a fourth time.

Casey knew Derek had to have a tentative grip on his temper after Dylan knocked him over a fifth time in three minutes. Knowing that would mean that he wasn't listening for her sheep sound so much as trying to avoid Dylan and whatever noise it was he was making, Casey decided to stop for a second and just listen for Derek.

It didn't take Casey long to recognize Derek's angry "baahaa." She was also fairly certain she heard flesh hitting flesh and Dylan moan, "Oww!" Making her way towards the noise, Casey hoped Laurie and Annie would break them up before Derek killed Dylan.

Stretching her fingers out, Casey grabbed a hold of a t-shirt. Overjoyed, she said, "Baahaa!"

"Moo," a despondent Erik replied.

Not about to be done in, Casey pushed past the older man as she listened intently for Derek's voice.

After kicking Dylan, Derek hopped back up and tried to get as far from the other man as possible. In his rush to get away, he almost tripped over his own feet. The distraction, however, was just enough to get Derek to listen to the noises around him once more. Hearing Casey's sheep sound and Erik's answering "Moo," Derek grinned. Casey wasn't too far away.

After another five minutes of stumbling around, Derek and Casey both ran into someone. Steadying the other person they quickly asked, "Baahaa?"

"Derek," Casey exclaimed, pulling her blindfold off.

"Finally," Derek agreed, pulling off his own blindfold.

Deciding that they were fairly safe with most of the company blindfolded, Derek pulled Casey into his arms and started to kiss her. Dylan, of course, chose that moment to fall into Derek once more.

Popping up from the ground, Derek growled, "That does it!"

Fearing for his life, Dylan gave up on the exercise and yanked off his blindfold so that he could see where he was going as he ran away.

Laughing, Casey wrapped her arms around Derek and held him tight, stopping his vendetta in its tracks.

"Casey, do you know how many times that idiot knocked me over because he thinks I freaking sound like his wife?!"

Upon pressing a quick kiss to his lips, Casey leaned back and asked, "Beating Dylan up or cuddling with me while we wait for the rest of the group to finish?"

Narrowing his eyes, Derek slipped his arms around Casey's waist and pulled her closer.

"Woman, you drive a hard bargain!"


	11. Soft Sad Delicate or Loud and Out of Key

Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, Casey tried to decide if her outfit was appropriate for whatever they were doing tonight. Then, with her recently developed ability to acknowledge what she really thought and felt, Casey wondered if _Derek_ would like what she was wearing. Studying her neckline, she wondered if she should have gone with something that showed off her cleavage. Derek had to like cleavage; he'd dated some fairly busty girls before her.

Looking over her pale pink top with a pink lace over-shirt, Casey decided that she didn't want to look like the girls Derek dated before. They obviously hadn't lasted. Besides that, this top made her feel pretty and attractive. The skirt, however…

The stone washed, denim, pencil skirt with brass buttons securing the front looked a little casual. But, then Annie did say they could be casual, Casey thought. Stepping back to better see the skirt, Casey tried to decide if a high waist and the hem just above her knees was really what one would call sexy. Derek might think she looked like a school marm, if Derek knew what a school marm was.

And her shoes, Casey started to panic. Who wears slings on a second date?! (If, of course, Patty and Audrey were right about movie night being a date) Incredibly comfortable slings, yes, and made of leather, but they only had one inch heels. Of course, Casey thought, maybe that was better. High heels had a greater chance of slippage and being klutzilla would be the worst thing that could happen. Unless of course Derek found it cute, which he might with the way he smiled lately when he teased her about it, but still…

"Ugg!" Casey exclaimed, but quietly. She didn't want Derek to know she was freaking out over her clothes. In fact, she didn't want him to know she was freaking out period.

Casey was afraid that if Derek knew she was freaking out, he would start freaking out and soon they wouldn't ever really date because both of them were too busy freaking out!

Sitting on the edge of the tub, Casey put her head between her knees and tried to take deep breaths. First things first, school marm skirt. Should she go look though her clothes for another skirt? Derek would want to know why and she couldn't tell him so the skirt stayed. Along with the shoes for the same reason.

Elegant! Casey decided. She looked elegant, not school marmish. Especially with her hair in soft waves around her shoulders. Derek said that her hair looked nice once like that, didn't he?

Groaning, Casey wished she had some of Derek's confidence. He was probably already dressed and bored waiting for her. Derek would never have this kind of problem.

* * *

Showered, shaved, wearing deodorant, and…wearing a shirt the color of Casey's eyes. Derek groaned and dropped his head against the mirror he had been looking into just moments before. Any second now, Casey was going to come strutting out of bathroom and find him looking like an idiot, Derek decided.

When had he bought a button-down shirt the color of Casey's eyes…with a floral pattern? Lifting his arm up to get a better look at the shirt, Derek decided it wasn't _really_ floral. They looked more like weeds. Weeds and a kind of paisley. Weeds and paisley were manly—right?

At least his hair looked good, Derek decided, running a hand through his messy locks. Casey didn't like it when he combed his hair down. At least, he didn't think so. She seemed kind of weirded out the one time he did it. Of course, he had also complemented her on her _coral_ sweater so that might have been the main problem.

With that in mind, Derek tried to decide if he should change out of his jeans. Maybe slacks would be better. More dressed up. Less blue.

A quick rummaging through their closet, however (Casey had hung up all of his clothes as well the first day—it hadn't taken her long to organize them both), showed that Nora had only packed him black slacks. Black and blue. He'd look like a life-size bruise. Of course, nothing really screams romance like a walking bruise.

Hoping that Casey wasn't freaking out, he'd only start freaking out more if she was freaking out, Derek sat down on the bed to patiently wait for her to get done. That only last a few seconds before he popped back up like the bed was on fire. Pacing around the room, Derek tried to decide if he should change into the black slacks and look for another shirt. A shirt that wouldn't make him look-like a living bruise.

Just as he was getting ready to change, however, Derek realized that Casey could walk out that door any minute to find him half dressed. Looking like he was lazy and didn't care would only upset Casey more than if he was under dressed. With that decided, Derek resumed his pacing and hoped Casey would come out of the bathroom soon because he thought he might have to vomit.

* * *

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Casey opened the door and stepped into their bedroom. That thought caused her to stop suddenly in the doorway. Their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. Their _bedroom_. Derek and Casey—Venturi's bedroom. Oh my!

Is that what she really wanted, Casey franticly wondered. Did she want to be like the other couples and one day create a family with _Derek_? Looking into his brown eyes as he softly smiled at her, Casey decided that might not be so bad.

Derek, for his part, was beinging to think Casey would never finish getting ready when the door opened. Looking at her as she stood there in the doorway between rooms, Derek felt himself start to grin. Casey looked…wholesome—mom-ish—absolutely adorable.

Derek knew perfectly well that these thoughts weren't typical him. He attributed it to where they were and how they had acted for the last week. But, either way, seeing Casey standing there, Derek could suddenly see her going to volunteer committee meetings for their children's school, baking cupcakes for birthday parties, and nagging him to take out the garbage.

Realizing that he had been silent for a while, Derek quickly shook those thoughts away. Casey had to be wondering what was wrong with him. So, with great sincerity, Derek said the first thing that came to mind.

"Case, you look beautiful."

Hearing Derek's voice startled Casey out of her thoughts. It took her a moment to process exactly what he had just said, but when she did and she could tell from looking into his eyes that he meant it, a large smile spread across her face.

"You look very handsome."

"Thanks," Derek replied with a grin. "Ready to go."

"Just let me grab my purse," Casey answered as she hurriedly grabbed said item.

Once she was ready, Derek held open the door and followed her out, placing his hand upon the small of her back.

Feeling his touch, Casey inwardly sighed. Somehow, that small touch seemed awfully romantic.

* * *

Seeing where Annie and Laurie had brought them Erik burst into laughter. "This is our reward!"

Staring at the flashing neon sign in horror, Derek read out loud, "Kyler's Karaoke Café."

Thoughtfully, Audrey said, "I'm glad he didn't decide to spell café with a 'k,' that would have been tacky."

"You don't actually expect us to sing karaoke," Derek exclaimed.

Smiling widely, Annie nodded almost manically. "Isn't it great? Kyler is Laurie's little brother."

"After he got his master's in business," Laurie added. "Kyler decided to start a business that joined his two favorite things—music and food!"

"The food's great! Kyler has a professional chef!"

Shrugging, Dylan headed for the door. "Well, I'm hungry. Let's see what they've got."

As they entered the café the group was met by a Laurie look-alike with brown hair. "Bro," the look-alike exclaimed before pulling Laurie into a hug. "This must be your group. I have some tables reserved near the front for all of you."

"Thanks, Kyler," Laurie replied. "Come on people. Women at one table. Men at the other. Annie and I will explain what we're doing next."

Reluctantly, the group did as they were told. Once at their tables, Laurie and Annie passed out slips of paper and pens and instructed their groups to write their spouse's name on the paper. They would then pick a song for their spouse to sing.

"A song?" Derek had asked.

"That's right," Laurie replied. "This activity will use what we've learned over the last few days. Communicate, trust, listening…"

"Arguing?"

Smiling, Laurie nodded. "Yes, Derek, even arguing. Pick a song that you think describes your spouse or is their favorite song."

"That leaves a wide range of songs."

Handing over the list of available songs, Laurie just replied, "Have fun."

* * *

"Oh, this is so hard," Olivia whined. "I just don't know what to pick."

"I've got mine," Casey said with a smirk.

Looking over her shoulder, Patty started to laugh. "I cannot wait to see Derek sing _that_!"

"It should be good, huh?"

"Definitely."

Audrey interrupted with an evil laugh. "I found Liam's favorite song!"

"Then what's with that laughter?" Patty asked.

"Liam would rather die than admit this is favorite song sung by his favorite singer. But he's singing it," Audrey declared as she quickly wrote it down.

"Wouldn't it be better to pick a song he'd actually like to sing in public?" Casey asked.

"It's only fair. He's going to make me sing _Barbie Girl_ by Aqua."

"How do you know?"

"I got drunk one New Year's and sang that song, apparently. He's been asking for an encore for years. He won't pass up the opportunity. Equality must reign," Audrey finished decisively.

* * *

"Yes! They have _Barbie Girl_," Liam crowed.

"No offence, dude," Derek said with a raised eyebrow. "But, your wife kind of looks like an emo Alanis Morissette."

Not looking up from where he was carefully writing down his selection, Liam agreed, "Yeah, Dree listens to a lot of angry girl music. But she sang this one New Year's. It was hilarious. You guys will love it!"

"_I Will Always Love You_," Dylan said. "That sounds karaoke-ish, right? Do you think Olivia will like it?"

"It sounds like something she might listen to," Erik conceded as he continued to look through the songs. "Do you have anything yet, Derek?"

Leaning back in his chair with a smirk, Derek nodded. "I found it right off. It's practically Casey's theme song."

* * *

"Alright," Kyler announced as he came up to the mike at the front of the room. "It's time to start our karaoke contest. I have the participants' names and their songs in this bowl and will randomly pull them out one by one for their order. To start things off, my brother and his perky wife, Annie, will give us their regular rendition of a sappy couple's song—hopefully they've progressed pass _I've Got You, Babe_, because I'm getting kind of tired of hearing that week after week."

Ignoring his older brother sticking his tongue out at him, Kyler went on. "Before they kick us off, however, I'd like to introduce the judges. Our bartender, Louie." A squat, balding man in the back waved his hand in acknowledgement. "My sexy fiancé, Karen."

"He's just saying that to make me feel better about missing my show to judge the contest," a fake blonde sitting at the bar declared with a grin.

"And me," Kyler added, ignoring Karen's comment all together. "Now, let's put our hands together for Laurie and Annie."

As they took the stage, Laurie gave his little brother a mock scowl. "I'll have you know that we've been practicing a new song. Hit it, Jerry," Laurie told the waiter in charge of the karaoke machine.

Hearing the piano strands come across the speakers caused universal groaning. Laurie and Annie, however, didn't let that stop them.

With an over-exaggerated expression of adoration, Laurie sang, "_My love, there's only you in my life, the only thing that's right_."

Leaning into her husband as if she couldn't stand being apart even for an instance, Annie sang back, "_My first love, you're every breath that I take, you're every step I make_."

Then as they came together Laurie and Annie softly brushed their hands along their spouse's face while crooning loudly and staring deeply into each other's eyes. Finally as they got to the last line, "_My Endless Love_," Annie tossed her mike to Jerry and Laurie swung her down in a deep dip before nuzzling her neck with his face.

Walking onto the stage, Kyler started to laugh. "Alright, you weirdoes. Get off the stage and let normal people sing."

As Laurie swung Annie back up right, everyone in the café could see that the couple was giggling incessantly and had obviously had a great time being so goofy.

Grabbing the bowl of names, Kyler reached his hand down in and pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he said, "And our first singer is—Olivia."

"Oh my goodness," Olivia exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat. Running up to the stage as if she were receiving a reward, she said, "I just feel so unprepared. What's my song?"

After Kyler pointed her towards the monitor, Olivia squealed again. "Baby, you picked my favorite song. I didn't think you remembered how much I love Dolly Parton!"

Brow scrunched up in confusion, Dylan leaned over towards the other men at his table and asked, "I thought Whiney Houston sang this song?"

"Dolly Parton wrote it," Erik exclaimed.

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"He's so lucky," Derek whispered to Erik.

"Oh, yeah!"

Olivia wasn't exactly the best singer, but when she got to the chorus with the high singing, everyone grabbed their ears. Derek wasn't sure, but he was pretty certain that Jerry—who was closest to the speakers—started to cry in agony. Olivia should never be allowed near a microphone. Ever! Derek decided.

As Olivia belted out the final lines of "_I will always lo-ove you_," Dylan jumped to his feet and started clapping.

"Good job, sweetie!" Turning back to look at the disbelieving stares of his tablemates, Dylan added, "Marisa just can't go to sleep until her mommy sings to her. Every night she just cries and cries."

When Dylan turned back to continue congratulating his wife, Liam whispered, "I bet their daughter's cries are her way of begging Mommy not to sing."

Shaking his head, Erik added, "I think my ears started to bleed during that high note."

"Encore!" Dylan started to shout. Afraid Olivia would do just that, Derek grabbed Dylan's shirt and yanked him back into his chair before he could finish the word.

Kyler, to help stop that possibility, ran up and quickly took the mic from Olivia.

"Thank you, Olivia. Let's see who's next!" Rummaging around in his bowl, Kyler once again pulled out a name and read, "Derek!"

Hearing his name, Derek groaned and slid down in his seat.

"Don't make me come haul you up here," Kyler threatened with a grin.

"Go on up, Derek," Casey encouraged with a mischievous smile.

Narrowing his eyes, Derek slowly walked up to the stage and took the mic. Seeing the song she picked for him, Derek turned and looked back out at Casey. Smirking, he said, "You asked for it, Case."

"Bring it on," she teased.

Smirking, Derek turned to Jerry and gave him the cue to start. Immediately he started shaking his hips to the beat. All the women in the audience that night started to laugh.

"_I'm too sexy for my love. Too sexy for my love. Love, love's going to leave me._"

As the music in between verses came up, Derek kept dancing and started to unbutton his shirt, clearly aware of what the next phrase would be.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts!_"

By the time he was finished with the line Derek's button-down shirt was completely open and showing off his chest. Patty and Audrey exchanged a look before clapping their hands along with the beat and yelling, "Take it off!"

Derek just smirked and continued dancing. When he go to the chorus, however, all the women start whistling and shouting which only got him to ham it up more and made sure to turn and "shake his little tush" along with the words.

Casey, however, was laughing so hard she was afraid she might stop breathing. Patty seeing her, leaned over and whispered, "So, is your honey living up to expectations?"

Grinning, Casey nodded. "Better."

Patty smiled before turning back to the stage to further shout things at Derek along with Audrey.

When Derek proclaimed, "_I'm too sexy for this song,_" Kyler came running onto the stage laughing. "Dude, that was priceless! Let's see what poor sucker has to go after that! Let's hear it for—Patty. Whoa, girl, boy, girl! Weird."

As Patty and Derek passed each other she gave him a wink and he smirked right back. Seeing Casey though, Derek smiled and started buttoning his shirt back up.

Patty, up on stage, teased, "Damn, Erik. I'm going to pretend you didn't mean anything by this."

"You love Stephen Stills," Erik protested from his seat.

Rolling her eyes, but grinning, Patty started singing.

"_If you're down and confused, and you don't remember; who you're talking to; Concentration, slips away; because your baby, is so far away_…"

"_Love The One You're With_?" Derek asked Erik. "You two _are_ having problems."

Laughing, Erik shook his head. "No. It was the first song we danced to. Pats wasn't upset. In fact, she was flattered I remembered that."

"She's not a bad singer," Dylan proclaimed. "Not as good as my Olivia, but not bad."

Leaning over to Derek, Liam whispered, "Do you think Dylan is tone deaf?"

"It would explain a lot," was Derek's matter-of-fact reply.

"_Just love the one you're with!_" Patty finished with a flourish before handing the mic off to Kyler.

"Thank you, Patty. Next up is—Dylan."

Hearing his name, every guy at their table started to groan, afraid of what Dylan would afflict on their ears. Dylan dragged himself up to the mic and stared fixedly at the karaoke screen.

"What day…" Dylan started before quickly garbling the words into some sort of mumbled noise.

Brow furrowed in concentration, Erik asked, "What song is this?"

Listening to the tune, Derek replied, "_You and Me_ by Lifehouse."

"I've heard this before," Liam acknowledged. "I like Lifehouse's version better."

"With Lifehouse you can actually understand the words," Erik pointed out.

Soon, Dylan was done with his mumbled rendition and hurried off the stage to his wife's yells of, "Way to go, baby! I just love listening to you sing!"

"Wow, they really are meant for each other," Liam laughed. Hearing his wife's name called, however, got him to switch to yelling like a fan girl at a concert.

Standing up on stage, Audrey smirked and replied, "Sweetie, laugh it up now because you won't be laughing so hard once you sing your _favorite_ song."

"Ah, hell!" Liam muttered, sinking into his seat. "She didn't."

"What's your favorite song?" Derek teased as only one who had already gone could do.

"You'll find out," Liam sulked.

Up on stage, Audrey's IQ seemed to suddenly drop as she pranced around the stage singing in a perky falsetto. "_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world; Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_"

Watching Audrey's performance, Derek turned to find Casey looking at him. He smiled when he realized that she odd facial expression was her asking if he gave her such a goofy song. Preferring to tease her, Derek kept shaking his head as if he didn't know what she was asking. Finally, Casey gave up and gave Derek a sour look. Derek, watching her sulk, just laughed.

Upon proclaiming, "_Oh,_ _I love you Ken!_" Audrey seemed to return to her body and quickly ran off the stage.

Laughing, Kyler jogged up onto the stage and said, "Wow, for a brunette that was an amazingly good job at being a blonde bimbo."

"Just call the next person," Audrey shouted from her seat.

"Alright! Our next participant is—Casey!"

Panicked, Casey looked to Derek once again only to find him smiling at her and clapping.

"Come on, babe, show 'em what you've got!" he encouraged.

Smiling at his goofy attempt at calming her nerves, Casey hurried up on stage. Seeing the song Derek picked for her, however, caused her to giggle.

"It's your anthem, Case!" Derek shouted from his seat.

"_I am woman hear me roar; In numbers too big to ignore._"

By the time Casey had finished the first verse, it was clear to everyone in Kyler's Karaoke Café that Casey was the only one who actually knew how to sing. She didn't dance around the stage like Derek or Audrey, but the crowd got into the song. Soon the women were singing out the echo words, "Strong," "Invincible" when they came up. Audrey and Patty, of course, led the women in swaying to the song and waving their hand in the air. Derek, however, just grinned as he watched Casey perform and snapped his fingers along to the beat.

"_I am woman!_" Casey ended to loud applause.

Kyler came jogging onto the stage with a grin. "Damn, you made everyone else sound like they suck! Let's see what poor fool has to go next."

While Kyler made a show of mixing up the last two papers, Casey walked back to her table. On her way, Derek reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You were amazing, Casey," he told her as sincerely as possible.

Smiling, Casey leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Derek."

"And our second to last person is," Kyler announced with much gusto. "Erik!"

Erik sang with gusto, clearly enjoying his time on stage.

"_When I was a young boy; Said put away those young boy ways; Now that I'm gettin' older; So much older; I love all those young boy day; With a girl like you_."

When Erik finished his song, Kyler jumped back on stage.

"We're at our last person. Liam, get up here."

Reluctantly, Liam walked up and took the mic. Seeing the song that was cueing up Liam groaned.

"Audrey!"

"I warned you!" she shouted back.

"I had hoped you were just teasing."

"Come on, baby, make Céline proud!"

Rolling his eyes, Liam turned back to the monitor.

"_Every night in my dreams; I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on_."

At first, it looked like Liam was going to pull a Dylan and stare at the screen the whole time, but by the time he got to "_Love can touch us one time; And last for a lifetime; And never let go till we're one_" it was obvious that Audrey hadn't been kidding. This **was** Liam's favorite song. He was no longer looking at the monitor, but swaying with his eyes closed as he sang along.

Derek and Erik exchanged a look and began to laugh.

"I think they must have some problems deciding on what music to listen too," Erik said.

Nodding, Derek snarked before dissolving into laughter, "Angry girl music or Céline Dion."

After Liam crooned his last line, Kyler walked onto the stage clapping. "Thank you, Liam. That was both beautiful and touching. Now if you would all just mingle I will be back with the results in five minutes."

At this, the couples stood up and reunited with their other half. Olivia and Dylan cooed over each other while Audrey teased Liam and Erik and Patty just laughed over their individual performances.

Derek, on the other hand, draped an arm over Casey's shoulders and pulled her close. "You did great, Case. I'm sure you won."

"I don't know," she replied, wrapping her arm around Derek's waist. "You're strip show might have beat me out."

Sighing dramatically, he said, "It's not my fault that I'm so sexy."

Laughing, Casey gave him a quick peck. "You just keep thinking that."

* * *

"Alright everybody!" Kyler announced. "We have the results. As usual, the Biggest Hams Award goes to Laurie and Annie." After the couple stood up and waved, Kyler went on. "We do have a bit of a problem though. The Big Cheese Award has a tie. Both Derek and Audrey made the judges laugh hysterically quiet equally. Therefore! We are going to have a sing off!"

Once the clapping and laughter died down, he added, "This time, they get to pick their own songs. But! They have to pick a song to sing to their spouse. Got it! Alright! Ladies first!"

It didn't take Audrey long to pick her song. Smirking, she said, "This song was playing when our youngest son was conceived fourteen years ago. This one's for you, babe!"

As Liam threw back his head and laughed, Audrey started singing, "_'All I wanna do is have a little fun before I die,' Says the man next to me out of nowhere._"

Audrey wasn't nearly as goofy as she was during _Barbie Girl_ but she got the crowd to clap their hands along to the music and when she finished she got a loud and long applause.

"Wow," Kyler breathed as he took the mic back. "That has got to be the _sexiest_ version of that song we have ever heard. Derek, can you compete with that?!"

Sauntering up to the stage and taking the mic, Derek smirked. "Please," he answered dismissively.

At Derek's nod, Jerry smiled and turned on Derek's selection.

"_Wild thing! You make my heart sing,_" Derek sang as he strut off the stage and towards Casey. When he reached her, Derek dropped to his knees and sang, "_Wild thing, I think I love you. But I wanna know for sure_." Jumping up, he then pulled Casey into his arms and crooned, "_So, come on and hold me tight. I love you_."

Through the entire rest of the song, which mainly consisted of the same eight lines being repeated over and over again with very little variation, Derek kept one hand on the mic and the other around Casey's waist as he sang to her and danced her around the room.

At first, Casey was red was embarrassment, but as the song went on she loosened up and started dancing against him, much to the entertainment of the rest of the crowd.

This time, when the song ended, Kyler didn't come right back up on stage, but stayed in the back of the room conversing with the rest of the judges while Derek put the mic back. Derek was starting to go back to his seat when Kyler came jogging up on stage.

"Wait a second, Derek." Draping an arm around Derek's shoulders, Kyler said, "We three judges all agree that while Audrey's second song was well done, dancing with your wife the way you were to _Wild Thing_ was incredibly cheesy."

"In an adorable way," Judge Karen shouted from the back.

"Right, which makes it so much better," Kyler smirked. Taking a large block of cheese from Jerry, he said, "Derek, you are The Big Cheese. And, to commemorate this event, we present to you this block of cheddar. Use it well," he added solemnly.

Taking the cheddar, Derek looked out at Casey and said, "I hope you have some recipes for cheese, Case, or we're going to have this in our fridge forever."

* * *

"Casey, we're here," Derek said as he tried to wake Casey from where she was comfortably snuggled on his shoulder.

Hearing Casey's mumbled reply, Annie turned around in her seat and asked, "Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Let me get the door and your cheese—I'll put it in the fridge for you—and let you carry her up to bed."

"Thanks, Annie," Derek replied as he handed over the cheese.

Awkwardly, Derek slipped out from underneath Casey and out of the car. It took some maneuvering, but soon he had her in his arms and was carrying her up the steps. As he reached their door, Patty happened to turn in the doorway to her room and see them.

Quickly trotting over, she whispered, "Let me grab the door." Following Derek into the Prairie Vole Room, Patty rushed over to the bed and threw back the blankets so Derek would have an easier time tucking Casey in.

"Thanks," he whispered as he gently sat Casey down on the bed.

"You're welcome. Good night," she replied, heading for the door.

"Ah…Patty?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning around once more.

"Um…would you mind…Casey and I haven't been…I'm not sure she'd want me to change her into her pajamas."

Smiling, Patty stepped closer and nodded. Patting his cheek she replied, "You, Derek Venturi are adorable. Casey's a very lucky woman to have you."

"I'm the lucky one," Derek assured her. "Not the other way around."

_

* * *

_

Just so you know, I did write everyone's names on a piece of paper and draw them out one at a time to see what order they went in. Only, I used a hat instead of a bowl.

_The songs used, but not owned by me, are (in order) the following: _Endless Love_ by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie; _I Will Always Love You _by Dolly Parton; _I'm Too Sexy_ by Right Said Fred; _Love the One You're With _by Stephen Stills_; You and Me _by Lifehouse; _Barbie Girl_ by Aqua; _I Am Woman_ by Helen Reddy; _Hurts So Good_ by __John Cougar Mellencamp; _My Heart Will Go On_ by Céline Dion; _All I Wanna Do_ by Sheryl Crow; _Wild Thing_ by The Troggs_.

_Chapter Title From: _Existentialism on Prom Night _sung by Straylight Run_


	12. Scheduling, It Can Be Such A Pain

_A few of the ideas for parenting come from (or some of the stories that are told were based on): _The Worst-Case Scenario Survival Handbook: Parenting_ by Joshua Piven, David Borgenicht, and Sarah Jordan._

* * *

Upon opening her eyes all Casey felt was confusion. The last thing she remembered was climbing into Laurie and Annie's car to head back to their house after dinner and karaoke. But, here she was in bed, and obviously it was hours later as the sun was now up. Sitting up, Casey looked around the room and saw Derek still sleeping on the couch.

Derek. Derek must have put her to bed, she decided. Looking down, Casey realized that she was in her pajamas. Looking back at Derek she blushed bright red. Casey knew she hadn't changed herself so Derek must have done that as well.

Feeling embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable (not to mention the small, unacknowledged part of her that wondered what Derek thought of seeing so much of her bare skin), Casey jumped out of bed and quietly and quickly got dressed. Once she was done, Casey hurried down to breakfast.

She was almost to the dining room when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the nearby living room. Casey was surprised to find a nervous looking Patty in front of her.

Whispering so that no one else could hear, Patty asked, "Where's Derek?"

"He's still asleep." Now Casey felt beyond confused.

"Oh. Good. I'm sorry. I hadn't planned on saying anything, but Derek acted so funny last night…"

"Did he do something?" Casey asked, disbelief lacing her words.

"No! Oh, no," Patty assured her. "No…you see, Derek…well, I didn't think Derek would say anything and the way he was acting I wasn't sure that you shouldn't be told."

"Huh?"

"You must have fallen asleep on the way home. I saw Derek carrying you to bed and I offered to get the door. Derek asked me to change you into your pajamas because he didn't think you'd want him doing so."

"Derek didn't help?"

"No," Patty assured Casey. "He stood staring at that picture of the prairie vole and it's family that's hanging above the couch. He was kind of twitching, but he didn't turn around till after I got you into your pajamas."

"Derek get creeped out by the prairie vole pictures. He doesn't like rodents," Casey distractedly explained.

"Oh! So, if I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry…I just…"

"No," Casey assured Patty. "No, I'm glad you told me. Thank you."

Patty stood quietly for a second before she blurted out, "I just want you to know that I think your husband really loves you, he just asked me to help so you'd be comfortable not because Derek didn't want to see you partially clothed."

* * *

"What did I miss?" Derek asked sleepily as he plopped down in his seat next to Casey.

"Nothing yet. Annie said we're not starting till after breakfast."

"Oh," Derek grunted in acknowledgement. "Case, why are you grinning like that?"

"No reason," Casey replied, her grin still firmly upon her face. Giving into temptation, she leaned over and gave Derek a kiss. "You're just adorable."

"Huh?" he didn't feel like he was awake enough to translate Casey.

"The fact that you don't even know just makes you cuter!" she assured him.

Deciding it was way too early to figure out what she was going on about, Derek just nodded. "Okay. Thanks. I think."

That just caused Casey to kiss him again.

* * *

"Marriage is different after children," Laurie declared. "But, different isn't always a bad thing!"

"How do you know?" Olivia asked seriously. "Do you two have kids?"

"Liv," Derek sarcastically stated. "Look in front of you."

On the wall across from Olivia was, and had been since she got there, an overly large wooden frame that held a portrait of the Rosen family. In the picture were Laurie and Annie with two boys that looked nothing like each other but it was clear they were Laurie and Annie's offspring.

Looking at the picture curiously, Olivia asked, "Are those your sons?"

Casey giggled as Derek smacked his forehead in disbelief. Laurie and Annie, however, just smiled brightly.

"Yes," Annie exclaimed proudly. "Those are our boys. They turned nineteen in February."

"They're twins?"

"Yes. They're our only children. Laurie and I tried for seven years to start a family."

"And we went to lots of fertility clinics," Laurie added.

"And when you were in debt up to your eyeballs and had given up, you got pregnant?" Patty asked. "That's how it worked for son and his wife."

Annie laughed and shook her head no. "No, they were test tube babies. But, Aaron and Noah were just two determined little guys. I was on bed rest most of the pregnancy but they still came twelve weeks early. They spent their first several months alive in the hospital."

"But they're just fine," Laurie said. "We sent them off to college last year and they come visit us when their food's gone and they need to do their laundry."

"They do call me at least once a week," Annie protested.

"That's only because they know how you worry, dear."

"Did you have a hard time?" Patty asked. "I mean, having the house to yourselves again?"

"It was quiet," Laurie laughed.

"I kept yelling 'don't slam the door' or 'don't run in the house' at random intervals," Annie admitted with a blush.

"But, we always made sure to have time for each other before they left so that wasn't awkward. Now we just don't have to schedule our time as much."

"You scheduled your time together?" Dylan asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Laurie agreed. "In fact, that's one of the things we're going to work on today. Scheduling."

"But, doesn't that take the romance out of it?" Dylan protested.

Crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, Laurie replied, "Romance, by definition, is a noun that means 'a relationship between two lovers.' Lover, also a noun, means 'a person who loves or is loved.' Scheduling time to be together doesn't change that, it just makes sure that spouses can continue to love each other."

"Love is like a plant," Annie added. "It has to be nurtured to grow and thrive. If you had a garden you would make sure you took time each day to water and weed it. A marriage is the same way. You can't just leave it on its own until you have time for it."

"So, how do we start this schedule thing?" Derek asked, surprising himself with his interest.

Annie nodded encouragingly. "You all have the calendars we passed out, correct?" Once all the couples agreed, she went on. "First, we want you to write down all the obligations you have during the week. The ones you _have_ to perform like work and school. Mark them on the hours they occur."

"And Derek," Laurie added, "Earlier Casey had said you worked at a restaurant so you probably don't have a stable schedule."

"It changes from week to week," Derek agreed.

"But you do know about how many hours you work a week and about how often you work, so just estimate it."

Nodding, Derek turned to Casey. "Twenty hours a week, usually about four days a week."

"School, homework, hockey practice and games," Casey added.

"Should we make up stuff about _our kids_?" Derek asked as Casey wrote down, "dance class."

"We can add that if they asked to see our list," Casey whispered. "Laurie and Annie usually don't though."

"True."

"Are we done?" Annie asked the group.

At everyone's nods, Laurie said, "Now add to your schedule things like cleaning the house, preparing/eating meals, sleeping."

Derek didn't say anything that time. He figured Casey would know more about chore time than he would since she actually did hers.

"Do any of you have free-time on your schedules?"

"No," Audrey groaned.

"Is there some things you could eliminate?" Annie asked. "Things that aren't essential or things that you don't need to do _every day_?"

"We could parcel some of the chores out to the kids," Liam volunteered. "They're old enough that they should be learning how to do their own laundry."

"Very good, Liam," Annie praised.

"I cannot get rid of getting my weekly manicure with my mother!" Olivia screeched at her husband. "That's essential to my well-being!"

"But that leaves me alone with Marisa for three hours every Saturday."

"You can't handle three hours _alone_ with _your_ daughter?" Derek asked.

"This is a very good question," Laurie interrupted. "Let's discuss this. How much time should a father spend with his children?"

"Unsupervised time?" Dylan warily asked.

"Yes," Laurie agreed. "Unsupervised time."

"But, I'm always afraid I'll break her or something," Dylan whined.

"Marisa adores you!" Olivia protested.

"I know," Dylan acknowledged. "That's what makes it harder. There's so much more potential for screwing up. It'd be easier if she was a boy. People expect boys to be screwy. I wouldn't worry so much then."

"All right dads with daughters," Laurie said. "How do you handle it?"

"At first, I was just so amazed that Tina was alive that I didn't think about my parenting skills," Liam admitted. "Actually, I was more worried about her physical health. I made her wear her coat and take vitamins."

"And eat her vegetables," Audrey added with a grin.

"Yeah, that's me, the Vegetable Police."

"Eat them or you're grounded!" Audrey barely proclaimed that with a straight face.

Patty started to laugh. "I wish we tried that. It would have been so much easier than trying to create a diorama out of their dinner."

"Broccoli were trees. Carrots were the fence," Erik reminisced.

"Creamed corn for a river."

"How long did it take you to make dinner?" Olivia asked, wide-eyed.

"We got pretty good at it over the years," Erik thoughtfully said. "I think we got it down to fifteen minutes of craft time, didn't we?"

"Yep," Patty agreed. "And then a couple minutes in the microwave to warm everything back up."

"We went with," Annie happily exclaimed, "the idea that if the boys didn't finish their dinner they were obviously full and the kitchen was closed. No dessert. No snacking."

"That wouldn't work with us," Casey teased. "Marti just slips all her vegetables on Derek's plate when he isn't looking and the human garbage disposal takes care of it."

Grinning sheepishly, Derek nodded in agreement.

"I read an article that advocated letting the child be in charge of the vegetable," Annie replied. "The idea is that when the child picks and prepares the vegetable they become emotionally invested in it and will eat it, along with making sure everyone else does too."

"Marti would love that," Derek said thoughtfully.

Laughing, Laurie said, "Okay, everybody. Let's get back on track. We're talking about insecurity in parenting, especially with daughters. Derek, you have two daughters. Tell us how you deal or have dealt with those feelings."

"Uh…" Derek stuttered, trying to buy for time.

Casey grabbed his hand and squeezed it, trying to give him support. She knew there was really no way out of this question that would be easy.

Feeling Casey's hand in his, Derek's mind seemed to instantly calm. Returning her hand squeeze, Derek thought back to what he first felt when Marti was born. Then when their Mom left leaving Marti to depend even more on her Smerek.

"Overwhelmed. I felt overwhelmed and protective. I still do," he added with a shrug.

"But you're great with them," Casey protested. Turning to the group she added, "He actually lets Marti put make-up on him and then he played dress up with her."

"What about Lizzie?" Liam asked with a teasing grin. "Do you wear make-up for her, too?"

"Lizard's a tomboy," Derek coolly replied. "She has no interest in putting on make-up herself, let alone on me."

"Well, I think that's just adorable," Olivia cooed. "You must be such a great dad!"

"You mean I won't be a good dad if I don't let Marisa dress me up like a woman?" Dylan asked, clearly appalled.

"Derek must just be more secure in his masculinity that wearing a little make-up doesn't threaten him. He _is_ a hockey player."

"Should I be worried?" Derek whispered to Casey.

"Afraid you have a stalker?" she teased back.

"It's possible," he protested.

"Okay," Laurie interrupted. "How fathers parent is completely individualistic. Just because Derek plays pretend with his children doesn't mean that all fathers have too. Back to the question, Derek, how do you deal with those feelings?"

"I love them," Derek thoughtfully decided. "I guess that trumps the worry."

"Excellent!" Annie encouraged. "That's very healthy. You acknowledge your worries but you don't let them rule you. Letting fear rule you always put limitations on what you _can_ do."

"Back to the calendar," Laurie said. "Does everyone have some free-time now?"

It took a few minutes and some discussion and compromise between the couples, but soon everyone had some free-time listed during their week.

"Now, we're going to schedule out that free-time," Laurie announced.

"So, why did we clear it up?" Liam asked.

"Gardening our marriage," Audrey replied, elbowing her husband in the side.

"That's correct, Audrey," Laurie agreed. "Gardening your marriage and family."

"First things first," Annie declared. "Make some time every morning for you and your spouse to discuss the day's plans. It only has to be ten minutes long. Make sure you know where everyone is going and who needs to do what. Then, during those ten minutes, make sure to express your feelings for your spouse."

"Can we do that while we get ready?" Audrey asked.

"No. You need to make sure both of you are paying attention. _Especially_ when you are discussing your emotions."

"Second," Laurie said, "we want you to schedule in a date night. It doesn't have to be long. Two or three hours if that's all you can spare, but make sure to have it. It doesn't matter where you go as long as it's just the two of you and you're out of the house!"

Nodding, Casey looked down at their schedule.

"I think we should pick Thursdays. What do you think, Derek?"

"Isn't Friday more traditional?"

"Mom and George usually go out on Fridays and we'd have a hard time getting a babysitter," Casey pointedly replied.

Leaning closer so that only Casey could hear him, Derek asked, "Do you really want a regular date night with me?"

"Yeah. You?" She then bit her lip and waited for Derek's answer.

Smiling, Derek cupped her cheek and said, "I'd like that too."

As he started to lean in to kiss her, Casey breathed, "What about your PDA rule?"

"Annie told me that physical forms of affection are healthy and that holding hands or kissing in front of the children shows them that our relationship is stable and thriving."

"We don't have children."

"Practice," he retorted before capturing her lips with his.


	13. Children Tend To Be Sticky

_Added to _Worst-Case Scenario_ in books that I'm using are: _The 7 Worst Things Parents Do_ by John C. Friel, Ph.D. & Linda D. Friel, M.A., and _Dojo Wisdom for Mothers: 100 **Simple Ways** to Become a **Calmer**, **Happier**, More **Loving** Parent _by Jennifer Lawler._

* * *

"Weirdest parenting moment?" Liam asked the group at large over lunch.

At Patty and Erik's laughter, everyone turned their attention to them.

"Should we tell them?" Patty asked her husband.

"They'll think we're insane if we don't," Erik replied around his laughter.

"Okay," she relented, looking around the table. "When the boys were little we had a pet opossum named Skeet."

"You had a pet opossum?" Derek asked, clearly appalled.

Eyes twinkling, Patty asked, "What color are Marti's eyes?"

"Blue," Derek automatically responded, looking incredibility confused as to what that had to with Skeet.

"So, say you came home one day and little Marti was looking up at you with your wife's big eyes and cradling say…oh, a baby mouse. And then, before you can say anything, Marti starts telling you how she found the baby all alone and it was going to die and it needed a mommy. What would you do?"

Casey started to laugh. "We'd have a pet mouse."

Derek glared at her but didn't bother correcting her either.

Patty smiled, "That's what our oldest, Brian, pulled. Brian had gone on a scout hike and came back with Skeet."

"You kept a wild animal as a pet?" Olivia exclaimed.

"Only for a couple of years," Patty explained.

"Until we thought it died," Erik added.

"Thought it died?" Casey asked.

"Opossums play dead," Patty replied.

"And Skeet was a natural."

"The boys found him and were so upset."

"We tried explaining that he was in a better place."

"To make them feel better, we had an elaborate but tasteful graveside service," Patty said, smiling in remembrance.

Laughing, Erik said, "Brian read this long poem he had written. What was it, two—three pages long?"

"All I remember was that it was in free verse. And he was only eight."

"Anyway, as soon as Brian finished, I grabbed the shovel and started to bury the thing. The minute that damn Skeet felt dirt hit him he shot out of the hole like a rocket!"

"It was a miracle," Patty laughed. "The boys believed Brian's poem brought Skeet back to us."

"I carted that damn thing all over the house and it never moved. It just had to wait until we had finished the service."

"Not many can say they attended their own funeral."

"Whatever," Erik dismissed. "I was glad when the damn thing died a couple of weeks later."

"Skeet ate all of our crayons. Crayons aren't good for little opossums."

"How did you know it was dead?" Derek asked with grin.

"Touch their eyeball. All animals will flinch at that," Erik replied with authority.

"We called the vet and he assured us this was the case," Patty added.

"So, what did you do?" Casey asked, clearly enthralled with their story.

"Well, we couldn't have another funeral," Patty explained. "The boys would just reread Brian's poem and expect Skeet to come alive once again."

"We told 'em that Skeet got married and moved away. Started his own family."

"They believed us, too," Patty assured her audience.

"I can't believe they believed that line when their goldfish died. It lived in a bowl, how was it supposed to meet someone?"

"Hush," Patty teased Erik. "They didn't believe it forever. One weekend when Brian was what—16?"

"About," Erik agreed.

"We were gone for the weekend, I don't remember why."

"I thought it was some sort of accountants' seminar."

"Could have been" Patty admitted. "Anyway, we called to check up on our boys and Brian tells us that our dog had met someone, got married, and moved away while we were gone. Smart-aleck!"

"We don't know who he got that from," Erik added sarcastically.

"Oh, hush," Patty teased. "It's our turn…scariest parenting moment?"

"Sounds good to me."

Derek started to laugh. "That would probably be when I taught Lizzie how to play hockey. That girl has a wicked slap shot!"

"Der-ek!" Casey exclaimed. "That's not what they meant."

Looking across the table at Liam, Derek asked, "Is it just me, or can a hockey puck flying at your head cause your life to flash before your eyes?"

"No padding?"

"No padding."

"I have to say, Casey," Liam answered with a grin. "That could be one hell of a scary parenting moment."

"Dear," Audrey said as she slapped her husband up the side of his head. "Don't help!"

"Thank you," Casey said meaningfully.

"Fine," Derek sighed. "I know when I'm defeated."

"Do you really?" Casey asked with a grin. "You usually never admit you can be."

"Ha, ha, ha, Princess. Do you want me to give a real scary moment or not?"

Curious as to what Derek had come up with, Casey leaned back in her chair and gestured for him to continue.

"I think the scariest moment would be when Marti realized the divorce was actually happening."

Recognizing that Derek was being serious, Casey reached over and grabbed his hand, just in case he needed some support while being so raw and honest in front of the group.

"Marti thought it was something she had done."

"She didn't understand that just because Mommy and Daddy were having problems didn't mean that we didn't love her and her siblings," Casey added, understanding where Derek was going and wanting to help him through it.

"She was afraid that soon everyone would leave her. She had nightmares for weeks."

"But, she was always better when she was curled up next to her daddy," Casey added as she gave Derek a soft smile.

Shrugging, Derek replied, "Marti just wanted to make sure I didn't disappear in the middle of the night."

"Don't say that, Derek," Casey argued. "You've always been good at comforting Marti."

"It was hard seeing her so upset."

"How did you deal with that?" Annie quietly asked, surprising everyone as she had been completely silent throughout lunch up till then.

Shrugging, Derek said, "We didn't."

"Well," Casey temporized. "I talked to my mother."

"There was lots of crying."

"I…must have attracted Eliza's attention."

"And she told Ned," Derek replied, catching onto where Casey was going.

"Huh?" Olivia asked, once again confused.

"Eliza and Ned were the ones who saved up money and sent us here," Derek answered.

"They must have used Mom and George as a cover," Casey added. "Our parents packed our bags and shoved us out the door…promising to take care of the kids while we were gone."

"What about Sam?" Annie asked.

Smirking, Derek replied, "Sam isn't really Casey's brother. He's my best friend."

"But the children all him Uncle Sam," Casey assured Annie.

"Huh," Annie muttered to herself. "I could have sworn he said…"

"He could have just said something about 'his nieces and nephew,'" Laurie comforted.

"And I just assumed. That is very possible. Though why I thought he was Casey's brother in particular, I'll never know."

"When did he come over?"

"Saturday," Annie firmly replied. "I remember because I was vacuuming the bedrooms when he stopped by. Sam said he was just checking to make sure that everything was okay with Derek and Casey's registration. He brought a credit card to pay for their stay, just in case the check didn't clear."

Looking worried, Annie added, "Oh, I must have gotten confused because I was too busy thinking about getting the rooms ready. Derek, apologize to Sam for me, will you? I hate to think that I was rude. He was such a nice young man."

Smirk widening, Derek nodded. "Oh, don't worry Annie. I'll tell him."

Casey, sure that this would involve some teasing, squeezed his hand painfully in warning. Derek stayed completely unrepentant as he barely concealed his wince of pain.

Dylan, looking abnormally thoughtful and apparently not paying attention to the conversation around him in the least bit, asked, "What about wedding songs?"

"Huh?" Laurie said.

"Wedding songs," Dylan repeated.

"Yes, dear," Annie said soothingly. "But, what about them?"

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if it's really true that the first song you dance to as a married couple determines your whole future. Does it?"

"Well, let's see. What were everyone's songs? We'll go first. Laurie?"

Grinning, Laurie announced, "We danced to _Help Yourself_ by Tom Jones."

Laughing, Annie added, "It's a very sugary song."

"And just what was Laurie helping himself to?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"My lips and my arms," Annie answered with teasing haughtiness.

"We danced to _On Bended Knee_ by Boyz II Men," Olivia sighed. "It was wonderful. I looked like a princess."

"We danced to _Fascination_ by David Bowie," Patty and Erik said together. Realizing what they had done they burst into laughter.

"David Bowie?" Olivia asked with a scrunched up nose. "That doesn't sound very romantic."

"David Bowie was the artist who sang the song," Patty patiently explained. Turning to everyone else, she added, "It was on the record—_Young Americans_ I believe it was. Anyway, it came out the year we got married, but David Bowie didn't sing it that often so it was more—unique."

"We didn't want a typical love song," Erik added.

"Oh," Audrey said with a grin. "Then you wouldn't like ours. It was very romantic."

"Audrey," Liam warned.

"Liam picked it," she announced, completely ignoring her husband.

"Of course he did," Derek laughed. "His favorite song is _My Heart Will Go On_."

"_Forever and Ever, Amen_ by Randy Travis," Liam barked. "It's a sweet song. So sue me. I have a heart."

"I bet your song was romantic, Derek," Olivia said.

Smirking, Derek replied, "_Let's Get It On_ by Marvin Gaye."

Patty's sudden laughter drew everyone's attention so that none of them saw the look of horror that Casey shot Derek. Once again, however, Derek just smirked unrepentantly.

"Oh, my goodness," Patty laughed. "No wonder you two got a honeymoon surprise!"

"Derek picked it," Casey muttered as she dropped her head in her hands.

"Hey, it's a great song," Derek protested. "At least I didn't pick Barry White's version."

"I can't believe you think that makes it better!"

"Do you have that on video?" Patty asked, still laughing. "I would pay good money to see it."

"No, we don't," Casey quickly answered before Derek could say anything.

"I know," Derek conceded with a grin.

Laughing, Annie turned to Dylan and asked, "Do any of the songs have something in common?"

"They're all sung by men," Dylan guessed.

"That's true," Laurie agreed. "But do you think any of those songs say something about the couples who picked them?"

"Ah…no?"

"Then I suppose the wedding song can't determine your entire future," Annie teased.

"Good," Dylan sighed. "I didn't have anything to do with our song."

"Do you have much to do with _any_ of the decisions regarding your marriage?" Laurie asked.

"It's easier to just let Olivia take care of things."

"Dylan, Olivia, a marriage is a partnership. You need to work together to come to decisions."

"I'd let him," Olivia complained. "If Dylan would ever make a decision."

"Well then, we're going to start with some simple psychological exercises," Annie declared.

"When you get back home," Laurie said. "Olivia, I want you to ask Dylan to make decisions. Start with something easy, like dinner. Don't give in. If you have to, give him three suggestions but do not pick for him! Can you do that?"

"Yes," Olivia solemnly agreed.

"Good!" Annie encouraged. "You're going to have to stand firm until Dylan gets used to making decisions. As he gets better at dinner, move up to harder ones. Okay?"

Both Dylan and Olivia nodded in agreement.

Clapping her hands, Annie repeated, "Good! Now, it's such a nice day outside, let's head out under the tree and get back to our schedules."

As everyone started to walk out the door, Casey grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him back. Turning, he raised his eyebrows in question, but didn't say anything.

Leaning closer to him, Casey whispered, "Should I be flattered or creeped out that you've thought of _our song_?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Derek said, "Casey, it's _Let's Get It On_."

"So, creeped out," Casey teased. "Good to know."

"Woman," Derek growled, leaning closer.

Anything else he might have said or done was never known as Annie popped her head back into the room and said, "Come on, Venturis. You can 'get it on' later; right now we're in the middle of a session."

"You sure know how to kill the mood, did you know that?" Derek groaned.

"I'm sorry, but I have no desire to eat on a table where your fourth child was conceived. Now, get out here," Annie added sternly while gesturing towards the front door with her thumb.

* * *

"This morning we scheduled out time for a couple to be together," Laurie stated.

"And we discussed the importance of leaving the children with a baby-sitter and going away on our own for awhile. Remember, at least once a year!" Annie cried with a grin.

"While your marriage is very important," Laurie temporized. "You can't completely forget about the children. They won't grow up to be healthy, proactive, productive adults if you abandon them—literally or emotionally!"

"Let's talk about some ways to interact and keep up with your children. What do your families do?"

"We eat dinner together every night," Casey volunteered.

"Good!" Annie encouraged. "Anyone else?"

"Most Saturday mornings we eat breakfast together before everyone disperses," Audrey said.

"That's also good. But, does anyone do things together as a family."

"We went to the boys games," Erik offered.

"We watch TV together," Derek added.

Annie's shoulders dropped as she sighed, obviously disappointed that no one said what she wanted.

Rubbing his wife's shoulder sympathetically, Laurie said, "You also need to _do_ things with your family. Like play games."

"Let's schedule in a family night on your calendars!"

"What would we do?" Derek asked.

"Well," Laurie said thoughtfully. "You can play board games, sports, you can go to plays, movies, concerts, museums. The options are really endless. Don't worry about picking out the activities every week. Let your children take turns. This way, you can all learn more about each other. Think of it like the sharing activities we had you do on Wednesday."

"Sundays are pretty empty," Derek told Casey. "That could be our family day."

"Excellent!" Annie declared. "Everyone, follow our Venturis' wonderful example and pick out your own day."

While the other couples scheduled their day, Casey leaned towards Derek and whispered, "Are you sure about Sunday? That's usually your do-any-and-all-homework-that-you've-putt-off day."

Shrugging casually, Derek said, "Maybe I'll do it on Fridays. Since our date night's on Thursday, Fridays should be pretty open."

Annie then called everyone's attention back to her, so nothing else could be said, but Casey felt her heart beating a mile a minute and wondered if Derek knew what an effect her had on her. What she didn't know was that Derek felt the exact same way. He couldn't believe he just offered to do homework and give up serial dating. He wondered if Casey realized how big what he just said was.

"Each child is different," Annie started. "Even our twins," she added before Olivia could ask.

Nodding in agreement, Laurie added, "Because of that, Family Night just isn't enough. You need to get to know your children on an individual level."

"And let them _know_ that you know them and are there for them."

"Our teenagers are going to think we're nuts or on drugs if we start saying things like that," Liam laughed.

"It will be hard at first," Annie acknowledged. "But, don't ever think that they don't appreciate the effort you're making. Don't give up. It will take a while for your children to realize that you're being sincere."

"So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Spend time with them," Liam answered. "Ask them how they're doing. Ask them how their day was, and don't take fine for an answer. Ask specific questions to show your interest."

"I think our kids are a little too young for that," Derek decided.

"Der-ek!" Casey complained. "If we start early then it won't be so weird when they're older."

"That's true…" Liam started to agree.

"Besides, you can always start with your siblings."

"Case, come on!"

"Der-ek, you don't treat…Ned correctly. You act like he's your slave!"

"He doesn't care," Derek answered with a shrug.

"Of course he does! Ned idolizes you, Derek! Just like Marlee!"

"Case…"

"Don't Case me!"

"Don't tell me. Der-ek," he mimicked in a high pitched voice. "You need to be sensitive to other people's feelings."

"You do!"

"I am!"

"Not always!"

"Well, you're not perfect either, Casey! You aren't _always_ the best sister to Eliza."

"I'm better to Eliza than you are to Ned."

"We're brothers. Brothers act different than sisters do."

"That's true," Erik muttered.

Ignoring him or not having heard him, Casey yelled, "That's no excuse. What kind of example are you setting for Edwin?"

It took Derek a minute to realize that Casey wasn't really speaking about his brother now, but instead one of their imaginary children.

"What if he starts treating Lizzie and Marti like you treat Ned?"

"Wait a minute," Derek argued. "Lizzie would beat him up if he even tried and Marti wouldn't pay him the least bit of attention. I don't force Ned to do anything. He's just well-trained," Derek added with a smirk.

"Brian treated his younger brother, Landon this way," Erik volunteered.

Pulling her gaze from Derek, Casey barked, "What did you do about it?"

"Um…we just let the boys work it out on their own."

"Landon got tired of it eventually and told Brian off," Patty added. "They're close now. If that helps."

Interrupting, Annie said, "I would say that with the strain your marriage is under, Ned was just trying to bring some normalcy back. Following Derek's orders is Ned's way of trying to make things better, easier for the two of you."

"Well it's not working!" Casey complained, crossing her arms angrily.

At the same time, Derek groaned and rolled his eyes. "Damn it!"

"What?" Casey snipped.

"Ned's been following my orders ever since Mom left. At first, it was just because Dad was gone a lot working and someone needed to be in charge."

"Now, you don't know how to have a relationship any other way," Annie finished.

"Yeah," Derek sighed.

Nodding, Laurie added, "Ned probably worked so hard on getting you two here because he doesn't want to see your children go through what he and your siblings did."

"Does this mean I have to spend time one-on-one time with Ned?" Derek complained.

"Yes," Casey instantly agreed.

Laughing, Annie shook her head. "Only if you really want to _know_ your brother. But, remember, unhealthy relationships can spread and affect your healthy ones. How you treat their uncle may cause your children to view you differently."

"How often?" Derek groaned.

"At least once a month."

"Write it down," Derek told Casey.

"To make it easier, you could take Edwin with you two at first," Laurie suggested. "Or even Sam. Make it a guys night out."

"I could do the same with the girls on those nights," Casey happily exclaimed.

"That would be a great idea!" Annie agreed.

"But remember," Laurie cautioned the group. "Mothers and fathers need to have an equally good relationship with _all_ of their children. Regardless of gender."

"So, you're saying I should spend time with Lizzie and Marti as well," Derek said.

"That's right," Annie agreed. "You can do group activities but also remember to do individual ones as well. They way _all_ of your children get to spend time with you!"

"Let's see," Casey said, thinking out loud. "On average, we have four weeks in a month. Each Saturday we could be dedicated to a different child. First, Saturday is boys and girls days."

"Second Saturday I get Marti and you take Edwin," Derek suggested.

"Third, you'll have Lizzie and I'll take Marti."

"No, give me Edwin and you take Lizzie. That puts a week between time with Ed and guys night."

"Okay," Casey agreed. "That leaves fourth Saturday."

"I get Lizzie and you take Marti. We can get someone to watch the remaining kid, right?" Derek asked Laurie and Annie.

"Yes," Annie agreed with a grin. "That's a very good idea. And a very nice schedule."

"And," Laurie added, "On those odd fifth Saturdays you can do something special as a family."

"Routine is Excellent!" Annie added with a shout.

* * *

Pausing as she put toothpaste on her tooth brush, Casey looked at Derek who was in the middle of flossing his teeth.

"We go home tomorrow."

Pulling the floss out of his mouth, Derek nodded. "I know."

"We start school on Monday."

"Yeah."

"Do you think we can do it?"

Smirking, Derek replied, "You're practically a Venturi, Case. We'll be fine."

Tossing his floss in the trash, Derek left the bathroom to Casey and her worries and headed to his couch bed. Certain that she wasn't paying him any attention, Derek pulled Wednesday's Intimacy Activity List out of a side pocket on his bag. Reading over the handwritten note once more, Derek nodded to himself and shoved the paper back in the bag before Casey see it and question him.

* * *

_Dylan's question came about after I read an internet article on Wedding Music just before I started writing. I guess it was still on my mind._

_Chapter Title: "Even when freshly washed and relieved of all obvious confections, children tend to be sticky" - Fran Lebowitz_


	14. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggety Jog

Casey snuggled down into her soft pillow and tried to avoid waking up. Unfortunately, the sun was in her eyes and prevented that dream. Pulling herself up, Casey looked around the room and saw that Derek was gone. Hearing the shower running, she realized that he was just in the bathroom.

Looking around the room once again, Casey saw that Derek had pulled the luggage out and vaguely started packing—if throwing his clothing into his bag was what Derek considered packing. Realizing that her wish for it not be Saturday hadn't happened, Casey pulled herself out of bed and over to Derek's luggage. Absently, she folded his clothing while she tried to decide just what they were and what would happen once they returned to school.

Seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere, and Derek's clothes were all folded, Casey started for her own luggage only to realize that the shower was off. She wondered when Derek had finished when he suprised her by opening the bathroom door. He was completely dressed.

"Uh…good morning," Derek said, running a nervous hand through his hair. "The bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks," Casey replied with a smile as she grabbed a change of clothes.

After finishing, Casey stepped out of the bathroom to find that Derek had nearly packed all her clothing, folded all the blankets, and stripped the bed of its sheets.

"What happened to the sheets?"

Flipping around from where he was fiddling with the couch pillows—she wasn't sure, but Casey thought that he was fluffing them—Derek once again ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"I…uh…thought I would help Annie out. She's going to need to wash all the sheets…"

Casey couldn't really decide what she thought of that when Derek suddenly covered his mouth and pushed his way into the bathroom. Casey knew exactly where he was headed, so she wasn't surprised when Derek started vomit, but she couldn't figure out why. Putting aside her own worries as to why Derek was that worried, Casey hurried over and knelt down next to him on the linoleum floor.

"Can I get you anything?"

Derek just slightly shook his head as he continued to hurl. Worried, Casey hopped up and grabbed a washcloth. Rinsing it in cold water, she hurried back and started rubbing it along Derek's neck and forehead.

His stomach finally taking a break, Derek leaned back against the wall and let continue to let her fuss over him. After a while, however, Derek reached up and grabbed Casey's hand, stilling her movements.

"Case, I'm fine. Really."

Running her hand through his hair in what she hoped was a comforting gesture, Casey said, "I hate seeing you so upset."

"How do you know I'm not just sick?"

"I've lived with you long enough to know when you're nervous and worried," Casey assured him. "What's wrong?"

Grabbing her hand, that was still in his hair, Derek brought her hand to his lips for a kiss before intertwining their fingers.

"I'm fine, Case."

"Der-ek!"

"Casey, really…"

"You've been vomiting, Derek. That's not fine. Are you worried about what everyone at school will say?"

Wrapping his free hand around her shoulders, Derek pulled Casey against him, cradling her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not worried about school, Case."

"But, you're the most popular guy there and I'm…"

"You're Casey," Derek interrupted, cutting her off. "If anyone has problems with that then they aren't worth our time."

"Even if it's Sam and Emily?"

"Especially them. They're supposed to be our best friends. If they aren't happy for us then we don't know them as well as we thought we did."

Tipping her head back, Casey smiled up at him.

"Derek Venturi, when did you get so wise?"

"Well, I met this _incredible_ babe…" Laughing as Casey slapped his chest playfully, Derek added, "Who's amazing and brilliant. She was bound to rub off on me at some point."

"Her name better be Casey McDonald!"

"Who else…"

Any further romantic banter was cut off as Derek shoved Casey off him and went back to worship the great porcelain god. Crawling over to him, Casey started to rub Derek's back sympathetically.

Having another break, Derek rested his forehead against his arm that was laying across the toilet seat.

"Case, go ahead and get breakfast. If you stay with me much longer, you'll lose your appetite."

"Derek, I'm not going to leave you."

"Casey, I'll be fine. I'll be down in a minute. I promise. Okay?"

Sighing in defeat, Casey nodded and pressed a kiss to the back of Derek's head before following his instructions.

Hearing the door close behind her, Derek wondered if he'd be able to make it through their conversation without vomiting on Casey's shoes. Of course, nothing screams romance like spewing puke on the object of your affections.

* * *

Despite leaving Derek alone with the toilet, Casey was still worrying about him. Taking a small detour, she headed for the kitchen. Happily, it was empty and she found the medicine cabinet Annie had showed them earlier in the week. Upon grabbing a packet of _Alka-Seltzer_, Casey shoved the medicine in her pocket and headed back towards the dining room. If Derek didn't come down soon, she decided, she was going to go back up to him.

Luckily, Derek slipped into his seat next to her not long after she'd settled down with her full plate. Leaning over, Casey whispered, "Sip your water. I put some _Alka-Seltzer_ in it. It should help settle your stomach."

Smiling at her thoughtfulness, Derek gave Casey a quick peck before following her instructions.

"Oh," Annie mourned. "I know it's appropriate, but I'm just _so_ sad to see everyone go. I've just loved having each and every one of you here!"

"But, don't worry," Laurie assured them. "You now have the tools and the skills to conquer any and all problems that come your way."

"If you need support, I suggest you talk to each other. I have papers here with copies of everyone's contact information so that you can help support each other."

"If you don't want to share your information, that's fine, too. We'll only pass around the info for those who want to continue being a support group to each other."

"We're in," Erik and Patty said together.

Laughing, Patty added, "You can tell we've been married forever."

Olivia, determined to use her new psychological confidence building activity, turned to her husband and asked, "What about us? Do we want to share our information?"

Dylan thought about this for a while, during which time Liam and Audrey agreed to share their information, before finally nodding. Turning to Annie, he said, "We want to be part of the group, too."

"Oh, Dylan," Olivia cooed, so proud that he'd made a decision and the one she wanted at the same time.

Smiling jovially, Laurie exclaimed, "Derek and Casey that just leaves you. What do you think?"

After exchanging a glace with Casey, Derek nodded. "We're in, too."

"Oh, I'm so happy," Annie sobbed. "Now you all can continue to help each other! I'm sorry," she added while grabbing her napkin to pat away the tears. "Just give me a second and I'll be fine."

Turning to Laurie with a grin, Derek asked, "Can we borrow your phone? I need to call a cab to take us home."

"Where do you live?" Patty asked curiously.

"London."

"So do we!" Erik replied.

"We could give you a ride, if you want," Patty then offered.

After another quick glance at Casey, Derek nodded. "That would be great. Thank you."

"We're not leaving for another hour though," Erik said, scooping up some eggs. "I still have to pack."

"When did you unpack?"

"When you took a nap between activities on Wednesday."

Sighing and shaking her head, Patty looked at Derek and Casey, saying, "I hope you don't mind the delay."

"That's fine," Derek assured her. "We still have some packing of our own to do."

Casey knew they were both packed, but didn't say anything in case Derek was trying to be tactful for once in his life.

"Before you leave," Annie insisted. "I need to take your pictures. Don't worry, we won't put them on the website. That's a breach of confidentiality!"

"Annie likes to scrapbook," Laurie explained with a grin. "Your pictures will go in that so that we can always remember you."

"Scrap-booking is my way to write a journal!"

* * *

Derek took several deep breaths in an attempt to keep his stomach calm. The _Alka-Seltzer_ had helped, but now that he was alone with Casey in their room, Derek was afraid he was going to start upchucking once again.

Casey could tell that Derek was nervous, but didn't say anything as he pulled her over to the couch. She did, however, gasp ever so slightly when she saw the incredibly intense and serious look Derek had in his eyes.

Grabbing her hands in his, Derek softly stroked Casey's knuckles with his thumbs. Her touch seeming to relax him just a bit and Derek finally spoke.

"On Wednesday, we didn't do _all_ of the intimacy exercises."

"What?" Casey asked, surprised and curious as to where this was going.

"There were four activities and we only did three." Shrugging, he added, "I figured we could do the forth now while we're waiting for Erik and Patty."

"Okay?"

"It's called _Flooding_."

"How do we do it?"

"So, um…I'm going to tell you how I feel about you and you're supposed to…um, listen and internalize what I'm saying. When you're sure you understand it and feel it, you're supposed to say, 'Thank you.'"

"And then we repeat with me telling you my feelings," Casey replied.

"Right."

"Okay," she agreed, settling down and staring into Derek's eyes.

Like before every game or when he went on the stage with D-Rock to perform, Derek felt an intensity settle over him that calmed his stomach—if only for a moment.

Looking deeply into Casey's blue eyes, Derek said, "I love you."

The panicking started to take over again when Casey froze and then just stared at him. She was silent for several minutes before whispering, "Thank you."

Nodding, Derek started to pull his hands away from hers. No longer did he feel the urge to vomit, but strangely, he thought he might cry. Either way, Derek knew he had to get out of there before he made a fool of himself. The problem with this plan, however, was that Casey had a death grip on his fingers and it didn't seem like she was going to let go anytime soon.

"It's my turn, Derek," she explained with a half-grin.

"Oh," he replied, nodding. Suddenly he felt the urge to vomit once more.

Once she got Derek to look steadily into her eyes, Casey said, "I love you."

Derek froze and tried to decide if he was hallucinating. The look in Casey's eyes, however, told him that he wasn't. That she meant it.

Smiling as relief flooded his tense body, Derek leaned forward and whispered, "Thank you," before capturing Casey's lips with his.

What Casey didn't know, was that next to the explanation of the _Flooding_ exercise—which required a couple to say "I love you" not just share their feelings about each other—in Annie's large scrawl, was written, "Derek, don't do this activity until YOU are ready for it. Keep in mind that Casey isn't going to go first." Under that, in Laurie's slightly neater hand, was written, "But remember that denying your feelings and letting fear control you is what got you two here in the first place."

* * *

"Did you find our carpool buddies?" Patty asked with a grin as Erik came clumping down the stairs.

Smirking, Erik replied, "They lost track of time. Derek's grabbing their luggage now."

Frowning, Patty said, "Did you interrupt a moment?"

"I don't have x-ray vision, Pats. How was I supposed to know what was going on behind closed doors?"

"We weren't doing anything," Casey assured the group as she hurried down the stairs. Derek followed her at a slower pace as he was carrying both bags.

"Really?" Erik asked with a teasing grin. "Because I thought Derek's hair looked a little rumpled and your lipstick was smeared."

"Leave a tender moment alone," Patty commanded while slapping her husband's arm.

"Ah, from the great philosopher Billy Joel," Erik laughed.

Seeing Casey blush a bright red, Derek dropped their luggage and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Annie! Are you going to take our picture or what?"

Motioning them over to a blank wall (it made a better backdrop than the stairwell), Annie instructed, "Stand in the way that best shows your feelings for one another."

Before Casey even had a chance to over think that request, Derek stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and setting his chin on her shoulder.

Grinning widely, Annie took several shots before declaring them their most photogenic couple yet.

Pulling each person of her remaining couples into a bone crushing hug, Annie said, "Just remember, we believe in you! Now, you believe in you!"

* * *

From the time she got up, Marti had been playing quietly by the front window between jumping up every few minutes to see if her Smerek was home yet. George, Nora, Edwin, and Lizzie, however, all pretended to watch TV while they secretly worried that the retreat may have made things worse instead of better.

Popping up once again, Marti saw a car pull up in their driveway. Seeing her brother climb out of the backseat, she yelled, "Smerek!"

The rest of the family rushed to the window and gathered around Marti to see if it was true.

Brow creased in confusion, Edwin asked, "Are Derek and Casey standing unnaturally close to each other?"

"They're laughing!" Lizzie exclaimed in disbelief.

"They seem—happy," George hopefully whispered.

"That retreat might have worked," Nora added with repressed excitement.

"Is Derek carrying in his _and Casey's_ bags?" Edwin asked, still stuck in awed disbelief.

Fighting back the happy and relieved tears, Nora said, "It did work."

* * *

"Is this your place?" Erik asked as he slowed the car.

"Our parents'," Derek replied. "But our kids are here."

"And you need them," Patty teased. "Remember to keep in touch."

"You too," Casey earnestly replied.

Laughing, Derek opened the car door. "Come on, Case. I can see Marti at the window."

Climbing out of the car as well, Patty said, "Oh, she's just adorable. She looks thrilled to see you."

"It's probably been harder for her to get _out_ of trouble with Derek gone," Casey teased, while batting her eyelashes at Derek.

"Be warned woman, we won't always have witnesses."

Joining them in laughter, Erik shook his head. "Get your luggage. We can't hang out here all day."

"You owe us for interrupting earlier," Derek teased as he grabbed their bags.

"I didn't make you ride on the roof," Erik bantered back. "I think my debt is canceled."

"Ignore him," Patty instructed. "He's just being weird."

"Awe, but I'm _your_ weirdo," Erik replied.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Yes, but I don't know why I thought that was a good idea."

"The same reason Casey puts up with me," Derek declared.

"Oh, and what's that?" Casey asked with a smirk.

"You love me."

* * *

George and Nora hadn't let Marti rush outside, worried about breaking the spell that seemed to keep Derek and Casey getting along, so Marti jumped on her toes as she impatiently waited for them to come inside. Just when she thought they would never stop talking to that older couple, the door opened.

Rushing passed Casey, Marti threw her arms around Derek's waist while excitedly yelling, "Smerek! You're home!"

Dropping the bags, Derek picked Marti up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you, Smarti."

"I missed you, too, Smerek!" Looking over her shoulder while keeping a firm hold on her brother, Marti added, "I missed you, too, Casey."

Smiling brightly, Casey reached out and stroked Marti's hair while saying, "I missed you, too."

Turning, Casey then systematically hugged everyone and told them how excited she was to see them again.

Being released from his hug, George looked to Derek and waited uneasily for his son to start his rounds.

Smirking, Derek shook his head. "Sorry, Dad. Hugs are Casey's department. Hey, Ed, would you please grab Casey's bag and carry it up to her room. I've got my hands full with Marti."

Stunned that Derek had said please and didn't mention _his_ bag, it took Edwin a full minute to nod and do as his brother asked. The rest of the family, baring Casey and Marti, just stared at Derek with disbelief written upon their features.

Either ignoring them or not noticing, Derek turned to Casey and said, "You may want to follow him and make sure he doesn't break the gifts."

"You got me a gift!" Marti exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course we got you a gift," Derek replied. "We got one for everybody."

* * *

Throwing his little sister and his bag down on his bed, Derek looked around his room and asked, "Are you sure this is my room, Smarti?"

Giggling, Marti enthusiastically nodded her head. "Nora and Lizzie and me cleaned it up while you were gone. Look, Smerek, you have carpet!"

Laughing, Derek reached forward and starting tickling Marti. "So, I do. I always wondered what the floor looked like."

"Smerek, stop," Marti giggled. "I need my present."

"Before you get it, you have to help me put away my clothes."

"You're not just going to throw them on the floor? Marti teased.

"Now that I know what the carpet looks like? No way!"

Bouncing up, Marti unzipped Derek's bag and started haphazardly pulling out his clothing.

"Dirty," she announced throwing a shirt at Derek. "Dirty! Dirty!"

"Hey, Smarti, some of that's clean."

Leaning forward, Marti took a swift sniff of the bag and then sat back on her heels shaking her head. "Nope!"

Giving in, Derek threw all of his clothing into the new dirty clothes hamper as Marti tossed them to him.

"Smerek! The bag's empty! Where's my present!"

"Casey has it. She didn't want it to smell like my dirty clothes." Catching Marti as she jumped off his bed, Derek said, "Go get everyone together in the living room. We'll give everyone their presents at once."

"Okay, Smerek!" Marti agreed as she rushed out the door.

Smiling, Derek sauntered next door to Casey's room and leaned against the door, watching her unpack.

"Want some help?"

"You're already done?" Casey asked with a grin.

"I had a helper."

"Oh, so you just scattered your clothing all over the floor."

"Nope. Marti said my clothes all stunk so we put them in the hamper."

"You have a hamper," Casey replied, clearly surprised.

Grinning, Derek walked forward and looped his arms around her waist, pulling Casey to him. "I know. I was surprised too. Nora and the girls cleaned my room while we were gone. I have carpet!"

Laughing, Casey leaned in for a kiss when Marti shouted from downstairs, "We're ready! Where's our presents?"

Giving her a quick peck, Derek said, "We better hurry before she comes looking for her gift."

"You'll help me unpack later?"

Considering this, Derek nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"While we were gone we went to a museum," Casey happily informed everyone. Handing over a rolled up poster to George and Nora, she added, "We saw this and thought you two might like a nice print for your room."

Unrolling it, Nora exclaimed delightedly over the print. George just looked at it in confusion, unsure as to what it was. Unwilling to hurt Casey's feelings—and even possibly Derek's—George smiled and sincerely thanked them for the gift.

"Liz," Derek drawled. "We didn't actually buy you anything, but we did agree to buy—two?"

"Two," Casey assured him.

"Two trees and help you plant them wherever you want. We could do it tomorrow if you want."

"Wow," Lizzie, breathed, stunned at their gift. "Yeah, let's do it tomorrow."

"Great. We can bring along a picnic."

Staring at his brother, unsure if he'd actually heard Derek say the word "picnic," Edwin almost missed Casey giving him a gift.

"We're told this is a really helpful book!"

Taking the book from her hands, Edwin read the title out loud, "_How to Win Friends & Influence People_ by Dale Carnegie."

"We thought it might help you become an entrepreneur," Derek added.

"Uh, thanks," Edwin murmured, stunned that he'd just received a _joint _gift, let alone one from Derek.

"What about me, Smerek?" Marti shouted.

"We saved the best for last, Smarti. Casey, the bag," Derek requested.

Casey handed over the gift bag with a smile and the flair of a game show assistant.

Crouching down, Derek handed over the bag saying, "We had this made especially for you."

Marti excitedly pulled out a purple t-shirt. On the back was a picture of a cat. On the front, it said, "It's MY world, everyone else just lives in it."

Seeing it, George and Nora burst into laughter.

* * *

Dinner was a surprisingly calm affair. No one was quite sure what to make of the lack of contention between Derek and Casey, but they were determined to enjoy it for however long it lasted.

Taking the bull by the horns, Nora asked, "So, what did you two do at the retreat?"

Surprising the family even more, Derek set his laden fork down before answering.

"The usual things you'd do there. Trust exercises. Talk about our feelings."

"Practice saying thank you," Casey added with a meaningful look that Derek apparently understood because he grinned right back at her and, Edwin would later swear, he started to blush.

"Oh," George murmured, unsure as to what Derek and Casey were saying to each other with their eyes. "That must have been fun."

"I enjoyed it," Derek smirked, not taking his eyes off Casey. This time, everyone _knew_ that Casey lightly blushed as she smiled back.

* * *

_Chapter Title: _

_To market, to market, to buy a fat pig,  
Home again, home again, dancing a jig;  
To market, to market, to buy a fat hog;  
Home again, home again, jiggety-jog;  
To market, to market, to buy a plum bun,  
Home again, home again, market is done._

_- Mother Goose_


	15. We Are Family

Nora walked upstairs slowly, George following her tentatively, as if they were entering the truce area of a war zone instead of their kitchen. Derek and Casey, it seems, weren't having their early morning argument. George and Nora weren't sure what to think of this, but they decided to hang onto cautiously optimistic that the retreat actually worked.

Seeing Derek and Casey working together to make breakfast, however, just about did them in. The last time Derek and Casey made breakfast…George and Nora didn't like to think back to that time. Cautiously optimistic they reminded themselves as they entered the room.

"Good morning," Derek said with a grin. "We got used to eating a well-balanced breakfast at the retreat."

"But when school starts, we won't have time to make a breakfast like this on weekdays," Casey added.

"So, this will be our special-family-weekend ritual," Derek finished.

"Oh," Nora whispered. George just nodded his head to show he understood.

"Case," Derek said as he flipped pancakes into a large stack onto the serving platter. "I'm done with the pancakes. Do you want me to grate some cheese?"

"No, thanks. I'm good. Would you go get the kids up? We have a busy day ahead of us if we want to get those trees planted."

"Sure thing," Derek replied, instantly leaving the kitchen.

George was fairly certain he was still dreaming or he had a nasty drug habit that he'd recently and unconsciously picked up. He wasn't sure which. Nora was afraid she had some sort of deadly brain tumor. She'd heard they could give you hallucinations.

"Go ahead and sit down," Casey said brightly as she carried over a patter with eggs and another piled with hash browns.

As Casey then added a plate with bacon and sausage, Derek came back into the room and headed for the fridge. Pulling out a large bowl of fruit salad, he said, "The kids are taking a quick bathroom break and then they'll come on down. I told them they could get dressed after breakfast."

"Thank you, Derek. Would you grab the orange juice, too?"

George and Nora cautiously sat down as they watched their children work together to finish setting out the food. No arguing, please and thank you being used...Cautiously optimistic! This might just work.

"Wow," Edwin said, as he, Lizzie, and Marti entered the kitchen. "This is a breakfast!"

"We thought it would be nice to eat breakfast together on the weekends," Derek informed them as he helped Marti get settled.

Lizzie and Edwin exchanged a look before quickly taking their seats.

"Make sure to have some of the fruit salad," Casey instructed the family with a grin.

Seeing George hand the bowl of fruit salad off to Nora without taking any, Derek said, "George, fruit!"

Surprised, George quickly did as he was instructed without bothering to comment on Derek's tone.

Seeing George comply, everyone else took a serving of fruit before Derek could go all food monitor on them. All of them, that is, except Marti.

"I don't like fruit, Smerek," she exclaimed.

"Of course you do," Derek assured her. Scooping out just purple grapes, Derek sat them on her plate saying, "That's your favorite color, Smarti. You'll like them. Just give them a try."

Marti gave Derek a look that pretty much said she thought he was nuts, but she went ahead and ate the grapes he gave her without complaint.

Lizzie heard a soft sigh and turned from her breakfast to see Casey staring at Derek and Marti with a goofy grin on her face. Worried that she was seeing things, Lizzie nudged Edwin and motioned her head towards Casey. Edwin evidently saw the same thing she did because his eyes widened and he stared at the trio in disbelief.

Derek evidently didn't find anything wrong with Edwin staring at him like he'd grown an extra head because he went on like nothing was happening.

"So, Lizzie, do you know where you want to plant your trees?"

"Huh…oh, yeah. I know just the place."

"Great! Casey and I thought that after we planted the trees, we could all go on a picnic."

"Mom, George, are you going to come with us?"

"Huh?" Nora said in response to Casey's question.

George, however, saw the opportunity of having some time alone with his wife and struck. "No, we'll let you kids go ahead without us."

"Okay," Casey agreed. "But, we were hoping you'd join us for game night, tonight!"

"Game night," Nora repeated.

"We thought it would be nice to have some family time," Derek explained.

"You want to spend time together? As a family?" George asked his oldest, wondering if the Rosens used hypnosis on Derek.

"This is the last year Derek and I'll be home," Casey explained.

"Next year we'll be at college," Derek added.

"We thought it would be nice to make some family memories."

"Oh," George murmured, trying to remind himself to be cautiously optimistic and to not rock the boat.

* * *

Marti skipped a head of the group pointing out every tree she thought they should plant. Lizzie, only getting two trees—no matter how many times she asked for more, would just shake her head as she tried to decide which trees they should get. Edwin followed along complaining that Lizzie should just pick one and that it didn't really matter which ones they got.

While Lizzie lectured Edwin on planting conditions and which trees would be able to survive this late in the season, Derek rolled his eyes at their antics and grabbed Casey's hand in his.

Startled, Casey looked to make sure the kids weren't paying attention before turning to Derek and whispering, "Der-ek, they're right there."

"I know," he teased back.

"They'll see us!"

"Remember what Annie and Laurie told us," he reminded her. "They said the best way to not freak out the family about our change in status would be to slowly show affection for each other."

"Like holding hands," Casey murmured.

"Unless you don't _want_ anyone to know about us?" Derek asked warily, unconsciously holding his breath.

"No," Casey quickly assured him. "It's not that. I just…"

"You're just worried about what people will say."

"I don't want them to think were freaks. I don't want our _family_ to think we're freaks."

Pulling her in for a quick hug, Derek said, "They won't think we're freaks."

"How do you know?" Casey mumbled against his chest, not yet ready to let Derek go.

"I'm Derek Venturi. I know everything."

Looking up into his eyes, Casey laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"You're so cute when you're delusional."

* * *

Laying back on the blanket Casey insisted that they bring, Derek groaned. "I thought I was in shape," he whined.

Laughing, Casey handed him sandwich. "Stop being a baby, Derek."

"You girls didn't spend all afternoon digging a hole," Edwin argued.

"Only because you and Derek had some macho hole digging competition going on," Lizzie replied.

"I need a message," Derek declared before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Come here, you baby," Casey teased, setting her sandwich aside.

Once again, Edwin and Lizzie exchanged looks as Derek sat in front of Casey and she started to rub his back and shoulders. Only Marti acted like this was a regular occurrence and didn't deserve any special attention from her. Edwin secretly wondered what his little sister knew that he and Lizzie didn't.

* * *

In a way, the family was surprised that Family Game Night actually happened. They were even more surprised, however, at how unorganized it was. Casey was one of the people in charge. There wasn't a game schedule. Instead, Derek just brought down a large variety and asked who wanted to play what.

There_ were_ snacks, however. A healthy smorgasbord, obviously that was Casey's contribution, but she hadn't tried to organize Derek's half and that's what really surprised everyone.

Idly chewing on a piece of cheese while looking over his cards, George had suggested that they play _Clue_ first, Edwin asked, "Why is there so much cheese?"

"There isn't that much cheese," Casey replied, looking over at the snack tray.

"There was cheese in the eggs at breakfast," he countered.

"There was cheese on our sandwiches," Marti added.

Nodding her head in agreement, Lizzie said, "And now there are cheese sticks."

Rolling the die, Derek absently said, "We're trying to get rid of it before it goes bad."

"I didn't know we had that much cheese," Nora replied.

"We didn't," George assured her.

"Derek won it," Casey answered with a teasing grin shot in Derek's direction.

Ignoring everyone's questioning looks, Derek said, "Marti, where should we move Professor Plum?"

"Dining Room," Marti happily announced as she moved their piece. "Colonel Mustard with the knife!"

Showing her Colonel Mustard card to Derek, Nora asked, "You won cheese?"

Marking down the card on his and Marti's paper, Derek said, "You had to have noticed the brick of cheddar the size of Marti's head in the fridge."

"How did you win it, Smerek?"

Smirking down at his little sister sitting in his lap, Derek said, "Because I'm _such_ a good singer."

"Derek won the karaoke contest at the retreat," Casey proudly told the family.

Giving her a look that caused Casey to blush and the rest of the family to look between them in confusion, Derek said, "I only did so well because of the songs."

"What songs, Smerek?"

"Casey picked them," Derek replied, not taking his eyes from Casey's.

"You picked the second one," she answered breathlessly.

Feeling out of place, George hurried and took his turn. "Mr. Green in the Conservatory with the knife."

His voiced caused Casey and Derek to break eye contact and look back down at their cards.

"I think you won, George," Casey replied, willing herself to stop blushing.

"Congratulations, Georgie," Nora quickly proclaimed. "What game should we play next?"

"_Uno_," Marti shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Hearing the soft knock on her door, Casey looked up from her book and said, "Come in."

"Hey," Derek said as he quietly crept into her room and sat down on the side of her bed. "I think our first Family Night went well."

Taking his hand in hers, Casey nodded. "I think everyone enjoyed themselves."

With his free hand, Derek ran his hand along Casey's jaw and into her hair. Cupping the back of her head, he pulled her close and kissed her.

Dropping her book, Casey ran her hand along Derek's arm and up his shoulder. Loosely draping her arm around his neck, Casey pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Finally ending their kiss, Derek rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Case."

"I love you, Derek."

Kissing her one more time, Derek stood up. "I better let you sleep. School starts tomorrow."

"Derek," she called as he reached her door.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to tell Sam and Emily?"

Smirking evilly, he replied, "Case, I think of Annie as a third mother. That was really wrong of Sammy boy to trick her like that."

Returning the look, Casey said, "Emily had to be in on it."

"We can't make it too bad."

"The retreat _is_ the reason we're together."

"But they do deserve to suffer a little."

Grin widening, Casey said, "You have a plan."

"I'll tell you at breakfast. I want to think on it a little longer."

"You're so cute when you're devious."

"So are you," Derek bantered back with a grin.

* * *

_Chapter Title: _We Are Family_ sung by Sister Sledge_


	16. Having Fun with Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily

Lizzie rolled her eyes as saw Edwin standing stiffly next to the bathroom, his ear pressed tight against the door. Sneaking up next to him, she whispered, "What are you doing?"

Startled, Edwin jumped. Turning, he growled in a low whisper, "Make some noise, will you?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"Derek and Casey are in the bathroom. Together!"

"So?" Lizzie replied with a shrug. "That's not a first. Casey just forgot to lock the door again and Derek's messing with her."

"Listen," Edwin said impatiently, pointing towards the door.

Rolling her eyes at her step-brother's weirdness, Lizzie took the other side of the door and joined Edwin in his spying mission. Hearing Derek and Casey's conversation, however, caused her eyes to widen as she pressed her ear harder against the door to better listen in.

"Derek, could you hand me my robe?" Casey asked.

Edwin and Lizzie could hear the smirk in Derek's voice as he replied, "Step on out of the shower, Case, I don't mind."

"Der-ek! Hand over my robe and don't peak!"

Lizzie and Edwin could hear Derek moving around, obviously following instructions as he teasingly whined, "You're taking all of the fun out of sharing the bathroom, Case."

Laughing, Casey replied, "You're so sad when you whine."

"But sexy," Derek retorted.

"Cute, maybe," Casey teased.

At that, Lizzie and Edwin pulled away from the bathroom door to stare at each other in disbelief.

Leaning towards Edwin, Lizzie frantically whispered, "Are they flirting? Obviously flirting?"

"The retreat worked better than we thought!"

"Der-ek!"

Hearing Casey's shout, the two quickly put their ears back to the door.

"Don't throw your dirty underwear at me," Casey added.

"Casey," Derek retorted with a bit of condescension. "You said that if I gave you my dirty clothes, you'd put them in the hamper. If I don't get to see you naked, you don't get to see me naked."

"Der-ek! Ugh! You could just drop them on the floor next to the tub. You didn't have to throw them over the shower curtain!"

"I'll keep that in mind, babe."

Lizzie and Edwin could tell that Derek was barely keeping his laughter at bay.

The shower then came on making anymore eavesdropping that much harder. Pulling away from the door, Edwin and Lizzie exchanged wide-eyed, worried looks.

"What should we do?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing," Edwin replied. "At least for right now. Let's bid our time and gather evidence."

"Research binder," Lizzie agreed. "Besides, throwing gross stuff at Casey is still pretty normal for Derek."

"Right," Edwin agreed happily. "It might all be a misunderstanding."

"You just don't want to get in trouble with the 'rents for getting Derek and Casey together."

"I don't want to see their PDA," Edwin retorted. "I love them both but…"

"Eww," Lizzie said with a scrunched up nose.

"Right," Edwin agreed.

* * *

Sam felt like he was in the middle of a B-Grade spy movie as he sneaked down the halls of the school towards the library to meet Emily. They knew Derek would never think to look for them there—they weren't sure he knew where the library was, and they were hoping Casey would be too distracted by it being the first day of their senior year to ever think of looking for them in the library.

Hurrying towards Emily, who was waving him over in a manic sort of way, Sam whispered, "Derek hasn't tried to call me yet. I'm not sure it's a good thing that he's waiting to confront me in person."

"They were busy yesterday," Emily replied. "Derek and Casey left with the kids around ten and didn't get back until three."

"What where they doing?"

"I don't know, but it involved shovels."

"Shovels?!"

"Everyone seemed happy! Derek was carrying Marti around on his back."

"That's normal! He'd never get mad at Marti! Even if he knew she donated money."

Shaking her head, Emily said, "I wonder how Marti got that much money. Edwin said she donated close to fifty dollars."

"I don't even want to know," Sam replied, shaking his head. "The _important_ question is: Do Derek and Casey know we're involved or do they blame their parents?"

Sighing, Emily said, "If not, avoiding them might only make them suspect something."

"We won't know until we see them. Damn!"

"I guess we better go wait by our lockers."

"Yeah," was Sam's lackluster answer.

Together, the two stood up and slowly made their way to their lockers. They couldn't have looked any worse if they were being led to their certain death. Not that Sam and Emily really saw it any differently.

* * *

"Hey, Ed," Casey said with a bright grin.

"Good morning, Casey," Edwin cautiously replied. At the moment he felt like he was being stalked by a large, hungry cat. Edwin wasn't sure what Casey wanted, but he knew he had been picked as the weakest link. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that revelation.

Leaning closer, Casey said, "Tell me how Annie and Laurie met Sam."

"I—I don't know," he quickly stammered out. "Really, I don't!"

She narrowed her eyes, but seemed to believe him as her next question was, "Then how did Sam _know_ about Laurie and Annie?"

"Ah…"

"Don't make me get Derek, Edwin."

"Lizzie saw them on a talk show and we decided that you and Derek needed to learn how to communicate. Sam and Emily helped us raise enough money to send you there."

Inwardly, Edwin was disgusted with himself and his verbal vomit. No wonder he had problems with bullies if he couldn't even stand up to _Casey_. Then again, he reassured himself, Casey could be scary and working with Derek made her even scarier.

Smiling, Casey patted Edwin on the shoulder. "Thanks, Ed. That's all we needed to know. Oh, if you want a ride, be ready to go in five minutes. Derek and I are leaving then."

Edwin just nodded convulsively and wondered if he really wanted a ride. Coming to a decision, he hurriedly scurried off to find Lizzie. He would only ride with them if Lizzie was coming too.

* * *

Cutting the engine, Derek leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Casey's lips.

"Do you remember what you're supposed to do?"

"Der-ek, I'm not an idiot. I remember."

Grinning, he replied, "I know you're not an idiot, my little grade-grubber. I'm just worried about your resolve. You're too nice for your own good, Casey."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Casey replied, "You sweet-talker you."

"Woman, either use your lips to kiss me or shut up and stop teasing me," Derek grinned back.

"Softie," she teased, before bringing her lips to his.

* * *

"Case!" Emily exclaimed with far too much enthusiasm. "It seems like it's been _forever_ since I've seen you!"

"We're next door neighbors, Emily," Casey replied as coolly as she could.

Gulping, Emily nodded her head. "True, but…ah…I was really—busy this last week."

"And it would have been hard to hang out. What with Derek and me being sent to Toronto."

"Oh, yeah. You're Mom did mention that when I called. So…how did that turn out?"

Casey kept her stern look for only about half a second more before dissolving into squeals.

"Oh, it was so great! We learned so much and…"

Eyes wide, Emily squealed, "You two are _finally_ dating!"

"Yes! Wait, what do you mean by _finally_?"

"Case, I may not have seen it when we first met because of my obsessive crush on Derek, but come on. It's obvious that you two practically spark there's so much chemistry between you. So, tell me everything!"

"You're not upset?" Casey worriedly asked.

"Casey, I already told you that I saw this coming."

"No, I mean, your crush…"

"Case," Emily said, quickly cutting her friend off with a wave of her hand. "That is so over. I have Sheldon now and I'm very happy. Now tell me about you and Derek!"

* * *

Despite his resolve to meet Derek head on, when Sam saw his friend approaching, he started to back up down the hall while keeping his eyes on Derek. That only seemed to widen Derek's feral grin.

"Sammy boy!" Derek called. "How's my favorite brother-in-law?"

"Derek!" Sam started. "I…ah…"

Stalking closer, Derek interrupted, "I'm just sad that we didn't see you at the wedding. I mean what with you being my best friend and Casey's secret brother, it just seemed wrong that you weren't there."

Forcing a laugh, he replied, "I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"I guess that's why Case and I named our kids after our siblings instead of you."

"Derek, we were just trying to help Edwin," Sam quickly said, hoping for a distraction.

"Oh, we already know about the family. Casey didn't have to do much before he was singing like a canary. We've taken care of him. But, you…"

"Come on, D! Emily and I only helped because we wanted to see you and Casey happy." If he was going down, Sam decided, he was taking Emily with him.

"You wanted to see us, happy, huh?" Derek growled.

Sam cursed under his breath as he went down. He was hoping for a distraction for Derek, not him. The idiot whose bag he tripped over was going down. Well, Sam mentally amended, they were going down as soon as Derek finished beating him up.

"You'll thank me later," he tried as a one last ditch effort to stop Derek.

Smirking, Derek reached down and grabbed Sam's shirt collar, pulling his best friend back up. "Oh, I'm thanking you now."

Sam closed his eyes, preparing for the blow, when Derek suddenly released him and burst into laughter.

"Sammy," Derek crowed. "You should have seen your face! You looked like you were going to wet yourself!"

Scowling, Sam straightened himself up. "You suck, D."

"You sent me and Casey to parenting couple's therapy."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Sam replied. "Annie seemed really nice."

"She was," Derek agreed. "She and Laurie got me to…admit a few things."

Smirking, Sam said, "Like your true feelings for Casey?"

Raising an eyebrow, Derek warned, "Don't push it. I could still decide to beat you up."

Laughing, Sam shook his head. "I doubt it. Casey wouldn't like it."

Derek tried to protest. He tried to assure his best friend that what Casey thought wouldn't matter, but Sam could tell he was safe. With that, he realized that Derek and Casey dating would be some great fodder for teasing and more than made up for Derek's little trick.

* * *

Grinning, Emily squealed, "You have a date night!"

"I know," Casey squealed back. "Isn't it great?"

"Casey, Casey, Casey," Derek said, shaking his head in disappointment.

Turning, Casey smiled as she saw her boyfriend and his best friend walk towards them.

"What?" she asked him.

"How long did you last before you broke down?" he asked as he draped an arm around her waist.

"A good two or three minutes," Casey snottily replied as she leaned into his side.

Laughing, Emily shook her head, but from a quick glare from Casey she decided to keep her comments to herself.

Grinning, Derek gave her a quick kiss. "I told you, you're too nice for your own good."

"Wait," Sam exclaimed, interrupting them. "What happened to the PDA rule?"

"I changed it," Derek replied with a casual shrug.

"We've decided on no excessive PDA," Casey added.

Exchanging a look, Emily and Sam burst into grins. They both silently wondered if Derek knew how truly whipped he really was.

* * *

"Who has homework?" Casey asked the family at large as she cut up fruit and vegetables for a healthy after-school snack.

"It's the first day of school," Edwin started to whine.

"And we don't want to get behind on the first day, do we?"

Seeing Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti's eyes on him, Derek took a step back and waved their pleadings away. "Oh no. Don't look at me."

"Smerek…" Marti started to wheedle.

"I have math homework of my own to do," Derek replied, shocking the younger children.

"You're going to do your homework?" Lizzie asked. From her tone it was clear that she thought this was a sign of the apocalypse.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Derek stole a carrot from Casey and said, "It _is_ my senior year."

Interrupting with a grin, Casey said, "Everyone bring your homework down here. We'll work on it at the table and have our snacks. It will be fun."

"Hurry up," Derek added when Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti just stood there staring.

Curious as to what was up, the three quickly grabbed their backpacks and came back down to find Derek and Casey sitting next to each other and _actually_ doing homework. Giving in, the three pulled out their own homework and got started as well.

Marti was done first, as she had the least to do. This caused the second surprise of the afternoon when Derek asked to see it. Lizzie and Edwin stared in disbelief as Derek went over the work and pointed out a couple of problems before patiently teaching Marti what she did wrong.

Feeling their stares, Derek looked up and said, "Are you two having problem? Do you need help too?"

Blinking, Lizzie shoved her math homework forward. Derek glanced over it before pushing it back while saying, "You transposed two numbers in question eight, Liz."

"You're right," she whispered in shock.

Laughing, Casey replied, "Derek is in a higher math class, Lizzie. He should know how to do your homework."

Marti, interrupting, asked, "Smerek, are we going to do this everyday?"

"Everyday that we have homework, Smarti."

Nodding, Marti grabbed a piece of an apple as she said, "Good. This was fun."

Watching Marti skip off with her snack, Lizzie and Edwin exchanged a look. While they didn't necessarily think that doing homework was fun, they were surprised that they did kind of enjoy spending time with Derek and Casey like this. They _were_ fun when they weren't being overbearing.

Grabbing a carrot, Lizzie passed her homework back to Derek. "How this?"

"Better. Good job, Liz. Let's see yours, Ed."

Deciding to go with the flow, Edwin passed his homework over before he too grabbed some of the healthy after-school snack.


	17. Upon the Cunning Loom of Thought

_The Teacher's Lounge_

"Paul," Ms. Jones, one of the Grade Twelve English teachers called from across the room.

"Oh, hi, Jessica," Paul said, changing course and sitting down at the older woman's table.

"What's up with you? You look lost in thought."

"It's just that school's been in session for over a month now and I have yet to have been visited by…one of my more regular students."

Smirking, Jessica Jones put down her sandwich and said, "Casey McDonald."

Laughing, Paul nodded his head. "We used to have weekly appointments and now she doesn't come at all. I'm just worried about her."

"I wouldn't be," Jessica replied, picking her sandwich back up. "She's just learning how to better deal with her problems. Besides, I'm sure she'll be back in soon to talk about college."

"What do you know?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

After looking around to make sure the other teachers in the room weren't paying attention, she leaned forward and whispered, "I had my class do one of those lame 'What you did on your summer vacation' assignements."

"I wonder what the kids would think if they realized that we hate reading them as much as they hate writing them."

"Derek Venturi would request that we get rid of them and make everyone happy."

Laughing once again, Paul motioned for Jessica to go on while prompting her with, "Lame assignment?"

"Oh, yes! Well, Casey's in my class. Come to find out, she and Derek got sent to a therapy retreat this summer to learn how to communicate with each other."

A slow grin spread across Paul's face. "They got together!"

"Well," Jessica answered with a smirk. "Casey didn't say, she just wrote all about the communication techniques they learned and trust exercises, but Derek is now turning in 'B' work."

Leaning over from another table, Mr. Caudwell—a history teacher, said, "Are you talking about Derek _Venturi_?"

"Yes," Jessica cautiously replied.

"He's not only turning in 'B' work, but he's doing all of his assignments!" Caudwell exclaimed in amazement.

"You want weird," Coach Anderson, the hockey coach, said. "Venturi rearranged our practice schedule so that we end earlier on Thursdays and stay later on Fridays."

"Fridays?" Paul exclaimed.

"I know," Coach replied. "Venturi said something about Friday is just before the weekend so they'd have more time to spend longer at practice. I don't know. I lost the thread somewhere five minutes in. You let that kid go and he just won't stop talking till he's convinced you that he's right."

"So, what brought the change about in Derek?" Caudwell asked his fellow teachers.

"Easy," Coach drawled. "He and McDonald finally got together. She now sits next to me during practice and asks all sorts of questions. Smart girl. She's picked up hockey pretty quick."

Laughing, Paul said, "I never thought I'd see the day when Casey McDonald was interested in hockey."

"Are you kidding?" Coach retorted. "I never thought I'd see the day when I wouldn't have to threaten Venturi to make sure his grades were good enough to keep him on the team."

"Are you sure summer school and senior year didn't just scare him straight?" Caudwell asked.

"Nah," Coach said.

"I agree," Jessica added. "If it was just Derek, but Casey's mellowed out. She got a 'B+' on her last assignment and she _didn't_ freak out and beg me to rethink her grade."

"She got a 'B+' and _didn't_ need to see me," Paul said in awe. "Damn, I should have tried match making those two back in sophomore year!"

Coach laughed. "Venturi's become a better player, too. He isn't so insistent on hogging the puck."

"But, he got a hat trick last game," Jessica argued.

"The team seems more willing to assist when he shares. Paul's right. McDonald and Venturi are the best things to ever happen to each other."

Smiling stupidly, Caudwell added, "No more grade grubbing and actually getting assignments. I'm afraid to wake up and find this has all been a utopian dream!"

"Me and you both," Jessica replied.

Paul and Coach quickly added their agreement.

* * *

_Derek's Bedroom_

"We've got to find it," Edwin announced, panicky.

"I'm looking," Lizzie replied as she looked through Derek's dresser. "This is hard since he's keeping his room clean."

"Yeah, what's up with that? Derek's doing chores!"

"Smerek likes a clean room," Marti announced as she bounced into her big brother's room.

"Since when?" Edwin argued, pulling himself out from under Derek's dust-free bed.

"Since he shared a room with Casey at their camp." Bouncing on top of the bed, she added, "Smerek said it was nice having clean clothes and he likes the color of his carpet!"

"Now that he knows what it is," Lizzie teased.

"Right!"

"Well, that doesn't explain everything," Edwin exclaimed. "Derek's expecting us to spend guy time, this weekend. He wants us and Dad to spend time together!"

"Last Saturday, Derek spent time with just me!" Lizzie argued. "We aren't even related so that makes it weirder."

"That's one of his goals," Marti casually announced.

"Goals?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah! Smerek said that Annie and Laurie had them list their goals. Isn't that what you were looking for?"

"We were looking for _anything_ that would explain the pod people who arrived in Derek and Casey's places," Edwin dryly replied.

Bouncing across the bed to the headboard, Marti reached her little hand down and pulled out a spiral notebook. Edwin and Lizzie hurried over and took the book labeled: _I + You - Us_. On the inside cover was written: _A Workbook for Helping to Maintain__ Health & Happiness__ in __**YOUR**__ Marriage_.

"Marriage?" Edwin exclaimed.

"We sent them to a marriage clinic, you idiot," Lizzie replied, stealing the book out of Edwin's limp hands. "Let's see. _What First Attracted Me to My Spouse?_ 'Challenging, flexible, holds her own, organized, smart, beautiful, she makes good pancakes…' that's so cute," Lizzie said, interrupting herself.

"Give me that," Edwin said as he took the notebook back. He had no interest in hearing his brother's innermost thoughts on Casey. "Here we go. _Where Do You See Yourself in Ten Years?_ 'Graduated from college. Have a job I enjoy—photography/film? Wife and family'? Since when has Derek become this serious?"

"Look at that," Lizzie said, pointing to the note on the side of the page in Casey's handwriting. "'What about professional hockey?' Then Derek writes, 'You know what it did to Liam's family.' Who's Liam?"

"And what does his family have to do with anything?"

"Liam Beauvais," Marti helpful exclaimed. "He used to be a goalie for the _Canadiens_."

"And what happened to Liam Beauvais' family, Marti?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know. Smerek didn't tell me. He just said that Liam and Audrey were at the retreat with him and Casey. Smerek and Liam IM each other sometimes."

"And now Derek doesn't want to be a professional hockey player?" Edwin said thoughtfully.

"Maybe Liam told him how hard it was to become one," Lizzie volunteered.

"That wouldn't stop Derek. Let's keep looking through this thing."

"_Short-Term Goals to Help You Reach Your Long-Term Goals_," Lizzie read out loud. "Bring my grades up—it will be easier to get into college if I don't just rely on my slapshot."

"Thursday night as date night with Casey—learn to dance?" Edwin read with equal parts horror and disbelief.

"Get to know my siblings better," Marti exclaimed, pointing the goal out.

"See calendar," Lizzie read. Flipping pages, she quickly found the calendar. "He has each of us scheduled out for a different weekend each month!"

"He even has notes on how to still find time with us around games and work," Edwin said with disbelief. "Why does he care?"

"He loves us," Marti informed them. "Smerek said he loves us and he and Casey will be going to college soon and they want to get to know us better."

"Wait a second," Lizzie said, interrupting Marti's revelation. "Thursdays are date night _with_ Casey?"

"Whoa! They are," Edwin agreed, pointing out the scheduling on the calendar.

Rolling her eyes, Marti said, "That's where they told us they were going every Thursday."

"I didn't realize they meant with each other," Lizzie argued.

"Crap!" Edwin exclaimed.

"What?" Lizzie quickly asked.

"I lost a bet with Sam. He said the retreat would _reveal previously unrevealed feelings_. I owe him fifty dollars!"

* * *

_The Basement Bedroom_

"When did we become redundant?" George asked as he and Nora got settled into bed.

"What do you mean, redundant?" Nora asked. "We're not redundant."

"Derek and Casey seem to have taken over everything."

"What are you talking about?" Nora pooh-poohed. George couldn't decide if she really didn't have a clue or if she was being deliberately dense.

"Casey made a chore schedule that _everyone_ follows. Derek included."

"They're working together."

"Derek's making sure we _all_ eat our vegetables. And, he's helping Marti become _emotionally invested_ in her good health."

"He said that?" Nora asked, wavering in her obliviousness.

"He said it was something he learned at the retreat," George replied.

"Well, Derek did say that he enjoyed having a well-balanced meal. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I think our children are dating."

"Our children are NOT dating," Nora casually asserted as she picked up her book from her bedside table.

"Thursday is date night."

"They never claimed they were going with each other."

"They hold hands."

"They're getting along, Georgie. Don't knock it."

"Nora, I think…"

"George," she replied, finally putting down her book. "If we actually think that Derek and Casey are dating, that means we are going to have to set up some ground rules. We'll have to tell Dennis and Abby…"

"We can never leave them alone again," George sighed.

Picking her book back up, Nora said, "So, Derek and Casey are finally getting along and taking some responsibility around the home."

"It's also nice that they want to spend time with all of us before the head off to college."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your guy time with Derek and Edwin on Saturday."

"Are we bad parents?" George asked, as he slipped down under the covers.

"I don't think so," Nora replied. "They're happy, aren't they? That's all that really matters, don't you think?"

"Yeah," George sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

_The Girls' Bathroom in the North Corridor_

Yvette Taylor flipped her recently dyed "light beige blond" hair (which her hair stylist assured her was the color of chardonnay) over her shoulder as she practiced smiling into the mirror. Adding a little more "royal red" lipstick upon her lips, Yvette smirked and batted her long lashes.

"Is it just me," she asked her entourage, "or do I look even better with blue eyes instead of brown?"

Minion Number One nodded her perfectly coiffed head in an immediate reply. "Oh, yes, Ur…"

"Shut-up!" Yvette snarled. "My name is _Yvette_ now! Ursala the math geek and President of the Astronomy Club never caught Derek Venturi's attention. Yvette the blond, blue-eyed cheerleader, however, will."

"Are you sure?" M.N. Three timidly asked. She didn't want to get yelled at like One had.

"Absolutely," Yvette replied as she went back to admiring herself in the mirror. "We all know that any girl Derek Venturi has been the least bit serious about is a blond. Blue-eyed blond is the perfect choice for my new look. Blue-Topaz to be specific," she added with a grating laugh.

"I think you look amazing," M.N. Two assured their leader. "But…"

"But?" Yvette shrieked.

"The rumors around school say that Derek's dating Casey McDonald."

"His step-sister," Yvette laughed. "Yeah right!"

"I've seen them walking down the hall holding hands," One whispered.

"Please," Yvette dismissed. "We all know McDonald can barely make it down the hall without tripping over herself. Derek Venturi was probably just trying to stop her from accidently hurting him. Besides," she added with a vicious grin. "Even if Derek Venturi was messed up enough to date his sister, he still is the hottest and most popular guy in school. We are seniors now and I am not losing my last chance to have him.

"Derek Venturi may not realize it yet, but he's mine! That keener klutz will be no opposition for me. I haven't studied Derek Venturi for five years to not know _exactly_ what he wants in a woman and I am going to be the living embodiment of everything he wants."

With one more smirk into the mirror, Yvette turned and stalked out of the bathroom. Her entourage exchanged worried looks before following after their leader.

* * *

_The Guys' Locker Room_

"Hey, Sam," Left Wingman called across the room. He was feeling braver with their captain gone. Derek always left first on Thursdays. "What do you think of Venturi dating you ex?"

Sam laughed. "I feel like an idiot. I can't believe I didn't pick up on it earlier. When I first tried to get together with Casey, D fed me this stupid line about _Male Code: Blue_ and how best friends couldn't date each other's sisters—step included."

"Nah," laughed Defenseman One. "Who _should_ feel like an idiot is Venturi. The way he goes through girls and then the one he really likes he acts like he's five and pulls her hair."

Face scrunched up, Defenseman Two asked, "Venturi pulled Casey's hair?"

"Dude, figure of speech."

"Oh. Oh!"

Patting Defenseman Two on the back, Sam rolled his eyes. Seeing that Goaltender laughed.

His laughter brought all eyes on him. Thinking quickly, he said, "I just figured out why Venturi rushes out of here so quick on Thursdays."

"Yeah?" Defenseman One asked. "Why's that?"

"Dude," Left Wingman laughed. "Venturi's got a standing appointment with his girl."

"What do you think they're doing?" Defenseman Two asked.

Leering, Left Wingman laughed, "What do you think?"

"Nah," Sam assured the guys. "It's not that. If it was that, Derek wouldn't try to change the subject when I ask what they're going to do."

Eyes widening, Goaltender asked, "You don't think they're taking dancing lessons together, do you? I mean, we all know how much Casey likes to dance."

"Venturi's talked about it enough," Defenseman One laughed.

"I bet that's it!" Defenseman Two exclaimed. "Our captain's learning to cha-cha!"

"We totally got to rib him for that," Left Wingman declared.

"Only after we get proof," Goaltender wisely decided.

Laughing, Sam wondered if there was any way for him to get out of stalking Derek and Casey without coming off as a wimp to the rest of the team. This time, he wasn't worried so much about what Derek would do to him, but Casey when she got wind that the hockey team was mocking her and Derek's "special time together." And, no matter what, Sam knew Casey would find out somehow.

* * *

_Pota Pottery—Paint it Yourself Fun!_

"I can't believe you convinced me to come here," Derek whined. He would have been more convincing, however, if he wasn't grinning at Casey and the adorable sight of a spot of paint on the side of her nose.

Not looking up from her work of art, Casey replied, "It's just me, Derek. I'll keep your decent into unmachoness a secret. I know you're having fun."

Stopping in his efforts at painting the large bowl in front of him, Derek turned his entire attention to his date. "Case, we're decorating a bowl and mugs for our next movie night. I can just see Emily stopping by and you showing off the _adorable_ popcorn bowl I painted on our date."

Looking at his bowl before raising her eyes to his, Casey smirked, "Not if you can't get that bowl to look better than that."

"Oh, you're asking for it," Derek replied as he swished his brush in some bright "leap frog" green paint.

Just as he was about to flick the paint at Casey, Ms. Pota walked by serenely, saying, "Remember, paint goes on the pottery, not the person."

Casey laughed as Derek sent a dark glare at the woman's back.

"As much as she's charging us, I think I should be able to paint you a little bit."

Giggling, Casey leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Derek's lips. Just as he was getting into the kiss, she pulled back with a grin.

"The sooner we finish our projects the sooner we can go sit in that _dark_ movie theater."

"We're watching something with no plot," Derek declared as he hurriedly painted the remaining spots on the large bowl. "I don't want you complaining about missing something every time I try to kiss you."

"And you're going to try to kiss me a lot?" Casey asked with a smirk.

Glancing up, Derek smirked back. "I think I'm addicted to your lip gloss."

"Do you want…"

"Doesn't taste as good off your lips," he quickly interrupted.

Laughing, Casey hurriedly finished the matching mugs she was painting. Suddenly, she had a great desire to see an absolutely plotless movie in a very dark theater with Derek.

* * *

_Chapter Title: "Upon the cunning loom of thought We weave our fancies, so and so." - Thomas Bailey Aldrich_


	18. Two Distinct Orders of Being

It hadn't taken much for Derek and Edwin to convince George that going the _London Knights_ vs. _Guelph Storm_ game would be the best way to spend guy time. Luckily for the boys, they had already "borrowed" George's credit card and bought some tickets online so there were no worries about not getting a seat.

As the game didn't start until 7:00 p.m., they had some time to kill. The Venturi men decided they would go to dinner beforehand, and not willing to push togetherness too much they decided to hang out on their own separately throughout the day.

Despite their total agreement on this idea, Casey had comments. Not that Derek was exactly surprised.

As she searched through her purse to make sure she had everything she needed, Casey said, "But, Derek, today is supposed to be guy _day_!"

"No," Derek countered from his lounging position on her bed. "We're just supposed to spend guy time today. Not necessarily _all_ day."

"But…"

"Case, I know you're trying to help, but Ed and I were lucky to get Dad to agree to spend time with us at all."

"Der-ek, George loves both you and Edwin."

"I know," he replied with a smirk. "That doesn't mean Dad isn't leery of this 'guy time' I've suddenly proposed."

Deciding she had everything she needed, Casey looped her purse over her shoulder and nodded in agreement. "You're right. Mom didn't want to come with us, either."

Smirk widening, Derek asked, "Are you sure you can handle Marti on your own all afternoon?"

"I've spent time alone with Marti before, Derek!"

"You've never taken her shopping before."

"I'll have Lizzie with me. We'll be fine," she added as a pep talk to herself.

Though he still liked getting under her skin, Derek didn't like seeing Casey freak-out and he could tell she was bordering on a freak-out from the way she was breathing.

Hopping off the bed, Derek pulled Casey into his arms and kissed the side of her head while rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I was _teasing_, Case. You'll be fine. Marti loves you."

"That doesn't…"

Pulling back to look her in the eyes, Derek firmly told her, "Casey McDonald, you'll be fine. If you have any problems at all, call me. Smarti will listen to her Smerek."

Grinning, Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"What would I do without you, Derek Venturi?"

"Be on time," Lizzie snarked from the doorway.

"Smerek," Marti added. "Let Casey go. We're going to get manicures. Casey said I can pick which color of nail polish I want and, she said, we can get kitty t-shirts!"

Leering, Derek turned to Casey and said, "I hope yours is sparkly."

Slapping him on the shoulder, Casey replied, "Behave or you won't get to see it."

"Please," Lizzie groaned. "Not in front of us. We can take the PDA but the verbal flirting…"

"Keep whining," Derek threatened. "And I might join you."

"Smerek, its girl time! You're not a girl!"

Finally letting Casey go, Derek sighed dramatically. "You three better leave before I change my mind."

After one last kiss, Casey herded the girls out the door as Marti said, "Smerek, stop being silly!"

* * *

Lizzie had felt no real need to act this girly herself, but she had to admit—at least to herself—that getting manicures and pedicures were fun. Lizzie opted to go with the simple French manicure, Casey has a soft rose nail polish, while Marti had bright purple nail polish on her toes and yellow sunflowers painted on her fingernails. Marti was having a blast acting like such a big girl. That alone was enough to make the trip worth while for the McDonald girls.

After being made "pretty," their next order of business—according to General Marti, was to find kitty cat shirts. Neither Lizzie nor Casey were quite sure why this was so important to Marti, but they decided not to argue and instead followed the little girl from store to store.

Taking a break at a convenient bench while sipping on their drinks, Lizzie spotted a kiosk with all sorts of shirts displayed. Grabbing her sister's arm to get her attention, she said, "Casey, look! If they don't have a kitty shirt, I bet we could buy a shirt and they could put a kitty on it for Marti."

Marti, having overheard the conversation, turned to her step-sisters with a scowl. "We can't get a shirt just for me. We need matching shirts for our girls' days."

"Marti," Lizzie started. "We don't need…"

"Casey and Smerek have a bowl and matching mugs for their movie nights," Marti argued.

Casey shrugged with an embarrassed grin. "We do," she answered.

Rolling her eyes at her sister's goofiness, Lizzie gave in. "Fine, let's go see if they have matching shirts."

"I want purple!" Marti exclaimed as she hopped up.

"Do we all have to have purple?" Lizzie whined.

"No," Marti assured her. "We just have to all have matching cat pictures!"

Laughing, Casey tossed her empty cup in a nearby trashcan and headed after the younger girls when she was stopped by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Casey Venturi! Is that you?"

Groaning, Casey turned, pasting a large smile upon her face.

"Patty! What are you doing here?"

Laughing, Patty hurried over to Casey, saying, "I'm shopping for a dress to an event I'd rather get a root canal than go to. How about you? What are you up to?"

"Casey," Marti yelled. "What color do you want?"

Turning from Patty, Casey could see Marti and Lizzie at the kiosk. Lizzie was holding up an orange shirt and a blue shirt for her consideration.

"Blue," Casey replied. Turning back to Patty, she said, "We're having girls' day. Marti insists that we all have matching shirts."

With a thoughtful look upon her face, Patty said, "Marti's taller than I thought a three-year-old would be. Wait! Did she call you Casey?"

Blushing, Casey nodded.

"Patty, I'm _so_ sorry. Derek and I lied."

Looking sympathetic, Patty gave Casey's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You got pregnant in high school, hum?"

"No," Casey corrected, feeling even worse with as nice as Patty was being. "We don't have any children. We're not even married!"

Patty's hand dropped off Casey shoulder and she stood staring at her friend just blinking. Finally, she said, "Well, that explains how the baby weight just melted off you."

"Patty, I'm so sorry! Derek and I wouldn't stop fighting and we were driving all our friends and family nuts. We hadn't even realized that they sent us to a married with children retreat until we got there."

"Sooo, your children…"

"Our younger siblings," Casey shamefully answered.

"How old are you two?"

"Seventeen. We'll turn eighteen soon."

Patty seemed to consider this for a moment before she finally nodded, showing her comprehension.

"Are you two at least dating **now**?"

"Oh, yes," Casey quickly agreed. "It's going really well. I don't know why we waited so long…"

Interrupting, Patty started to laugh. "Casey, Casey, it's fine. I don't mind. Really." An evil smirk crossed her face, and she added, "But, you have to let me tell Audrey!"

"Do you think she'll be upset?" Casey worriedly asked.

"No," Patty assured her. "After she gets over feeling stupid for not figuring it out, she find it a scream. Really, Casey," Patty said around her giggles that had started up again. "Audrey and I were completely jealous that Derek seemed to know so much about you. She'll feel better knowing you two are still courting."

"So, you're not mad as me," Casey sighed happily.

Slipping her arm around Casey's and walking towards the kiosk where Lizzie and Marti were, Patty said, "Nope. But, if you really want to make it up to me, I could use some help finding a dress for this _event_."

"Marti will probably insist on a purple dress," Casey warned her.

Laughing, Patty replied, "It's a good thing I look damn good in purple."

* * *

"Derek," George said, breaking the silence as they waited for their food to come. "Who's that girl staring at you?"

Glancing over his shoulder to see the busty blonde who was giving her best effort at giving him a sultry look, Derek shrugged. "Don't know."

"She looks interested in you."

"What girl isn't?" Derek dismissed.

"You're not going to go flirt with her?" George asked, clearly confused.

"Why would I?"

Stumped, George offered, "She's interested in you?"

"Watch out, Derek," Edwin whispered. "She's coming this way."

"Crap," Derek said under his breath.

"Hello, Derek," the blonde half-growled in what was clearly supposed to be a sexy manner.

Turning his head, Derek got an eyeful of cleavage. Yanking his head up to meet her eyes, Derek gave her a polite smile. "Hi," he said, before turning back to his family.

"My name's Yvette."

Rolling his eyes, Derek turned to look back into her blue, blue-eyes. "Now we know each other's names."

Yvette threw back her head and trilled as if she'd just heard the funniest thing ever. Slapping him playfully on the arm, she thrust her chest forward once more and said, "Oh, Derek! You're just so funny!"

"It's genetic. You should hear my dad. Dad, tell a joke," Derek demanded.

George, surprised at this command, just blinked as he wrack his suddenly blank mind for a joke. Luckily for George, the waitress arrived with their food, interrupting any possible conversations and/or joke telling.

Yvette straightened and ran her hand down Derek's arm as she gave him a sensual leer. "Have fun, Der-ek. I'll see you later."

As she left, Derek shivered lightly as if he was trying to shake the feel of her touch from off him.

"I hate the way she says my name," Derek groused as he ripped off a bite of his hamburger.

"Casey says your name that way," George pointed out, clearly confused.

Swallowing, Derek looked his father dead in the eyes, "Only Casey can say my name that way. That's Casey's way."

Unnoticed by either George or Derek, Edwin grinned and rolled his eyes at his brother's response.

* * *

Scooping up some pasta onto her fork, Nora asked, "How did you girls enjoy your day together?"

"It was great!" Marti enthused. "We met Casey's friend Patty. We helped her find a purple dress that she looked _damn good_ in!"

Shocked at hearing Marti swear, Nora's eyes flashed at a lightly blushing Casey.

"Um…Patty and her husband Erik were at the retreat with Derek and me."

"Oh."

"She was lots of fun," Lizzie said, filling in the silence. "You should have heard the stories she told us about Derek and Casey."

"Smerek lost the water balloon fight to Casey!"

Laughing, Nora asked, "Really?"

"Well, I did get him wetter than he got me," Casey said with a small smirk.

"So, why were you dress shopping with Patty?"

"We ran into her at the mall and she needed help."

Marti, concentrating on scooping up her food onto her fork, added, "She was going to a party with her son's in-laws. The bitch, that's her son's mother-in-law, she always says rude things about Patty's clothes. Patty wanted to look fabulous so that if the bitch said anything everyone would know she was just being petty and jealous."

Biting down her laughter, Nora asked, "So, you helped her look _fabulous_?"

Looking up with a grin, Marti replied, "Better than fabulous."

"That's right," Lizzie agreed. "She looked _damn _fabulous!"

All four burst into laughter, forgetting their dinner for the moment.

* * *

"Don't look now," Edwin warned during half-time. "But, here comes _Yvette_."

Sliding down in his chair, Derek asked, "Has she seen me yet?"

"Sorry, bro."

"I don't know why you're upset," George replied. "She seems nice enough."

Raising an eyebrow, Derek looked at his father. "Don't you mean easy?"

"Come on, Derek. You don't know that."

Staring at his father in disbelief, it took Derek a moment to answer. "Even if that _wasn't_ true, I've got a girlfriend."

George paled slightly at that and started muttering, "Plausible deniability," under his breath, but neither Derek nor Edwin could really swear that's what George was saying.

"Der-ek!" Yvette perkily said. "Can you believe it? What luck! We run into each other at dinner and now here at the John Labatt Centre. I mean this place is so huge, it's _amazing_ we found each other again!"

"Yeah," Derek replied, not looking up nor sitting up straight.

"Aren't our Knights just marvelous! I'm sure they'll do just as magnificently this year as they did last year."

At this, Derek looked up at Yvette giving her a look that clearly said that he thought she was an idiot.

"Last year they lost to the _Guelph Storm_ 4 games to 1 in the first round."

"At least they made it to the first round, right?" Yvette said, determined not to give up.

Edwin, uncomfortable with sitting between his brother and all that cleavage, announced, "I've got to go."

Jumping up, Derek said, "I'll go with you. As Bet said…"

"Yvette."

"…it's pretty crowded here. I wouldn't want you to get lost." Grabbing his brother's arm, Derek hauled Edwin along the aisle. "Bye," he instructed Yvette before picking up his pace.

"What are you going to tell Casey?" Edwin asked moments later while they waited in line at the concessions stand. They had completely forgone the bathroom when they realized that Yvette wasn't going to follow them.

"Nothing," Derek replied as he scanned the menu.

"You don't think she needs to know about Yvette and her cleavage?"

"No," Derek snorted. "Casey will just freak-out and worry and there's nothing for her to freak-out and worry about."

"Are you sure?" Edwin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking down at his little brother, Derek said, "I'm not a total idiot, Ed. I know when I've got something good. What I've got with Casey is good. If I flirted with some dye-job with a big chest, Casey would never speak to me again. Even if she did, it would never be the same."

"Bro," Edwin informed his brother with a smirk. "You are so whipped."

"There is nothing wrong with not wanting to see Casey cry," Derek retorted.

"That just proves how gone on Casey you really are."

Looking back up at the menu, Derek replied, "It's really too bad that I only have enough money to buy _me_ snacks."

Laughing, Edwin said, "Good thing I brought my own money."

* * *

By the time they got home, it was late and all the lights were off except a lamp in the living room so that they wouldn't trip over themselves. With half-hearted goodnights, the three Venturi men quietly dragged themselves off to their respective rooms.

As a testament to how tired Derek was, he never noticed the light coming out from under his door until he was in his room. Deciding Casey must have left a lamp on for him, Derek stumbled over towards his closet.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" a much loved voice asked.

Turning, a grin crept across Derek's face as he saw Casey curled up on his bed with a book. Sauntering towards her, he said, "You waited up for me."

"I needed my good night kiss," Casey teased with a grin.

"I think I'm awake enough for that," Derek replied, just before pressing his lips to hers.

Later, as Derek cuddled Casey against him, he asked, "Did you get a kitty shirt?"

"It's very sparkly," she replied, placing small kisses along his jaw.

"Um," he groaned, no longer interested in Casey's purchases.

Ending her ministrations (much to Derek's disappointment) and snuggling her head against Derek's shoulder, Casey said, "We ran into Patty at the mall."

"Oh. How's she doing?"

"I told her the truth, Derek."

"Okay?" he said, it was clear that he didn't know what "truth" Casey was talking about.

"She figured out something was up when she met Lizzie and Marti."

"Oh, that truth. Was she upset?"

"After she made sure we were actually dating, Patty was fine."

Smirking, Derek replied, "I always liked her."

"She wants to tell Audrey."

"What about Olivia?"

"We're not sure Olivia would understand."

"She and Dylan are pretty flaky."

"So, you're not upset?"

"Why would I be?" Derek asked through a yawn, tightening his hold on Casey.

Casey thought about that for a minute before shrugging and cuddling closer against Derek. "I don't know. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. We won."

"Maybe the Knights will make it pass the first round this year."

Pulling back to look into Casey's naturally blue eyes, Derek said, "Have I ever told you how sexy I think it is that you've learned all about hockey for me."

"You're a good teacher," she replied with a kiss.

"I'm still not going to the ballet."

Laughing, Casey shut him up with another kiss.

* * *

_Chapter Title: "Good-humoured, unaffected girls, will not do for a man who has been used to sensible women. They are two distinct orders of being." - __Jane Austen_


	19. It's the Anticipation of the Thing

Curled up on Emily's bed, Casey sighed, "Are you not just _so_ excited for The Winter Ball?"

Laughing, Emily said, "We'll need to go dress shopping soon."

"And I'll need to make sure Derek gets a tux, there is no way I'm letting him just wear George's dinner jacket, again." After a pause, Casey asked, worry lacing her words, "Should I talk to Derek about this? Do you think he knows we're going to The Winter Ball? He hasn't asked me! Should I wait till he asks me or is he assuming we going because we're dating? What if he hasn't asked because he doesn't want to go? Derek isn't big on dances!"

"Case," Emily laughed. "Breath!"

Once Casey was taking deep, calming breaths, Emily said, "Just ask Derek. I don't know why you're panicking. You two seem to talk about everything lately."

"Yeah," Casey breathed. "I can just ask him."

"Besides, Derek's totally whipped so you just need to give him the pouty face and he'll cave."

Laughing, Casey shook her head. "No he's not. Derek doesn't do things just because I want him too."

"I don't know how Derek brainwashed you into thinking you have no power over him, but I'm sure every other guy in the school would love to know how he's done it."

Rolling her eyes, Casey threw a piece of popcorn at her friend.

"No more about Derek…"

"Are you sure you're done gushing?" Emily teased.

"Shush," Casey laughed. "Let's talk about you. Who are you going with?"

"I don't know," Emily sighed, becoming a bit melancholy. "After we found out that Sheldon was moving to Newfoundland we agreed to be friends. We still email all the time and I guess I just kind of blocked out the fact that we're not dating anymore."

"Oh, Em," Casey sympathetically sighed.

"In his latest email, Sheldon told me about this new girl he met and he's taking to their formal winter dance thing."

"Jerk," Casey loyally proclaimed.

"No," Emily said with a half-smile. "It's my fault. Before he left, I encouraged him to find someone else."

"You just never expected he would."

"He's a guy," Emily laughed. "I should have known he wouldn't understand that I didn't _really_ mean that."

"Well, you're not staying home," Casey declared. "I need a shopping buddy and we need to get ready together. I _will_ find you a date!"

"Case, no offense, but…"

"If I can't," Casey interrupted. "Then Derek will be able to find someone."

"I don't want a pity date," Emily firmly stated.

"It wouldn't be a pity date, Em. Any guy would be lucky to go out with you. Derek just knows more guys than I do."

Laughing, Emily said, "While the idea of dating one of Derek's hockey buddies or groupies is exciting, I think I'd like to find someone on my own. I was thinking of asking Ralph."

"Ralph?" Casey asked.

"What's wrong with Ralph?"

"Nothing! He's a nice guy. He has a weird obsession with shoes and he owns a pair of vinyl pants…"

"Vinyl pants?!"

"Battle of the Bands, that wasn't leather he was wearing," Casey assured her friend.

Shaking with laughter, Emily replied, "Now I'm defiantly asking Ralph."

"I'm not sure I want to know how _vinyl_ turns you on," Casey said with her nose crinkled up in disgust.

"Not that," Emily promised. "It's just that Sheldon always made me laugh. That's why I got together with him in the first place. I think Ralph would be entertaining."

"Any guy who thinks vinyl pants is a great substitute for leather…"

"I'll have a good time," Emily agreed.

Pulling out her cell phone, Casey said, "Let's call him now."

* * *

"Hey, Venturi," Left Wingman called. "You've got a lady waiting for you."

Smirking, Derek took one last look at himself in the mirror before grabbing his bag.

"Uh…" Defenseman One added. "Dude, it's not Casey."

Groaning, Derek seemed to deflate. "Man, please tell me it's not The Cleavage with freaky blue eyes."

"Sorry, Dude," Defenseman one replied.

"Come on," Left Wingman encouraged. "It's just a little flirting. Having a girlfriend hasn't stopped you before."

"Yeah, well, my girlfriend has never been Casey before." Turning to his best friend, Derek said, "Sammy, go run interference for me."

Raising his eyebrows, Sam looked at his friend and asked, "Oh? And why should I?"

"Come on, Sam. Please. The Cleavage freaks me out."

At this, Sam laughed. "First, I get a please. Then, the Great Derek Venturi admits that a girl scares him."

"I didn't say I was scared," Derek argued.

"You said she freaked you out," Defenseman Two helpfully added.

"Shut-up," Derek growled. Ignoring Sam's laughter, he said, "I've tried everything. She won't leave me alone. I'd run defense for you." Seeing that Sam wasn't budging, Derek sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Ten dollars?"

Grabbing the wallet, Sam pulled out all the bills and then snatched the tenner Derek had proffered. Smirking, Sam tossed the wallet back and said, "You just bought yourself some defense."

Looking at his empty wallet, Derek groaned. "Damn, and it was my turn to pick our date."

"Don't worry, D," Sam offered over his shoulder. "Just stay at home and have movie night. You can use your new bowl and matching mugs."

Eyes narrowed, Derek said, "How did you find out about those?"

"Marti showed them to me last time I was at your place. By the way, D, Casey's a better glazer than you are."

* * *

"Hey there beautiful," Sam said in his best Derek impersonation. "You look like you're looking for someone and I think I could be just the someone you're looking for."

Huffing, which showed off her cleavage to a charming degree, Yvette said, "No, you're not." Leaning around him as she tried to get a look into the guys' locker room, she added, "Is Derek going to be out soon?"

"Derek's already left."

"No, he hasn't," she assured him. "I've been waiting here since you boys finished practice. Is he taking a shower?"

Sam, kind of creeped out by her enthusiasm at the idea of Derek showering, barely kept his shudder of disgust under control. Thinking of the wad of bills in his pocket, Sam draped an arm around Yvette's shoulders and forcefully steered her towards the exit.

"I may not be Derek, but I am his best friend. Maybe I can help you."

"Or keep you occupied until he's escaped," Sam thought to himself.

Dunking under Sam's arm and twirling around, Yvette said, "I don't think so. I'll just wait for the real thing."

"Um…" Sam muttered to himself as he tried to come up with a new idea.

About the time that Sam was thinking of cutting his losses and running, the doors to the locker room flew open and the entire team seemed to leave all at once. The wall of hockey players pushed Yvette to the side and Sam felt himself being pulled into the group. As they left, the guys could hear Yvette's scream of frustration.

Once outside, the group broke up, and Sam found himself face to face with Derek.

"I want my money back," Derek demanded with a scowl.

"No way," Sam replied as he stepped back. "You didn't give me enough time. That's some determined cleavage."

"I gave you enough time, Sammy. Now hand over…"

Sam's eye-widened as he looked over Derek's shoulder. Panicky, he said, "Here she comes."

Derek, not bothering to check, dunked and took off towards the Prince like he was on fire.

Smirking, Sam muttered to himself, "Easy money."

* * *

On his door, Derek found a pink sticky note written in sparkly purple ink in Casey's handwriting. Grinning as he grabbed it, he read, "Went to Em's. Love you, Casey."

Tossing his bag into the corner, Derek decided to check his email. The subject line of one caught his instant attention and he groaned before clicking on it.

--

**From:** abigail.wigmore (a) hotmail .com

**Sent: **Tuesday, December 2, 2008, 9:47 a.m.

**To:** number1hockeygod (a) yahoo .com

**Subject:** Holiday Visit

Dear Derek:

I just found out that I'll in London around Christmas. I'll be arriving at 6 p.m. on the 22nd and will leave on the 24th. I'm sorry that I won't be able to stay for Christmas itself, but I have to be in Denver by the 27th. I'm sure you're as excited for this visit as I am. Tell Marti and Edwin for me, will you. I have limited time and won't be able to send them an email.

Oh, I just remembered, I believe Marti mentioned something about you having a girlfriend. If that's true, I want to meet her. Have her there when I arrive. She can come to dinner with us.

Love,

Mom

--

Groaning, Derek leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Thinking about his mother's impending visit, he never heard his door open and was startled with a pair of arms draped themselves across his chest.

"What's got you so quiet?" Casey whispered in his ear and then kissed his temple.

Pulling her around and into his lap, Derek hugged Casey close to him. "My Mom emailed me."

"Oh?" Casey was instantly on her guard with the way he was acting.

"She's coming for a short visit before Christmas."

"Oh."

"She wants to meet you."

"She has met me."

"Not as my girlfriend."

"Oh," Casey replied again, feeling at a total loss for words. "How do you think she'll react?"

"I don't know," Derek sighed. "There's not much she can do though. She's never here."

"And George and Mom seem fine with us."

"If they realize we're dating."

Determined to not be pessimistic, Casey added, "We can show her your grades. You've been doing so much better this year and you have goals and everything. She will _have_ to be proud of you. She couldn't think I'm still a distraction after seeing that."

Cuddling her closer, Derek said, "Case, we can't control what my Mom will think. She's never really cared what anyone else thinks anyway."

"Will whatever she thinks effect us?" Casey timidly asked.

Turning her head so that their lips met, Derek kissed her thoroughly before saying, "It's never mattered to me what other people think before. I promise my Mom won't affect us either."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." After giving her another kiss, Derek asked, "So, what were you doing at Emily's?"

Deciding now would _not_ be the time to ask him about the dance, Casey said, "Emily asked Ralph to the Winter Ball."

"My Ralph?" Derek asked in surprise.

"Yes," she laughed. "Your Ralph."

"What did he say?"

"'Sure, babe,' or something like that," Casey teased.

"I can just see him turning up in a tuxedo shirt."

"Oh, no he won't!" Casey declared. "Emily wants to go with a guy that will make her laugh, not get her laughed at. If we have to, we _will_ take Ralph shopping."

"Casey…"

"Der-ek! Sheldon wrote Emily about the new girl he's dating!"

Not really sure what that had to do with Ralph's outfit, but tired of fighting, Derek just nodded his consent.

"Fine, we'll make sure Ralph's decent."

Squishing her body against his in a tight hug, Casey sighed, "Thank you, Derek," before attaching her lips to his.

* * *

"So, you're taking Emily to the Winter Ball," Derek said with a smirk, the next day at school as he, Sam, and Ralph all hung around his locker.

"Hey, she's hot," Ralph defended herself.

"Be nice to her," Derek warned. "If Emily has a bad date, Casey will take it out of my hide."

"Before going after you," Sam added with a laugh.

Shivering, Ralph said, "I know you love her and everything, D, but she's scary."

Grinning, Derek added, "And adorable."

"And he's entered Casey-land," Sam said with an over dramatic sigh.

"Shut…awe, crap," Derek interrupted himself. "It's The Cleavage. She's headed this way. Ralphie, go distract her," he added as he turned towards his open locker and started shoving books into his bag at a manic rate.

"If I couldn't do it," Sam argued. "What makes you think Ralph can?"

"I can be distracting," Ralph protested.

"Go together," Derek demanded. "I don't care who goes. Just keep her away from me."

"Give it up," Sam replied. "She's too close."

"Hi! Der-ek!" Yvette simpered.

Keeping his face towards the inside of his locker, Derek murmured, " 'lo."

"So, like the Winter Ball is coming up."

"So that's what all those posters were for."

Sam was barely able to bite back his laughter. Ralph gave himself away with a grin.

Glaring at the two boys, Yvette turned her attention back to Derek's…back.

"I was thinking it would be just perfect if we went together."

Flipping around, Derek snapped, "Sorry, but I'm going with my girlfriend."

"Now…what?" Yvette knew that Derek had declared Junior Prom to be a waste of time and wasn't going to go until some blonde girl had changed his mind. In preparation for this event, she had an entire argument ready to go to convince Derek that the formal would be fun. She wasn't prepared for him to actually admit he had a girlfriend.

"I'm going with my girlfriend. Casey McDonald," Derek forcefully repeated.

"She's your sister," Yvette argued.

"STEP. And she's been my girlfriend since school started."

"But, you live together."

"Convenient, I know," Derek smirked.

"But…uh…" Yvette stuttered in disbelief. Her plans were not working at all the way she wanted.

* * *

"Oh," Emily exclaimed, grabbing Casey's arm and flipping around. "I forgot something at my locker."

"Emily," Casey replied, turning back around. "I already saw her. Besides, I trust Derek."

"Casey," Emily slowly said. "That's Yvette Taylor. She used to be Ursala Taylor."

"The president of the Astronomy Club?" Casey asked.

Nodding, Emily agreed. "She used to wear glasses to make herself look smart. She never needed them."

"She has some identity issues."

"Yeah," Emily replied, completely dismissing her friend's comment. "Yvette is determined to get Derek for herself."

Smirking, Casey said, "To bad she's doomed to disappointment. Derek's mine."

"Casey, he did go through girls like water."

"Emily, Derek and my relationship is the longest one either of us has _ever_ had. I'm not worried."

Emily really hoped her friend was right as she worriedly followed her towards Derek's locker.

* * *

Seeing Casey coming towards him, Derek inwardly sighed in relief. Pushing past Yvette, Derek pulled Casey into his arms and kissed her hard and fast. Pulling back, he said, "I was just telling, Bette here that I can't wait to see you in your Winter Ball dress."

"It's _Yvette_!"

Ignoring the tantrum throwing blonde, Casey smirked back at him. "No preview until I come down the stairs."

"We'll see," Derek countered before kissing her once again.

Watching his friends with a frown on his face, Ralph said, "I thought they decided against excessive PDA."

Emily immediately started to giggle while Sam grinned and rolled his eyes. Yvette just stormed off in a huff. As for Derek and Casey, they didn't notice anyone else for some time to come.


	20. Witch? You Just Never Learned to Spell

__

Chapter Title From:

_**Shepherd 'Shep' Henderson:**__ That girl you know, Gillian Holroyd, she's one. _

_**Merle Kittridge:**__ A witch? _

_**Shepherd 'Shep' Henderson:**__ Yes! _

_**Merle Kittridge:**__ Shep, you just never learned to spell. _

_-Bell Book and Candle (1958)_

_In my opinion, that was the best scene in the movie!_

* * *

"This is not good," Yvette declared as she paced her room (bed and war). Looking at her two loyal subjects she growled, "Where is the other one? There are supposed to be three of you!"

Minion Number Three, hoping Yvette didn't decide to kill the messenger, sighed, "She went shopping with her date for the Winter Ball. He needs help getting a tux."

"Who is her date?" Yvette demanded. "I don't remember approving this date!"

M.N. One shook her head. "She didn't tell us."

"She did say he was a major hotty, though," M.N. Three added.

"He better not be hotter than my backup date!"

"Who's your backup date?" M.N. One curiously asked.

"I'm taking Noel Covington." A cruel smile spread across her red, red lips as Yvette added, "He doesn't know it, but he's going to help me with my latest plan."

"He is cute," M.N. Three decided.

"He's not Derek Venturi," Yvette said, callously dismissing Noel. "But he will do."

"What do you want us to do, Yvette?" M.N. One loyally asked.

"I want you to find out what Casey McDonald is wearing."

"But, how will that help?"

"Just do as you're told," Yvette snapped.

"Yes, ma'am," One and Three both hurriedly agreed.

* * *

Looking completely confused, Ralph asked, "So, how are we supposed to find something decent and that doesn't clash with their dresses when they won't show us what they're wearing?"

"I have spies," Derek replied, looking rather proud of himself.

Sam and Ralph crowed around Derek as he pulled two pieces of cream colored construction paper out of his pocket. Seeing the pictures drawn upon them, Sam snorted.

"Is Emily wearing a beehive hat?" Ralph asked.

Shoulders drooping, Derek said, "No, I think that's supposed to be her hair. Casey patted down Lizzie and Marti before she showed them the dresses and confiscated the camera phones."

"So they drew the dresses," Sam finished.

"More Marti. Lizzie gave me the details."

"Is Casey wearing _Jungle Green_?" Ralph asked as he stared intently at the drawings in Derek's hands.

Sam shook his head. "No, I think that's more of an _Indigo_."

"Marti used purple and blue glitter crayons to get the right effect," Derek interrupted.

"And Emily's dress…" Sam said.

"_Brunt Orange_," a perky female voice replied.

All the boys looked up to see a smiling young woman with gray eyes and sandy blonde hair. Despite their looks, she kept right on with her monologue.

"That color will look _great_ with Emily's skin tone. She is _so_ lucky to have such clear skin. I wonder what products she uses."

Grinning a little sheepishly, Sam moved forward and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Guys, this is my date for the Winter Ball, Saeran. Saeran, these are my best friends, Derek and Ralph."

"Oh, I know who Derek is," Saeran assured Sam. "Ursala, I _mean_ Yvette, is trying to trap him. She's really lusting after your body," she added to Derek as an aside.

"Yeah," Derek mumbled. "I got that. Sam, where did you and _Saeran_ meet?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Sam replied, "Well, you see, I felt bad that I wasn't able to run interference for you so I decided to corner one of The Cleavage's friends. You know, to see what she was up to."

Interrupting, Saeran tilted her head like a curious bird as she said, "You call Yvette 'The Cleavage'? Hum…I think she's be upset by that even though she got augmentation done over the summer to make sure she had the most cleavage she could. Yvette likes to pretend that it's all natural." Giving the boys a coy smile, she added, "But nothing is. At least not anymore."

Derek couldn't keep back his snort of laughter at that.

"Anyway," Sam continued. "Saeran and I got to talking and I asked her to the dance. She's going to help us shop."

Narrowing his eyes, Derek asked, "Does Yvette know you're here?"

"No," Saeran quickly replied with a shake of her head. "Yvette hasn't approved of Sam being my date yet. We're not allowed to date boys who are cuter or more popular than her dates."

"Why do you hang out with her then?" Ralph asked, clearly confused why anyone would want to be The Cleavage's friend.

"She was fun when we met in grade four. High school changed her. I kept hoping she'd be Ursa again. She was fun. She knew all about the stars! That's where her name comes from. Ursa Minor. It has the North Star in it's constellation. Yvette isn't steady like Polaris anymore," Saeran sadly added.

As Sam gave his date a hug of comfort, he sent pointed glares Derek's way. Surprisingly, it was Ralph who picked up on what Sam wanted first.

Patting the crying girl on the shoulder, Ralph said, "You stick with us and you'll be just fine. I don't know if Casey and Emily know anything about the stars, but they _are_ fun. I think you'll like them."

Stepping forward, Derek firmly added, "You do anything, and I mean _anything_, to hurt Casey…and Sam you'll wish you never heard of Derek Venturi. Do we understand each other?"

Returning his seriousness with a look of her own, Saeran quickly nodded. "I promise!"

"Good! Now," Derek said, handing over the construction paper drawings. "Do you think you can help us find something decent that won't clash with those outfits?"

Looking them over for a minute, Saeran nodded. "Easy. These are really good drawings," she added as she headed into the nearby men's store. Turning to see the three boys staring at her instead of following, Saeran waved them to come on, saying, "I can't shop for you unless you're there. I don't know your sizes!"

* * *

Noel had been feeling a little down on himself lately. He had had a crush on Casey McDonald ever since she had called him an "arrogant chicken." Unfortunately, for him, she had been dating that self-absorbed football player, Max. Anyone with half a brain could see that she wasn't happy. When they broke up, Noel thought he might have a chance, but not wanting to be a rebound guy, decided to wait his time while being her friend.

During the summer, he wasn't able to spend very much time with her—and that included email, so he was never able to move _beyond_ friend. In the end, Noel decided that it was for the best and that he would make up for it come the start of school.

In all high schools, and JS Thompson High was no different, rumors seemed to spread at a physically impossible speed of faster than light. By the time Noel got to his first period class, he had heard for no less than three separate people that Derek Venturi had walked into the school holding his step-sister's hand. By second period, it was considered a well known fact that they had been seen kissing. Mixed in was a report about them having gotten married over the summer and that Casey was pregnant, so Noel tried to believe the other rumors were untrue.

His third period class, however, had Derek Venturi in it. How Derek had gotten into such a high level math class Noel would never know, but there he was. Noel had expected to see Derek flocked by fan girls that hadn't seen him all summer, which he was, what he hadn't expected to see was Derek turn them down with a polite smile and an explanation that he was taken.

Noel still didn't believe the married and pregnant rumor, but now he knew for certain that Derek and Casey were dating. Derek had never NOT flirted with other girls before, regardless of his taken status.

As the days wore on, Noel hoped that it was just some passing fling. Everyone knew about the undeniable UST that had been between Derek and Casey. Noel was hoping, however, that now that they were together, the tension would fizzle out, and so would they. When December came around and they were still very happy, Noel felt his hope dying.

It was all of this, really, that made him such easy prey for a girl like Yvette Taylor. People like her could sense the weak and attacked at the most opportune time. This time, for Noel, was not long after Yvette's failure in securing Derek Venturi as a Winter Ball date.

While she was focused on Derek, Yvette was also quite aware of her surroundings. She knew Sam was looking at her in disgust. She knew Ralph was staring at her chest in horrified fascination. She knew when the step-sister and her weird friend spotted her attempt at ensnaring Derek (Yvette _had_ hoped that Casey would runaway, consumed with hurt and jealousy, making things easier for her). And, most especially, Yvette noticed when Noel turned away in disgust, never seeing Derek shoot her down completely.

Once Derek decided to check on his step-sister's tonsils with his tongue, Yvette stormed off in search of Noel Covington. Despite what she was trying to portray, she was a smart girl and had made several back-up plans before she even got started.

Shaking out her hair and putting on her best pout, Yvette sighed heavily, startling Noel. Once he glanced towards her, she said, "Don't you think it's awful the way Derek treats Casey?"

Inwardly, Yvette smirked as Noel turned his full attention towards her. "Hook, line, and sinker," she thought.

"You were flirting pretty heavily with him, yourself," Noel warily replied.

Widening her eyes and pulling off an amazingly good innocent look, Yvette quickly shook her head. "Derek's in my science class. He asked to borrow my notes. I was just trying to get them back. You know how I am about science, Noel. We were partners last year!"

Noel nodded in acknowledgement. Last year, he and Yvette had worked together. Of course, she'd been Ursala then and she seemed so much nicer, but, he convinced himself, she _could_ have been talking to Derek about science.

"So, Derek was flirting with you?"

"Come on, Noel, you know Derek Venturi. He may have put on a good act of being the faithful, change man, but once a player, always a player. As long as his girlfriend's not there…well, I don't think I have to spell it out for you."

"Poor Casey," Noel sighed.

"I know! She went from one loser to the next. At least Max pretended to actually care about her."

"Do you think he's going to dump her?"

"And lose easy access to his _girlfriend_? I don't think so. I wouldn't be surprised if he's trying to _pressure_ poor Casey into being intimate. We both know what kind of guy Derek Venturi is."

As Noel began to look concerned, Yvette gasped and grabbed his arm. "Oh, Noel, you have a crush on Casey, don't you!"

Blushing, he shrugged. "That obvious, huh?"

"Well, this just cannot go on!"

"I've been trying to forget my feelings," Noel dryly replied.

"No!" Yvette quickly assured him. "You, Noel Covington, are a great guy! Casey couldn't do better if she got together with you. Besides, you two have so much in common!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going to help you get her."

"She's with Derek…"

"And being mistreated! No, Noel, I'm not going to let you back down."

"What can I do?"

Yvette pretended to think about that for a second before exclaiming, "I've got it. We'll go to the Winter Ball together and do the old switch-a-roo. While you dance with Casey, you can make your case. Derek will think he's safe and you can point out how we're dancing as proof!"

"Well…I guess that could work."

"Guess! Noel, it's perfect! Trust me, by the end of the ball, Prince Charming will have his Cinderella."

Smiling at the thought, Noel agreed. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Make it six. We'll get some dinner and finalize our plans."

* * *

"I look good," Ralph announced as he observed himself in the full-length mirrors.

"He looks ready for Halloween, not Christmas," Derek snarked.

The tailor helping them, stepped back and observed Ralph once more. "His date is wearing a satin, asymmetrically shirred A-line gown in _Brunt Orange_, correct?"

"Um hum," Saeran agreed, holding up Marti's picture as proof.

"And she'll have a chiffon shawl draped around her neck that reaches her knees," Ralph added with a grin, happy that he remembered the added information he'd gotten off Lizzie in a recent phone call.

"Then," the tailor pompously replied, "a matching _Brunt Orange_ vest and tie is appropriate."

"Don't be a girl, Ralphie," Derek declared. Seeming to forget his own advice, however, he then asked, "But a black shirt?"

"It's a bold look," Ralph proclaimed. "I wonder how I'd look in a hat."

As Ralph wandered over to try on hats, Saeran announced, "Now that we've got Ralphie done, we can work on you two!"

"Who's going next?" the tailor asked.

"Derek," Saeran exclaimed. "His is going to be hardest to match. See," she added, showing off Marti's picture.

"Sweetheart neckline?"

"Of course," Saeran agreed as Derek and Sam exchanged bewildered looks. "Now, the dress is a light lilac, but it's covered in iridescent beads and sequins."

"Giving it a glazed look," the tailor excitedly replied.

"That's what Lizzie said," Derek inserted, glad to have some input.

"Floor length. Form fitting but not tight," the tailor mused. "Do you happen to know what fabric it's made from?"

Thinking for a minute, Derek said, "Silk. Definitely silk."

Turning to Saeran, the tailor replied, "I'm thinking a wool tux. Shadow stripes. Two buttons."

"Instead of the five on Ralphie's," Derek sarcastically added.

Ignoring him, Saeran said, "Just like Ralph, I think we should go with a Euro Tie instead of a Bow Tie."

"We have this vest, _Tuscany Platinum_, with a muted paisley pattern."

"High-stance?"

"Of course," the tailor answered, sounded offended that she could have thought he would suggest anything else.

"Go get it," Saeran said with a happy clap. "Let's get Derek fitted."

"What about me?" Sam asked with a grin as the tailor trotted off to do as he was told.

"Oh, I've already found your tux," Saeran answered with a grin, as she grabbed a white tux that she'd draped over a chair at some point when he wasn't looking.

As Derek started to laugh, Sam took a step back as he shook his head. "I don't think so!"

"Sam," Saeran wheedled. "I'm wearing a pink gown with a full tulle skirt. Black would be too dark. A white tux would be perfect. Besides, look at this coat. It has a satin stand-up collar, satin frontal piping, and it's single breasted! No one will have a coat like this."

"Yeah, Sammy," Derek sarcastically exclaimed. "You'll be totally hip."

"Don't listen to him," Saeran told Sam, surprising both boys with her understanding of sarcasm. "You'll look great!"

"But…uh…we won't match. I mean, you'll be wearing pink…"

"Oh! But, I'll have white beaded appliqués on the bodice and you can wear a pink vest and tie." Picking up the vest she'd previous picked, leaving Sam to decide that he needed to keep a better eye on her, she said, "Look, it will match perfectly and it has a diamond pattern!"

"Wow, diamonds! That's so much cooler than Ralphie's squares or my _muted paisley_!"

"Shut-up, D," Sam ordered, not missing a beat. "Saeran, I'm just not sure I'd look good in pink."

"You'll look great in pink!"

"Hey, look at this," Derek said, picking up the matching tie. "This tie is striped with darker and lighter shades of pink."

"Actually," the tailor replied, arriving with Derek's clothing. "That color is called _Bubble Gum_."

"Even better," Derek smirked.

"Try this on," the tailor instructed, not rising to the bait. Turning back to the arguing Sam and Saeran, he said, "Sir, why don't you just try on the outfit and we'll see how it looks, hum?"

Giving in, Sam nodded, scooped up the clothing, and followed Derek towards the changing rooms.

As Sam disappeared, Ralph trotted up, proudly showing off his hat. "It's a fedora!"

"Ralphie! You look great!" Saeran enthused.

"I believe we have some spare fabric in the back. I could change the hat band to _Brunt Orange_ if you would like," the tailor offered.

"That would be awesome," Ralph agreed. He was really getting into the Winter Ball thing.

* * *

"Der-ek!" Casey called from Marti's room.

Curious, Derek hurried and hung the bag with his tux up—he paid way too much for that thing to just toss it around, and hurried down the hall.

"What's up?"

Sighing with frustration, Casey said, "While shopping with Patty, Marti learned some new words."

Derek started to laugh. He had heard the new words and was kind of disappointed to have missed the show when Casey tried to explain why swearing was wrong.

"Smerek," Marti sighed, "why do I have to stop saying 'damn'?"

Getting a glare from Casey, Derek sat down on Marti's bed and pulled her onto his lap. "Smarti, do you remember our talk about how some words are sports words?"

"Words I learn at your games I can only say when we're watching or playing sports," she recited from memory.

Smiling, Derek replied, "Right. That's the same with shopping words."

"Der-ek! Your mother is coming on the 22nd and might take Marti shopping while she's here," Casey pointedly snapped.

Nodding in understanding, Derek turned back to Marti. "Smarti, new rule…"

"Smerek," she whined.

"Nope, this one's important, Marti."

Not used to hearing her brother call her by her real name, Marti sat up and paid attention.

"You know how you said you want to be pretty and smart like Casey?"

"You said Casey's a perfect lady."

"Ohh, Der-ek," Casey sighed.

Rolling his eyes, Derek nodded. "That's right. Casey never swears."

Marti considered this for a second before nodding in disappointed agreement. "No, she doesn't."

"Let's make a deal, Smarti, okay."

"Okay," Marti replied, instantly brightening.

"When Casey swears, then you can. Deal?"

Turning, Marti gave Casey a thoughtful look. "Do you think you'll ever swear?"

"Maybe," Casey replied.

Deciding that was good enough, Marti nodded and shook her brother's hand.

"No swearing unless Casey does."

"Good girl," Derek said as he gave her a kiss and then sat her on the bed.

Standing up, Casey followed Derek out the door, leaving Marti to play with her toys.

"Let's see what you got. I bet you'll look handsome," Casey wheedled.

Smirking, Derek replied, "If you get your big top-of-the-stairs moment, princess, I get my big bottom-of-the-stairs one."

"Der-ek, there's no such thing!" Casey replied, dogging his steps.

Turning, Derek pulled her into his arms and fiercely kissed her. Leaving her breathless and leaning against the wall, he smirked, "Sorry, Case. There is, I checked." Then, without looking back, Derek sauntered into his room and shut the door.

Growling in frustration, Casey wished Derek didn't realize what kind of affect his kisses had on her. After that last one, she was afraid it would be awhile before she could stand upright on her own.


	21. All the Mystery that Music Conceals

_Dancing can reveal all the mystery that music conceals. - Charles Baudelaire_

* * *

Smiling at absolutely nothing, Nora fingered her camera and said, "It's so nice that Casey and Derek are getting along so well. It's such a show of familial solidarity to go to the Winter Ball together."

Turning, Edwin gave Nora a look that clearly questioned her sanity.

"Derek and Casey are dating, Nora. You know, like boyfriend/girlfriend."

With a tight smile upon her face, Nora countered, "No, I don't think so, Ed." Raising her hand to stop his coming comments, she added, "Your mother's coming soon. Plausible deniability. Got it?"

Nodding, Edwin replied, "Right. They're going stag and just driving together. It's a total coincidence that their outfits match, and Derek bought Casey a corsage to be a nice older brother."

Smiling broadly, Nora nodded encouragingly. "That's right! Brother/sister. NOT boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Right," Edwin agreed. Then to himself, he added, "And the way they kiss is sooo _family_ like."

Nora pretended to not hear that as she continued smiling inanely.

* * *

Casey fidgeted nervously in her seat as Lizzie removed the curlers from her hair.

Growling in frustration, Lizzie said, "Casey, sit still! These curlers might snag in your hair if you don't calm down."

"Maybe this isn't the style we should have picked. Maybe we should have gone with something simpler."

"This is simple, Casey," Emily once again assured her. "And it's based off a Nicole Kidman hairstyle. You said Derek thinks she's sexy."

Worrying, Casey replied, "But he could have been messing with me at the time. I wanted to see Bewitched and Derek agreed because he said Nicole Kidman is hot. He probably was just messing with me!"

As Lizzie and Emily rolled their eyes, Marti said, as she took the now free curlers from Lizzie and put them away, "Smerek thinks you look sexy with bed head."

"Marti," Casey said, while giving the little girl her most serious I-mean-business face. "Did Derek tell you to say that?"

Busying herself with looking at anything but Casey, Marti shrugged. "Maybe."

Stopping Casey before she could start a dissertation on anything else, Emily burst into laughter. "See, Case, Derek knows you so well that he planned for your hairstyle freak-out and gave Marti something to say. I think that means he'll like your hair no matter what."

"At least he'll pretend to," Casey sighed.

Not wanting to get into this discussion anymore than she was, Lizzie dropped the last curler into Marti's hand and reached for the brush.

As Lizzie ran the brush through Casey's hair, Emily reminded, "Don't brush out all the curl."

"I know," Lizzie replied. "Get the silver clip ready, I'm almost done."

Finished with the brushing, Lizzie and Emily traded places. Emily pulled back the top layer of Casey's hair and secured it with a clip, leaving a few tendrils to frame her face. Emily then pulled Casey's hair into a loose braid with lilac and silver ribbon and beads running throughout it while Marti stared at the back of Emily's head in fascination.

"How did you get your hair to do that?"

Lizzie hurried forward and grabbed Marti before she fell off the bed as she tried to touch the complicated knot Emily's hair had been woven into.

Laughing, Emily said, "I didn't do that, Marti. My mom took me to a professional hair stylist."

"Really?" Casey asked. "I thought your dad said they were too expensive."

"He did, but Mom's all for me not sulking around the house now that I've realized I've broken up with Sheldon."

"Look good, feel good therapy," Lizzie replied knowingly.

"Yeah," Emily agreed with a laugh. "And I think it's working."

"You look very pretty, Emily," Marti agreed.

"Thank you, Marti. Now, Casey, what do you think?"

Checking her hair from various angles in the mirrors Emily and Lizzie were holding up, Casey finally smiled.

"It looks great! Thanks, Em!"

"Let's get you in your dress and your jewelry and then you can go knock Derek Venturi's socks off."

Bouncing off the bed, Marti exclaimed, "Don't forget your pretty silver sandals, Casey. We spent too long looking for those for you to forget them!"

* * *

"Shouldn't we have gotten a limo?" Ralph asked nervously. "Isn't that kind of standard?"

"To expensive," Derek absently replied as he tried to keep his attention on the sports show he was watching. "I told Casey we could rent one for Prom, but I'm not spending that much every time we go on a fancy date."

George and Nora, who were also waiting in the living room for Casey and Emily to come down—Nora was determined to not let anyone leave the house without many pictures being taken, tried to pretend that Derek didn't mean what he said exactly as it sounded. Edwin, seeing their purposely oblivious looks, rolled his eyes.

"You and Casey are settled," Ralph protested. "You don't have to make an effort. This is my first date with Emily."

Derek snorted and turned to look at his friend. "Don't let Casey hear you say that. She believes I should make an effort for every date we go on. Why else do you think I've been standing here for the last twenty minutes? I don't dare have wrinkles.

"And, don't worry about Emily. You have to go on one date first before you know if you want to go on more."

"Well, I kind of like her. She laughs at my jokes. So, is Casey expensive? I don't remember Sam complaining about that."

"First off, I like to pretend Casey never dated Sam. Second, effort for Casey doesn't mean money. Dates that we spend on the couch watching a movie, I can't just come down in my sweats, get it?"

"So, you get dressed up for all your dates?"

"Formal dates. Like this and date night."

"Do you think Emily would want me to do that?"

"Dude, see if you survive the first date and then worry about the next one."

Turning his attention from the TV to Derek and Ralph, Edwin asked, "Casey's really alright with movie night on the couch as long as you take some effort with your appearance?"

"We can't go out every week, Ed. Neither of us can afford that."

Abandoning her obliviousness for a moment, Nora leaned closer to her husband and whispered, "Derek has a point. We should put in a little more effort for each other."

"Maybe we should…" George started to agree when the ringing of the doorbell interrupted him.

"I'll get it," Derek announced, grateful to have something to do. Seeing Sam and Saeran on the other side of the door, he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Gee, D, rude much?"

Ignoring both boys, Saeran pranced on in, pulling a reluctant Sam with her. "We brought Casey's corsage. Sam said that you didn't want Casey to find it beforehand. Hello, I'm Saeran," she added, waving towards George, Nora, and Edwin.

Edwin started to snicker, "Sam, you're wearing a white tux."

Narrowing his eyes, Sam replied, "And looking good."

"He does," Saeran added with a bright grin. Then, under the mistaken impression that Edwin was actually curious, she held out her wrist. "Isn't this beautiful? These are pink, mini cymbidium orchids and soft pink roses. The white tulle holding it all together just matches our outfits perfectly."

"Yeah," Edwin automatically replied. He decided that Sam's date was _way_ too perky for his taste.

Grabbing the plastic box out of Derek's hands, Saeran thrust it at Edwin and sighed. "Isn't it gorgeous! A white orchid with a pale purple center. Oh, and the sheer silver chiffon just gives it that extra touch! Don't you agree?"

"Oh, yeah," Edwin hurriedly nodded.

Leaning forward, she whispered, "Derek had to special order it. Last week!"

Leaning closer, Edwin whispered back, "Derek _is_ whipped."

Standing up right, Saeran burst into laughter. "I like you! You're funny!"

"Thanks," Edwin replied. He decided that maybe Sam's date wasn't as bad as he first thought.

Marti bopped down to the landing, interrupting the corsage comparisons, and loudly announced her presence.

"Smerek! Ralph! Your ladies are ready!"

Taking a deep breath, Derek grabbed Casey's corsage out of Saeran's hands and joined Ralph by the stairs. Nora and George also jumped up, ready with the camera.

"First, we present Emily Davis," Marti announced at the top of her lungs.

Emily smiled as she walked down the stairs, Nora taking tons of pictures already. When she saw Ralph in his fedora, she giggled.

"You're looking stylish, Ralph."

Grinning, Ralph replied, "You look beautiful. I love your shoes."

Once again, Emily laughed.

"Now, presenting, Casey McDonald," Marti declared.

"Wow," Derek breathed as she stepped down the stairs. Taking her hand in his, he repeated, "Wow."

Blushing, Casey grinned at him shyly. "Good wow or bad wow?"

"Oh, good wow. Definitely good wow. You look amazing."

"You look pretty handsome yourself."

Grinning, Derek captured her lips in a quick kiss, careful not to smudge her lipstick. He then proceeded to slip Casey's corsage on her wrist while everyone else watched on.

Realizing that George and Nora weren't going to make any comment about the kissing, and he wasn't interrupting anything, Sam said, "D, Ralph, we'll see you there."

"No, wait," Saeran pleaded. "I want to see Emily's corsage."

"Oh," Ralph replied, suddenly remembering that he had to give that to her. Reaching into his pocket, Ralph pulled out a gold bangle. Offering it to Emily, he said, "I wasn't sure which flowers would match your dress, so I got you this. It's just costume jewelry, but it has a flower design."

Smiling, Emily slipped the bracelet on before leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Ralph's cheek.

"That's so sweet of you, Ralph. I love it."

Quite proud of himself, Ralph's grin widened as Saeran exclaimed about how beautiful the "corsage" was.

* * *

Yvette sneered as she looked around the gym. The decorations looked cheap and tacky, was her first thought. Her second thought was that Casey McDonald was sure to love them.

While Yvette was mentally critiquing everyone and everything, Noel ran his sweaty hands along his pants in an effort to dry them. Then he ran a finger around his collar, trying to get some air. He thought of taking off his bow tie all together, but one look at Yvette and he decided that wasn't a good idea.

"There they are," Yvette declared, pointing at the closely dancing couple.

Seeing Casey laugh and Derek grin back at her, Noel wondered if what they were doing was really right. Reminding himself that Derek Venturi was known for being a player, Noel steeled his backbone and swept Yvette onto the dance floor.

"She isn't wearing green!" Yvette complained. "Stupid spy! Whatever, you may not match Casey, but I definitely match Derek."

Noel didn't think so, but decided not to mention it. Besides, he always thought that dressing like Derek and Casey to convince them to switch partners was a dumb idea to begin with.

Yvette didn't seem to notice his expression and continued with her monologue. "I asked the DJ earlier, the next song should be slow."

"That will make it easier to talk," Noel agreed.

"Among other things," Yvette smirked.

Slowly the couple danced their way across the floor until they were near Derek and Casey. As the strains of a new song came over the speakers, Noel tapped Derek's shoulder. "Do you mind?" he asked, and then before either Derek or Casey could comment, Noel and Yvette made a grab for their new partners and danced them away from each other.

Derek would have normally been worried about Casey during a switch like this, but at the moment he was too worried about himself. Yvette seemed to have a hundred arms. Every time he almost thought he was loose, she would grab him again.

Trying out a new tactic, Derek stood as stiffly as he could and pressed his hands against her shoulders. Yvette seemed to have bands of steel for arms, though, so that when she grabbed his rear, Derek was pulled tight against her. She then cuddled her head against his chest as best she could with as stiffly as he was standing.

Seeing Sam happily dancing with Saeran, Derek tried to using only facial expressions to beg his friend to come rescue him. Sam, being the great friend he was, just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. The slight smile on his face, however, gave him away and Derek decided that later they would be having a talk about loyalty.

* * *

Dancing with Casey wasn't anything like Noel imagined it would be. She was an excellent dancer, but she kept a respectful distance from him while being completely polite.

Just as he was about to try speaking once again, Casey burst into laughter.

"What?"

"Derek," she laughed, eyes twinkling. Turning them so that Noel could see as well, Casey added, "I don't like that _Yvette_ person hanging on Derek like that, but his begging _is_ cute."

Noel could clearly see Derek mouth, "Help Me!"

Casey just stuck her tongue out at him.

Derek then scowled and turned so that Casey could see where Yvette's hands were.

Once again Casey just laughed.

Tired of watching this, Noel finally spoke up, "Aren't you upset?"

"Of course," Casey simply replied. "But, no matter how much Derek would like to see a smackdown in the middle of the dance over him, it really wouldn't be appropriate."

"No, I mean with Derek being such a flirt."

"Noel, Derek isn't a flirt. Not anymore," she quickly added.

"How do you know he isn't just using you?" Noel earnestly asked.

"I know Derek. I trust him." Giving Noel a searching look, Casey said, "You like me, don't you."

Blushing, Noel shrugged. "I just want to see you happy."

"I am happy with Derek, Noel. Very happy."

"But, he's Derek Venturi," Noel protested, as if that statement alone made all the difference.

"Noel, I like you…"

"But, not how you like Derek," he sighed.

"I _love_ Derek," Casey softly corrected.

"How do you know? How do you know it's really love?"

Casey was silent for a moment as she seemed to think over how to answer that. Finally, she said, "It's hard to explain, Noel. It's in the way Derek makes me feel beautiful with just a look when I'm dressed in old pajamas and have bed head. Or when he automatically stops me from tripping or running into something and teases me about being a klutz. Or when Derek lets me have the last piece of pizza or the bigger piece of dessert. Or the fact that he doesn't complain when I'm freaking out, and I freak-out a lot."

Smiling, Casey added, "Derek actually keeps some paper bags with his school books. When I start freaking out and having trouble breathing, he just pulls one out and hands it over."

Smiling back, resignation filling him, Noel said, "And you do those same things for him."

"I try to," Casey admitted with a shrug. "People who love each other, take care of each other."

"And…he doesn't pressure you to do things?" As Noel asked, he could literally feel the blush rising in his cheeks.

Once Casey got what he was referring to, her eyes got wide and she started blushing herself. Shaking her head quickly, she firmly assured him, "No! No, Derek doesn't…we haven't…no!"

"Right. Well, if you ever need anybody…"

"I know who to go to," she agreed.

Hearing the song wind down, Noel sighed and looked over at Derek who was still trying to peal Yvette off him. Looking back at Casey, he said, "I think it's time I return you to your date."

Smiling, Casey said, "Thank you, Noel. You're a good friend."

Nodding sadly, Noel escorted Casey over to Derek and Yvette. As soon as he reached them, he grabbed Yvette's shoulder. The movement was enough to startle her and her grip loosened. Derek quickly escaped and scurried over to Casey, before leading her far away.

Scowling at the fleeing couple, Yvette complained, "You were supposed to keep Casey away from Derek, not bring her back!"

"Yvette, I don't think what we were doing is right. I'm not going to be part of it any longer."

Glaring at her escort, Yvette snapped, "Do you think I went to the trouble of looking like this to only have you wimp out at the last minute? I almost had him!"

Straightening, Noel replied, "Then why is Derek on the other side of the room?" He then turned, walking away from her before stopping and giving Yvette a through look over. Raising an eyebrow, he added, "Actually, Yvette, you look like a cheap prostitute or a disco ball in that dress. And you might want to be careful or you'll fallout completely. There's not much of a top to that dress."

This time, Noel walked away for good, leaving Yvette to find her own way home.

Watching him go, Yvette clinched her fists and barely kept from screeching her anger to the entire dance.

* * *

Safely on the other side of the gym from Yvette, Derek stopped moving and pulled Casey against him in a tight hug.

"Feel better, baby," she teased, patting him on the back.

"She was like an octopus, Case!"

"So, you don't want to switch dates then?"

Pulling back, Derek looked at her through narrowed eyes. "You better not want Noel."

Laughing, Casey shook her head. "No, I'm with who I want to be with. You?"

"I never want anyone else but you."

Leaning forward to kiss him, she said, "And that's why I keep you around."

Derek's laughter was soon cut off by Casey lips.

* * *

_Some of the examples of love were influenced by the book:_ Advice for a Happy Marriage from Miss Dietz's Third-Grade Class _by Debi Dietz Crawford and Friends. That book was **adorable**, I love it!_


	22. Maybe Fish Lasts Longer

_A/N: Sorry to everyone who I said I would have this chapter up by Friday. That was really my intention…of course, I don't think I said which Friday and if that's the case I'm just __really__ early, how about that? :-) If not, I hope the length makes up for it!_

* * *

**Chapter Title From: Guests are like fish. After three days they begin to stink. –Mary Roach's Mother (Reader's Digest Article "Meet the Parents")**

* * *

_December 21—Day Before Abby's Arrival_

Pulling the Prince to a stop, Derek stared at his home in horrified fascination. A large group of people, some of which he only knew because Casey was so into drama and literature, were swarming all over his house. Literally swarming.

Slamming his car door, Derek slowly walked towards the house, staring at the odd sight before him. Reaching the front porch, Derek was relieved to see that one of the people climbing all over his home was Ralph.

"Dude, what's going on?"

Not stopping in his efforts to straighten the Christmas lights, Ralph yelled back, "We're cleaning the outside of the house and putting up decorations."

"Cleaning the _outside_ of the house?"

"You'll have to ask Casey, D," Sam yelled to him from another part of the roof.

"How did she get all of you to do this?"

"There was crying," Ralph replied with a shudder.

"And that was just Ralph," Sam added with a grin. "Go on inside, D, you're distracting us from our work."

"Yeah, Casey gave us a time limit," Ralph agreed. "And don't forget to take off your shoes!" he added as Derek opened the front door.

The inside of the house was just as odd as the outside. Nora was polishing any surface she could get her hands on. Marti, being held up by George, was cleaning the ceiling while paying special attention to the corners. There was also some random girl steam cleaning the couch. A guy that Derek was fairly certain was on the school's soccer team doing the same with the curtains. And one of Casey's math study group members was shampooing the carpet.

Keeping an eye on them, as one would a wild animal, Derek started to head up the stairs when shampoo carpet girl screeched, "Take off your shoes! I just cleaned the stairs!"

"Okay," Derek automatically replied, trying to keep the crazy girl happy.

"And remove your socks too," she added. "Who knows when you last put on clean socks!"

Now annoyed, but still just a little scared of the tiny creature, Derek removed his socks as well and stuffed them into his shoes. Grabbing the shoes before she could yell about that, Derek hot footed it up the stairs. He'd almost made it to the second floor, when he came across one of the guys who created scenery for the Drama Department decorating the banister with white lights and gold garland.

Stopping for a second to admire the decorations, Derek said, "Looks good."

"Thanks," the drama dude happily replied. "I'm using the lights and garland to create a subtle geometric design to give off a Christmas feel but be a little different."

Raising his eyebrows at that, Derek nodded. Slapping the kid on the back, he added, "Right. Looks good."

"I'm thinking to add a little flare by throwing in some poinsettias to the design. Fake, of course."

"Of course," Derek agreed, barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes.

Satisfied at his complement from The Derek Venturi, drama dude got back to work, and Derek finished heading up the stairs.

Passing the bathroom on his trek towards his room, Derek stopped and glanced in to see Lizzie and Edwin cleaning the bathroom to a shine that he didn't even think was possible.

"How did you get stuck with bathroom duty?" he asked the tweens with a smirk.

Neither looked up and Edwin demanded, a bit frantically, "Working, don't bother us."

Lizzie then spoke, saying, "Ed, you missed a spot," pointing to a spot Derek didn't believe was actually there, but Edwin seemed to see as he frantically started scrubbing there.

Rolling his eyes at the madness, Derek headed for his sanctuary in hopes of being able to block out the chaos around him. Reaching his room, however, he found Casey with her cute little bum wiggling in the air as she used a vacuum cleaner extension to vacuum under his bed.

Derek stood for a moment admiring the view, before leaning over and shutting the vacuum off. A heavy sigh came from under the bed before Casey wiggled her body out.

Pushing the hairs out of her face, she looked up at Derek with a scowl. "Why did you do that?"

Smirking, Derek replied, "So I could ask you why our home's been invaded. Everyone I've asked instructed me to ask Casey. So, what's up?"

"Der-ek! Your mother is arriving tomorrow!"

"And that explains why Ralph and Sam are sitting on our roof?"

"They better not be sitting on the roof! They're _supposed_ to be straightening the lights!"

"Space Case," Derek said with as much condescension as he could muster, "the lights are straight."

Rolling her eyes, Casey sat back on her haunches and glared. "YOUR mother is coming _tomorrow_ Der-ek! I am going to make sure that _everything_ is perfect. She will not have anything to complain about."

"Case," Derek said with a sigh as he plopped down on the floor next to her. "Mom will find something to complain about. That's just the type of person she is."

"Not if everything is perfect!"

Wrapping an arm around her and pulling Casey against him, Derek replied, "Casey, nothing will ever be _perfect_ for my mother."

"Yes, Derek," Casey argued sincerely. "It will! You'll see! This visit can be a turning point in your relationship."

"Baby, I appreciate what you're trying to do but…" he trailed off, really unsure of how to get Casey to understand.

Cuddling against him, Casey mumbled, "I just want your mom to see you like I do."

Smirking, Derek pulled back to see Casey's eyes. "Babe, I can assure you that I **don't** want Mom seeing me like you do."

"Der-ek!" she exclaimed while playfully slapping his chest. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Um," he intoned before giving her a quick kiss. "Either way, Mom's not going to crawl under my bed while she's here."

"You don't know that," Casey insisted. "Maybe she won't be able to sleep and she'll decide to look around the room."

"Why would my mother be looking around my room?" Derek asked, a bad feeling over taking him.

"She's going to sleep in here," Casey answered, confirming his feeling.

"Case…"

"It will show how giving and grown up you are," she insisted. "I've already cleaned out half of your closet and dresser for her."

"And where are my things and I going to stay?"

"Edwin's room." Then, before Derek could complain, Casey quickly went on, "I've moved out the clothing Edwin won't need and stored them in boxes in the garage. Your things are put away in his room. You can change in there while your Mom's here."

Looking around his room, Derek then asked, "And where are all my posters? Edwin's room?"

"No," Casey nervously answered. "I _carefully_ packed up everything and stored them…"

"In the garage," Derek dryly answered.

"Yes," she softly replied.

"And where did you get all these framed photographs?"

Giving him an impish grin, Casey answered, "Merry Christmas from the Photography Club! It seems you have some fans that were more than willing to donate their work."

Considering the black and white photographs, Derek said, "Some of them are kind of cool looking."

"And very adult like!"

Returning his attention to his girlfriend, Derek said, "You didn't just happen to have left my most recent report card on my desk, did you?"

"Maybe."

"Casey…are those new sheets?" he asked, the sheets just suddenly catching his attention.

"Yes." Then, as sternly as possible, Casey informed him, "You will NOT be sleeping on your bed tonight."

"Oh, and just where will I be sleeping?"

"Those are new sheets, Derek Venturi. Everything is clean. You are sleeping in Edwin's room. I don't care if you take the camp bed or his bed, but you are not sleeping in here."

"How about your bed?" Derek asked with a teasing leer.

"Nice try. Not going to happen."

Laughing, Derek asked the other question that had been bothering him, "Where did you get all these people?"

"From school," Casey answered matter-of-factly. "Noel and the Climbing Club are sweeping the roof…"

"Sweeping the roof?"

"It had to be done," Casey replied, ignoring the disbelief in Derek's tone. "The Dining Association is working on the kitchen…"

"Okay," Derek interrupted. "Never mind. I don't care. I just want to know what we owe these people."

"Derek," Casey exclaimed, eyes wide. "You don't mean to tell me that you _actually_ think I would have to pay people to clean _The_ Derek Venturi's home!"

Standing up, he shook his head. "Oh, Case, you're a laugh riot."

"I'm just surprised. That's all," she said, standing up herself.

Narrowing his eyes, Derek asked, "Did you seriously get people to agree to help you for nothing just on my popularity alone?"

Smirking, Casey tapped Derek's cheek with her hand in an overly affectionate manner. "Snookums, how else would I get people to help? Put your socks in the laundry hamper and your shoes in Edwin's room. We need to work on Marti's room next."

"Case," Derek whined as he chucked his socks into the hamper, grabbed his shoes, and followed after her. "Case, how did you do it?"

Casey just smirked as she headed down the hall towards Marti's room.

* * *

_December 22—Day of Abby's Arrival_

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Marti whined. "It's itchy."

"You look beautiful," Nora offered as they all stood in line as a Casey made a last minute inspection of the family while adjusted clothing, smoothed out wrinkles, and rubbing off smudges.

"Don't you want to look nice for your Mommy?" Casey asked as she nervously adjusted Edwin's tie for the third time.

Pulling Casey away from his brother and wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her against him, Derek said, "Case, it's my mom, not the Prime Minister."

"Der-ek! Your mother is much more important than the Prime Minister."

"So, if the Prime Minister was coming we wouldn't have had to sweep the roof?" Edwin joked.

Seeing Casey's glare he quickly shrank back into his place in line. Nora then wrapped an arm around his shoulders in an effort to comfort her younger step-son.

Hearing a car pull up, Casey flipped around to glare at the family. "Remember your manners! We are all supposed to be on our **best** behavior."

Everyone instantly started to nod, afraid to go against this intense Casey.

Turning to Derek, she added, "Remember to take your mom's luggage."

"Got it, Case," he said, before silencing her with a kiss.

Hearing the doorbell, Casey yanked herself out of Derek's arms before rubbing her lipstick off his lips.

Seeing everyone standing there watching them and hearing the doorbell ring once again, Casey snapped in her best carrying whisper, "George, get the door!"

"Right," George said with a nod before hurrying forward.

Taking a deep breath, George threw a smile upon his face as he yanked open the door. "Abby. Welcome."

"Thank you, George," the redhead said with a nod as she walked pass him and into the living room. Setting her luggage on the ground, Abby surveyed the group standing there awkwardly facing her. Opening her arms, she said, "Don't I get a hug?"

Marti and Edwin scurried forward to give Abby a perfunctory hug and a kiss upon the cheek. As her youngest stepped aside, Abby turned towards Derek.

"You're not wearing a tie like Edwin and George."

Shrugging, Derek replied, "I don't do ties."

"Hum. Well, give me a hug."

After that stiff formality, mother and son stepped apart. Raising an eyebrow, she said, "I thought I told you to have your girlfriend here."

Reaching back, Derek grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her forward. "Mom…"

Rolling her eyes, Abby replied, "Really, Derek. That's your step-sister, Casey. I'm not an idiot."

"Mom," Derek said, trying very hard to keep his temper. "Casey and I _have_ started dating. During the summer we realized that we had feelings for each other…"

"Enough, Derek. Where's my room?"

"You have my room," Derek answered as he leaned down to grab his mother's luggage.

"Fine," Abby sighed, snatching the bag out of Derek's hand. "I know where it is."

"Would you like to freshen up and then come down for dinner?" Casey implored.

"It's been a long flight. I'm going to bed." Giving the McDonald-Venturis another look she added, "I would appreciate it if you would keep it down."

Once she was out of sight, Derek sighed, "That went well."

Marti, with her one track mind, asked, "Does this mean I can change now?"

* * *

Looking up at the dark ceiling from his place on the camp bed, Edwin asked, "This visit isn't going to go well, is it?"

Sighing, Derek replied, "No, I don't think so."

"Damn!"

"Don't let Mom hear you say that."

Ignoring his brother, but keeping that in mind, Edwin said, "Marti didn't seem that excited. I thought she's be happier."

"It's not like we see Mom that much. Casey, Nora, and Lizzie have filled in for that female bonding thing she needs. And…Smarti's probably off because of Casey's manic craziness of late."

"Why does she want every to be so perfect?"

"She's trying to help me and Mom become closer."

"That's not going to happen," Edwin matter-of-factly replied.

"I know that and you know that, but Case…she's a dreamer."

Edwin paused for a minute before tentatively asking, "You really love each other, huh?"

"This isn't going to be one of those romantic comedy moments where you ask me how I knew, is it?" Derek wearily replied.

"No!" Edwin hurriedly answered. "No way! I just wondered why Casey would go to all of this effort and you didn't try to stop her or sabotage her."

Thinking of his Crazy Casey, Derek smiled to himself. "Yeah. We really do."

Smirking, and glad that the room was dark, Edwin asked in his most innocent voice, "So, Derek, how did you know Casey was The One?"

An incredibly well aimed pillow to the face was the only answer Edwin received. Despite that, he quickly dissolved into laughter.

_

* * *

_

December 23—First _**Full**__ Day of Abby's Visit_

Abby was surprised to come down to breakfast to find the entire McDonald-Venturi clan up and dressed while Derek and Casey made breakfast.

Seeing her, Casey smiled brightly and said, "Good Morning! We have chocolate chip pancakes and…"

"I'll have coffee and half a grapefruit," Abby instructed, completely interrupting Casey. "I don't believe in large breakfasts."

"Oh…Okay," Casey replied, still trying to be bright. Getting a grapefruit, she went on, "Sugar or salt? Most people I know put sugar on grapefruit, but I met this one girl at…"

"I'm sure all of that's very interesting, but can you just hand me my grapefruit quietly? Hum?"

Shocked, Casey silently handed over the grapefruit and a cup of black coffee. Abby took it and instantly started fixing it to her liking, not saying a word.

Watching the display before him, Derek locked his jaw in an attempt to keep his words back. Casey had made him promise to be polite and, for her, he was going to do it if it killed him.

"So, Mom," Derek half-growled. "What do you want to do today?"

"Don't you have any plans?"

"Oh…" Casey started to exclaim until Derek grabbed her hand, signaling her to be quiet.

"My girlfriend, Casey, has an entire suggested agenda for the day, but I wondered if there was anything _you_ wanted to do."

"Still trying to pass off Casey, are you?" Then before _anyone_ could reply, Abby went on. "I saw that report card on your desk. Have you been getting Edwin to do your homework again or did you pay a geek to do it?"

Once again with the bright smile, Casey said, "Derek's been doing his homework all by himself."

"I'm sorry, Casey, but I just don't believe that. That would require effort and my son is notorious for not putting forth any more effort than he absolutely has to, unless it has to do with hockey."

At Abby's remark, Casey could feel her jaw dropping as she stared at Derek's mother in disbelief.

Smirking, Derek said, "Well, Case, it looks like we're going to follow you fun schedule of entertaining activities."

"Does that mean we're still going to make cookies for Santa?" Marti excitedly asked.

Breaking from her stupor, Casey nodded while giving the little girl a grin. "Right after lunch so they'll be fresh for Santa!"

"I love making cookies," Edwin happily blurted out. Seeing his brother's teasing look of disbelief, Edwin started to blush. "I mean _eating_ cookies. Casey's cookies are the best."

"Give it up, Ed," Lizzie teased. "We all know there's a master pastry chef inside you just waiting to get out."

* * *

Depending on how you looked at it, the mornings activities were all shot to hell. Abby finished her breakfast and then headed back upstairs claiming that she had work to do leaving Activities Director Casey feeling a little let down. The rest of the family, with the help of Derek's insistence, happily went into the dining room that was now set up as craft central.

Not in the least surprising, Marti was thrilled to make Christmas Cookie Gift bags. Derek wasn't exactly sure _who_ Casey planned on taking cookies to, but then again, he had purposely NOT looked at her highly detailed plan of activities.

It may not have been surprising that Marti was having fun decorating lunch bags with stamps, paint, glitter, and crayons, but it was surprising at how much fun George was having doing the same with Derek and Marti. Nora, on the other hand, opted to help Edwin and Lizzie with the task of making special napkin rings (felt poinsettia or felt holly with little pomp pomp berries—an equal number of each) and place cards for their Christmas Eve dinner. Casey, instead of working on one project, flitted back and forth between the two groups making sure everything was going well and giving help whether needed or not.

After an easy to put together lunch of chips and sandwiches, it was Cookie Creating Time. Casey, Edwin, and Marti were really the most excited about this new project.

Casey, being the little over achieving keener that she was, decided that sugar cookies just weren't enough and had four other cookie recipes for the family to make. Abby, having emerged for lunch, wasn't used to Casey-ness and just stared with an expression somewhere between shock and awe as General Casey marshaled the troops and explained their various tasks.

Working with Derek at their station on the Lemon Cookies with Meringue, Abby whispered, "Is she always like this?"

"Only for important things," Derek absently answered as he beat the butter and sugar together. Smirking he added, "Of course, _everything_ is important to Casey."

Abby didn't say anything else, but she did carefully observe everything and everyone throughout the rest of Cookie Creating Time.

--

Several hours later, with cookies cooling on half the surfaces of the home, it was now decorating time. Smiling happily, Casey then launched into a detailed explanation on how the decorating was to be accomplished.

Getting tired of the training on something supposed to be fun, Derek leaned over and shut Casey up with a kiss. While she leaned against him blinking, Derek said, "Marti, take the flour shifter, fill it with powdered sugar and the shift it all over the peppermint cookies."

Stopping to quickly to kiss Casey once again, Derek went on, "Ed, Liz, melted chocolate, dip a half of the almond cookies into it and then set them on the wax paper to dry."

"Der-ek!" Casey quickly exclaimed before he could kiss her again. "The recipe says to use a small spatula or a knife to _spread_ the chocolate over half the cookie."

Leaning forward, Derek grabbed an almond cookie, dipped it into the chocolate, and then sat it on the wax paper. Smirking, he replied, "Looks like that works."

As Casey fumed, Derek said, "The parents, Casey and I will decorate sugar cookies. Once you kids are done, you can join us." Turning to Casey he added, "Your cookies can be perfect, but don't ruin the fun for the rest of us, Case."

Staring into Derek's eyes, the two seemed to have a bit of a standoff. Finally, Casey backed down with a nod. "I won't ruin the fun."

"Good girl," Derek proclaimed before giving her another kiss.

None of the McDonald-Venturis seemed to be the least bit flustered or surprised at all the kissing, but Abby narrowed her eyes before going to her cookie decorating station.

* * *

It all started with asking where they should go to dinner. Then instead of stating her preference, Abby said, "Derek, when am I going to meet your latest bimbo girlfriend?"

"Excuse me!" Casey exclaimed.

"Mom," Derek interrupted, frustration practically pouring off him. "I've already told you I'm dating Casey."

Rolling her eyes, Abby said, "Did you two really think your kissing during Cookie Decorating Time would convince me you're dating?"

"I'm not trying to _convince_ you of anything," Derek growled. "Casey and I _are_ dating! I love Casey!"

"Oh please, Derek," Abby reprimanded. "You don't understand love at all. You're too self-centered. You would never go for a girl as high strung as Casey."

Shrugging, Derek replied, "We balance each other. How about that?"

"Even if I believed that, Derek, Casey would never go for a boy like you."

"Casey would be lucky to date Derek," George jumped in. "He's the most popular guy in school and Casey has been the bottom of the social ladder."

"I can't believe you just said that, Georgie!" Nora exclaimed.

"It's true," he answered unrepentantly.

"Derek would be lucky to get a girl like Casey. She's brilliant."

"And put together," Abby added. "It's obvious that she knows where she's going in life. Derek's just a mess."

"Derek's been doing much better this term," Nora replied.

"That doesn't mean much. That will never get him into a good college."

"Derek can get into a good college on his slapshot alone," George insisted.

"Oh, and I'm sure that a girl like Casey really cares about slapshots," Abby replied with an eye roll. "If they were dating, then it's like George said, Casey's just using Derek to improve her social standing."

"I did NOT say that," George argued. "If anything, Derek would be using Casey."

"That's right," Nora agreed. "Derek goes through girls like water. Casey would be the pinnacle of hard to get girls."

"Casey would not be that hard to get," Abby argued. "They live together. Easy access."

"My daughter is not easy!" Nora shouted.

After that, it kind of descended into a garbled amount of shouting between the three parents about how either Derek or Casey was to good for the other or how neither would give the other the time of day. Derek looked like he was ready to punch someone or something. Casey and Marti were just about ready to burst into tears. Lizzie and Edwin, however, just stared at the tableau in horrified fascination.

Just as Derek was about to lose it, the doorbell rang somewhat incessantly. The noise halted everyone mid-fight. Edwin woken up from his stupor, ran to the answer the door. Standing on the other side was two smiling couples. Feeling the tension, Ralph, Emily, and Sam all froze on the doorstep. Saeran, however, boldly stepped inside.

"Happy Holidays, everyone!" she said with a wave. Seeming to ignore or not feeling the tension surrounding the group, Saeran added, "Derek, Casey, hey! So, I totally came up with a great idea! We're going Christmas caroling. It will be great! Then we'll go to my house for cookies and coco! Do you want to join us?"

"Sure," Derek roughly answered, surprising everyone. "Casey, go bundle up. It's cold out there."

Normally Casey would argue, but seeing the look in Derek's eyes she just nodded and hurried up the stairs.

Turning to the kids, he said, "After dinner the activity for tonight is watching holiday movies. Okay?"

"I'll put them in," Edwin softly answered.

"Good." Then looking at the parents, Derek added, "Make sure the kids are in bed by nine. Don't wait up."

Eyes narrowing at being told what to do, Abby snapped, "Since I'm only here for another day, I thought you'd want to stay home, Derek."

"I would have thought you'd have wanted to spend time with us _this morning_," he snapped back.

Interrupting the arguing, Casey hurried down the stairs, now bundled up. Looking around, she turned to Derek. "You need to put your coat on, Derek."

"Right," he answered. Keeping his eye on his mother, Derek pulled on his coat and shoes. Grabbing Casey's mittened hand, Derek said, "Let's go baby. We're going to need your singing voice."

As the door shut behind them, everyone left turned to stare warily at Abby.

Eyes snapping, Abby asked, "Where are we going for dinner?"

* * *

"So, you're dating Ralph now?" Casey asked Emily as they sat around Saeran's house after caroling.

"I'm just going to ride it out and see what happens. No expectations," Emily answered. Exchanging a look with Saeran, she added, "My Mom never really liked Derek's mother. She was really upset that Abby could leave her children. Especially with Marti being so little."

"Was that who that lady was?" Saeran asked.

"Yeah," Casey sighed as she absently stirred her coco with a candy cane. "I've been trying to make everything perfect. I was hoping this visit would help Derek's relationship with her. I think I've just made everything worse."

"I'm sure you didn't," Saeran quickly assured her.

"Of course you didn't," Emily agreed.

"She doesn't like Derek dating me."

"I wouldn't worry about," Emily said. "It's not like she's ever around."

"That helps," Saeran agreed.

"I still feel bad," Casey lamented.

"Maybe it will get better with time," Saeran suggested. "I hated Mary when she first married my Dad, but now I call her mom."

"The lady who made the cookies isn't your mom?" Emily asked, completely surprised.

"You look like her," Casey insisted.

Saeran laughed. "It's just that we're both scrawny blondes. My birth mom died when I was ten. With three little girls he had to raise on his own, my Dad immediately started looking for a second wife. Six months after Mom died, Dad married Mary. It took years for us to really get along, actually it was around the birth of my third sister, Kaitlin, that we started to become close."

"Why did you start calling her Mom?" Emily asked.

"Oh, well, all my younger sisters did. Chloe and Lisa were too little to remember Mom. Lisa was only 18 months when Mom died. Hearing it all the time, I guess it became habit."

"Lizzie occasionally calls George 'Dad,'" Casey offered.

Grinning, Emily said, "And when you and Derek get married, you can call him 'Dad' too."

Getting in on the teasing, Saeran added, "Maybe your first born will bring you and Derek's mother closer."

"That's right," Emily added. "Baby's always bring people closer."

Blushing, Casey said, "You two are idiots."

"Come on, Casey," Saeran teased. "Don't tell me you haven't _thought_ about having babies with Derek."

Blushing even more, Casey leaned towards them and whispered, "Well, he is just so _adorable_ with Marti."

Giggling, Emily said, "Your babies are _so_ calling me 'Auntie Em!'"

"No fair," Saeran laughed. "My name doesn't have any cute nicknames like that. But, I get to be an auntie, too," she quickly added.

"Emily, Saeran," Casey argued, "we still have years before this is an issue."

"But, you're such a planner," Saeran seriously replied.

"Saeran's right," Emily teased. "Just mark us down in your book."

"Oh, as honorary aunties does that mean we get to throw Casey a baby shower? I have some great ideas!"

"Great ideas for what?" Derek asked as he came into the kitchen for some more cookies.

Casey tried to signal Saeran with her eyes to stay quiet, but Saeran wasn't the one she had to worry about.

Smirking, Emily said, "Saeran and I are just planning future parties for you and Casey."

Raising an eyebrow, Derek asked, "Future parties?"

"Like baby and bridal showers," Emily replied.

"Oh, depending on your colors, I know a great game for the bridal shower," Saeran added.

Choking on his cookie, Derek croaked, "Showers! Isn't a little early for showers? Casey and I haven't even…I mean…"

Laughing, Emily retorted, "It's never too early to plan!"

"If you get working on it now, you should be able to get a good price on your hall," Saeran added.

No one was quite sure if the girl was serious or not.

* * *

The house was dark and silent as Casey and Derek arrived home. Reaching the top of the stairs, Derek gave Casey a quick peck and whispered, "I'm going to go check on Marti."

"I'll check on Lizzie," she whispered back.

Giving her another kiss, Derek said, "Good night."

"I love you," Casey replied, framing his face with her hands. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Derek promised after giving her another kiss.

Sighing, Casey watched him enter Marti's room before slipping quietly into Lizzie's.

Lizzie was sitting up in bed with a lamp as the only light in the room. Seeing her sister, she quickly sat her book aside.

"I was hoping you would stop by before going to bed."

Sitting down next to her sister, Casey sighed.

"Did you enjoy caroling?"

"Yeah," Casey replied with a half smile. "Saeran's a fun addition to our group. Ralph got chased by a 'purse dog,' as Derek called it."

"What happened?" Lizzie laughed.

"I have no idea. We were all singing _Jingle Bells_ and the next thing I know, Ralph yelps and is taking off down the block. Derek claims that the dog had discerning musical taste."

"Then why didn't it attack Derek?"

Laughing, Casey said, "That's what I asked. Derek didn't appreciate the question."

"I bet he didn't." Pausing for a minute, Lizzie then asked, "Casey, what's going to happen? Now that Mom and George realize that you and Derek are dating."

Sighing, Casey sank back against the headboard. "I don't know. They might just go back to pretending to be clueless once Abby is gone."

"What about Abby?"

"Abby doesn't have custody, only visitation rights. They can stop us from going on formal dates, but they can't stop us from caring about each other."

"And you're going to college next year."

"That's right," Casey sighed. "I just wish they would be happy for us. I wish that Abby could see all the great qualities that Derek has."

"It took you awhile to see them," Lizzie teased.

"I always saw them," Casey countered. "I just didn't want to acknowledge them because of the feelings they'd bring. Besides, Abby's his mother. She should love Derek unconditionally. How could she treat him like she does?"

"I don't know, Casey. But he has us and especially you," Lizzie said. "Derek will be fine."

Smiling, Casey pulled her little sister into a tight hug. "Thanks, Liz."

"Anything for my big sister," Lizzie replied with a grin.

* * *

"Smerek?" Marti whispered hopefully as her door opened.

"Smarti, what are you still doing up?" Derek asked as he sat down on her bed.

Sitting up and throwing herself into her big brother's arms, Marti said, "I was waiting for you. Mom said she didn't think you would come home."

Hugging her tight, Derek replied, "I would never just abandon you, Smarti. I promise."

"Good," Marti proclaimed while returning the hug.

Cuddling against her brother, Marti asked, "Smerek, why were Mom and Daddy and Nora all yelling about you and Casey? They didn't say nice things."

"I know, Smarti. They were just angry. Dad and Nora love all of us a whole bunch."

"But not Mom?"

"I don't know, Smarti," Derek sighed. "She loves you. She just doesn't know Casey and Lizzie."

"Is she going to be here for Christmas?"

"No. She's leaving tomorrow."

"Good," Marti sighed. "Then everybody will be normal again."

Laughing, Derek kissed the top of her head. "Sure, Smarti, we'll all be normal again. Especially Casey."

"She was getting scary."

"Yeah she was," Derek agreed with a grin. "Really scary."

* * *

_December 24—Last Day of Abby's Visit_

Breakfast went about as well as it could with no one speaking to each other. Once breakfast was over and the dishes cleared, Casey decided to try again.

"I was thinking that we could go caroling tonight and give out some of our cookies in those beautiful bags Marti decorated for us."

"Don't forget me and Dad, Case," Derek teased. "Ours are the spectacular bags."

Grinning, Casey ignored him and continued. "I've made a schedule so that we can have dinner ready by the time we come back. We'll have everything cooked but the ham and tofu. We'll leave those in the oven while we sing and then when we get home we just have to warm up the rest."

"Tofu?" Abby asked.

"Lizzie doesn't eat meat," Casey explained.

"Really," Abby murmured. Somehow she made the one word seem like an insult. "So, when do we have to start this _schedule_ of events?"

"Lay off," Derek snapped. "Casey's not making you cook or sing or whatever. She's just telling you what the rest of us are going to do today. You can join in if you want."

"I am very tired of you," Abby informed her oldest son. "Everything always has to be your way. You know, Derek, one day you're going to wake up and wish you hadn't screwed away most of your life. When you're a washed up wannabe hockey star living in some tiny apartment without decent furniture, don't come complaining to me."

"That's it!" Casey cried, slamming her hands down on the counter.

"Casey," Derek quickly shushed.

"No," Casey yelled. "I'm tired of this. We have been nothing but kind to you, Abby, but all you've done is complain and make fun of us. Especially Derek! Well, let me tell you something, Derek and I **are** dating. We've been dating since the weekend before school started. I didn't get together with him because I wanted to rise up the social ladder and Derek isn't dating me because our rooms are next to each other! We're dating because we love each other and we enjoy being together. Derek's right! We **do** balance each other out!

"And here's another thing, Derek has worked really hard this semester to bring his grades up! Along with keeping up with his homework, he's captain of the hockey team and he's assistant manager at Smelly Nellie's! **And** he does all of them well! Besides being an amazing boyfriend!

"You, Abby, don't know what you're missing by dismissing Derek like you do!"

"Casey," Derek tried again, though with less effort as he did kind of like watching Casey on the warpath.

"I'm not finished," she snapped. "I haven't gotten to Edwin and Marti yet! Who are _also_ amazing!"

"No thank you," Abby interrupted. "I don't need to take this and I have no intention of doing so."

"Oh, yeah?" Casey snapped.

"Yeah," Abby snapped back. "I have a plane to catch. I'll just go to the airport early."

"Good! Because you've outworn your welcome here!"

"That's obvious," Abby growled, before turning on her heels and storming out of the room.

Everyone was silent as they watched Casey, her chest still heaving with anger.

"Case," Derek said, slipping a hand onto her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped flipping around to look at him. Seeing Derek's brown eyes brought to her exactly what she had just done. That wasn't a school bully, that was Derek's mother.

As Casey burst into tears, Derek folded her into his arms and gently stroked her hair. Kissing the side of her head, he whispered for her ears only, "Case, that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

It showed just how upset she was that he didn't even get a watery giggle at that.

--

Watching his son comfort Casey, George squared his shoulders manfully. With a glance at Nora for her approval, George headed up the stairs. Reaching Derek's room, George flung the door open without bothering to knock.

Looking up from her packing, Abby snapped, "Are you here to yell at me, too?"

"No," George answered. "I'm here to ask you to change your mind about leaving early. You're never here and whatever else, our children need you."

"They have Nora, _Georgie_," she mocked. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Damn it, Abby! How can you act like this? What happened? I remember how thrilled you were when you were pregnant with Derek."

"Pregnancy is completely different than parenting, George."

"Oh, that's right. You just weren't being fulfilled and needed to find yourself."

"Don't judge me! You can't understand what I've gone through."

"No, but you don't know what it's like having three children who feel abandoned. Derek took it the worse. He's tried to hide it, but…"

"He doesn't seem that upset anymore," Abby replied, going back to her packing.

"Just because Derek's accepted it doesn't mean that it didn't, doesn't, hurt," George pleaded, trying to get her to understand. "If not for Derek, then at least stay for Edwin and Marti."

"No, George," Abby answered as she zipped her bag shut. "It seems like I'm better at long distant parenting. I left gifts for all of them…"

"Gift cards, again?"

"It shows more thought than cash. And don't start with me. I know if I was around more then I would know what to actually buy them." Sighing tiredly, Abby added, "I'm sorry, George. I didn't mean to ruin your holidays. It looks like Nora went to a lot of effort."

Smiling, George replied, "Actually, that was Casey. She loves the holidays and she wanted things nice for _you_."

"For Derek," Abby corrected.

Shrugging, he nodded.

Picking up her bag, Abby said, "Merry Christmas, George."

* * *

Seeing Abby walk out the door, Casey burst into a new round of tears. "Oh, Derek, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

Kissing the top of her head, he assured her, "No it's not, Case."

"Derek's right, Casey," George agreed as he reentered the room. "Abby needed to hear what you said. You did nothing wrong."

"But, I shouldn't have yelled at her."

"She'll get over it," Derek assured Casey.

"She already has," George added.

"But, she left," Casey wailed.

"Casey," Derek said, "let it go. We still have dinner to make and gift packages to deliver."

Sniffling, Casey said, "We don't have to…"

"And not use the _spectacular _bags we made? We can't wait to go caroling. Huh?" Derek asked with a pointed look towards the family.

Hurriedly, everyone voiced their agreement.

"We have to save cookies for Santa," Marti insisted.

"Don't worry, Smarti," Derek said with a grin. "We'll have enough cookies for everyone. Right, Case?"

Smiling up at him through her tears, Casey nodded. "Right, Derek."


	23. All I Want for Christmas is Dasey

Casey woke up to the feel of fingers running gently through her hair and familiar lips scattering kisses across her face. "Um," she groaned. "Der-ek."

"Merry Christmas," he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Derek leaning above her with a grin. Caressing the side of his face with one hand, she mumbled, "Merry Christmas. Isn't Marti supposed to be waking everyone up?"

"You'd prefer her yelling in your ear to my way of waking you up?"

Grinning, she hurriedly denied such a feeling.

"No! I wouldn't mind waking up this way for…"

"You think about that?" Derek asked, knowing what she didn't say.

Biting her lip, Casey worried for a minute before saying, "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah," he admitted with a sheepish shrug.

Smiling, Casey pulled his head down for another kiss.

"So, how did I get so lucky to get such a nice wakeup call?"

"I wanted to give you a Christmas gift without Marti around."

"Derek?"

"Don't worry," he teased. "I have another present for you to open in front of everyone else."

"Derek, you don't have…"

Quickly, he cut her off with another kiss. "I know I don't _have _to," Derek assured her. "This is just to thank you for all the effort you went to for my mother's visit."

"Der-ek," Casey sadly said. "I think I just made things worse. I _yelled_ at her."

"We've already talked about this, Case," he replied. "You did nothing wrong. And the way you defended me—best girlfriend ever!"

Giggling softly, she said, "Let's see the gift."

"Ah, there's the mercenary girlfriend I love," Derek teased.

"Gift," Casey replied with a straight face.

Laughing, Derek reached behind him to grab the gift. "It's not wrapped," he warned.

Raising her eyebrows, she demanded once again, "Gift!"

Smiling widely, Derek dangled the silver necklace in front of her face.

Casey gasped as she ran her hand down the chain until she was cradling the heart pendant in her hand. The heart itself was appeared as if the silver had been folded around the chain to create the heart. Gently turning it around to see the back, Casey gasped once again.

"Der-ek," she sighed.

"The inscription is from that musical you made me watch with you. _Mame_?"

"Yes," she nodded. "That's right." Gently rubbing her thumb over the heart, Casey read out loud, "To my best girl. Love, Derek." Looking up at him with watery eyes, she sighed, "Oh, Der-ek. It's beautiful."

Smiling, he leaned down to kiss her once again. "Sit up," he commanded. "Let me put it on you."

Shifting up, Casey turned her back to Derek and held her hair up to make it easier for him. Casey shivered a little as Derek clasped the necklace around her neck. Seeing that, Derek smirked before pressing a quick kiss to her neck next to the clasp.

Dropping her hair and turning around, Casey threw her arms around Derek's neck and cuddled against to him. "Derek, how did you afford this?"

"It wasn't that expensive, Case."

"Der-ek!"

Stroking her hair in a preemptive strike in hopes to calm her down, a move which Casey instantly recognized, Derek said, "Case…"

"Der-ek, you haven't been _borrowing_ from Edwin again, have you?!"

"No! I promised you I wouldn't."

Clutching her necklace, Casey warily asked, "You didn't take money from your college fund, did you?"

"The college fund you made me set up is untouched," Derek laughed. "Case, it would be easier for me to tell you if you would quit guessing."

"Fine," she grumbled while make a motion for him to continue.

"I never _needed_ to borrow money from Ed."

"What?"

"The first time I asked just to see what he'd do. Then I just used Ed's money instead of mine."

"You mean…what happened to your money?"

"Interest baring savings account."

Casey just stared up into Derek's brown eyes for several moments saying nothing.

Feeling like he needed to fill in the silence, Derek went on. "With unused allowance and paychecks, I've saved quite a bit."

Absently, Casey replied, "So, that's why you started to laugh when I suggested that you started saving for college. I thought it was just because you assumed you would get a full-ride hockey scholarship."

Smirking, Derek said, "I don't have to assume. I am getting a full-ride. Looking at me, Case. What school wouldn't want this?"

Coming out of her stupor, Casey lightly slapped him on the arm for that comment. "But, what about Edwin's money…"

"Case, has it ever occurred to you to wonder where Edwin is getting all of that money? Besides his _business ventures_ he's selling my stuff."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"My practice jersey from freshman year…"

"The one that you wore on your rise to hockey captain," Casey teased.

"That one," Derek confirmed. "It's missing."

"Der-ek…"

"I _know_ he sells things on _eBay_."

Casey was silent for a minute before she said, "I _am_ missing a pair of earrings. I've never worn them much so they should still be in my jewelry box."

"And you didn't freak out?" Derek teased.

Frowning, she replied, "I thought I might have given them to Marti."

"So, do you want me to repay Edwin all the money I borrowed?"

Looking from Derek's eyes, to her new necklace, then back up to Derek's eyes, Casey said, "There's nothing wrong with letting the past stay in the past, is there?"

"That's what we decided to do with all of my pranks on you," Derek replied.

"We might want to talk to him about stealing our things, however."

"Don't worry," Derek replied with a smirk. "I've taken care of that."

Grinning, Casey reached up, slipping her hands into Derek's shaggy hair, and pulled him down for another kiss.

Interrupting the moment with a bang, Marti burst into the room. Hands on hips, she regarded the scene before her with distain.

"Smerek, you were supposed to _wake_ Casey up, not cuddle with her. Hurry up! We're going to open presents!"

"Smarti," Derek patiently replied. "We'll be there in a second."

"Smerek, now!"

Giggling, Casey gently untangled herself from Derek. "I think we better go downstairs."

Groaning, Derek stood up. Not giving up completely, however, Derek grabbed Casey's hand and kept it in his as they followed Marti down the stairs.

* * *

Wrapping paper was everywhere as the entire family opened presents and exclaimed over what they got. Cuddled together in Derek's chair, now sans the slip cover that was put on before Abby's visit, Casey excitedly opened her second gift from Derek.

"Der-ek," Casey exclaimed. "This is too much!"

Laughing, Derek replied, "Just try it on, Case."

By then, the rest of the family's attention had been caught and they watched as Casey tried on the knee length, red cardigan. Casey grinned as she buttoned the three large buttons and tied the belt around her waist. Adjusting the large shawl collar around her neck the flared sleeves of the sweater slid back along her forearms.

Smiling, Casey did a little turn in front of Derek and asked, "What do you think?"

"Beautiful," Derek replied with a soft smile.

Looking at Casey, Nora agreed. "That's a beautiful sweater, Derek. Who helped you pick it out?"

"Hey," he protested. "I picked it out all by myself."

"It's true," Marti insisted. "Smerek picked it all by himself. Lizzie and I wanted him to get another sweater."

Crawling back onto his lap, Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's neck with a grin. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she said, "That is so cute! You got helpers to go Christmas shopping for me!"

"No," Derek refuted. "I _took_ them Christmas shopping. Not so that they could help me find your gift."

"You told us that you needed help picking a Casey appropriate gift, Smerek," Marti corrected.

Rolling his eyes while Casey laughed herself silly, Derek said, "Smarti, stop trying to help."

"Okay, Smerek!"

Looking at his giggling girlfriend, Derek asked, "So, where's my present?"

Sobering, but with a grin still peaking out at the corners of her mouth, Casey said, "It's a joint gift."

"A joint gift?" Derek said with a pout. "You didn't get me one all by yourself. It's our first Christmas as a couple."

Smirking, Casey retorted, "Well, unlike my boyfriend, Mr. Moneybags, I didn't have enough to buy your gift by myself."

Marti interrupted their conversation as she shoved a medium-sized box at Derek. "This is from me and Casey and Edwin and Lizzie, Smerek!"

Grinning, Derek quickly ripped off the wrapping paper. Once the paper was gone and he had pulled the lid off the box, however, the grin dropped off Derek's face and he stared into the box in shock.

Nora and George, unable to see his gift from where they were sitting, exchanged a look of confusion before Nora asked, "Derek, what did they get you?"

Ignoring everyone else, Casey leaned forward and teased, "It's a _Rebel_. I thought you'd like that series best."

"You got me an extra lens, too," Derek whispered.

"Standard Telephoto," Casey replied with a grin. "Do you like your gift?"

In answer, Derek pulled Casey into a fierce kiss.

Scrunching his nose up at the display, Edwin said, "I guess Casey was right. Derek _did_ want a camera."

"For still photography," Lizzie added to their confused parents.

Just pulling away from her lips, Derek whispered with a leer, "Will you pose for me?"

"Not when you ask with a look like that," Casey grinned.

"There's one more gift," Marti announced as she wadded through the sea of paper to look under the tree. "It's for Smerek and Casey."

"Oh, right," Edwin said.

"What do you know about it?" Derek asked suspiciously as he careful sat his camera down next to his chair.

"Nothing," Edwin assured him. "I got a package a few days ago with a note to put the present under the tree because it wasn't supposed to be opened before Christmas and whoever sent the gift didn't trust you not to open it beforehand. It was postmarked Toronto," he added helpfully.

Taking the present wrapped in bright gold paper from Marti, Casey exchanged a curious look with Derek. Casey carefully unwrapped the present. Lifting the lid from the box, they found a card setting on top of two frames. Handing the envelope to Derek, Casey lifted out the frames. The frames, as well as the pictures inside them, were identical.

Marti, standing on her tiptoes to look over Casey's shoulder, announced, "It's pictures of Smerek and Casey."

Casey handed one of the frames to Marti so the little girl could share it with the rest of the family.

"Casey," Nora said. "This is an adorable picture of you two. Who took it?"

"Annie," Derek absently answered.

"One of our retreat leaders," Casey added. "What's the card say?"

"Merry Christmas, to my favorite Venturis," Derek read-aloud. "I recently got a confused call from Olivia that reminded me of you. I just wanted to remind you to do your daily exercises and tell you that Laurie and I are rooting for you. We _know _you can go the distance. Love, Annie & Laurie. P.S. You talked about the kids so often we just _have_ to see some pictures of those scamps."

Smirking, Derek looked up at Casey. "They know."

"Should we confess?" Casey worriedly asked.

"Nah. I have a better idea." Turning his attention to his brother, Derek said, "Hey, Ed, how are you with _Photoshop_?"

Edwin had no idea what his brother was up to, but he automatically returned Derek's smirk with one of his own. "I'm the best, bro. You know that."

"How would you like to make up for selling Casey's earrings?"

Blanching, Edwin replied, "You know about that?"

"You actually thought Casey _didn't_ have her things catalogued?"

"Der-ek!" Casey exclaimed, slapping his chest. "I don't have my things catalogued!"

Ignoring her, and from the looks on everyone's faces no one believed her either, Derek looked at Nora and asked, "Nora, where are some pictures of Lizzie when she was around five?"

"Do I want to know what you're planning?" she asked with a grin.

"Probably not," Derek replied, returning the grin.

"Casey would have them. She's been organizing all of our pictures."

"Oh, good," Derek said, kissing the side of Casey head. Slipping out from under Casey, he said, "Come on, Ed. We've got work to do."

"Der-ek," Casey said, hurrying after the brothers. "You don't know where I keep the pictures."

"I'm not missing this," Lizzie declared as she jumped up.

"I'm coming, too," Marti yelled as she raced up the stairs.

George and Nora, now alone, looked at each other and then around the empty living room.

"Should we start cleaning up?" George asked.

Settling against him, Nora said, "No. Casey will eventually clean everything up if we leave it."

"Is that really fair?"

"She'll make Derek help her."

"And Derek's causing some sort of trouble that Casey's helping him with," George finished. "Would you like some more coco?"

"No," Nora decided. "Let's just enjoy the quiet while it lasts."

"Okay," George agreed, settling down next to his wife.

* * *

It took several hours of fiddling, but finally, Edwin printed off the first picture. Derek took it with a smirk.

"Good work, Ed."

Looking over Derek's shoulder at the new picture of "their family," Casey shook her head. "I don't know whether to congratulate you on amazing work, Edwin, or be worried that you're this good."

"I can't believe it," Lizzie laughed. "If I didn't know better, I would swear this was an original picture."

Edwin smirked proudly and then pompously went on to explain how he had taken a picture of George and Abby with baby Marti and replace Derek and Casey with his parents before adding in pictures of him and Lizzie at three.

"Are we going to do another picture of the family with 'our children' older?" Casey asked Derek.

"And we'll send individual pictures of the three kids," Derek replied. "Ed, let's try a different pose for the next picture."

"I'm on it," Edwin declared as he started to look through the pictures they had already scanned into the computer.

* * *

"Yvette," Minion Number Three exclaimed, dropping her cards all over M.N. One's bed. "I didn't know you were coming by!"

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" N.M. One politely asked.

"It was fine," Yvette answered, waving away the girl's question as she draped herself across N.M. One's desk chair. "I got everything I wanted and some extra jewelry. That's not why I stopped by though."

"Oh," M.N. Three sighed.

"No. I have a new plan for Derek Venturi."

"But, I thought you decided to move onto someone else?" M.N. Three ventured softly. "Saeran said…"

"Saeran is a nobody," Yvette snapped. "She chose _that_ boy over me! She is no longer part of **our** group!"

"Oh, but, well, we always go to Saeran's New Year's party," M.N. One argued.

"Ever since we were twelve," M.N. Three added.

"Her mom makes the best cookies!"

Narrowing her eyes, Yvette growled, "I _told_ you that Saeran is **out**! No more arguing. Understand?"

Both girls quickly nodded their agreement.

Relaxing back into her chair, Yvette said, "Back to my plan. Casey McDonald may _think_ she won after The Winter Ball, but she is wrong! Derek Venturi will be mine!"

Blinking at the intensity of that statement, M.N. Three asked, "What's your plan?"

"Long-term, I needed to be voted Prom Queen. We're going to start working on my campaign now."

"Can we do that?" M.N. One asked.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Yvette snapped. "Medium-term, I need a plan for Valentine's Day. It's on a Saturday this year so that offers lots of possibilities. Short-term, I need to have made or find a old hockey jersey of Derek Venturi's."

"Jersey," M.N. Three repeated, as if she had never heard of the word before.

"Yes, jersey," Yvette answered, annoyed.

"But…um, doesn't Casey and his little sister already wear all of Derek's spare practice jerseys?"

"That," Yvette dryly proclaimed. "Is the point."

M.N. Three still didn't seem to understand, but M.N. One bounced up and down up the bed with a grin.

"I totally bought Derek's freshman jersey this summer on _eBay_!"

"What!" Yvette screeched. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know you'd want to know," M.N. One said, sounding hurt. "I bought it in a special sale. It was to…um…Help Promote the Mental Health and Welfare of the McDonald-Venturi Home!" It was clear that M.N. One was proud that she remembered the whole thing.

Yvette rolled her eyes and made an impatient gesture. "Where's the jersey?"

"Oh," M.N. One said. Quickly, she hopped off the bed and ran to her closet. Seconds later, she came back with the jersey and reverently handed it over.

Stripping off her shirt, Yvette pulled the jersey on. Posing in front of M.N. One's floor length mirror, she asked, "What do you think?"

"Well," M.N. Three said with a surprising amount of tact, "it's going to need to be adjusted a little. Since, you know, you developed so much over the summer."

Nodding, Yvette agreed. "You're right. It's tight around the bust, but that will be easy to fix."

Changing back into her shirt, she fixed her minions with a stern glare. "Remember, Prom Queen and Valentine's Day. I don't want any mess ups on this one. No slacking!"

"Wait, Yvette," M.N. Three asked. "Why do you want to be Prom Queen?"

"Who do you think is going to be Prom King?"

"Derek Venturi?" M.N. One guessed.

"Exactly," Yvette agreed. "Of course _the_ most popular guy in school is going to be crowned and I intend to be on that stage with him. I'll be his _queen_! Understand now?"

Both girls nodded, but as soon as Yvette left the room—carrying Derek's jersey, M.N. Three turned to M.N. One and said, "I don't get it."

"Neither do I," M.N. One admitted. "But it doesn't matter. I never understand Yvette's plans. I just do as I'm told."

"I'm going to miss going to Saeran's New Year's party this year," M.N. Three sighed. "I'm just so sure I would have won this year's _Scrabble_ Tournament."

M.N. One nodded as she patted her friend's should sympathetically. "You only lost by three hundred and twelve points last year."

"I know! I was so close!"


	24. New Year's Day and a Hockey Game

_A/N: Hey Heaven and Earth, I've got a shout out to you from our last exchange. See if you can find it!_

It was easy to see where Saeran got her easy humor from. Her lanky, redheaded father seemed to always have a grin on his face; even as he played Casey in a competitive game of _Scrabble_.

Gray eyes twinkling, Mr. Prydderch said, "I may have liked Saeran's ditzy friends, but it's nice to _finally_ have some real competition when I play _Scrabble_."

Giving him a smirk that she could only have learned from Derek, Casey retorted, "I'm not competition."

"No?"

"No. It's not competition when I'm going to beat you into the ground!"

Watching the two of them try to talk smack, Mrs. Prydderch rolled her eyes and offered Derek another cookie.

"I'm sorry, my husband's kind of competitive—especially when it comes to _Scrabble_."

"Don't worry about it," Derek replied as he bit into what he now believed was the best tasting cookie ever. "Competitive is Case's middle name."

"Really," Saeran questioned as she leaned over Derek's chair and snatched one of the cookies off his plate. "I totally would have guessed something like Joan or Anne."

"Saeran," Mrs. Prydderch reprimanded. "The platter for everyone isn't that far away. Take two steps and get your cookies there."

"Mom, you can see how Dad's been teasing Casey while they play _Scrabble_. That makes her an honorary sister. Since Derek's her other half, that makes him my brother. I can steal cookies from my brother."

Mrs. Prydderch just shook her head at her daughter's reasoning. Derek, on the other hand, looked up at Saeran and asked, "Just 'other half?' Not better half?"

Shaking her head, Saeran replied, "My parents taught me not to lie. Saying you're Casey's better half might just damn my soul to hell. I'd rather not risk it. "

"D," Sam laughed. "You just got burned."

"How much did you pay her to say that?" Derek asked.

"Okay," Mrs. Prydderch interrupted. "Enough. Game over. It's almost midnight."

Hearing his wife, Mr. Prydderch sat back in his seat with a sigh. "Are you sure?"

"You two can play through the New Year. I don't mind."

"I do," Saeran protested.

Her shout was loud enough that Ralph and Emily, who were in the other room with Saeran's younger sisters watching a movie, put it on pause and came into the living room to investigate the commotion. Seeing that they'd lost their movie buddies, and the middle one had a crush on Ralph, the three younger Prydderch sisters followed along behind.

Everyone gave Saeran their attention as she explained. "There's an old belief that says that the person you're with at midnight on New Year's is the person you're supposed to spend your life with. Dad and Casey cannot spend that time playing _Scrabble_ together!"

"I think there's also something about kissing," Sam added as he rubbed her arm soothingly.

Leaning back into her chair with a smirk, Casey said, "So, Der, how many women are you supposed to spend your life with?"

Raising his eyebrows, Derek replied, "Who said I've kissed anyone on New Year's?"

"Actually, I think that's true," Sam said thoughtfully. "D's always surrounded by girls at the parties, but…"

"They're all trying to kiss him," Ralph laughed. "So none of them have actually gotten kissed at midnight!"

"Ha," Derek teased with a smirk. "I told you you were the only girl for me."

Casey didn't say anything, but she did start to blush as she grinned back at him.

* * *

Yvette strutted through the crowd on her red stiletto heels as she tried to unobtrusively look for Derek Venturi. A few minutes into her search her minions came bopping up to her. Scowling, she snapped, "What are you eating?"

Swallowing quickly, M.N. Three replied, "It's a cheese ball. You should try some. They're delicious!"

Rolling her eyes, Yvette said, "Whatever. Have you found Derek Venturi yet? It's almost midnight."

"Sorry," M.N. One replied. "I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Me neither," M.N. Three agreed as she popped another cheese ball into her mouth.

"Ugg," Yvette growled, scanning the crowd once again. "This is the party of the year! Derek Venturi should be here!"

"There's the goalie, he might know," M.N. One said, pointing towards the unsuspecting young man.

Quickly, Yvette strutted over to the school's goalie, her minions hurrying behind her as they tried to share M.N. Three's stash of cheese balls.

"Goalie Person," Yvette declared. "Where is Derek Venturi?"

Rolling his eyes, the goalie turned. "He's not here."

"Not here! But this is the party of the year!" Yvette protested.

"Yeah, well, Sam's girlfriend is having a party over at her place and Casey and Derek went to it." Then, while she was still stunned by this news, he took the opportunity to escape.

"Awesome," M.N. Three exclaimed.

"Awesome," Yvette repeated with a cold stare.

"Totally," M.N. One agreed. "This means we get to go to Saeran's party."

"I hope there are some cookies left," M.N. Three thought out loud.

"This does NOT mean we are going to Saeran's party," Yvette yelled.

"But, you wanted to steal Derek's New Year's kiss," M.N. Three said, confusion evident in her voice. "That will be hard to do if you're not near him."

Stalking closer to her minions, Yvette hissed, "By going to Saeran's party, whatever the reason, we are saying that she is one of us. Saeran is dating Sam _without_ my permission. _And_ she won't be our spy! She said she's fond of _McDonald_! We will not go to her party and elevate her to _my_ status. Understand?"

"Alright," M.N. Three agreed. "But, you're missing out on some great cookies!"

"Ugg," Yvette screeched again as she stormed off.

Turning to M.N. Three, M.N. One said, "Let's go get some more of those cheese balls! They're almost as good as Mrs. Prydderch's cookies."

* * *

"Wait a second," Ralph said, as the clock started to tick closer to midnight. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for a lifetime commitment. We've only been dating a few weeks, Emily."

Laughing, she replied, "It's okay, Ralph, we already decided it didn't count if there's no kissing on the lips. We'll just exchange kisses on our cheeks, how's that?"

"O-Kay," Ralph agreed with a grin.

Sam, seeing Saeran start to protest that plan, grabbed her and pulled her into a knee weakening kiss.

"Dude, we still have thirty seconds till midnight," Ralph exclaimed.

Trying to decide between glaring and laughing, Mr. Prydderch leaned towards his wife and whispered, "Remind me to tell Sam that his fingers can work just as well as his lips in trying to get Saeran to stay quiet."

"Oh, hush," Mrs. Prydderch teased back.

The younger Prydderch girls then started counting at the top of their lungs, "Ten! Nine! Eight!"

As everyone joined in the countdown, Derek pulled Casey into his arms and looked into her eyes. Looping her arms around his neck, Casey smiled. As the clock struck midnight, their lips met in a soft kiss.

Ralph and Emily exchanged pecks on the cheek as the Prydderch parents gave each other a quick kiss and the younger Prydderch girls squealed and hugged each other.

All the noise seemed to signal to Sam that it was past midnight because he pulled away from Saeran and panted, "Happy New Year."

Blinking, Saeran just nodded her agreement.

* * *

"There's Smerek," Marti unnecessarily pointed out as the Bulldog Hockey team skated out onto the ice.

Casey grinned and joined Marti in waving at their favorite player, both girls were bouncing in their seat from excitement.

Derek seeing them waved back before skating into position. He grinned as he remembered Casey agreeing to wear his old practice jersey as long as they washed it thoroughly first. Marti, however, was just fine with wearing the new and never washed jersey. Either way, his two favorite girls were clearly marked as his and Derek found that he really liked that.

Midway through the first period, everyone in their group turned to look at Casey in shock as they heard her growl.

"Case," Emily tentatively questioned. "What's wrong?"

Eyes narrowed, Casey snapped, "That…that…" Giving up, she finally settled with, "I can't say it, Marti's present."

Following her line of sight, however, everyone soon saw what had gotten Casey so upset.

"Whoa," Ralph muttered. "I doubt D's going to like that."

Blinking, Saeran added, "Did she add sequins to _Venturi_?"

Trying, but failing to keep back a snort of laughter, Emily said, "I never thought I'd see the day when one of Derek's jerseys has been _Bedazzled_."

That comment seemed to do it for Casey as she shot up like a rocket, fists clenched tight.

"Casey," Nora quickly intervened. "Where are you going?"

Breathing deeply, Casey looked around her before grabbing Marti and swinging the little girl up on her hip.

"I'm going to take Marti to the bathroom."

"Casey," Marti protested as Casey stalked down the row. "I don't hafta go. I went before the game started. Remember. You took me then."

"Then let's go visit the concessions stand. I think I'm thirsty."

As they stormed off, the rest of the group could hear Marti whine, "But, Casey, I want to watch Smerek play!"

Staring at Yvette wearing a jersey that vaguely resembled Derek's (if one didn't count the _Bedazzled_ name and number, how it was no longer loose but form fitted to Yvette's body, and the **low** v-neck collar that had been added), Emily asked, "Where could she have gotten that?"

"_eBay_," Saeran answered matter-of-factly. "I saw Derek's freshman practice jersey for sale this summer."

"Ah, crap," Lizzie whispered.

This brought the attention of the three teens to the two nervous tweens.

Smiling nervously, Edwin said, "I don't think that could be the one we sold. The one we sold didn't have…it didn't look like that!"

"Edwin," Lizzie argued. "_She_ changed it!" Groaning, Lizzie dropped her head into her hands. "This is just great! Casey's going to kill her, go to prison for the rest of her life, and it will be all _our_ fault. I know I never should have let you sell something of Derek's!"

"Hey, Derek's stuff made good money," Edwin argued. "We never would have been able to send Derek and Casey to that retreat if we hadn't sold the jersey. And they still wouldn't be together if they hadn't gone to that retreat."

"Besides, Casey wouldn't swear," Ralph added. "So, I doubt she'll kill Yvette."

"As long as we keep Marti near her," Emily wryly replied.

* * *

"Casey, are you alright?" Marti worried asked as she watched her Smerek's girlfriend tap her foot insistently.

"I'm fine, Marti," Casey answered with a tight smile. "I just needed some air."

"Okay," Marti replied, but it was clear she didn't believe Casey for one minute.

"Doesn't that…that person understand the meaning of taken?! No one wears Derek's jerseys but us!"

"Maybe we should get her a dictionary," Marti offered.

Casey gave her a watery laugh, only worrying Marti more. "I wish we could do that, Marti, but I think she needs to be smart enough to know how to read it for that to work."

Evidently Marti wasn't the only one worried about the way Casey was acting, because suddenly a comforting hand cupped Casey's shoulder and asked, "Casey, what's going on?"

Wiping away the angry tears, Casey flipped around to give the questioner a weary smile. "Paul! I didn't know you liked hockey."

"I do. On a teacher's salary high school hockey is really all that I can afford to go to."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No, she's not," Marti argued. "Some girl is hurting Casey. Smerek's not happy about this but he can't get her to stop. He said she's an octopus."

Giggling, Casey nodded. Anger taking over once again as she thought about how often Yvette tried to come between them, Casey snarled, "I just want to…slap her." Looking at Paul curiously, she asked, "Is the hockey area considered part of school property? If it is, would the rules on fighting still count here if I beat the pulp out of someone?"

Eyes widening in surprise as this kind-of-scary Casey, Paul automatically replied, "Is fighting really the answer?"

"No," Casey reluctantly admitted. "But, it might make me feel better."

"Do you think that Derek might actually leave you for this girl?"

"No!" Marti answered for her. "Smerek bought that necklace for Casey for Christmas. He wouldn't let any of us see it before Casey. Edwin said it was because Smerek wrote something dirty on it. Lizzie said that Smerek wrote something mushy and didn't want us to tease him."

Interested in this unique point of view on Derek and Casey, Paul asked curiously, "What do you think is written on the necklace?"

Marti thought about this for a second before saying, "I think Smerek wrote something special. Something just for Casey."

Smiling, Casey cradled the heart in her hands, looking down at the inscription on the back. "You're right, Marti. It is something special, just for me." Looking back up, she added, "Come on, Marti, let's get back. We don't want to miss anything."

"Okay," Marti agreed, taking Casey's hand.

Watching the two walk off, Paul laughed to himself. He never thought he would be replaced by a seven-year-old.

* * *

Coach Anderson smiled as he walked towards the locker room after the game. "Casey, Marti, hi."

"Hi, Coach," Marti exclaimed.

"Hello," Casey replied with a returning smile.

"Venturi still not out yet?"

"Nope," Marti agreed.

"Let me get him," Coach said as he grinned at the happy, little girl.

The locker room door didn't shut all the way so they were able to hear Coach Anderson shout, "Venturi, your ladies are here to pick you up."

That was then followed by the sound of the hockey team laughing and making cat calls.

The girls then heard Derek say, "Hey, one of those ladies is my sister. Calm down."

It wasn't long after that that Derek emerged from the locker room with a grin.

"Smerek!" Marti shouted, throwing her arms around Derek's waist in a tight hug.

"You were amazing," Casey added as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Aren't I always?" Derek teased back.

"Someone's full of themselves."

"It's not bragging if it's true."

Laughing, Casey detached Marti from her brother's waist so they could start walking towards the car.

As Marti skipped ahead of the couple, she said, "Smerek, some crazy person is wearing a jersey with your name in sequins."

"What?" Derek asked, turning towards Casey.

"Well, we found out who bought your jersey off _eBay_."

"Yvette," Derek groaned.

"She _Bedazzled _it."

"You're kidding."

"Nope," Marti answered. "She used pink sequins!"

"Uh," Derek groaned. Pressing a quick kiss to Casey lips, he assured her, "I love you."

Smiling, she teased, "You're just saying that because I haven't prettified the jersey you gave me."

Halting their movement, Derek looked straight into her eyes and said, "Even if you did…_prettify_ my jersey, I'd still love you."

Throwing her arms around him, Casey gave him a tight hug.

"What if Marti and I _Bedazzled_ the entire team's jerseys?"

"Can we, Smerek?" Marti asked excitedly. "We'll use school colors!"

Giving Casey a final squeeze, Derek started them walking back towards the car. "I don't think so, Smarti. I'm fairly certain that there is a rule against blinding the other team with shiny beads."

"And if not, you'd be laughed out of the league?" Casey asked with a grin.

"That too," Derek agreed.


	25. Irrational Ranting and Valentine's Day

"Case, baby," Derek said, popping his head around the door of her bedroom.

Turning in her chair, away from her homework, Casey gave him a bright smile. "Yeah?"

"Since Saturday's Valentine's I was thinking we could skip date night this week."

Grin widening, Casey asked, "Do you have something special planned?"

"You know it," Derek replied with a smirk.

"Then I suppose that's okay."

"If I haven't told you lately, you are the best girlfriend ever."

"I know," she preened.

Shooting her an air kiss, Derek said, "I'm off to work."

"Love you."

"Love you, too, babe."

Smiling happily, Casey went back to her homework. She couldn't wait to see what Derek had planned for Valentine's.

* * *

While Friday wasn't Valentine's Day itself, Casey didn't think it could hurt to be a little festive. So she put on her favorite pink sweater and her heart necklace from Derek before she hurried down the stairs arriving just in time to hear her mother say, "Derek, I don't know how to thank you for volunteering to watch the kids tomorrow night."

Thrown by that announcement, Casey stood frozen in the doorway, unsure what to say.

Seeing Casey, Derek sheepishly replied, "Uh…don't worry about it Nora." Quickly, he stood up and pressed a kiss to Casey's cheek. "Sam's picking me up. We have an early hockey meeting. I left you the car keys," he added, hurrying out the door.

Nora exchanged a look with George as Derek rushed out of the house like it was on fire.

Tentatively, George said, "Casey, we can change our plans if…"

Coming out of her stupor, she forced a grin and said, "No! No," Casey added more to herself than the parents. "I'm sure we're just doing something in the morning. It's fine."

Watching Casey desolately fill a bowl with cereal, George and Nora knew that it really wasn't fine but they didn't know what to do to make it so. Somehow, it really felt like this was something Derek and Casey were going to have to work through themselves.

* * *

"Oh, if I wasn't a firm believer in the negative effects that caffeine can have on a person," Saeran complained to Emily as they waited for Casey next to her locker. "I would totally start slipping Sam mickeys in the mornings. He is sooo slow. If it wasn't for my constant nagging, we totally would have been late."

Laughing, Emily replied, "I'm glad I don't have to depend on Ralph for a ride. He rarely if ever makes it to his first class on time."

Stopping next to her friends with a look of careful indifference, Casey said, "So, Sam drove you to school this morning?"

"Yeah," Saeran reluctantly agreed. Somehow, she was sure that with the look Casey had on her face that this question wasn't as simple as it appeared.

"And, did you get here early at all?"

"Not really. I only had five minutes to get my books from my locker before booking it to my first class. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Casey replied as she opened her locker. "For some reason I thought Derek and Sam were ridding in together this morning. Derek left early and left me the car keys."

"Oh," Saeran replied as she exchanged a worried look with Emily behind Casey's back.

Slamming her locker shut, Casey said overly brightly, "I believe today is pizza day in the cafeteria. We better go find the boys before the food is all gone."

"Okay," her friends softly replied as they followed behind.

It didn't take long for them to reach Derek's locker where the boys were waiting for them. Unfortunately, it wasn't just Ralph, Sam, and Derek who were at the locker.

In all her whorish glory, and looking like Valentine's had vomited on her, stood Yvette. Once again she was trying, and failing, to shove her chest in Derek's face while getting him to flirt back. On each side of her stood her two minions. One held a large bouquet of red roses while the other held what appeared to be a box of chocolates the size of her head.

Emily and Saeran knew that Casey had had her fill of Yvette, but seeing the slut while she and Derek seemed to be having a fight appeared to be the straw that broke the camel's back. First, Casey stiffened. Then she seemed to slump as if she no longer had any energy whatsoever.

Turning to her friends, while blinking her eyes suspiciously, Casey said, "I'm not really feeling good. I'm just going to go take a nap in the Prince."

"Casey…" Emily started to say.

"Em, it's alright," Casey assured her with a tight smile. "I'll set the alarm on my phone. I won't miss any class."

"Don't worry about that," Saeran assured her. "We have Johnson together after lunch. I'll make up an excuse and take totally detailed notes. You won't miss a thing."

"Thanks," Casey sniffled before hurrying off.

Watching their friend go, Emily growled, "I'm going to kill him."

"Need help?"

Smirking, Emily nodded. "First, let's go take care of the skank who started this mess."

With a nod Saeran strutted down the hall ready for a smackdown.

Though, technically they were glad to hear it, Emily and Saeran were a little disappointed that after getting all mentally jazzed for war, they weren't needed.

With an eye roll and a growl, Derek snapped, "Damn it, Yvette, we do NOT have plans tomorrow! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! Go bother someone else."

Saeran, not wanting to be left out, added, "And take those cheap, tacky gifts you bought yourself with you! Despite what you think, buying yourself large and expensive Valentine's gifts doesn't make you seem more wanted. It just makes you seem pathetic."

Eyes narrowed, Yvette got into Saeran's face and snarled, "Listen carefully, traitor, if you want your pretty little face to stay that way, you'll stay out of my way."

As Yvette stormed off, M.N. One and Three gave Saeran a quick wave and a perky hello before scampering off after their leader.

Smirking, Derek asked Saeran, "Did she really buy that crap to impress me?"

"Probably," she coolly answered.

Ignoring Saeran's odd mood, Derek turned to Emily. "Where's Casey?"

"She wasn't feeling good. She's taking a nap in the Prince."

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, worry over coming his features. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Saeran snarked. "It's just that her boyfriend is a lying, backstabbing jerk."

"Excuse me?" Derek snarled.

Quickly intervening on Saeran's behalf, Emily said, "Casey thought you were having a hockey meeting with Sam and Saeran said you weren't."

"Great," Derek groaned. "Damn it, Saeran, can't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Hey, D," Sam interrupted. "It's not her fault. Saeran didn't know."

"And I didn't tell her, just like I didn't tell Emily or Ralph. None of them can keep a secret."

"Hey!" Emily protested.

Draping his arm around her shoulders, Ralph said, "Sorry, Em, but D's right. If Casey even looked as us funny we would have cracked like an egg."

Bouncing lightly on her feet, Saeran asked, "Are you going to tell us now?"

"No," Derek replied as he grabbed his lunch. "Does Casey have her lunch?"

"I don't think so," Emily said with a shake of her head. "Casey said something about it being pizza day."

Sighing, Derek said, "I'll go get it from her locker then."

"Hey, wait!" Emily called after his retreating back. "If you weren't playing hockey and weren't cheating on Casey, what were you doing?"

"And ruin the surprise," he smirked. "Sammy, you tell them and you're dead."

Once Derek was out of ear shot, three pairs of eyes instantly locked on Sam.

"Come on, guys. I promised."

"Just a clue," Ralph suggested. "You know, so the girls don't spend all of lunch planning Derek's violent death."

The girls instantly latched onto that idea and started nodding eagerly. Sam gave in.

"D was working on a surprise for Casey—but that's all I'm saying."

"Oh," Saeran squealed. "Tomorrow's Valentine's! I bet it's so romantic! Way better than our double date with my parents!"

"That is not my fault," Sam argued.

"New Year's kiss," Saeran reminded him. "Daddy just wants to bond."

Looking up at Ralph, Emily asked, "Do you have anything romantic planned for us?"

"I'm letting you pick the movie we go see."

"Do you have reservations?"

"You don't need reservations for a movie," Ralph replied, confused at why Emily would ask that.

"For dinner!"

"Oh…I was going to let you pick the place we eat at, too."

Shaking her head with a sigh, Emily proclaimed, "You better get me some really nice flowers."

* * *

Casey had surprised herself by not bursting into tears. Instead, she just sat in the backseat of the Prince staring at the front seat's headrests. At the moment, she just felt numb.

"Hey," Derek said as he crawled in next to her.

"Hey," Casey answered back with no clear emotion.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Derek drew her next to him, saying, "Emily and Saeran said you weren't feeling good. Do you want me to take you home?"

Feeling him against her and hearing the worry in his voice made Casey feel somewhat better. Snuggling against him, she said, "No. Just keep holding me."

"I can do that," Derek replied, tightening his embrace. Kissing the top of her head, he added, "Are you hungry? I grabbed your lunch."

"In a minute. Do you mind?"

"Nope," he answered, settling back against the seat. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

After making sure no one was home, Casey rushed up to her room and shut the door. She wasn't sure how long Nora would be gone with the younger kids and there was a chance that Coach would let the hockey team end practice early for Valentine's Day. At any rate, she wanted to make this phone call in private.

"Hello," Audrey seemed to yell into the phone.

"Audrey, are you busy?"

"Casey? Oh, no! This is fine. Sorry for the background noise. I'm supervising a Father/children bonding shopping trip."

"Supervising? Can't Liam take them himself?"

"You look like a dominatrix," Liam's voice shouted in the background. Casey laughed as she heard Audrey sigh before saying, "Liam, just because our daughter wants to buy a black tank top does _not _mean she's in a sadomasochistic relationship. Tina doesn't even like leather!

"Sorry," Audrey apologized as she returned her attention to Casey. "The downside of Liam helping out more is that he now realizes that his daughter is no longer five. Oh, and can you ask Derek to please stop helping Liam come up with different ideas on how to scare off Tina's dates. She's starting to become self-conscious."

"Derek's doing what?!" Casey cried.

"Oh, it's not just him. Erik and Dylan are involved too. That's been their recent chat room discussions. I found that out by accident. Liam forgot to downsize the window when I walked into the room."

"Don't worry, I'll put a stop to it!"

Laughing, Audrey replied, "I knew I could count on you. Now, why did you call? You sounded like you had a specific reason."

"Audrey…when Liam was playing professional hockey, did you have to deal with any…fan girls?"

"Yeah. Some. Liam was a rookie goalie so he didn't have as many fans as other players did, but I still had to deal with some of it. Is Yvette getting worse?"

"I'm just getting tired of it. Today she was trying to trick him into being her Valentine."

"Trick him? I would suggest psychotherapy but that might be hard to pull off…Chris, stop goading you sister or I will email your Valentine's Day date a couple of pictures of you running around the block naked. Chris was a practicing nudist when he was five. We turned our heads for a second and he was buck naked when we looked back. He even did it at school. Those were some embarrassing phone calls let me tell you."

"So, what should I do?" Casey asked, ignoring the nude child story. "Derek isn't responding to her, but she won't leave us alone."

"Well, I know this isn't the answer you want to hear, but…"

"Trust him."

"No," Audrey corrected. "I mean, you should do that, but what I was going to say was give me some time. I want to really think about this. Trying to give you an appropriate answer while trying to coral my four kids might be a mistake."

"Four? I thought you only had three children."

"I'm counting Liam. Don't tell me that you don't occasionally count Derek."

Laughing, Casey agreed, "I sometimes count Derek. Thanks, Audrey. I don't mind waiting."

"It might be a few days…John you are not buying that shirt! Don't even think about it! I don't care if you have your own money, I'm not having my child running around looking like a drugged-out transvestite! Yes, that shirt is that ugly! I'm really hoping John's colorblind.

"Like I was saying, it may be a few days because I want to consult my journals from that time to make sure I remember things correctly. I can't remember if I'm storing them in the garage or the attic so it will take a little time. I'll call you as soon as I have an idea."

"That's fine," Casey agreed, disappointed but more than willing to wait.

"In the mean time, enjoy your Valentine's!" Audrey exclaimed. "What do you two have planned? I'm sorry, honey, but Daddy's right. That dress does scream high priced call girl. I liked the third outfit better. Sorry, go on," Audrey told Casey.

"I don't know," Casey sighed.

"Do you mean Derek's keeping it a surprise? Or you two haven't decided yet?"

"No, I mean Derek canceled this week's date because of our supposed Valentine's plans and then he volunteered us to watch the kids so Mom and George could go out instead."

"Well…maybe he has some amazing plans for the morning?"

"Derek _never_ gets up before ten on Saturday."

"The afternoon? Oh, I know!" Casey could practically hear Audrey's grin over the phone lines. "He's going to drug the kids so that as soon as the parents are gone they'll be out and you two will have the house to yourselves."

Casey laughed at that suggestion. "I don't think so."

"Well, I'm sure he's planned something. In fact, I know he has. I overheard Liam talking to Derek on the phone just yesterday and the word Valentine's was mentioned."

"They could have been talking about your plans."

"Nope. Our plans consist of harassing our children's dates and then eating Chinese while watching chick flicks on the couch. We decided that weeks ago—once Liam realized Tina was going on a date. And, I know from our credit card bill that he bought me some new art supplies. I bought him a year's membership into _Pie of the Month Club_," Audrey said that last part in a whisper, obviously trying to hide her surprise from her husband.

"Oh, you two are _so_ romantic," Casey teased.

"Hey, Liam loves pie! And, I'll have you know that twelve months cost almost seven hundred dollars! Oh, there's also a _Pizza of the Month Club_. I remember you said Derek loves pizza. I could send you the website if you wanted to buy him a membership."

"How much is it?" Casey surprised herself by asking.

"That one's cheaper," Audrey confided. "But, Liam likes pie better than pizza. For a year, it's just a little over four hundred dollars."

"I think I'll just stick with the watch I bought him."

"Fine," Audrey teased. "But just remember, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Maybe I'll return the watch and bake him a cake," Casey retorted with a grin.

"Ooh, make it heart shaped and write 'D&C Forever' in pink and white frosting! I can so see Derek appreciating a pink heart for Valentine's," Audrey giggled.

Laughing, Casey replied, "I might do that just to see the look on his face when I give it to him."

"Remember to take a picture. I sooo want to see that!"

* * *

Despite telling herself to be prepared for the worst, Casey found herself waking up excited for Valentine's Day. She was really hoping that Audrey's idea about celebrating Valentine's Day in the morning and afternoon was what Derek had planned. Waking up to find him still asleep did dampen that enthusiasm a little, but Casey reminded herself that Derek _did_ say he had something special planned and decided to be positive.

When Derek stumbled down stairs around eleven, still in his pajamas with a bad case of bed head, Casey forced herself to smile brightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Derek," she announced before giving him a fierce kiss.

Wrapping his arms loosely around her waist, Derek pulled back with a grin. "I think this is the first Valentine's I've actually looked forward to." After giving Casey another quick kiss he asked, "So, what's for breakfast?"

Staring at him in surprise, Casey replied, "We…ah…we ate waffles before everyone left."

"They all went to Lizzie's game, right?"

"Yeah."

Walking towards the kitchen, Derek called over his shoulder, "After I have breakfast, do you want to go watch?"

"Uh…sure."

"I'll hurry."

Hoping this was the prelude to a Valentine's surprise, Casey hurried upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Casey was very proud of her sister. Lizzie had made the winning goal. The only problem was that besides his one statement, Derek still hadn't acknowledged Valentine's Day. A fact that seemed to surprise the whole family.

After Lizzie's game it was time for lunch. George suggested they go out to celebrate and Derek offered to drive the kids in the Prince so that the parents could have some time alone. While George and Nora did agree to that idea, they were surprised that Derek wasn't taking Casey somewhere special for lunch. Especially since they knew Derek and Casey weren't going anywhere special for dinner.

Later, as George and Nora left for their own special Valentine's Day dinner, Casey tried to convince herself that Audrey's crazy idea about drugging the kids was actually Derek's surprise. Halfway into the second family movie, however, Casey gave up and stormed into the kitchen to obstinately get more popcorn.

"Case," Derek said as he shut the pocket doors behind him, showing that he wasn't quite as dense as he appeared to be. "What's wrong?"

Sniffling, Casey whorled around. "What's wrong?! Der-ek, it's Valentine's Day and you haven't done anything! You haven't even wished me a happy Valentine's," she added, dissolving into tears.

Panicking, Derek hurried around the island and pulled Casey into a tight hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

Hitting his chest, she cried, "It's too late for that!"

Sighing, Derek kissed the top of her head, tightening his hold on her. "I was going to wait until the kids were in bed, but I think I should tell you now."

"That would be wise," Casey sobbed into his chest.

"I got you a Valentine's Day present. I've been working on it for awhile. I went to pick it up yesterday."

"How?"

"Erik drove me."

"Erik? Patty's Erik?"

"That's right," Derek agreed with a grin.

"So, why haven't you said anything?" Casey asked, finally looking up into his eyes.

"Well, it's kind of big…so, that's all I've got planned."

"Der-ek," she replied, bursting into happy tears this time. "You didn't have to do that."

Laughing, he gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Case, you don't even know what I got for you yet."

"I don't care. The fact that you went to so much trouble…it's not some weird _Fruit of the Month Club_ thing is it?"

Derek burst into laughter. When he finally got control of himself, he asked, "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Audrey got Liam a _Pie of the Month Club_ membership."

Grinning, Derek replied, "Liam _does_ love pie."

Shaking her head, Casey asked, "Does he talk about pie all the time or what?"

"It comes up some times," he replied as if pie was a perfectly normal topic of conversation—somewhere on par with the weather.

"Smerek, Casey" Marti shouted as she burst into the kitchen. "Where's the popcorn?"

"Smarti, get Lizzie to help you make some more popcorn. Casey and I are going to exchange Valentine's gifts," Derek replied as he grabbed Casey's hand and led her out of the room.

Watching them go up the stairs, Lizzie whispered, "Do you know what they got each other?"

Edwin shook his head while saying, "Their rooms are connected by the vents. We can listen in from Casey's room."

"Let's go," Marti exclaimed, racing up the stairs.

After exchanging a look, the tweens hurried after her.

* * *

Derek smiled as Casey excitedly took her gift. Casey had insisted he open his first and Derek was now proudly wearing his new watch.

Instead of ripping into her gift, Casey seemed almost hesitant to open it.

Smirking, Derek leaned forward and said, "Trust me, it has nothing to do with fruit. Or any other something of the month club."

Giving him a small smile, Casey turned back to the envelope Derek had handed her. Opening it she found a cheesy Valentine's Day card that caused her to laugh. Biting her lip in nervousness, Casey opened the card.

Her scream startled the trio by the vent in Casey's room, but they forced themselves to stay still. Lizzie and Edwin were afraid they'd never find out what Derek did if they rushed into his room.

In Derek's room, Derek was knocked back onto his bed when Casey launched herself at him. Between kisses she said, "Der-ek! You're _actually_ going to take me to the ballet! I can't believe you bought us tickets!"

Laughing, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist. "I bought two tickets for you, Case, not us."

"Nuh uh," Casey laughed. "You are coming with me! Oh, Derek, this is so romantic."

Grinning, he asked, "Did you notice that I made reservations for two for dinner before the ballet?"

Quickly, she checked the card before turning back to Derek. Hugging him tight she said, "I'm going to have to go shopping!"

"I don't care what you say, Case. I'm not going shopping with you. You're on your own for that one."

Pressing another kiss to his lips, she replied, "Like you'd be any help. You'd just say I look beautiful in any dress I try on."

"And I'd be right," Derek replied before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

In Casey's room, the three siblings exchanged looks. Finally, Edwin said, "We'll give them five minutes and then we'll go in. Casey should be over her 'Oh, Derek, you're so romantic I love you' fit by then."

"I hope Patty comes with us when we buy Casey's dress," Marti said. "She's fun."

"You just want to learn some new words," Lizzie teased.

"She likes purple, Lizzie," Marti argued. "We _need _her to come along."


	26. The Best Laid Schemes

_The best-laid schemes o' mice an' men_

_Gang aft agley,_

_An' lea'e us nought but grief an' pain,_

_For promis'd joy!_

_-Robert Burns (From: _To A Mouse, On Turning Her Up In Her Nest With The Plough_)_

* * *

Lizzie would go so far as to say that for the first two hours everyone was doing okay, keeping fairly positive. At hour four of this torture, however, people were starting to get snippety.

Marti and Patty were sharing a couch. Patty was slouched down, her head resting on the back of the couch. Marti, on the other hand, had her head hanging off the end of the couch and her ankles resting on the back. Lizzie was sitting in a chair she'd turned around backwards so that she could rest her chin on the back.

Sighing, Patty asked, "How did you two get her decide on a Winter Ball gown?"

"We lucked out," Lizzie replied. "At the second store we went to, we told the sells clerk what we were looking for and convinced Casey that the glazed look from the beads was perfect for a Winter Ball."

"Where did that woman go?"

"Vacation," Marti replied. "I'm getting dizzy."

"Maybe you should sit upright," Patty suggested.

"I'm stuck."

Laughing, Patty helped Marti turn right side up. As she did so, Casey stepped out of the dressing room once again.

"I like that," Patty said.

"It's pretty," Lizzie agreed.

"It's not purple," Marti argued.

"I wore lilac to the Winter Ball," Casey argued. "I can't wear the same color so close to that."

"Fine," Marti agreed. "Get that one."

"I don't know," Casey said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Patty, Lizzie, and Marti all groaned.

"Are you sure it's not too casual?"

Sighing, Patty pushed herself off the couch to get a better look at the dress Casey was wearing.

"You look good in 'chocolate' and the shutter pleat texture is pretty."

"It has three-quarter sleeves," Casey argued.

"It's February," Patty replied.

"It's only knee length."

Holding back an eye roll, Patty said, "Casey, why don't you actually like the dress? Do you want a lighter color or what?"

"It's stretch jersey," Casey finally answered.

Their sales woman, who had just come back with several more dresses for Casey to try on, said, "Yes, but that's what gives the dress a sultry fitted shape! You have a lovely figure and I'm sure your young man would like seeing it!"

"I don't know…"

Forcing a smile, the sales woman said, "I found some more. Maybe you'll like one of these."

As Casey walked back into the dressing room with her new selection to try from, Patty threw herself back onto the couch.

"I am _so_ glad I only have sons. Tuxes and suits are so much easier. There's not nearly the selection."

"I think we should make a rule that girls' day can no longer consist of finding clothes for Casey's dates with Derek," Lizzie declared.

"Where are Emily and Saeran?"

"Busy," Lizzie answered in a tone that clearly said she didn't believe that for a minute.

Patty nodded her agreement. Straightening up, she said, "Girls, I don't care what Casey comes out in next. It's the perfect dress. Agreed?"

Neither Marti nor Lizzie had a problem with that.

Two minutes later, Casey stepped out in a powder blue, wraparound dress. Patty took one look at her and said, "No."

Lizzie gave Patty a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry, but with that collar and the belt, it looks like you're wearing a polyester trench coat."

Once Casey was safely back in the dressing room, Patty said, "The next dress."

"Right," Lizzie dryly replied while she rolled her eyes.

--

The next dress Casey came out in held her helpers speechless for several moments. Right when Casey decided to turn around and try on something else, Marti spoke.

"Wow, Casey! You look pretty."

Lizzie quickly nodded her agreement. "That's gorgeous."

"That dress makes the last," Patty glanced at her watch, "four hours and forty-seven minutes completely worth it."

Standing self-consciously in front of the mirrors, Casey asked, "You're not just saying that because you're tired of shopping, are you?"

"No," all three helpers and the sales lady yelled together.

Patty gave them all a look before stepping forward. "Casey, you look beautiful. It's not too casual and yet not too dressy. It's perfect! Trust me. I trusted you when you helped me find a dress for that party last year and you were completely right. This time, I know I'm right."

Casey bit her lip as she stared into the mirrors. Turning this way and that, Casey tried to see herself like Derek would. All four of the other ladies waited quietly while Casey made her decision.

The dress itself was silk, floor length, and had long sleeves. It had a scoop neck and a lightly molded bust. The skirt was long and flowy, an aspect that Casey really liked. The thing that really made the dress stand out, however, was that at the top it was a light whitish pink and then seamlessly blended into ever progressing darker shades of pink until ending in a deep carmine pink at the hem.

"I do look nice, don't I?"

"It looks excellent with your skin tone, ma'am," the sells clerk hurried to add.

"And you already have shoes that match it," Marti happily exclaimed.

Grinning, Casey turned back to the anxiously waiting group and said, "I'll take it!"

"Alright," Marti yelled. "Now, let's go get ice cream!"

* * *

Casey was curled up on her bed reading a book when Nora entered her room. Smiling, she said, "Casey, I forgot to tell you. I need you and Derek to watch the kids Friday. George has a business dinner that we have to go to." And with that, Nora left the room.

It didn't take Casey long to get over her horrified shock. Dropping her book on the bed without even bothering to mark her place, Casey hurried after her mother.

"Friday! You can't mean this Friday?"

Continuing down the stairs, Nora said, "Yes, Casey. **This** Friday."

"Mother! Derek and I aren't available Friday!"

"Of course you are. Your date nights are on Thursday."

"Mother, Friday is the ballet!"

Sighing, Nora finally turned around. "Casey, George and I will replace the tickets."

"What! No! Derek got dinner reservations. I bought a new dress. It took us almost five hours to find it!"

"Casey, I told you we would replace the tickets. We can make new reservations. You'll still have your dress. Everything will be fine."

"No," Casey insisted. "Everything will not be fine! Mom, _Derek_ bought me tickets for the _ballet_!"

"Casey, Derek cares about you too much to change his mind if you have to wait a week or two to go to another performance."

"That's not the point!"

"What's the point?" Nora demanded, getting as frustrated as her daughter.

"New tickets won't be _the_ tickets that _Derek_ went to so much effort to get for _me_! Mom, it's the sentiment of the whole thing!"

"Casey…"

"Can't you and George reschedule?"

"Casey, it's a work dinner. We have no control over this."

"Couldn't you pretend to be sick? Or Marti! Marti could 'be sick' and you have to stay home with her. Please Mom…"

"No, Casey," Nora interrupted. "I'm sorry, but you and Derek will have to reschedule. That's final."

"Hey…" Derek started to say as he walked into the house after hockey practice. Seeing the stand-off between his girlfriend and her mother, he worriedly asked, "What's going on?"

Throwing her hands around for emphasis Casey said, "Der-ek! Mom and George are going to some business meeting on Friday night and expect us to watch the kids."

"What?" he yelled, dropping his hockey bag on the floor. Stepping closer to Casey, Derek said, "We've been planning this date for almost a month now! You can't do this!"

"Derek," Nora sighed. "George and I will replace the tickets in a few weeks."

"You can't replace them."

Rolling her eyes at teenager logic, Nora started to say, "Der…"

"The ballet, _Swan Lake_, is only going to be preformed for another week."

"Oh," Nora muttered, she was quite aware that this was her daughter's favorite ballet. "I'm sorry. We'll make it up to you both somehow, but Georgie really needs to go to this dinner."

"He could go by himself."

"Don't even try," Casey muttered. "I already suggested that."

Derek, however, was not willing to give up. He promised Casey he would take her to that ballet and he was going to follow through.

"Edwin and Lizzie are twelve. They don't need babysitters. They're old enough to watch Marti on their own."

"Derek, we'll be out late. George and I just don't feel comfortable leaving the kids alone after dark."

"Nora…"

"Derek, no more."

As Nora walked off, Derek narrowed his eyes, steam practically billowing from his ears. Casey stood next to him shaking with anger.

"I can't believe her," Casey growled. "They know how important this is to us and they couldn't find another babysitter."

"Another babysitter," Derek smirked.

"Derek, they won't go for that or they would have found one themselves."

Turning to look at Casey, he asked, "Why do they have to know?"

"Der-ek…who are you planning to ask?"

"The only people as invested in this date as we are."

"Huh?"

Giving Casey a quick kiss, Derek said, "Baby, after spending five hours helping you find a dress, Patty isn't going to let this date _not_ happen. Besides, Lizzie and Marti both know her and like her, right?"

"Marti's the one who invited Patty to come shopping with us."

"Great," Derek exclaimed. "I'll go call them now and see if they're available." As he started up the stairs with his hockey bag, he added, "Everything will turn out just fine, you'll see."

Watching him go, Casey muttered, "I hope you're right."

* * *

"I'll get it," Marti declared as the doorbell rang.

Unsure of whom it could be, Lizzie followed the little girl to the door.

"Patty!" Marti exclaimed, seeing her favorite shopping buddy.

"Marti," Patty answered, grabbing Marti in a hug and sweeping her up to perch the little girl on her hip. "Lizzie, how are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"Great! Lizzie, Marti, I'd like you to meet my husband, Erik."

Stepping forward with a grin, he said, "I hope you don't mind me joining you ladies."

"You can keep Edwin company," Marti told him.

Casey, having heard the doorbell, hurried down the stairs. She had finished her make-up, her hair was in an elegant French twist, and she was wearing her dress, but she was barefoot and bereft of any jewlery.

"Patty, Erik," She said. "Come on in. Thanks so much for coming over."

"We don't mind," Erik assured her. "We had nothing going on."

Setting Marti down, Patty took Casey's arm and led her back up the stairs. "Come on, while you finished getting ready you can tell me the rules."

"Right," Casey answered.

Erik, now left alone with the girls and Edwin who was sitting quietly in Derek's chair, said, "So, what are we watching?"

* * *

After listening to more instructions that she'd ever thought of giving to a babysitter, and that was just on their way to Casey's room, Patty interrupted saying, "Before you put on your jewelry…" Grabbing a large velvet box out of her purse, Patty said, "Erik gave me these for our twenty-fifth anniversary. I thought you might want to borrow them. I think they'd match your dress perfectly."

Reverently, Casey took the box. Inside was a matching freshwater pearl necklace and bracelet. Instead of just white pearls, the jewelry had pink and lavender pearls mixed in.

Casey slipped them on and found that Patty was right, they matched her dress perfectly.

Pointing out the pair of pink freshwater pearl stud earrings, Patty said, "You don't have to worry about the earrings. I washed the posts in rubbing alcohol. They should be sterilized."

Putting the earring in, Casey glanced at herself in the mirror before turning to Patty with a wide grin.

"These are perfect! Thank you!"

Grinning back, Patty shrugged. "I just wanted your night at the ballet to be perfect."

"Oh," Casey sighed, before pulling Patty into a careful hug.

Pulling back, Patty said, "Oh, before I forget, Audrey wants you to email her Derek's work schedule for next week."

Putting on her shoes, Casey asked, "Derek's work schedule?"

"She needs it for _Operation Garden Hoe_." Seeing Casey's look, Patty laughed. "I did **not** come up with that title. That was all Audrey."

"Why does she need Derek's work schedule?"

"Can't tell you."

"Patty!"

"Sorry," she said but she didn't really sound apologetic. "Casey, it took you five hours to find that dress. We don't want you over-thinking the plan and wimping out. You'll find out when it's time."

"I don't over-think things."

"Oh, really," Patty replied. "Let me go ask Derek what he thinks."

Sighing, Casey said, "Fine. You win."

"Remember, Case, I raised four boys. Pigheaded stubbornness has become my lifeblood."

* * *

"Your tie's crooked," Erik informed Derek as the younger man walked into the room.

"I hate ties," Derek grumbled.

"Don't we all. I wear polo shirts to work."

"Is that your way of saying that you can't help me fix this tie?"

"Yep! Besides, Casey will love to fix it for you. Patty loves to fix my ties."

"Okay," Derek agreed, giving up on straightening his tie. "How do I look?"

"Sharp."

"I feel like an idiot."

"You are an idiot," Edwin said with a grin. "But, you're Casey's idiot."

Laughing, Erik leaned forward and exchanged a fist bump with Edwin.

"You look really nice, Derek," Lizzie said while giving Erik and Edwin a stern look. "Erik's right, the pinstripe suit looks really sharp."

"And your tie matches Casey's dress, Smerek," Marti happily informed her brother.

"Yeah, about that," Derek groused. "Pink? I looked a lot manlier in the silver tie I wore for the Winter Ball."

Eyes narrowed, Lizzie growled, "Five hours, Derek. Five hours! You will wear that pink tie and be happy about it."

"O-Kay," he replied taking a cautious step backward from his crazy step-sister.

"What's going on?" Casey asked as she and Patty came down the stairs. "Derek your tie is crooked," she added, stepping over to fix it.

Everyone was then startled by a bright flash of light. Blinking back the spots, they turned to find Patty holding a camera.

Shrugging, she said, "They were just so cute that I couldn't stop myself." Coming the rest of the way down the stairs, she added, "Pose. You're going to want pictures of this night later."

Shaking his head at Patty's resemblance to Nora with a camera, Derek stepped closer to Casey and wrapped an arm around her waist.

After a round of pictures, Derek said, "Come on, Case. We've got to go if we don't want to miss our reservations."

"Okay," Casey agreed. Turning to Erik and Patty, she said, "Now remember, if something happens our cell phone numbers are…"

"In our phones," Patty interrupted. "Get out of here. We'll all be fine."

"Come on Beautiful," Derek said as he helped Casey on with her coat. "They've raised four children to adulthood. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Bye," Casey called towards the group as Derek guided her out the door.

Watching them, Erik said, "I'm surprised Casey didn't want some big top-of-the-stairs moment."

"They had to wait until Dad and Nora were gone to get dressed," Marti explained. "They had to share the bathroom to get ready faster."

"Ah, so they'd already seen each other when we arrived."

"Derek zipped Casey up," Lizzie added.

Smiling, Patty plopped down on the couch next to her husband. "I can't believe we all wondered why we didn't realize they weren't married at the retreat."

Erik laughed in agreement. "They act like they've been together for years."

"It's kind of cute." Turning to the kids, she then asked, "So, what do you three want to do?"

Eyes lightening up, Edwin asked, "How are would you like to learn about a low risk financial investment?"

* * *

Derek would never admit it, not even on the threat of death, but he kind of enjoyed the ballet. They were in box seats so that they were far enough away that the men wearing tights thing wasn't so obvious. The music was good and the way those ballet dancers moved their bodies was amazing. The coolest thing, as far as Derek was concerned, was that they told an entire story without saying a word and he understood it.

At the intermission, Casey leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. This is amazing."

"Yeah, it's not that bad," he agreed.

Eyes sparkling, Casey rewarded Derek's comment with another kiss. That just gave Derek another reason to like this ballet thing.

* * *

"Georgie," Nora said as they pulled up to their home after the dinner. "Who do we know that drives a BMW?"

"Dennis," George guessed, not having yet noticed the unknown car parked in front of their house.

"He would call before just stopping by."

"Maybe whoever owns the car is at someone else's house and just parked in front of ours."

"But, why?" Nora asked as she got out of the car. "No one else's driveway is blocked."

"I don't know," George admitted. "Let's just go see if we have visitors."

"Okay," Nora agreed.

Neither one of them noticed that the Prince was gone as well.

* * *

To say that Nora and George were surprised to walk inside their home and find Marti and Lizzie curled up next to some unknown woman on the couch watching _Enchanted_ would be an understatement. That all the woman did was look up, smile, say, "Hi," and then turn her attention back to the movie only seemed to make it worse.

"I'm sorry," George said, interrupting the movie. "But, who are you?"

"Oh," the unknown woman exclaimed. Pausing the movie she jumped up and reached out to shake hands with George and Nora. "Hi, I'm Patty Jørgensen." Turning her head towards the kitchen, she yelled, "Erik, stop helping Edwin with his financial planning and come meet George and Nora."

They didn't have to wait long for a smiling Erik, closely followed by a nervous Edwin, to enter the room.

Shaking hands, Erik said, "Hello. It's nice to meet you. Derek and Casey have said some great things about you both."

"Speaking of Derek and Casey," Nora inserted. "Where are they?"

"Ah…" Erik said, looking at his wife.

Patty varied her answer with, "Oh, well…um…"

"They went to the ballet," Marti spoke up.

"What?" Nora screeched.

Quickly intervening, Patty said, "Derek told us about how you had this business dinner tonight that you couldn't get out of."

"So," Erik took over. "We volunteered to stay with the kids. You have some really good kids."

"They're lots of fun."

"How do you know Derek and Casey?" George calmly asked.

"We met them at the couple's retreat, along with Liam and Audrey Beauvais and Dylan and Olivia Loveless," Erik answered.

"We live in London, too," Patty added. "Casey and I go shopping together occasionally."

"You're the one who taught Marti swear words," Nora stated.

Blushing, Patty nodded. "I am so, so sorry. Marti and Lizzie had been looking at another dress and I didn't think they were close enough to hear me. I'm afraid I was ranting to Casey and those words just slipped out. I raised four boys. No girls."

Nora just nodded.

George, looking distinctly uncomfortable, said, "Well, thank you for watching the kids. Now that we're back you can go ahead and go."

"We'd like to stay until Derek and Casey get back. If you don't mind," Patty quickly added.

Grinning nervously, Erik said, "Casey gave us a large list of instructions and we sort of feel like we have to report."

George and Nora exchanged a look before nodding in agreement.

As everyone resituated themselves in the living room, to finish watching the movie, Erik leaned over to his wife and whispered, "Now I know how the boys felt when we came home to find the kitchen covered in cheese."

"Oh, yeah," Patty breathed in agreement.

* * *

"I had a wonderful time," Casey said as Derek turned onto the street where they lived.

Picking up her hand, Derek kissed it before saying, "So did I."

"Oh, no."

"What?" Derek asked, surprised at the sudden change.

"Mom and George are home."

"Crap!"

"Erik and Patty's car is still here."

"Oh great," Derek groaned. Throwing open the car door, he added, "Let's get in there. What a way to end the night."

--

Just before Derek opened the front door, Casey laid her hand on his wrist, stopping him. Once he was looking at her, she said, "I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'm glad we went."

Smiling, Derek wrapped an arm around her waist and gave Casey a quick kiss.

"It looks like I'm rubbing off on you, Miss Law-abiding Citizen."

"Idiot," she teased. "Open the door."

* * *

The tableau that met Derek and Casey's eyes was one full of awkward tension. Erik and Patty were seated on the couch while George and Nora had each taken a chair. Supposedly, the four of them were watching _ESPN Classic_ but from the looks on their faces it was very doubtful that anyone knew what was actually going on on screen.

"Dad, Nora," Derek acknowledged, breaking the ice. "Erik, Patty, how did it go?"

Standing up quickly, Patty said, "Oh, they were great! Just perfect! And Marti…oh, she had me in stitches half the time with her stories."

By then Erik and Patty were standing in front of George and Nora. Quickly, Patty mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Casey shook her head to say it wasn't their fault.

Pulling on his coat, Erik said, "Derek, would you make sure Edwin has my email address? I can't remember if I gave it to him or not. Remind him to email me the particulars on that game we were discussing. I think I know of someone who could help distribute it."

Eyebrows raised, Derek asked, "You're actually going to invest in one of Edwin's schemes?"

"It's a learning game," Erik replied. "It seems well thought out."

"We make sure he has your email," Casey interrupted.

"Thanks. Well, we best be going."

"Oh, wait! Your pearls," Casey said as she started to take off the bracelet.

"Don't worry about it," Patty assured her. "I can pick them up the next time we get together."

"Well, thanks again for babysitting," Casey replied.

"Especially last minute," Derek added.

"Oh, it was no big deal," Patty insisted. "The kids were angels. You two do a great job with them. They all adore you."

"They couldn't stop talking about you," Erik added, as he pulled his wife out the door. "Only good things though. See you two later!"

Once the door closed behind Erik and Patty the tension in the room seemed to increase. Taking a deep breath, Derek said, "Case, why don't you go on upstairs."

Stepping closer and taking one of Derek's hands in hers, Casey said, "No. I'm staying here."

"Case, I was the one who got Erik and Patty to babysit. It was also me who convinced you that letting them babysit was okay. You go on to bed."

"Derek, we made the decision to get a babysitter together and we will take the punishment together. I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly, Nora burst into tears. Everyone turned to look at her, surprised and curious as to what was wrong.

Standing up, Nora wrapped Derek and Casey in a tight hug, wailing, "Georgie, our babies are all grown up! Did you just hear what they said?"

"Yes," George slowly replied, having no idea what she was getting at.

Stepping back, but keeping a hand on each of their arms, Nora said, "I am so proud of the two of you. That was the most responsible conversation you two have ever had.

"We never should have expected you to give up your date. That was wrong. Patty and Erik seem like wonderful people."

"So, there's no punishment?" Derek warily asked.

"No," Nora sobbed. "It just doesn't seem right."

"Mom," Casey cried, joining in with the tears as she pulled her mother into a tight hug. "Thank you!"

While the women hugged and cried, George walked over to his son and quietly asked, "Did you have a good time?"

"Casey loved it," Derek temporized. Shrugging he added, "So it was worth seeing guys prancing around the stage in tights."

George smiled as he suddenly realized why Nora had burst into tears. Being a man, however, he just gave Derek a one armed hug/slap on the back while nodding at him proudly.


	27. Operation Garden Hoe

"So, do you think you can do it?" Casey asked the person on the other end of the line. Running a frustrated hand through her hair, she added, "Yes or no. Is it even possible? ... Thank you. I really appreciate this. … No, I'm not just trying to butter you up. I'm not even sure that's possible. … Yeah, I have learned a thing or two from Derek. Get back to me as soon as possible. … Please. …Thanks. … Bye."

Snapping her phone shut, Casey turned to find Marti standing there staring at her.

"Who were you talking to?" the little girl asked curiously.

Leaning down, Casey whispered, "It's a surprise for Derek."

"Smerek?" Marti said, eyes widening happily.

"Yes," Casey agreed. "Can you keep it a secret from everyone? Even Derek?"

"Casey," Marti replied. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told Smerek."

Grinning, Casey pulled the little girl into a tight hug.

* * *

"Casey!" Olivia screamed as she pulled Casey into a bone crushing hug. Swaying back and forth, she added, "It is so good to see you!" Stepping back, Olivia took Casey's hands in hers and sadly said, "I just wish we were here under happier circumstances."

Rolling her eyes, Audrey shoved past Olivia and Casey in the doorway and let herself into the McDonald-Venturi home.

"Really, Olivia, no one's dead. Don't be so over dramatic."

Letting go of Casey and following Audrey into the living room, Olivia said, "We're here for _Operation Hoe the Garden…_"

"Operation **Garden Hoe**," Audrey corrected.

"Whatever," Olivia waved off. "It's the principle of the thing."

Nora couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. Stepping forward she asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh," Olivia squealed, "You must be Nora!"

Nora gave her oldest daughter a look of panic over Olivia's shoulder as she too was pulled into a breath-stealing hug.

"It's so great to meet you! Derek said you were sooo awesome! At least that's what he said in therapy. We haven't really _chatted _since. But, I sure his opinion of you hasn't changed!"

"Oh," Nora blankly replied.

George, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti all stood back and tried to hide their giggles at the expressions that flowed across Nora's face.

"Um…so why are you all here?"

Pulling Olivia back, Patty smiled. "Hello again, Nora."

"Patty," Nora sighed, glad to see someone who was mentally stable.

"Nora, meet Audrey and Olivia."

As Audrey held out her hand and said, "Hello," Patty grabbed Olivia by the waist and said, "You've already said hello. No more hugs."

"Fine," Olivia pouted.

"What's Operation Garden Hoe?" George asked curiously. He was even more curious now that he saw Casey blushing a bright red.

"Casey asked for some advice. My husband used to be a professional hockey player," Audrey explained. "I'm used to dealing with fan girls."

"Yvette," the family all said together.

"That's right," Audrey agreed with a smirk. "Do you mind if we head upstairs?"

"Not all," Nora replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Olivia, do you have the bag?"

"Of course I have the bag," Olivia replied. "It's a backpack. I'm wearing it on my back."

"Just wanted to make sure," Audrey answered unrepentantly.

Following the other women up the stairs, Patty stopped and turned. "Lizzie, did you get Derek's jacket?"

"Under Casey's bed," Lizzie reported.

"Thank you," she called over her shoulder as she hurried to catch up.

The rest of the McDonald-Venturis could hear Casey's voice as it floated down the stairs. "What's Derek's leather jacket doing under my bed?"

Nora turned to look at her husband and said, "I don't want to know."

"Nope," he agreed. "Who wants to go out to a movie? I'm buying popcorn!"

* * *

Rolling her eyes at Casey's inability to let anything go, Audrey said, "We need the jacket for our _plan_."

Setting make-up and hair supplies on Casey's desk, Patty added, "I asked Lizzie to grab the jacket while Marti and Edwin kept Derek so busy that he wouldn't notice it was gone _or_ would be running so late to work that he had no choice but to leave without it."

"He was running late," Casey acknowledged. "So, just what is this plan?"

"Ah ha! I found _the_ shoes," Olivia squealed as she came out of Casey's closet holding up a pair of red leather ballet flats.

"Excellent!" Audrey replied. "Casey, do you have any black or red opaque tights?"

"Yes, but…"

"Get them."

"I'm not…"

"Get them!"

"Okay," Casey answered, stumbling over to her dresser. Holding up the black tights, she said, "Now what?"

"Put them on," Audrey absently replied as she and Olivia sorted through the make-up.

"But…"

"Oh," Audrey interrupted. "And this too," she added while throwing a red, turtleneck, knitted cashmere, sweater dress at Casey's head.

Pulling the dress of her head and shoulders, Casey started to argue again, but realizing that none of the three women were even pretending to listen to her, she quickly did as she was asked.

"Excellent," Audrey said after Casey announced that she was dressed. "The black tights look odd though with no other black on her."

"Not to worry," Olivia announced, grabbing the backpack. "I brought a black leather belt with me."

"Wonderful," Audrey exclaimed, ripping the article out of Olivia's hands. "And it even has a silver clasp which will match Derek's heart." Audrey had said the last bit while loosely clasping the wide belt around Casey's hips.

Pushing up the long, thick sleeves of her new outfit, Casey asked, "Why are we doing all of this?"

"You're going to confront Yvette," Audrey explained as she guided Casey over to her desk chair where Olivia instantly got started on Casey's make-up and Patty got started on her hair.

"Shouldn't I be wearing pants then? And something less bulky?"

"You're not going to attack her," Audrey laughed. "What you're going to do is walk into…Smelly Nellie's?"

"That's where Derek works," Casey confirmed.

"Right. So, you're going to walk into Smelly Nellie's with Derek's coat. You're going to tell him that he forgot it and you didn't want him to be cold."

"Okay," Casey replied, showing she was following along.

"Then, you're going to kiss him."

"Not to hard mind you," Olivia added. "More of kind of a light peck."

"I bring Derek's jacket to him and give him a peck. That's it?" From her tone, it was clear that Casey thought very little of Audrey's plan.

Smirking, Patty said, "Then Sally's going to call Derek into the back. She'll need his help."

"Yvette will be there, Saeran's making sure of that for us…" Audrey continued.

"Who didn't you involve in your plan?" Casey asked.

"Hush," Audrey laughed. "You need to hear the last part."

Casey nodded and was quickly reprimanded by Olivia and Patty for not holding still.

"As Derek walks off, you turn to Yvette. Put your hands on the table and stare down at her. Then, in the nicest tone you can manage, you tell her to go ahead."

"Go ahead?" Casey asked.

Audrey nodded. "Challenge her to do her worst. You don't care because you know Derek is yours. Then, walk away."

"That's it?"

"That's it," Audrey confirmed. "Ladies, show her to the mirror."

Casey was surprised that Olivia had removed all of her make-up before just adding some strawberry lip-gloss and a tiny bit of mascara. Patty had spent more time on Casey's hair that it _looked_ like she had. Casey's hair was up in a messy bun, two pencils holding it in place, with several strands of hair escaping all over the place.

Looking back at her three smiling friends, Casey asked, "Don't I want to look good when I confront Yvette?"

"Casey, you do look good," Audrey assured her.

"That dress it totally cute," Olivia added. "It's one of my favorites…that does mean I'm going to want it back."

"But, it's so bulky! And my hair and make-up…"

"Casey," Patty interrupted. "You're making a statement. You're saying that Derek likes you whether you spend hours getting ready or minutes. He always thinks you're beautiful."

Audrey nodded, "Yvette's going to have spent hours on her appearance before stalking Derek at Smelly Nellie's."

"And Derek will have been avoiding her," Olivia stated with a grin.

"But you come in wearing a bulky sweater, hardly any make-up, and your hair a mess…"

"And Derek breaks out that grin of his and goes running to you," Patty finished with a smirk.

"Yvette can't compete with that," Audrey said.

Grin turning a bit evil, Olivia added, "And it will drive her nuts to think you don't care. That you're _not_ trying to stop her. Part of her wants a response."

Raising her eyebrows, Casey asked, "Did you get that from Annie?"

"Nope, my mom. _Though_, I did have to ask Annie about your marriage status."

"I am so sorry," Audrey groaned. "It's my fault. I told Liam and Liam told Dylan…"

"And Dylan told me," Olivia finished. "But, he made it sound like you and Derek were pulling some kind of scam like Nick Cage was in _Raising Arizona_, only you were faking your marriage too. It made no sense, so I called Annie to find out what was going on."

"I liked _Raising Arizona_," Patty muttered. "Though I really think I liked him in _Moonstruck_ better."

"Oh," Audrey and Olivia sighed. "He was so romantic."

"I haven't seen either of those," Casey said.

"Oh, we are _so_ having a Nick Cage marathon at Patty's house after we finish _Operation Garden Hoe_," Olivia insisted.

"I do have most if not all of his movies," Patty admitted. "If only we both weren't married…and I was ten years younger."

Interrupting the giggling, Audrey asked, "Casey, you told us about the Christmas gift from Annie and Laurie and what Derek sent back, but you never told us if she responded."

"Oh, please tell me she did," Patty grinned.

Laughing, Casey went over to her desk and grabbed a card. Handing it over to Audrey, she said, "Derek didn't stop laughing for a full five minutes."

Opening the card, Audrey read out loud, "Dear Venturis, I always said you had an answer for everything. I'm glad you two are rubbing off on each other and still having fun. I knew you could make it! Love, Annie. P.S. Who is the _Photoshop_ artist? I swear, if I didn't know better I would think these are your kids. P.P.S. If it's not _Photoshop_, please tell me the parents knew you were taking photos and Derek didn't just temporarily kidnap those kids for his photo faking purposes!"

"Did you reply?" Patty eagerly asked.

Nodding, Casey said, "Derek sent her note that only said 'Who said we were faking?' and our signatures. Then, two days ago, he got an email from Laurie saying that Annie's dedicating four _whole_ pages of her scrapbook to the Venturis and sent an electronic raspberry."

"I bet he liked that."

Grinning, Casey said, "If Derek scrapbooked _that_ would be added to it."

* * *

Standing outside Smelly Nellie's, Audrey was giving Casey last minute reminders of what to say and how to say it, while Olivia readjusted Casey's outfit.

Olivia was very methodical about this. She smoothed down the skirt, slid the belt back into place, and refolded the collar. Casey was sure she was done when Olivia grabbed her breasts and shoved them up and over.

Completely ignoring Casey's highly offended look, Olivia said, "You were looking a little uneven. You're good now."

Patty, seeing that Casey's look was not going to go away anytime soon, asked, "Olivia, why didn't you just have Casey…adjust herself?"

"Hum…oh, sorry," Olivia replied with a light blush. "I guess I'm just used to doing the adjusting myself."

"Huh?" Audrey replied, asking the question everyone was thinking.

"Oh, I guess I never told you! I graduated in photography. To keep my skills up and a toe in the door, twice a week I help out a photographer with her photo shoots. Models can't seem to fix themselves," Olivia added with a shrug. "So, I just got used to doing it myself."

"I thought you said you were a stay-at-home mom?" Casey replied.

"I am," Olivia insisted. "Being a full-time mom doesn't mean I never leave home. It's only four hours, twice a week, and I bring Marisa with me. I have a carrier that I wear strapped to my chest. She loves seeing all the colors and lights. We have fun."

Patty and Audrey, both of whom raised children while occasionally working, nodded in understanding. Casey, however, was quiet. When she finally spoke, she surprised all three women with her question.

"Would you mind talking to Derek? He's interested in becoming a photographer."

Blinking, Olivia quickly nodded. "Oh, sure! I could even set him up with an internship if he wants. I know a few photographers who could use some help."

"Thank you. All of you."

"Hey," Audrey interrupted with a grin. "No time for sappiness. Go in there and show that Garden Hoe who's boss!"

"Okay," Casey said. Taking a deep steadying breath, she pushed open the door to Smelly Nellie's and walked right in.

As the door shut behind Casey, Olivia turned to Audrey and said, "Garden Hoe! Like witch instead of bitch!"

"Exactly!" Smirking, Audrey added, "I knew you were smarter than you looked."

"Thank you...Hey! Wait a minute!"

Her protests, however, did nothing to stop Audrey and Patty's laughter.

* * *

Stepping into Smelly Nellie's, Casey looked around the restaurant. There, at a booth near the kitchen next to a path Derek would have to walk constantly, sat Yvette in the tightest, lowest cut shirt Casey had ever seen. Sitting across from Yvette in a fluffy pink sweater was Saeran. Seeing Casey Saeran gave her a quick wink before going back to pretending to care about whatever Yvette was saying.

Straightening her shoulders and raising her chin, Casey strode into the center of the restaurant, making sure that Yvette would have a good view. Once she was in place she looked around until she spotted Derek.

Seeing him, Casey smiled brightly and called, "Derek!"

"Case," he said with a confused grin. Walking over to her, he said, "What's up?"

Handing him his leather jacket, she smirked, "You forgot something."

Laughing he gave her a quick peak on the lips before saying, "If I didn't know better I would almost swear Ed and Smarti were trying to make me late. I forgot all about getting a coat."

"Well, I didn't want you to get pneumonia."

"And that's why you're the best girlfriend ever," Derek teased, before giving her another peck.

"Derek," Sally yelled.

"Just a minute," he called over his shoulder. Turning back to Casey, he said, "Thanks, babe. I've got to get back to work."

"That's fine. Oh, Audrey and Olivia are in town. We're having a Nicholas Cage movie marathon at Patty's house tonight."

"That's right, Liam mentioned something about a girls' weekend. He's not letting any of their children leave the house while Audrey's gone."

"So, she can't say he's being chauvinistic?" Casey asked, eyebrows raised.

"Derek," Sally called again, a little more stridently.

"Hey, I've stopped helping Liam, just like you told me too."

Grinning, Casey gave him another quick kiss. "You better get back to work. Sally looks like she could blow steam from her ears any second."

Laughing, Derek hurried off to see what had Sally so upset. Casey, doing exactly as she was instructed, turned as if she were getting ready to leave. Seeing Yvette's hateful glare upon her, Casey held her gaze for a moment before slowly smiling and striding towards Yvette's booth.

--

Seeing Casey bend down and place her hands firmly on the side of Yvette's table, Derek's eyes widened and he started across the room. Sally quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Leave her," she demanded. "Casey needs to handle this on her own. If Yvette decides to attack her, then you can be the knight in shining armor, okay?"

"Fine," Derek sighed. "But I don't trust that bitch."

"And she creeps you out. I know," Sally laughed. "I get to hear this every time she comes in before you made me take her table, regardless of whose section she sits in."

Derek completely ignored his friend and co-worker's teasing as he kept his attention firmly on Casey.

--

"Hello, Yvette," Casey said in as friendly a tone as she could muster. Luckily, she was an excellent actress and anyone who didn't know better would assume Casey considered Yvette one of her closest friends.

"What do you want?" Yvette snarled. "Are you here to tell me to lay off your man? Of course, I'm sure that looking like that, you keep Derek Venturi enraptured."

Having already been coached by Audrey, Casey could see that Yvette was indeed jealous of her relationship with Derek. Realizing this, Casey's smile unconsciously widened. This only made Yvette angrier.

"Actually," Casey replied, tone still incredibility friendly. "I'm not going to tell you to lay off. You wouldn't listen to me even if I told you to."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you permission to take your best shot."

"What?!"

"Take your best shot. Stalk Derek. Flash him. Try to count his teeth with your tongue. I don't care," she added with a shrug. "I love Derek and that means I trust him. I trust him with everything. So, do your best. If Derek does prefer you to me, you'll be doing me a favor. I wouldn't want to be with a guy who prefers…women like you."

"You," Yvette growled, her anger making it hard for her to speak.

"Yes?" Casey asked with a smile.

"You shouldn't be so…so cavalier about Derek Venturi!"

"I'm not," Casey answered, standing up straight. "I'm expressing my love for Derek in the best way possible. I'm letting him make his own decisions."

Then, before Yvette could attempt a retort, Casey turned on her heel and headed for the door.

Jumping out of her seat, Yvette yelled, "That's not trust! That's…that's just…stupid!"

When Casey walked out the door without turning or responding in anyway, Yvette let out a frustrated scream before throwing herself back in her seat. Hearing Saeran's giggles, she turned her head and snarled, "What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry," Saeran replied, standing up. "I just realized that I was right the first thime. Casey is _way_ cooler than you are. See ya," she told her old friends, Minion Number One and Three.

The two girls gave her friendly waves back while Yvette breathed fire.

"Stop waving, you idiots," she snapped. "Saeran is no longer one of us."

"Again?" M.N. Three sighed. "It gets so hard to remember."

"We really need to make a firm decision. None of this: yes, she's our friend or no, she's not our friend thing," M.N. One declared.

Yvette just growled.

* * *

Elbowing her statue impersonating friend, Sally said, "You okay, there Derek?"

"I don't know what she said, but that has got to be the hottest thing I have _ever_ seen." Making a decision, Derek took off, only stopping long enough to yell over his shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Giggling, Sally shook her head before getting back to work.

* * *

"We watched through the windows," Audrey declared as Casey walked out of the restaurant. "You were amazing!"

"Awesome," Olivia agreed.

"You should have seen her face as you walked out," Patty crowed. "She looked like she was going to burst. Excellent job!"

Grinning, Casey said, "That was such a rush!"

Interrupting their gloating, Saeran came bounding out of the restaurant and pulled Casey into a tight hug. Squealing, she said, "You totally rocked! I've never seen Yvette so flustered before. You've got her so angry she can't think!"

Casey's triumphant laughter was interrupted with a squeak as Derek charged outside, pulled her out of Saeran's hug, and into to his arms. Then, before she could say anything, his lips crashed down on hers.

Seeing that it would be sometime before Casey was available to speak to them once again, Saeran turned to the three other women and said, "That was the coolest plan ever! Yvette was totally ready for Casey to try to beat her up, but she never thought Casey would crush her into the ground with words!"

Laughing, Audrey replied, "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah," Patty agreed. "You should come with us. We're going to have a Nick Cage movie marathon at my house."

"Oh," Olivia squealed. "Just before I left, my mother-in-law dropped off this _huge_ package of fudge for our girls' weekend. She makes the best fudge _ever_! You'll _love_ it!"

"We should call, Emily. She won't want to miss that!" Saeran replied.

"She's stopping by later," Patty assured Saeran. "She wanted to help, but she's got a _hot_ date with Ralph tonight."

Over the other females' giggles, Audrey sighed and leaned back against Patty's car as she said, "I just wish we could have gotten sound. It looked great! But, I wish I could have _heard_ Casey confront Yvette."

Smiling, Saeran held up her cell phone. "Everyone was so busy watching Casey and Yvette that no one noticed I was filming."

Smirking, Audrey replied, "You are devious! And I am so glad to have met you."

* * *

Finally breaking their kiss Derek rested his forehead against Casey's and said, "That has to be the sexiest thing I have _ever _seen. And, if I haven't told you before, you, Casey McDonald, look adorable in knits."

Giggling, Casey replied, "I thought you said I looked best in your shirts?"

"I think you look good in anything, I just _prefer_ seeing you in my clothes to anything else."

"Good answer, Derek Venturi."

Kissing her once again, he muttered, "Are you sure you have to go to this movie marathon thing?"

"Yes, and you have to get back to work."

"Sally's fine all by herself."

"I doubt Sally would agree with you," Casey laughed.

"Fine," Derek sighed. "I'll go back to work. But, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"All weekend, you wear _my_ shirts, not yours."

"Deal."

They decided to seal that agreement with another kiss.

* * *

"You know," Audrey teased as Casey turned her attention back to them after Derek went back into Smelly Nellie's. "I once heard about this theory about how a couple can breath through each other's noses to make the kissing last longer."

"Ew," Saeran said.

"Obviously, it must be true. Or, are you really light headed? Because, to be honest, I don't think I've ever seen anyone kiss that long before," Audrey added with a grin.

"Jealous," Patty coughed.

Audrey just elbowed her in response.

Ignoring them and Audrey's question, Casey said, "I think we should watch _Guarding Tess_ first."

"I'm up for that," Audrey replied. "It always makes me cry at the end. I love the helicopter scene. That's the best part."

"Hospital scene," Patty argued.

"Where Nick Cage starts shooting off that guy's toes?" Audrey asked with a grin.

"Hey, hey, hey," Olivia interrupted. "I haven't seen it yet. No spoilers!"

"By the time _Guarding Tess_ is over, Emily should have joined us. Then we can watch _Moonstruck_," Saeran enthused. "I just love the part where Nick Cage begs her not to marry his brother."

Exchanging a look, Patty and Audrey grinned.

Dramatically, Patty pleaded, "I love you."

Pretending to slap her friend twice, Audrey then said, "Snap out of it!"

Shaking her head, Saeran said, "No. Not that part. The part where Nick Cage says, 'You're gonna marry my brother? Why you wanna sell your life short?' ..."

"No, no, no," Olivia interrupted again. "Casey hasn't seen it yet!"

"No spoilers!" Audrey and Patty yelled with her.


	28. Planning: The Portent of the Future

Casey let loose a loud squeal that practically burst the eardrums of the person she was talking to on the phone. "I can't believe you did it! … Are you sure that everything is set up? I mean you're absolutely sure that we can do this? … Yes, I trust you. I just want to make sure everything is perfect."

Much to Casey's dismay, Edwin walked into her room and settled himself in her desk chair. No matter what facial expressions she used, he didn't leave. Giving up on getting rid of him, she turned her attention back to her phone conversation.

"Now what day should we be there? … Wait, that's Prom night! … I know you went to a lot of trouble for me. … No, I'm not complaining. I understand that this is the _only_ time available. … It's just that Derek's going to want to know why we aren't going to Prom."

Edwin raised his eyebrows at that, but Casey ignored him.

"No, I'm sure Derek wouldn't mind missing Prom. It's just that it's going to be hard to keep him from being suspicious, especially with it being on Prom night. I'm not a good liar. … **No**, I'm not backing out. I promise. … No, I understand. … Don't worry, I'll have the money. … Leave the rest to me. I can handle it. You've done enough. … Thanks so much! See you on the twelfth!"

Hanging up, Casey looked at Edwin. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd look over my report," Edwin answered, holding out the report in question. "You're the best one at finding grammar mistakes."

"Sure," Casey enthused as she took the report from him with a smile.

"So, you and Derek aren't going to Prom?"

Sighing at Edwin's attempt at being sly, Casey said, "Edwin, you **can't** tell Derek."

"What are you up to?" he asked, excited to know something he couldn't tell Derek.

"I'm getting Derek a graduation gift."

"And you can only pick it up on Prom night?"

"It won't be ready until then."

"Oh…So, how much money do you need? Can I help you raise it?" Edwin asked. He'd been feeling a lot more successful money-wise since Erik had helped him come up with a business proposal for his game.

Laughing, Casey shook her head. "I'm going to ask my Dad. He'll help me."

"Do you need me to casually mention graduation gifts to Derek?" Edwin then offered.

"No! If he gets that idea in his head then he won't be surprised. As surprised," she amended. "Derek will really begin to suspecting something. And, I _really_ want to surprise him."

"Are you sure that this isn't one of those girl things were you really just want Derek to think of it on his own?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I know that won't work. At the retreat we learned that it was unfair to expect our spouse to read our minds when we can't read theirs."

"So, after he gets his gift?"

"No! That would just be Derek getting me a gift because **I** got _him_ a gift."

"You _don't_ want a gift then?" Edwin asked, clearly unsure if he understood her correctly.

Nodding her head, Casey smiled. "That's right. I just want to do something nice for Derek."

"So, it's not _really_ a graduation gift, that's just your excuse."

"Exactly!"

Edwin thought this over for a second before asking, "Do you need some help?"

"Well, I could use help in making sure that Derek doesn't figure out what's going on."

"And an excuse for why you're not going to Prom?"

"That too," Casey agreed.

"Consider me at your service," Edwin declared for a grin.

"What do you get in return for this help?" she suspiciously asked.

"You've helped me a lot this year. Not just with my homework and girl advice, but with the business proposal and introducing me to Erik." Shrugging Edwin added, "I'm just repaying my debt."

Grinning, Casey pulled Edwin into a tight hug. "You're a softy inside. Just like Derek!"

"Casey, I need to breath," he teased.

Pulling back, she smiled, "Yep, just like Derek."

Squirming out of her grasp, Edwin said, "Just call Dennis."

Laughing, Casey picked up her phone and dialed. After some waiting and talking to his secretary, Casey was finally through.

"Dennis McDonald."

"Hi, Dad."

"Casey, hi. Sweetie, can I call you back? I'm kind of busy right now."

"This won't take a minute. I just need to ask you a favor."

Casey could hear her father sigh before muttering, "What do you need?"

Seeing Casey's worried look, Edwin sat down on the bed next to her. He hoped that his proximity would bring her some comfort. Seeing what he was doing, Casey gave him a half smile.

"I was hoping you could give me 1500 dollars."

"What?! Why do you need 1500 dollars?"

"It's for a graduation gift for Derek. So, can I have it?"

"Casey, I'm afraid I'm going to need some more information than that before I hand over that much money."

Taking a steadying breath, Casey then explained to her father, in detail, exactly what she had done and what they would be doing for Derek's surprise. Edwin, hearing all of this for the first time, looked at Casey with some new found respect. She must really love Derek to go to this kind of trouble for him, Edwin decided.

Dennis was silent for a moment before saying, "Are you sure 1500 will cover you?"

"Well, I can I use my savings to cover any unexpected expenses that come up."

"Casey, that's for college."

"I know but…"

"No," Dennis interrupted. "I'll send you a credit card. I was going to give it to you at graduation, for any emergencies you might have at college. I want you to use it for this."

"Oh, Dad! Thank you so much!"

"Casey," Dennis laughed. "It's no problem. I have plenty of money to spare. Spend it on whatever you need for this…surprise. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"I'll have my secretary put the card in the mail today. Make sure to tell me how it goes."

"Thanks, Dad!"

Hanging up the phone, Casey squealed once again. Turning to Edwin she said, "Make sure Derek doesn't see the mail until I get the credit card."

"He's sending you a credit card?" Edwin asked in awe.

"Yeah," Casey happily answered.

"Hey, Ed, get your own girlfriend. She's mine."

Looking towards the doorway, Casey and Edwin saw Derek leaning against the frame with a teasing grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Edwin stood up and said, "Thanks for going over my English paper, Casey."

"No problem, Ed," she replied.

Throwing himself down on the spot Edwin recently vacated, Derek asked while pointing to the papers on Casey's lap, "Why didn't he take his paper with him?"

Snuggling against Derek, Casey said, "Because we were just starting to go over it together when you came in. It helps a person learn if they understand _why_ something is wrong."

"Ah, so I saved him. I'm sure Edwin will thank me later," Derek smirked.

Slapping him playfully, Casey exclaimed, "Hey! Education is valuable…"

Already tired of their banter, he hadn't seen her for hours with hockey and then work right after practice. Interrupting her, Derek captured Casey's lips with his own.

As their kiss ended, Casey smirked as she picked up right from where Derek interrupted.

"…to a person's future. Edwin needs…"

Growling playfully, knowing exactly what she was up to, Derek, once again, interrupted with a kiss.

* * *

Smelly Nelly's was usually crowded with high school students on Friday nights. The Friday that Casey confronted Yvette was no exception. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise to either Yvette or Casey that there were rumors about what had happened running rampant. Saeran "accidentally" uploading her video recording of the event on _YouTube_ didn't help matters either.

Not willing to be mocked, Yvette decided to lay off on Derek for the time being. Anytime she went anywhere near him there was whispering, shouted comments on her bravery or stupidity, and the occasional whistling of the _Dream_ song _He Loves U Not._

Despite the hardships she was facing, Yvette was not going to cave in. She _never_ gave up on something she wanted and she _wanted_ her moment of glory with Derek Venturi. It was for this reason alone that she and her minions were ensconced in her living room with chocolate and notebooks for her minions to write down their instructions.

With a worried frown upon her face, Minion Number Three asked, "Are you sure that you'll still be voted Prom Queen?"

"A lot of people don't seem to think you're as popular as you were before…the incident," M.N. One reluctantly added.

Leaning back into her chair, Yvette drawled, "Don't worry about that. I've been _assured_ I will be crowned Prom Queen on June 12th."

"But, how…" M.N. Three started to confusedly ask her leader.

"The results **will** be me. It's not like the race hasn't been fixed before."

"Oh," the minions replied together, as they tried to figure out just how the race was broken in the first place.

Straightening, Yvette said, "Prom night you'll have two jobs. One…write this down!"

"Oh," the minions gasped before hurrying to grab their pens.

"One, make sure Derek doesn't do something totally _lame_ like dancing with Casey instead of me."

"How do we do that?" M.N. One asked.

"Just keep Casey away from the front."

"Okay!" M.N. Three enthused.

"Good. You're second job is to make sure that Casey has a good view of me and Derek during _our_ dance. Got it?!"

"Yes, ma'am," they quickly answered.

"What are you going to do during the dance?" M.N. Three excitedly asked.

Smirking, Yvette leaned back into her chair. Proudly she said, "You don't need to worry about the details, but let's just say that Casey McDonald is going to regret her little _confrontation_. I'm going to take _her_ advice and Derek Venturi will realize who the **real** woman between us is."

The minions didn't really understand what Yvette was going on about, but they were well trained. As soon as Yvette finished speaking they joined her in smirking, triumphant laughter.

* * *

"Mom, George, can I talk to you for a second?" Casey nervously asked.

Disturbed by the way she was fidgeting, George automatically switched off the television.

"Casey, what's going on?" Nora asked with concern.

"Um…well, you see, I have this surprise that I set-up for Derek. The only night we could do it is Prom night."

"Okay?" George asked.

Now that he knew that she didn't want to talk about some of his worse fears—a.k.a.: Casey was pregnant, she and Derek were breaking up and had created some sort of odd custody arrangement for the family so they would never have so see each other again, or even, Casey had had enough and had finally killed Derek and wanted help burying his body, George didn't see what the problem was.

"It's a surprise," Casey reiterated. "Derek's going to be suspicious about why I don't want to go to Prom and I don't know what to tell him. I was thinking we could convenience him that I'm grounded?"

"Casey," Nora said slowly, swallowing her grin. "What could you have done to be grounded from Prom?"

"Wreak the car?" she tentatively suggested.

Laughing, George replied, "Casey, that's only going to work if we really wreak the car and I rather we didn't do that."

"What do you suggest?"

"Tell him you're saving money," George answered as he picked the remote up once again. "College is coming up. _Another_ dress would be very expensive."

"What if he offers to help me buy a dress?" Casey worried.

Looking pensive, Nora said, "Derek might just do that for Casey, Georgie."

George thought for a second, before saying, "Just hold your ground on saving money. If Derek then tries to surprise you, we'll go with the car wreak angle. How's that?"

"Thank you, George," Casey declared as she pulled her step-father into a tight hug.

"Wait, Casey," Nora called after her daughter. "What's this big surprise that's causing _you_ to give up Prom?"

Casey worried her bottom lip before sitting down in Derek's chair. Thirty minutes later, after lots of explaining and some awkward questions, Casey once again left George and Nora alone.

Turning to Nora, George asked, "Why have you never thought of doing something like this for me?"

Nora just barely held back her laughter, though a snort did escape. At his offended look, she patted his thigh and said, "I'm sorry, Georgie. I didn't mean it that way."

"So, why haven't you?" he repeated.

"I'm not Casey and you're not Derek."

That seemed to be enough of an explanation for George because he nodded his head as he turned the TV back on, settling his arm around Nora's shoulders.

* * *

"How did you luck out?" Sam teased as he sat down next to Derek in the locker room after hockey practice.

Stopping mid-change, Derek asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Saeran said that Casey didn't buy a Prom dress when they and Emily went shopping last Saturday."

"She probably just didn't find one," Derek responded without much concern.

"That's what I thought," Sam admitted. "But, Saeran _assures_ me that Casey said that you two aren't going to Prom."

"What?" Derek exclaimed, dropping a pad from his nerveless hands. "That doesn't sound like Casey."

"Hey, I'm just sharing what Saeran told me. You know how she gets things confused sometimes." Sam paused then asked, "You can't tell me that you actually **want** to go to Prom, right?"

"Huh? No way," Derek answered with a shake of his head. "It just kind of worries me that Casey _isn't _planning on us going."

"Well, good luck with figuring out what's going on. I've never been able to understand Casey."

"And that's why you two didn't last," Derek replied with a smirk.

"And the fact that you two had that unacknowledged _thing_ going on," Sam laughed.

"That too," Derek proudly agreed.

* * *

"Case," Derek declared as he walked into her room without knocking.

Casey looked up from her homework, surprised. It had been awhile since Derek hadn't at least made a cursory knock on her door before walking in.

Derek didn't bother with a build up; he just turned her chair around to face him and crouched down in front of her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Case, I've heard a rumor that we aren't going to Prom."

"That's right," she nodded, trying to be confident and give nothing away.

"Why?"

"You want to go to Prom?"

"This isn't about me," Derek replied. "Why don't _you_ want to go to Prom?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it and Prom is pretty expensive. We're both going to college soon and we don't really need to waste money on a dance."

Derek stared at Casey for a moment like he wasn't sure she was in her right mind or he wasn't sure she was really his Casey. Then his face cleared and he cautiously asked, "This isn't about Yvette, is it?"

"Der-ek!" Casey exclaimed before bursting into laughter. "I promise it's not about Yvette! I won't miss seeing her cleavage surrounded by spangles, but that's not a considering factor for me in going to Prom."

Derek narrowed his eyes as he stared up into Casey's while he thought about this.

"Baby, are you sure you don't want to go? We could easily find the money…"

"Der-ek…"

"I can work extra hours during the summer."

Throwing her arms around Derek's neck, Casey leaned down and pressed a firm kiss against his lips.

"You are so sweet! I promise I won't regret **not** going to Prom." Stroking her fingers along his neck, Casey added with a grin, "Besides, maybe we could do something special that night. Just the two of us. What do you think?"

"Sounds good," he replied, before giving her another kiss.

* * *

"Nora, we need to talk," Derek announced as he strode into the kitchen.

Pausing in her dinner preparations, Nora said, "Okay."

"Casey says she doesn't want to go to Prom. She mentioned something crazy about money. Case knows I've been saving for this stupid thing ever since I promised her a limo for Prom if we didn't get one for the Winter Ball. Now, what's going on?"

Blinking, Nora thought quickly as she went back to chopping vegetables for the stir fry.

"Derek, I don't know what to tell you. We both know Casey's a horrible liar. If she tells you that she doesn't want to go to Prom, then I assume she really doesn't want to go."

Looking thoughtful, Derek asked, "Do you think she wants me to surprise her? You remember Junior Prom, she wanted to be Cinderella."

Nodding, Nora said, "Yes, and you were the Prince Charming who saved the day that she wanted Max to be."

"Do you think she wants to relive that?" Derek asked with distaste. He really didn't want to play Max's part, even if it was a remake.

Laughing, Nora shook her head. "Trust me, Casey does _not_ want relive that. _You _made her feel like Cinderella then and _you_ made her feel like a princess at the Winter Ball. And don't forget the ballet," Nora added with a grin. "Casey doesn't _need_ to relive anything."

"So, I should just go with it and assume Casey's telling the truth?"

"Did you tell us something about learning at the retreat that trust is the truest form of love?"

Laughing, Derek said, "Thanks, Nora."

"Anytime, Derek."

As soon as Derek left the room, George slipped into the kitchen through the back door.

"Georgie, how long have you been hiding back there?" Nora asked with narrowed eyes.

"Since Derek walked in," George replied without the least bit of shame. Kissing her cheek, he added, "You did such a great job, Nora. I was afraid I would crack under the pressure and then I'd have to face Casey's wrath."

Nora laughed, but she didn't disagree with George's assessment. She was just glad she was able to put Derek off without giving away anything herself.

* * *

"Noel," Derek called as he went striding down the crowded high school halls.

Noel looked over in surprise. He and Derek never talked and seeing the popular jock seek him out now just seemed wrong. Noel glanced over at his companion, but she just shrugged in confusion.

"Hey, Derek," Noel said, once Derek was close enough so that he didn't have to shout.

"Noel, I need you to do me a favor."

"Me?" Noel asked in disbelief.

Derek was no longer paying attention to Noel. Instead, he was staring at the girl standing next to him. "You've got a nose ring."

"That's true," she laughed.

Looking her over Derek added, "And a tattoo."

Smiling, she pulled up her right sleeve up so that Derek could get a better view of her tattoo. On her upper arm was a stylized version of bats flying out of a cave.

"I'm a spelunker," she added.

"Spelunker?" Derek repeated.

"It's someone who climbs around in caves. There are lots of bats in caves. Hence the tat."

"How do you two know each other?"

Smiling, Noel draped his arm around the girl's waist. "Derek, I'd like to introduce you to Catherine."

"Everyone calls me Ryn," she happily informed Derek.

"We met while cleaning your roof at Christmas."

"And now you're dating?" Derek asked.

"Since last week," Ryn proudly informed the hockey star. "First, we became friends."

"Uh, congratulations," Derek replied, still surprised to see Noel dating a girl with a nose ring.

"You said you needed a favor," Noel reminded him.

"Right," Derek agreed. "Case said we're not going to Prom so I was wondering if you could take care of something for me. If you're going to Prom?"

"I've already got a deep purple, velvet dress," Ryn assured him.

"So, will you help me?"

"Me?" Noel asked again. "Why not one of your hockey buddies? Or Ralph?"

Smirking, Derek handed over a piece of paper. "After you read that I can guarantee that you'll want to be the one to help me."

Noel opened the paper and started to read, Ryn peaking over his shoulder. Turning to look at his girlfriend, he found her smirking as well.

"Noel, you've got to do this. There's no way you can pass this up."

Looking up at Derek, Noel grinned evilly. "Count me in."

"Awesome," Derek exclaimed, his smirk widening happily.


	29. If Anticipation is a Pleasure

_If anticipation is a pleasure, so is surprise. - John Irving_

* * *

**From:** spreadsheetsrule(a)yahoo .com

**Sent: **Thursday, June 11, 2009 11:47 AM

**To: ** (a)gmail .com

**Subject:** Investor!

Ed:

I was helping Robert Graybuck with his company taxes and he saw the prototype sitting on top of one of my cabinets. He was curious about it so I let him look at it. We then spent the next half hour playing the game.

To cut this short, Mr. Graybuck is interested in developing the game. He would like to meet with us tomorrow for lunch at one to discuss details. Remember, because you're a minor you're going to need to bring George with you or Nora, if she's also your legal guardian.

Don't worry, we're not going to draw up a contract tomorrow, but I think it would be best to bring your lawyer with you just in case. ;-)

I'll pick you and your guardian up at your house at twenty to twelve.

See you tomorrow,

Erik

* * *

"Oh, Edwin," Casey enthused. "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!"

Laughing, Derek sat down his fork and said, "Casey, it's just a meeting. We don't even know if this Graybuck is going to buy into Ed's product."

"Der-ek! That's not why I'm proud of him. Edwin's going out there and trying. Besides," she said, turning her attention back to Edwin, "I'm just sure Mr. Graybuck will invest. How could he not? Your game is a fun way to learn math!"

"Much better than that gas game he came up with," Lizzie teased.

"Casey's right," Nora said. "We're very proud of you, Edwin."

"I'm so glad we bought you a suit at Christmas. You'll need to wear it tomorrow," Casey instructed. "You'll need to look professional. You too, George. Maybe we should look over your clothing tonight."

"What?" George had just taken a drink of water and ended up sputtering his drink all over his dinner. "Casey, that's very nice, but I don't think…"

"It's no trouble, George," Casey assured him with a smile.

George turned to look at his oldest. Using his eyes and weird gyrations of his eyebrows, George tried to beg Derek to put a stop to Casey's help.

Derek, however, just smirked and went back to his chicken. He knew that once Casey had an idea, especially if she thought she was helping, no one would be able to stop her or distract her from her cause.

Edwin, just like George, remembered Casey's "help" with clothing choices during Christmas and Abby's visit. Unlike George, however, he appreciated her efforts.

"Casey," Edwin asked. "Would you mind helping me pick out a tie?"

"Of course," she happily replied. "We can do that right after dinner. Remember every detail of you meeting. I'm going to want to hear all about it."

Edwin nodded, understanding the unspoken "after Derek and I return."

"Thanks, Casey."

Shaking his head, Derek said, "I can't believe you actually want Casey's help, Ed. You do realize that just picking a tie will take hours."

"Hey," Casey exclaimed. "You like it when I help you pick clothes."

Derek smirked, "Only because there's kissing as we decide." Furrowing his brow, he playfully asked, "You're not fooling around with Ed, are you?"

Smirking, Casey kicked him under the table. As he rubbed his shin, Derek laughed.

Lizzie, rolling her eyes, said, "Can you two stop flirting for the next thirty minutes? I would like to get through dinner without getting sick."

* * *

Derek came down the stairs the next morning for breakfast to hear Casey giving George and Edwin instructions. Laughing quietly, he leaned against the doorframe to watch the entertainment.

"Now remember, lean toward your plate when you eat so that you don't spill on your suits. Also, the easiest way to remember what silverware you need to use is to start with the utensil farthest from the plate and work your way in with each course."

"Case," Derek finally interrupted with a grin. "You made them notes last night. They'll be fine. Now hurry up and eat breakfast or we'll be late for school."

"We're not going to school today," Casey replied almost too casually.

Narrowing his eyes, Derek looked at the other occupants of the room only to find Edwin very intently eating his cereal while George seemed to be scrutinizing the cereal box as one would a dead rat that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Casey, what do you mean we're **not** going to school?"

"Well, it's only a half day for seniors, right? And I figured, I've never played hooky…"

"Casey, Dad obviously knows we aren't going to school," Derek added, pointing to his trying to be invisible father. "That's not hooky."

"Oh, fine," she replied, finally looking at him. A big grin crossing her face, Casey said, "We need to catch a plane. That's why we're not going to school."

"What?"

Grabbing his hands in hers, Casey repeated, "We need to catch a plane. It's your surprise. The reason why we're not going to prom!"

"Where are we going?"

"That will ruin the surprise! We fly there today and then we'll fly back tomorrow afternoon. And don't worry, I've already packed for you!"

"Even underwear," Derek teased.

"Yes," Casey answered dryly. "I finally received my greatest dream, I was able to be up to my elbows in your boxers."

Laughing, he asked, "When do we leave?"

"We need to leave here by 10:30."

"Okay," Derek shrugged. "So, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

"Casey," Derek asked as they waited inline to check the baggage. "If we're only going to be gone overnight, why do we have three bags? And why is this one so heavy?" he complained, holding up the large duffle that Casey wouldn't let him look into.

"Derek, stop whining. You'll find out soon enough," Casey replied, holding back her smirk.

"You're trying to kill me with all this suspense, aren't you?"

Turning, Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and grinned. "Trust me, babe, you're going to _love_ it."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, slipping his arms around her waist and leaning his face closer to hers.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Next," the tired and cranky airport worker called.

"Stay," Casey instructed as she grabbed the bags from Derek and drug them over to the open counter.

Derek strained his ears, but couldn't hear anything over the regular sounds of the airport. Soon, however, Casey waved Derek over. Smirking he jogged over.

"She needs to see your license so we can get your boarding pass."

"Not my passport?" Derek asked as he handed over his license.

"Stop trying to guess," Casey replied.

* * *

Just before they entered the restaurant, Edwin stopped George and Erik saying, "I don't remember which forks to use." Giving his father a panicked look, he asked, "What did Casey tell us this morning? I can't remember anything! Do you think they have landed yet? Can I call her?"

"Ed," George soothed as he draped his arm along his son's shoulders. "You don't need to call Casey. You're going to do just fine."

"Your dad's right," Erik agreed. "Mr. Graybuck just wants to talk to you about the game. It's no big deal. Just pretend he's me when you told me about the game."

"But, I never actually thought you were going to invest," Edwin argued. "Mr. Graybuck might actually do that."

"Come on, Ed," George encouraged. "Nothing will happen if you don't at least try. Imagine what Derek will say when he comes back from his trip to find out that you freaked out and never went into the restaurant."

"I'll never hear the end of it," Edwin sighed.

"Be bold. You can do it," Erik added, pulling open the door to the restaurant.

As Mr. Graybuck had arrived only minutes before them, the maître d' was able to lead the three of them right to his table.

Mr. Graybuck was much younger than his name implied, not a gray hair graced his head. Seeing the group coming towards him, he stood up with a smile.

Reaching a hand out towards Edwin he said, "You must be the inventor, Edwin Venturi. Tell me how you came up with the idea for this game."

Once Edwin started talking, he got right into the groove and forgot all about his fear. George was quite proud of his younger son.

* * *

As they stepped off the plane, Casey ordered, "Go get the bags. And don't look in the heavy one! I'm going to go get our rental car."

"How long am I going to have to wait for this surprise?" Derek asked with a grin. "I already know we're in Montreal. They kind of announced it on the plane."

Smiling, Casey shook her head no. "Uh uh," she replied. "You're not going to worm anything out of me. Please don't look in the bag." Giving him a quick kiss, she said, "And, Go!"

Derek grinned as he walked off to do as he was told. He was seriously considering looking in the large bag. Knowing Casey would be crushed if he ruined her surprise in anyway, and knowing an upset Casey only made for an upset Derek, Derek decided to do what he was told and just grab the bags.

Luckily, their luggage was among the first to appear on the carousel so Derek didn't have to wait long. Grabbing their bags, Derek headed towards the car rental area. Casey was just coming out of the office with keys when he arrived.

Following her towards their rental, he asked, "How did you rent a car? I thought you had to have a credit card?"

"My dad called ahead and arranged the car for me. I just had to sign the papers and show them my license."

Derek threw their luggage into the trunk before heading towards the driver's side door. Leaning against the door, he looked down at Casey with a smile.

"Babe, are you sure you don't want me to drive? You know how you get in big city traffic."

"You don't know where we're going," Casey argued. "I'll be fine."

"You could navigate. I promise to follow your directions explicitly."

Casey stared at the steering wheel as she thought that over. Realizing that Derek was right and freaking out in downtown traffic probably wasn't safe, she slid out from under the wheel.

"Okay," she sighed.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Derek pressed a kiss to Casey's lips, then said, "It will still be a surprise."

Shaking her head, she looked up at Derek with a grin.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now get in the car," he teased. "I want to know what my surprise is."

Laughing, Casey jogged around the car.

* * *

"So," Nora nervously said as George and Edwin walked into the house. "How did it go?"

Edwin just stood there, not saying a thing. George started to laugh and shook his head in disbelief.

Plopping down next to Nora on the couch, George handed her the sheaf of papers in his hands. Loosening his tie, George said, "We're into negotiations. That's the contract. I'll go over it with a fine-tooth comb first, and then ask Phil to look it over."

Edwin seemed to come out of his stupor, because he suddenly shouted, "Nora, I'm an inventor!"

Laughing happily, Nora rushed over to her youngest step-son and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, Edwin, I'm so proud of you. This is so exciting!"

"I know! This is so cool! When's Lizzie getting home? She'll be stoked!"

"In about an hour," Nora laughed. "Do you think you can wait that long?"

"No! Who else can I tell?"

"Sam or Ralph," George teased. "Seniors had a half-day today, remember?"

"Right," Edwin exclaimed as he ran up the stairs.

Laughing, Nora sat back down next to George. "Do you think this is a good deal?"

"If everything Graybuck said at lunch is actually in this contract, this is a great deal."

"Wow!"

"Yeah," George agreed. After a pause, he asked, "Do you think we could get Ed to pay for Lizzie's college education? He won't have enough money by the time Derek and Casey start in September, but by the time he and Lizzie are ready, he should."

Nora was about to reprimand her husband, but suddenly paused as a thought crossed her mind.

"Liz is his best friend."

"So, good chance?"

"I think so."

* * *

"Turn right onto Rue de la Gauchetière Ouest," Casey instructed, pointed ahead.

Doing as she said, Derek stared before him in disbelief and confusion.

"The Bell Centre?"

"Yep," Casey confirmed, practically bouncing in her seat.

Following Casey's directions, Derek quickly parked the car. Turning off the car, he turned and looked at Casey. She didn't say anything, but smiled manically as she got out of the car. Derek quickly followed her.

"Get the heavy bag," Casey instructed. "You're going to need it."

"O-Kay," Derek muttered automatically as he did as she said.

Casey grabbed Derek's free hand and practically dragged him to a nearby door.

Leaning against the frame with a smile as large as Casey's was Audrey. Seeing them, she straighten up and started to wave.

"How was your flight?"

"Great!" Casey answered. "No turbulence at all!"

"Great!" Audrey replied. "Come on in, Liam's waiting for us."

Derek just let himself be dragged along, feeling confused. Somehow, he felt like he was missing something very important.

It wasn't long before they found Liam. Seeing the large bag over Derek's shoulder, he said, "Oh, good. You brought your hockey gear. I wasn't sure if we'd have anything that would fit you correctly if you didn't."

Dropping the bag, Derek looked at Casey. "Why did we haul my hockey gear to Montreal? Why are we _in_ Montreal?"

"Come on Derek," Casey teased. "I'm sure you know that the Bell Centre is the home of the Montreal Canadiens."

"But, hockey season is over. The Stanley Cup was won last week."

"I know," Casey assured him with a grin.

"But…"

Interrupting, Liam laughed. "Derek, do you remember what team I played for when I played professional hockey?"

"You were a Canadien," Derek said in a tone of voice that clearly asked what that had to do with anything.

"Right," Liam agreed. "I still have some contacts with the team."

"What's this…"

Overcome with excitement, Casey grabbed Derek's hands, getting him to look at her.

"Derek, Liam talked to his contacts and the team agreed to play a game with you."

"What?" Derek asked. Then looking at the clearly amused Liam and Audrey, he repeated, "What?"

"You _should_ be impressed," Liam teased, as if that were the reason for Derek's stupor. "Casey convinced me to call in a huge amount of favors to get you this opportunity. We've been working on this for months now."

"Really?" Derek asked, clearly becoming excited.

"Yes," Casey enthusiastically answered.

"I might have had to _imply_ that you were dying, however," Liam added.

"You did not," Audrey declared. Then after a pause where her husband's facial expressions didn't change, she said to Derek, "Maybe you should occasionally cough. People always seem to take coughing as a sure sign of illness."

Bursting into laughter, Liam said, "We're just kidding. I called in favors and Audrey talked to all of my contacts wives and convinced them that you two are the most adorable couple _ever_ and to tell their husbands that if you weren't given this opportunity they would be sleeping on the couch until the preseason games started."

Casey started to giggle, but Derek was still stuck on getting to play a game of hockey with a professional team.

"I get to play hockey with the Montreal Canadiens!" he said, clearly in awe.

Laughing, Liam grabbed Derek's fallen bag and draped an arm over his shoulder before leading the stunned young man away. Over his shoulder, he called to the watching women, "I hope he wakes up soon, or he's going to get creamed."

Turning to Casey with a smile, Audrey said, "I think Derek likes your gift."

"I think so."

"Come on," Audrey said, linking arms with Casey. "Let's go get a good seat. The team's going to show Derek around _a real live professional hockey locker room_ before hitting the ice, so we'll have some time to catch up."

"Sounds good," Casey agreed with a smile.

* * *

"Ladies, how do I look?" Yvette asked her minions as she did a small twirl to show off her dress.

Minion Number One sighed, "You look like a princess."

"I better look like a queen!"

"That too," M.N. One agreed.

Indeed, Yvette did look like a queen, or a princess—either really. Yvette knew she was going to be crowed Prom Queen and she dressed the part, wearing an iridescent green, taffeta, ball gown with a large, full skirt. It was a strapless gown and the bodice, of course, was fitted. The gown had a sweetheart neckline that showed off as much cleavage as it possibly could without being completely indecent—or falling off.

Yvette's hair was pulled back in a large knot while her bangs hung across her forehead in a sort of asymmetrical sweep. Nothing about her style would interfere with or take away from her crown once it was upon her head. Yvette was rather proud of the overall effect.

"Ben's going to be impressed," M.N. Three added. Ben being Yvette's escort and student body vice-president.

"I don't care what _Ben_ thinks," Yvette smirked. "What I care about is what Derek Venturi think of how I look, just before I take his girlfriend's advice and 'try to count his teeth with my tongue.' Let's see if she's as caviler about everything when she sees me making out with her boyfriend in front of everyone."

"I don't think she'll be happy," M.N. One said, interrupting Yvette's evil laughter while M.N. Three nodded her agreement.

Glaring at her minions, Yvette snapped, "That was the idea."

"Oh," the two minions said together. They really wished Yvette would stop talking in riddles. Sometimes it was hard to understand her.

* * *

"Now entering the ice, the Montreal Canadiens!" Audrey announced with a grin. She then started to make the same noise children do when pretending to be a crowd.

Laughing, Casey reprimanded her friend, "Stop it! Derek and Liam would be so disappointed to hear you acting like that."

Seeing as Casey hadn't removed her eyes from the ice the entire time she was speaking, Audrey's grin just widened even more.

"No, Liam would laugh. We tease each other a lot more. Like we used to do when we were dating."

About then, Derek looked up towards the stands and grinned. Casey started waving back at him manically. Blowing her a kiss, Derek turned back to the Canadiens, ready to play. As he did so, Casey was able to catch sight of his jersey and gasped.

"That's his name," Casey exclaimed, looking at Audrey with wide-eyes.

"Yep," Audrey teased. "Derek is wearing an official, Montreal Canadiens' centennial, red, home jersey."

"It has Venturi written on the back."

"Yes. Yes, it does. That was actually pretty easy to do."

"And Derek's number!"

"Casey…okay, do you want to know what was actually hard?" Audrey asked with a grin. Not waiting for Casey to reply, she said, "Getting Derek a practice jersey with his name and number on it. The team store only sells them for youths. Man-size was a little harder."

Casey, either not getting that Audrey was teasing her or not caring because she knew Audrey was telling the truth either way, grabbed her friend in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much."

Patting Casey's back, Audrey replied, "You're welcome. Now let go of me. We've got our two manly men to cheer on." Once free from Casey's hug, Audrey yelled, "Come on, Beauvais! Block that cocky Venturi's puck!"

"Take down the old man, baby!" Casey yelled next. "Show him who really has talent!"

Glaring, a feat that look particularly silly as she was laughing, Audrey declared, "Oh, it's on now!"

"I hope Liam's blood doesn't stain that sissy white, road jersey he's wearing," Casey mockingly challenged.

"Don't worry, I have a special technique for getting blood out of clothes…wait," Audrey groaned. "Wait! I meant to say, Derek's lucky his jersey's red and will hide the blood."

"Or you're willing to share the technique with me to clean up Derek's jersey?" Casey asked with a grin.

"That too," Audrey laughed. "We are so bad at talking smack. Our boys would be so disappointed."

Giggling, Casey looked down at the ice to see Derek break away from the pack and start speeding towards Liam. At the last second, he slapped the puck and it whizzed just below Liam's glove for the first point of the game.

Casey, overcome with excitement, jumped up and started cheering. Derek didn't look seem to pull his attention away from the game, but Casey could tell he heard her from his body language. He was defiantly proud to hear her cheering for him.

"Oh, next time Liam! You can do it!" Audrey yelled.

"Ha," Casey scoffed. "Go Venturi!"

"Mock if you will, but age and wisdom go hand in hand and will eventually show up youthful exuberance."

Casey just laughed in response to that.

Grinning, Audrey leaned back in her chair, content to watch the game. It had been quite a while since she'd last seen Liam really play. Somewhere in the second period, however, Audrey's curiosity overcame her and she asked the question she'd been dying to know the answer to since she realized what Liam was up to.

"Why did you do this?"

"Huh?" Casey asked, startled out of her concentration on the game.

"Why did you want to do this for Derek?" she clarified.

"Oh," Casey said, not immediately answering. "Derek's always wanted to play professional hockey. He loves hockey."

"Okay," Audrey encouraged, when Casey didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Derek and I have been talking about college recently."

"That's appropriate."

"Derek's planning on getting a double major in photography and business. He want to open his own store one day."

"I thought he was getting a hockey scholarship."

"He is," Casey agreed.

"Then why…" Audrey started to ask.

"It was off the cuff. I don't think Derek even realized how big it was!"

"O-Kay?"

Looking over at her friend, Casey elaborated, "Derek and I were putting Marti to bed. She had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie with us. As we were leaving her room, Derek said that moments like that were worth more than hockey."

"Oh," Audrey said in understanding. "Derek wants to be home for your future family."

"Yeah," Casey agreed. "I didn't even think Derek really thought about the future. I mean, he's mentioned stuff like that before, but I always thought…well, he was usually teasing me at the time."

"But, that's when you knew he was serious," Audrey concluded.

"And I wanted to give Derek his big moment on the ice."

Smiling, Audrey wrapped one arm around Casey and gave her a quick hug.

"See, it's that right there. It's things like that that got all of us rooting for you two at the retreat." Sighing, she added, "I just wish Liam and I had figured out the need to give and take long ago. Like you two have already done. Annie's right, you two will be fine."

Turning, Casey gave Audrey another tight hug.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Seeing Sam and Saeran enter the room, Ralph and Emily hurried over to their friends. After exchanging greetings, and outfit compliments by the girls, Ralph asked, "So, does anyone know why Derek and Casey aren't here?"

"Casey wouldn't say," Saeran sighed. "She said something about me blabbing. I totally wouldn't not blab!"

"You totally would," Sam teased.

"Whatever it is," Emily added, "it's got to be good. Casey didn't even care about missing tonight. Well, if she cared, she was more excited about the surprise for Derek."

"They'll be back tomorrow," Ralph threw in. "I talked to D this morning and all he knew was that they were flying somewhere."

"Flying?" Saeran said thoughtfully. "So, somewhere close, but far enough away that flying would be faster."

"New York," Ralph offered.

"No," Emily decided. "To far. Besides, anything in New York would be something Casey wants, not Derek, and she insisted that it was a surprise for _Derek_."

"Either way," Sam interrupted, "I can't wait to see Yvette's face when she realizes that they aren't here."

Giggling, Emily asked, "Is it wrong to be this excited to see someone's suffering?"

"I hope not," Saeran replied, 'or I'm in trouble too!"

* * *

"Der-ek!" Casey squealed as she ran into his arms. "You were amazing."

Grinning, Derek twirled her around in sheer happiness before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Case, this was the best gift _ever_!" Pulling back to look into her blue eyes, he added, "Did you see me?"

"You were _amazing_!" Casey repeated with a large grin. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you."

"They gave me an official Canadiens practice jersey and home jersey with my name and number on it."

"And you looked so sexy in it, too!"

Laughing, Derek pressed his lips to Casey's.

"No teasing this time. You _are_ the best girlfriend **ever**!"

"I live to serve," Casey laughed, pulling him down into another kiss.

"Hey, break it up you two," Liam laughed. "I'm an old man who just got my butt handed to me on a platter. I want to go sit down and eat some dinner."

"You aren't old," Audrey assured him. "For a regular person. For a hockey player, however, you're ancient!"

"Ha, ha, ha, wife," Liam playfully growled. "You are so funny."

"I try," Audrey laughed, wiggling out of his grasp. Directing her next statement to Derek and Liam, she asked, "You two _did_ shower, didn't you? We have reservations in twenty minutes."

"Dree, do I smell like a locker room?"

"True," she agreed. "You did have your arm around me and I _didn't_ pass out from the smell. We have just enough time to put your bags in the cars and get over to Cage aux Sports."

Liam draped his arm around Audrey as he said, "Cage aux Sports is the largest sports restaurant in Montreal, and it's decorated with Canadiens' memorabilia. Oh, and you got to try the chicken wings, best—ever!"

"They are good," Audrey agreed as she turned to lead the way back to their cars. "Their other food is good as well, though, so order anything you want."

Trailing slowly behind the Beauvaises, arms linked, Casey felt incredibly content. Turning her head, she saw Derek texting someone with his free hand. Watching him for a few moments, she realized that the message was getting rather long.

"Who are you texting?"

"Noel," Derek absently answered.

"Noel?"

Smirking, Derek glanced up at Casey before turning back to his phone. "He's helping me with something."

"Oh?"

"Not long after I found out we weren't going to Prom, I also found out that this year's Prom royalty race is rigged."

Rolling her eyes, Casey said, "Let me guess who's going to win."

"I just thought Noel might like a little revenge."

"So, why are you texting him?"

"I thought he might like to know why we aren't there."

"Am I going to like this evil plan?"

"The only innocent bystander who _might_ get hurt is possibly Yvette's date, but I like to think of that as a natural hazard of dating that crazy."

Casey nodded in agreement. "So, what all is involved in this _plan_?"

Upon pressing send, Derek shoved his phone back into his pocket. Smirking, he said, "It's like this…"

* * *

"Saeran," M.N. One and Three squealed as the pulled their friend into a tight hug.

Pulling back Saeran flashed them a smile and said, "You two look beautiful! I love coral and sea green!"

"Thanks!," M.N. One replied. "And you look stunning!"

"Beautiful in black," M.N. Three added.

"Thank you," Saeran trilled. "I let Sam pick our colors. I wanted to go with Watermelon, but he started whining about looking girly…"

"But he looked _so_ good at Winter Ball in that white tux," M.N. One protested.

"I know," Saeran replied. "But, you know guys."

"I bet hockey guys are even worse when it comes to proving their manliness," M.N. Three said.

"Especially because Derek keeps teasing him. Casey eventually puts a stop to it, but by then…well, Sam's all upset and worried about proving himself. Stupid boys. So, how are your dates?"

"Oh, they're great!" M.N. Three enthused. "They're into dragons and told us all this totally cool stuff."

"They said that if we want, we could join them after Prom. They're having a tournament with some friends," M.N. One added.

"Sounds awesome! Sam and I are going with Ralph and Emily to get some ice cream."

Looking around the room, M.N. Three asked, "Where's Derek and Casey? I haven't seen them all night."

"Oh, they're on some trip together. Casey's been planning it for months," Saeran said. "She wouldn't tell any of us where they were going because she was afraid we'd ruin the surprise for Derek."

"Excellent," M.N. Three sighed. "Now we can just worry about our dates instead of whatever it is that Yvette wanted us to do tonight."

"Um…" M.N. One worried. "What will Yvette do when she realizes her plan isn't going to work."

"It's time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen," a voice said over the sound system.

"Oh, no," M.N. Three gasped.

Saeran, thinking quick, said, "Find your dates and leave. Go play that dragon game. Now!"

"But, Yvette…" M.N. One started to say.

"Forget Yvette!" Saeran declared. "I have and I'm having a lot more fun than I was as her…minion. We've never been her friends."

M.N. Three nodded. "Saeran's right. We've had our pictures, a couple of dances, and some refreshments."

"And we already know who the Prom King and Queen are," M.N. One snarked. "Let's get out of here."

Saeran smiled as she watched her friends grab two pimply looking young men and race out the door. Happily, she then made her way towards Sam where they had a good look at Yvette's face as Derek Venturi's name was once again called and no one came up.

* * *

"So, where are we headed now?" Derek asked as he followed Liam and Audrey's taillights. "Or is that a surprise too?"

Laughing, Casey gave Derek's hand a squeeze as she shook her head no.

"We're going to Liam and Audrey's house."

"I thought they lived in Windsor."

"Now," Casey explained. "This was their home when Liam played for the Canadiens. They moved after Tina was born to be closer to Audrey's parents to get some help. They've been renting their Montreal home ever since."

"And, at the moment it's empty."

"It's been empty for about two months now. They kept it available for us."

Grinning, Derek squeezed Casey's hand. "Remind me to thank them."

"Don't worry," she teased. "I will."

"Ha, ha, ha," Derek replied. "Oh, looks like we're here."

"Wow, this is nice."

"Liam was a professional hockey player at the time, Case," Derek said as he parked their car. "It should be nice."

Casey stared at the house for another moment before saying, "I like our home better."

"Huh?"

"It's a little messy and cluttered, but it feels lived in and loved."

Shaking his head, Derek gave her a quick kiss. "And I'm sure the home they live in with their kids feels the same way. This isn't their home, Case. It's just a house they own."

Getting out of the car, Casey wondered when Derek became so smart.

"Need help?" Liam called as he walked over.

"I've got it," Derek assured him as he closed the trunk.

"Trust me," Liam said, taking the hockey bag from Derek's hand. "It will be better for all of us if I help."

"So you weren't being kind all on your own," Derek teased.

"Come on," Liam argued. "Like Casey doesn't expect you to do as your told, too."

Laughing, Derek grabbed Casey's hand and kissed her on the cheek. Then, before she could say anything, he said, "The difference is, Casey's trained me to believe her wishes are mine as well."

"You are so full of it," she replied.

Audrey, hearing the laughter declared, "I'll ask Liam later." Changing the subject, she led them into the house and said, "I've cleaned up two rooms for you. They share an adjoining bathroom."

"Those rooms," Liam protested. "We planned to use those rooms for our children of the _same_ gender."

Rolling her eyes, Audrey said, "Practically engaged friends, not our kids. Besides, they share a bathroom at home. If they can do it there, I'm sure they'll be able to do it here."

Laughing, Casey said, "Don't worry, Liam, we won't do anything while we're here."

"It's just that I'm trying to convince Tina to become a nun and if she hears about you two…yes, you're our friends, but you're also not that much older than Tina."

"You're trying to convince our daughter to become a nun?" Audrey screeched.

"It's a noble calling," Liam defended himself. "Habits are very flattering. I always thought Maria from _The Sound of Music_ looked her best when she was at the abbey."

"You have so many problems it is not funny," Audrey replied with a shake of her head. Grabbing Derek's bag from Liam's hand, she turned to the highly amused couple and said, "Let me show you to your rooms. Ignore my husband. He obviously needs to be put on medication."

"Sister Steve from _Father Dowling Mysteries_," Liam called up the stairs after them. "You can't say that she didn't look pretty in her habit."

"We're not even Catholic," Audrey called back down the stairs.

"That could change."

Rolling her eyes, Audrey stepped into a room and dropped Derek's bag down onto the floor. Pointing the door on the left hand side of the room, she said, "That door leads to the bathroom and then on into the next room. I'll let you two get settled. I better go make sure my husband is staying out of trouble."

Alone again, Derek turned to Casey and asked, "Which room do you want?"

Taking her bag, she said, "I'll just go next door."

Following her into the next room, Derek said, "You know, if we leave the doors open we can talk to each other tonight."

Eyes alight, Casey said, "Scandalous! We'd practically be sharing a room. Liam would hyperventilate."

Laughing, Derek drew her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, curious at his sudden change in mood.

"I don't think I tell you enough."

"Well, it's always nice to hear."

Holding her close, Derek asked, "Are you sure you don't want a house like this?"

"Yes," Casey replied, snuggling against him. "Too much dark wood. Not enough windows."

"Case…"

"Der-ek," she interrupted. "I don't care where we end up as long as you're there."

Giving her another kiss, he said, "I feel the same way."

Pulling away, Casey grabbed Derek's hand and led him out the door. "Come on, Audrey and Liam are waiting for us. We were going to watch a movie."

"I hope it's not some lame chick flick," he replied as they headed down the stairs.

"Well, we did spend all afternoon watching you play hockey."

"It was an hour, Case. Nice try."

"Don't worry," Liam said, as they walked into the living room. "We're watching _Terminator_."

"Ugg," Audrey groaned. "That has no plot!"

"Of course it has a plot," Liam argued. "The robots are trying to kill the leader of the future resistance movement."

"It's just blowing up stuff. Why not _Die Hard_? It has that whole estranged spouse sub-plotline."

"It's a Christmas movie."

"It's is," Derek agreed.

"What?" Casey protested.

"It happens at Christmas," Derek argued.

"That is just stupid," Casey replied. "How about _The Thomas Crown Affair_?"

"Oh, that is good," Audrey agreed. "Remake with Pierce Brosnan or original with Steve McQueen?"

"I prefer the remake."

"The plot makes so much more sense."

"Exactly."

"Ladies," Liam interrupted. "I don't think we…"

"Yes we do," Audrey interrupted. "I brought it with us."

Interested, Derek walked over to the bag Audrey pointed to which held all the DVD's she had brought along. Searching through it, he pulled out _The Bourne Identity_ and _Men in Black_."

"I vote for _The Bourne Identity_," Casey hurriedly proclaimed. "That bug thing in _Men in Black _creeps me out."

"And there's that cute side romance between Jason and Marie," Audrey enthused. "I'm putting it in," she added, grabbing the case out of Derek's hand.

"Don't I get a vote?" Liam asked.

"Babe," Audrey teased as she started up the movie. "Three out of four. We don't need to hear your vote."

"Fine," he replied. "But we get the couch. I need to stretch out my poor, aching limbs."

Laughing, Derek, grabbed Casey and pulled her down next to him in a large, comfy chair. "We're fine with that. I like this chair."

"Don't start," Audrey warned, before Liam could open his mouth. Plopping down on the couch next to her husband she said, "Just watch the movie and cuddle with me."

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Liam replied, "I think I can do that."

* * *

Everyone looked around in confusion as Derek Venturi's name was once again read and no one came up on the stage. This had never happened before and no one was sure what to do.

Breaking the awkward quiet, Noel ran up on the stage and took the crown from the principal's limp hand. Opening the paper in his hands, he leaned towards the mike and read, "Derek Venturi would like me to accept this crown on his behalf. He is sorry that he was unable to make it to tonight's Prom. His girlfriend, Casey McDonald, has planned a special surprise for him and they weren't able to come. Derek would also like me to thank the school for the honor of being made Prom King, but he's glad that the crowns go back to the school at the end of the night because they are really tacky."

This got several laughs. Looking up, Noel smiled at his audience as he stuffed the paper in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Derek texted me earlier tonight. He wanted me to read this text to all of you. 'I would like to add that Casey McDonald is the world's best girlfriend! We're not at Prom because she arranged for me to play a game of hockey with the Montreal Canadiens."

This, of course, got excited hollers from the entire hockey team. Any hockey fans soon joined in, quickly followed by everyone who was enjoying the glower that had appeared on Yvette's face.

Continuing, Noel read, "Noel, I'm sure you'll make a great Prom King. Wear that ugly crown with pride. And remember, don't dance with Yvette, dance with the real Queen of your Heart." Upon putting his phone away, Noel plopped the crown upon his head and said, "I would like to take this time to ask Ryn if she would care to dance."

Noel's spelunker girlfriend, stepped into the spotlight, a vision in a deep purple, velvet gown. Smiling brightly, she replied, "Get down here."

The DJ, taking his cue from them, turned on the music and everyone stepped back to watch the "Prom King" and _his _Queen dance.

Yvette, completely forgotten, picked up her skirts and ran for the door. Later, Ben, her date, would wonder where she was, but, as he had met a nice young lady who was going to Prom stag, he wouldn't worry too much about it.

* * *

"Oh," Audrey groaned the next morning as they all stood next to Derek and Casey's rental car. "I wish you could stay longer. I wanted to show you around Montreal when there was light."

Casey pulled her friend into a tight hug and said, "You two have done enough already. You made this visit amazing!"

"Maybe we can come back here again some other time," Derek offered, as he pulled Casey back towards him.

"That would be fun," Liam agreed.

"Thank you so much for everything," Casey cried, startling Liam when she pulled him into a tight hug as well.

Patting her on the back, he warily said, "Uh, that's fine. I was happy to do it."

As Derek pulled Casey back against him once more, Audrey said, "Liam doesn't really do anyone's tears but mine and Tina's."

"Sort of," Liam muttered under his breath.

Wiping her tears away, Casey said, "Derek's like that too."

Laughing, Derek kissed the side of Casey's head and said, "Come on, Case. We got to get going or we're going to miss our plane."

"Derek's right. We'll see you next week at graduation?"

"You can count on it," Audrey assured them. "Write me!"

"Will do," Casey replied as Derek shut her door.

"Bye," Derek called as he climbed into the driver seat.

Liam and Audrey stood in the driveway waving as Derek drove down the street.

* * *

As they headed down the highway towards the airport, Derek grasped Casey's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"I'm sorry you had to miss Prom."

"I'm not," Casey countered with a smile. "In fact, I think the Canadiens are my favorite hockey team."

Giving her hand another kiss, Derek replied, "Yeah, mine too."


	30. Identical Caps and Gowns

_A graduation ceremony is an event where the commencement speaker tells thousands of students dressed in identical caps and gowns that 'individuality' is the key to success. -Robert Orben_

* * *

"Der-ek!" Casey exclaimed as she hurried into his room. "We're going to be late!"

"Case," Derek soothed, admittedly a bit sarcastically. "We've still got forty-five minutes until the thing starts."

"Parking, Derek. Besides the instructions say…"

Getting fed up, Derek leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Casey's. When she finally relaxed, he pulled back.

"As soon as I get this tie on that you insist I wear, I'll be ready to go."

"Oh," Casey exclaimed, batting his hands away. "Let me do it."

"Where did you learn to tie ties?"

"I used to help my dad. It's a good skill to have."

Giving her a quick kiss, Derek said, "I'm lucky you have it."

"Yes, you are," Casey teased back.

Rubbing imaginary wrinkles out of Derek's graduation gown along his shoulders, Casey added, "I'm glad they picked a dark blue."

"It's one of our school's colors."

"The school I went to before our parents met, the gowns were red. They really didn't match anything."

"And the blue brings out the color of your eyes," Derek teased with a grin.

"Casey, Derek," Nora yelled up the stairs. "Hurry up! I need to take pictures before we go."

"She's also going to _need_ to take pictures after graduation," Derek groaned.

Laughing, Casey slipped her hand in his and started leading Derek down the stairs. "Just be glad that you got me to relax enough that I'm not valedictorian. I don't have to make a speech."

Squeezing her hand, Derek said, "Instead you get to sit next to me during the whole boring thing."

Stopping, Casey looked him dead in the eye and said, "You better not drool on my shoulder when you fall asleep."

Laughing, Derek agreed to let her remain drool free.

* * *

Blinking Ralph said, "I thought Tinker's speech would never end. How long was that?"

Groaning, Sam replied, "Do you want to know the core of the speech or the start where he gave background information on himself and thanked everyone who helped him achieve valedictorian."

"I think he got confused," Saeran inserted. "I think at first he thought he was receiving an award, like a Genie—like he was best actor or something."

"We got it, Saeran," Sam assured her.

"Well, anyway, then he remembered he was supposed to give an inspiring speech. Which was supposed to be the second half," she added.

"That was inspiring?" Derek groused. "Telling us how we'll all be begging that little scum for money after our…"

"Derek," Casey interrupted. "Ignore it…Actually, I'm surprised you were awake to hear it."

"I just like cuddling against you," Derek answered nonchalantly.

Emily and Saeran giggled as they watched Casey blush and grin happily at Derek's remark.

"Are you guys still having a graduation party?" Ralph asked. Everyone knew he was really asking about the food.

"Yes, but it's been moved to a friend ours house. Erik and Patty Jørgensen," Casey clarified.

Derek started to laugh. "Patty still feels bad about teaching Marti to swear and thinks if she hosts this party, Nora will forgive her."

"Mom has already forgiven her," Casey replied.

"Case," Derek said, pulling her closer against him. "Nora just got out of having to clean, rearrange furniture, decorate, and cook food."

Jaw dropping open, she said, "Mom's _using_ Patty."

"And Patty's using a caterer. I don't see the problem."

"Der-ek!"

Interrupting their banter, Ralph said, "So, a caterer will have better than normal food, right?"

"Don't worry, Ralphie," Emily teased. "We'll feed you soon."

"Hey! It's our favorite graduates," Audrey called with a grin as the six of them finally made their way over their waiting friends and family.

"Nice shoes," Ralph told her.

"Thanks! I just got them. I decided to splurge a little…"

"Audrey," Derek interrupted. "Ralph doesn't know anything about shoes. He thinks you might be Patty and is trying to charm his way closer to the food."

Laughing, she turned to Ralph and said, "See the woman talking to Nora. She's the woman you need to flirt with."

"Got it," Ralph replied, dragging a laughing Emily along behind him.

"Wow, that valedictorian speech was…something else," Liam finally settled on.

"We live to please," Derek snarked.

"You see, I think…" Saeran started to say in her attempt to once again spread her theory.

"Case, look! It's Dylan and Olivia. We need to say hi to them. Excuse us," Derek added sarcastically.

Audrey shot him looks of death as he grabbed Casey's hand and scurried away.

"Derek, Casey," Olivia exclaimed, once she saw them. Pulling them into a tight hug, she said, "Congratulations. You must be so excited!"

"Oh, yeah," Derek replied. Casey quickly elbowed him for his snark.

Olivia didn't seem to notice as grabbed the largish box from her husband and shoved it into Casey's arms.

"Happy Graduation!"

"Oh, thank you," Casey answered, surprised at the sudden appearance of a gift.

"It's a blender," Dylan informed her. "We got lots of them at our wedding. We thought you might like one, too."

Liam, who had quickly escaped the review of Tinker's valedictorian speech—something Audrey seemed to be oddly enjoying, said, "Dyll, they just graduated _high school_, we don't even know if they're going to the same college."

Olivia looked back and forth between Derek and Casey, before she finally asked Derek, "You're still going to play hockey, right?"

"I've got a scholarship for it."

"Oh good," she replied, yanking the blender out of Casey's hands and shoving it into Derek's. "For smoothies or protein shakes. I hear all the athletes love blended foods."

"Yeah, it's the only way to eat," Derek snarked.

"Wonderful," Olivia replied, once again missing the sarcasm. Then, surprising her husband, she grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and opened it up. Pulling out thirty dollars, she said, "That's all the cash you've got? Dylan!"

"Sorry," he shrugged.

Groaning she shoved his wallet back into his pocket, sans money, and handed the cash over to Casey. "For books," she added.

Smiling, and hiding her laughter, Casey pulled Olivia into a tight hug as she said, "Thank you. You didn't have to do this. We're just happy you could come."

"Oh, good," Liam teased. "Because that was our gift. Ourselves."

Smirking, Derek replied, "To bad you didn't bring a blender because now you won't get any food."

"Der-ek!" Casey exclaimed.

Not stopping him at all, Liam smirked, "Oh, so you need a gift as payment for food?"

"It's a sad and opportunistic world we live in, but yeah."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Casey said, "You know, I bet Tina doesn't really want to dress like a hooker, but she's just like you and likes to tease you to distraction."

Audrey, with Sam and Saeran trailing her, arrived to just in time to hear Casey's last comment. Slipping her arm around her husband's, she gave a long suffering sigh and said, "You, Casey, are completely correct. I don't know how I put up with them."

Snorting, Liam replied, "Yeah, Dree, because you don't even _know_ the meaning of sarcasm."

"It's a sad but true fact," she dramatically sighed.

Ralph and Emily then made their way over to the group. "Nora wants to take pictures."

"I told you," Derek groaned.

Dennis McDonald, George, Erik, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti all slinked over to the group, leaving Nora and Patty alone.

Sighing, Erik replied, "It might be awhile. Nora and Patty are debating were the pictures should be taken."

"The problem," George took over, "is that they both agree and have _so_ many ideas, we might be here awhile."

"Oh," Olivia exclaimed. "Maybe they need my help." Then, with a click of her heels, she hurried over to join the excited women.

"Olivia's a professional photographer," Dylan proudly told the group. "She got Derek an internship."

"I start next week," Derek agreed with a grin.

"So, where's everyone headed?" Erik asked. "And what are your majors?"

Casey grinned as she informed the group that she and Derek were off to the same university. No one was surprised.

"We're going to the University of Toronto! Derek's got a hockey scholarship."

"And Case has an academic one."

"You two are so cute," Audrey giggled.

Ignoring her, Casey enthusiastically went on, "Derek's getting degrees in Visual Arts and Commerce. I'm majoring in English and Philosophy."

"Yeah," Derek agreed, draping his arm over Casey's shoulders, "because Case really needs to think more."

"Hush you," she replied with a grin.

Saeran, interrupting their sugary-sweet filled moment, proudly announced, "Sam's getting a degree in psychology from Nipissing University."

"Where's Nipissing?" Ralph asked, confusion evident on his face.

"It's up in North Bay," Sam replied. "It's near Lake Nipissing and Trout Lake," he added as if that would make up for the distance.

"You picked a school based on lakes?" Derek asked, voice full of disbelief.

Smirking, Sam retorted, "You picked a school based on Casey."

"No, he didn't," Casey corrected. "We did pros and cons charts of various schools we were thinking about…"

"And Derek's looked exactly like Casey's," Edwin whispered to Erik, causing the older man to bite his tongue in an effort to not burst out laughing.

"Then, based on that and financial considerations, we picked a school."

"Right," Derek agreed. Because Casey's explanation was so much more manly.

"Why psychology?" Liam asked Sam, he too was barely keeping the laughter out of his voice.

Shrugging, Sam replied, "Well, I saw what a difference that retreat made in Derek and Casey in just one week and I got curious about the whole discipline in general. I read some stuff and decided to try psychology out. Nipissing is supposed to have a good psychology program."

"What about hockey?" Derek asked, surprised his friend would just give the sport up.

"They have an extramural men's ice hockey team so I won't be completely deprived," Sam answered with a smile.

"Good for you, Sam," George replied, happy to see his son's best friend step out of Derek's shadow and make his own niche in life. "How about you, Emily?"

Smiling, Emily said, "I'm going to Ryerson University."

Casey started to squeal and pulled her best friend into a hug. "That's in Toronto, too."

"I know," Emily squealed back.

"At least she'll be far enough away that I won't have to hear the squealing every day," Derek sighed.

"Der-ek," Casey reprimanded, lightly slapping his chest.

Emily just laughed. "Ignore him, Case. I know the jerk likes me."

Derek responded by blowing her kisses.

"What are you going to study?" Lizzie asked.

"Nursing," Emily proudly replied.

"Nursing," Derek repeated. Wiggling his eyebrows, he asked, "Are you going to get one of those costumes?"

"Der-ek!" Casey repeated.

"No," Emily said, answering his sarcastic question.

"That's an excellent choice," Erik inserted. "There's a real need for nurses right now."

"A guaranteed job is always a good thing," Emily agreed.

Looking thoughtful, Derek said, "Maybe I should become a nurse."

"Only if you get one of those outfits," Casey nonchalantly replied.

This time neither Erik nor Liam could pretend to NOT find that funny as they burst into uncontrollable laughter. Dennis and Edwin, on the other hand, just look uncomfortable.

Not liking the thought of Derek OR Casey in a nurse's costume, and desperately wanting to change the subject, George asked, "Ralph, where are you going to school?"

Looking a little embarrassed, Ralph replied, "I'm going to Fanshawe College right here in London. I haven't decided on a major yet. I thought I'd take some classes and see what I liked."

"That's a great idea," Audrey proclaimed. "That's what Liam did."

Smiling, Liam nodded. "Yep, and now I work in a field that has nothing to do with my degree."

"What did you get your degree in?" Casey asked.

"Nutrition. Technically, I could be a dietitian, but," he said with a shrug, "I got offered a job as a sports consultant at a radio station and as they say, the rest was history."

Looking around the group, Audrey realized that Saeran had yet to answer.

"Saeran, what school are you going too?"

Hearing the question, Saeran automatically stiffened and looked around the group worriedly. Licking her lips, a nervous habit she'd had for years, Saeran said, "I'm going to the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill." Quickly, she added, "I always wanted to be a journalist and they have a _great_ program. When I was looking into schools, I was still hanging out with Yvette and I wanted to go somewhere far away…if I knew I'd soon make such great friends with all of you, I would have stayed in Canada!"

Pulling Saeran into a hug, Casey exclaimed, "We can still keep in contact. We'll email and call each other all the time!"

"That's right," Emily agreed, joining into the group hug. "Besides, I'll need you to make sure that Casey doesn't pick ugly bridesmaid dresses for her and Derek's wedding!"

While the girls were hugging and crying, Derek stepped closer to his best friend. Sam didn't look the least bit surprised, but instead, a bit stoic.

"There's lots of other fish in the sea," Derek tentatively whispered.

"Oh, yeah," Sam agreed, keeping his eyes on Saeran. "All those girls hanging around the beaches…I'll be fine."

"Yeah," Derek half-heartedly agreed.

"Besides, it's not like we're like you and Casey. We weren't all that serious."

"Still…"

"Still," Sam agreed. "I might try out the intramurals. I hear some of the sports are co-ed."

* * *

"Rematch!" Liam declared, causing Saeran's little sisters to start giggling. "I know I can beat you this time. I took college math! I should be able to win this game!"

"You just keep telling yourself that, dear," Audrey laughed, patting her pouting spouse on the shoulder.

"We're a team," Dennis argued. "Both of us have taken college math. We should easily be able to take on two little girls."

"I know," Liam complained.

Laughing at their antics, Casey kissed Derek on the cheek and stood up. "I'm going to get another drink, want something?" she asked.

Completely intent on his own game, Derek just mumbled, "Whatever you're having."

Giggling, Casey shook her head and wandered into Patty's kitchen. Sitting at the island were Emily and Saeran who were sharing a plate of mini-creampuffs.

Refilling her glass, Casey said, "You're missing the party."

"Great party, Case," Emily teased. "Edwin pulls out his prototypes and suddenly all the guys need to prove themselves mathematical geniuses."

Giggling, Saeran said, "I love that Ralph's kicking butt. He's totally cheating, but I love that he's winning anyway."

"The best part is," Casey agreed, joining the girls at the island and stealing a creampuff, "that Derek and Sam have no idea how he's doing it."

Smiling, Emily said, "It's even better that Marti is helping him do it."

"Derek would never guess his little Smarti was working against him," Casey laughed. Suddenly turning serious, she said, "I can't believe we're all separating."

"We still have the summer, Case," Emily assured her.

"Actually," Saeran nervously announced, "I'm leaving in July. School starts August 20th and Dad wanted to check out the town and find me a job before the semester starts."

"Oh," Casey said. "We're really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you guys, too," Saeran answered.

Emily grabbed some napkins and handed one to both Saeran and Casey.

Wiping away her tears, Casey asked, "How's Sam taking it?"

Sighing, Saeran started playing with her napkin. "Well, we're not as serious as you and Derek. We've decided to still be friends. We're going to email each other. Keep in contact. Besides," she said, straightening up and making her voice brighter. "This will give Sam and me a good chance to see who we are.

"For the longest time, I was just Yvette's lackey. Sam's been mainly known as Derek Venturi's best friend through most of high school. Now we can just be Sam and Saeran. This will also give us a chance to find out who Sam and Saeran are. Then maybe, later, we could try dating again."

Smiling, Emily squeezed Saeran's hand and said, "I'm sure that after a few of those psych classes, Sam will be telling us that this is very healthy."

"I'm sure it is," Saeran sniffled. "How about you and Ralph? You're only two hours apart. Are you going to keep dating?"

Emily shrugged. "I'm not sure that we're really _dating_ now. I mean, we go on dates, but we're not really exclusive. To be honest, I'm not sure if Ralph would care if I dated someone else. I'm not sure if _I_ would care if Ralph took another girl out."

"So, are you going to be a brand new you at college?" Saeran asked with a wobbly grin. It was obvious that it was sheer will that was keeping her tears at bay.

"Maybe," Emily answered with a grin. "It might be kind of fun to experiment at the very least. Nothing to tie me down."

"No obligations."

"I'm kind of excited."

"Actually," Saeran confessed, "so am I."

The two girls then turned to look at Casey, curious as to what their friend thought of going to college, only to find her sitting stiffly with that worried, thinking look upon her face.

"Case…Casey," Emily said, gently poking her. "What are you thinking?"

Almost like a blast, Casey started speaking. "What if Derek wants to find himself? What if I'm holding him back? What if our relationship is holding us _both_ back? Maybe we just find it comfortable. Maybe Derek _should_ play professional hockey! Do you know how good he is? He's amazing!"

"Casey…" Saeran tried to interrupt to no avail.

"We're just planning on one day getting married and starting a family. Aren't we too young to think about the future? Aren't we too young to care?

"Derek should be going to parties and getting drunk and meeting women. Not stuck with me!"

As their friend burst into tears, Emily and Saeran quickly hurried around and started rubbing her back soothingly.

"Casey, you and Derek are completely different. There's nothing wrong with your relationship," Saeran assured her.

"You and Derek are what Saeran and I are hoping to find one day," Emily added. "Don't over think this."

"Besides, that drunken sex thing doesn't actually _sound_ happy. It kind of sounds like the road to AA, disease, and homelessness," Saeran seriously replied.

"But, both of our parents got divorced," Casey wailed. "Maybe getting serious this young is a mistake. In ten years we could be our parents!"

Emily and Saeran looked up at the sound of someone clearing his throat. Once Casey's father had their attention, he gestured for them to leave him alone with his daughter. Getting the messeage, the two girls quickly left. Dennis then set down his empty cup and took Emily's now vacant seat next to his daughter.

Rubbing her back, he said, "Casey, you and Derek have something that your mother and I didn't have."

"What's that?" she sniffled.

"Nora and I gave up. We decided we wanted different things and stopped fighting for our marriage. You and Derek compromise. You talk. Daily, from what I'm told."

"At the retreat we learned that we have to have daily communication to stay in touch with each other."

"Right," Dennis agreed with a smile. "That boy would go to the ends of the earth for you. And, I have a credit card bill that proves you'd do the same thing for him."

"Dad," Casey protested with a laugh.

"Casey, don't worry so much. Just remember what you learned at your retreat. Keep talking to each other. Keep fighting for each other. Sacrifice…I never sacrificed for my girls unless it was convenient. I'd still probably be that closed off and arrogant if it weren't for Derek."

"Derek?"

"Let's just say that for the past month I've been getting daily emails and an occasional phone call to remind me about graduation. It wasn't enough that I said I'd be here, he didn't want me to forget."

Laughing, Casey let her father pull her into a hug. Leaning against his chest, she said, "You probably weren't supposed to tell me that either, were you?"

"Are you going to freak out and dump Derek?"

"No," Casey answered with a smile. "I think I'll hang onto him."

"Then getting into a little trouble with Derek was worth it."

"Thanks, Dad."

Kissing the side of her head, Dennis McDonald blinked back his own tears. He couldn't believe his little girl was already this grown up.

* * *

Derek was just about to win, he was sure of it, when Casey sat down in his lap and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Sam, Ralph, and Marti all sighed, hoping this interlude wouldn't take long.

Pulling back for air, Derek panted, "What was that for?"

"Just for being you," Casey replied with a grin.

"Wow," he said, a smirk crawling up his face. "I think I can…"

"Smerek," Marti interrupted. "We're playing a game."

Snuggling against him, Casey picked up his cards and said, "Go ahead, Derek. It looks like it's your turn."

"Um…" he answered, trying to remember his winning move.

It didn't take long for Derek to realize that all hope for him winning this game was lost. This time, however, it would be Casey's proximity and her smell that seemed to envelop him that would make him lose, instead of Ralph's amazing cheating ability.


	31. Epilogue: Parties, Reunions, and Bedtime

A/N: _The London Free Press _and _The Canadian Press_ (The Canadian equivalent of the American _Associated Press_) are real news entities that I have absolutely nothing to do with (I only read a few articles off their websites). However, they have awesome looking websites, if you're interested.

* * *

_The London Free Press  
_**Business  
**GamePress, Inc. Expanding Once Again  
By SAERAN PRYDDERCH, THE CANADIAN PRESS

LONDON – GamePress, Inc. d/b/a Game Play is expanding once again. The London based company has recently finished construction of its new corporate offices, designed by the up and coming architect, Noel Covington. CEO and President of Development, Edwin Venturi, has said that their new offices are large enough for them to grow in. CFO Erik Jørgensen agrees that growth is definitely in their future. …

… Friday night the company will celebrate their fiscal good fortune with a party to christen the new building. Only friends and family of their employees have been invited.

* * *

Saeran smoothed down the skirt of her blue-gray silk dress and wished for the third time in as many minutes that she hadn't decided to eat lunch because she was fairly certain that it was about to come back up any minute. Pushing a strand of blonde hair behind one ear, Saeran tried to remind herself why she was there. Journalistic integrity. At least, that's what she was telling herself.

Ever since her short interview with Edwin Venturi, when he insisted that she come to the party because she was practically family, Saeran had felt a little sick. She tried to tell herself that it was just nerves. She hadn't seen most of the people who would be there in years. Despite their promises to the contrary, everyone got settled into their own lives and they slowly drifted apart.

The other big issue was the fact that Saeran was still a new reporter. Right now, every story she did was important, for economic reasons alone. If she wanted to get anywhere, every story she wrote had to be amazing.

Despite all of that, and no matter how many times she told herself those were the only issues, Saeran knew the real problem was Sam. Her ex-Sam. More than anyone, Sam gave her the courage to go to Chapel Hill and become a reporter. Sam's the one who helped her see herself as someone other than Yvette's Minion Number Two. Because of all of this, Saeran honestly wanted him to be happy. A small part of her, however, wanted him to also be single.

Deciding that she couldn't stay in the hallway forever, Saeran took a deep breath and marched into the room, shoulders back and head held high. Once in the room, however, Saeran looked at the pack of people and wondered how she'd ever find anyone she knew.

Saeran wasn't looking around the room long, however, when a familiar female voice called out, "Saeran! Saeran Prydderch is that you?"

Turning, Saeran felt a grin burst upon her face and she scurried over to her old friend, Emily Davis, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Emily, it's so good to see you! You look great!"

"Me? You look fabulous. I love the hair!"

"Thanks," Saeran replied, her smile widening. "I just got it done."

"_I_ like your shoes," a male voice to her left said.

Turning, Saeran started to laugh. "Ralph," she exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. "You never change."

Slipping out of Saeran's grasp, Ralph took Emily hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"I'd like to think I've grown up some," Ralph replied.

Seeing the couple's hands, Saeran sighed, "You got back together."

"We never split up," Ralph corrected.

Grinning sheepishly, Emily elaborated, "Come to find out, Ralph _was_ upset when another guy asked me out."

"So, are you married?"

"Engaged," Emily squealed, showing off her ring.

After the appropriate amount of awing over Ralph's ring pick, Saeran asked, "How long?"

"It will be a month next Thursday," Ralph replied.

"Wait, you've been dating all this time and you barely got engaged?"

Emily looked at Ralph with raised eyebrows, throwing her support towards Saeran's question.

"Hey," Ralph protested. "I'm only a grade one teacher. It took me a while to save up enough money to buy Em a ring. It's supposed be worth two years salary or something, right?"

"You're a teacher!" Saeran exclaimed, sufficiently distracted from their relationship development.

"I know," Emily laughed. "I never would have guessed it."

"How did you…"

Rolling his eyes, Ralph said, "Between freshman and sophomore year, Casey was running that camp for kids thing again and got sick and couldn't do it. Derek recruited me…"

"Also known as forced," Emily inserted.

"And I was pretty good at it."

"Pretty good," Emily praised. "Ralph was more that good. He was great! He even got those kids to do the learning games Casey planned and have fun! Casey almost cried when she realized that everyone could control a room full of kids _but_ her."

Shrugging, Ralph added, "So I decided to become a teacher."

"Oh, Ralph, that's great! I bet your students love you!" Saeran replied.

"They seem to," he agreed.

Taking opportunity of her fiancée privileges once again, Emily gushed, "He's the favorite teacher in the school. Ralph's great with kids."

"Who knew?" Ralph laughed. "Speaking of guys with kids, you should see Sam's date."

Emily started to snicker at that while Saeran straightened and tried to look like she wasn't really interested one way or the other.

"Oh? Childlike is she?"

"Well, nothing like Yvette was," Emily temporized. Pausing for a second, she added, "I wonder whatever happened to Yvette."

Smirking, Saeran leaned in close. "A friend of mine sent me an email about some news she'd just got off the wire. I'm not really supposed to say anything yet, but…"

"Go on," Emily encouraged.

"Remember how Yvette married Senator Bert Milne a couple of years ago?"

Disgust clearly upon her face, Emily nodded.

"He evidently came home to find her in bed with one of his aids."

"No," Emily gasped.

Saeran nodded her head while saying, "The aid got fired and Milne's divorcing her."

"I bet that will be a messy divorce," Ralph murmured. "She's not one to give up easy."

"Unfortunately, she'll probably find another man to latch onto," Emily added.

"I'm just glad there aren't any children," Saeran said. "Can you imagine if Yvette passed on her DNA?"

"That would be a cruel, cruel thing to do to the world."

Laughing, Ralph said, "Well, if she ever does, maybe Sam can be their therapist. That should give him some permanent and steady cash."

"Ralph," Emily laughed.

"What? Sam going to set up a family counseling practice."

Once again, trying to be nonchalant, Saeran asked, "So, is that how Sam met his date?"

Grinning, Emily and Ralph exchanged a look before turning their attention back to their friend.

"No," Emily replied. "Derek introduced them."

"She's a cutie," Ralph added. "Brown curly hair, big blue eyes…"

"Currently trying to spit at anyone who stops moving long enough to become a target."

"Huh?" Saeran replied.

Taking pity on her friend, Emily said, "Sam's date is Samantha Eliza Venturi, his goddaughter. She's three."

"Oh! Oh," Saeran said again, dissolving into nervous laughter. "Spitting, huh? Why didn't Derek and Casey get a babysitter?"

"They did," Ralph answered with a grin. "Unfortunately, before they were able to make it out the door, Sami spit a sunflower seed into the babysitter's eye. The babysitter refused to stay."

"According to Casey, Uncle Sam better make sure little Sami is over her spitting phase by tonight or she's going to kill him."

"I wouldn't put it past her. Casey gets scary hormonal when she's pregnant."

"Why Sam?" Saeran asked, filling away the information that Casey was pregnant again. "Because he's a psychologist?"

"Psychiatrist," Emily corrected. "Well, as soon as he finishes school."

Giving Ralph a dirty look, Emily continued, "Sam and Ralph babysat Samantha one afternoon while Derek and Casey went to a doctor's appointment."

"We were eating watermelon," Ralph protested. "You're supposed to spit the seeds out."

Rolling her eyes, Emily turned to Saeran and said, "They had a contest to see who could spit the seeds the farthest."

Laughing, Ralph added, "Sam got in trouble because Sami kept going on about how she wanted to be just like her Uncle Sam and be able to spit seeds two whole meters."

Giggling, Saeran replied, "I can't wait to meet her! She sounds like a handful."

"No time like the present," Emily teased. "Sam's got her. They're over in that corner, as far away from the punch bowl as possible."

"Sami likes to see her seeds go ka-plunk," Ralph laughed.

* * *

"And then," Annie announced with a flourish, "I shot the rat! Derek and Sami stopped screaming and then Laurie came in and cleaned up the mess." Sighing, she added, "I'm afraid we gave little Sami a complex."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Audrey demanded as she scurried to a stop with her glass a punch. "I turn away for thirty seconds and come back to find out that Annie killed somebody?"

Patty burst in laughter and couldn't seem to stop, no matter how many dirty looks Audrey sent her.

Olivia shook her head and said, pulling Audrey's attention from Patty, "Derek was in Toronto picking up some photography supplies and took Sami with him to let Casey have a rest."

"I was there for that," Audrey interrupted. "I left when Annie was explaining that Derek had stopped by their house to borrow that formal maternity dress Casey is wearing."

"Right, well, Sami was thirsty so they went into the kitchen and encountered a rat," Olivia finished.

Seeing Audrey's disappointed look, Annie started to laugh. "You know how Derek still has rodent issues."

"Yes," Audrey laughed, remembering the time Derek encountered their pet hamster.

"Well, he picked up Sami, set her on the cabinets and then jumped up to join her. He fell into the sink," Annie added with twinkling eyes. "Anyway, Sami, seeing her daddy freak out like that, thought something was wrong and started screaming."

"Derek joined her," Audrey added.

"Oh, yes," Annie laughed. "We had a police officer and his wife at our retreat last week. He came running in, gun drawn. I grabbed the gun and shot the rat. Our officer wasn't too thrilled with that. He threatened to arrest me."

"What did you do?" Patty asked, around her giggles.

"Nothing," Annie smirked. "But, Laurie, not stopping his clean-up of dead rat, said, 'You won't get a refund if we have to cancel the rest of the retreat because Annie's in prison and unable to led the group.' Our police officer just took his gun back from me and left the room."

"Oh," Audrey sighed. "I love it!"

Laughing, Annie agreed. "You don't know how glad we are to have run into Derek and Casey at the mall. Getting reacquainted with all of you has been _so_ much fun."

"Malls do seem to be the place to re-meet up with those Venturis," Patty laughed.

"I wonder if I should go talk to Dylan," Olivia muttered to herself.

Hearing her, Annie asked, "Why?"

"Huh, oh," Olivia replied, once she realized what Annie was asking. "He's getting involved in the betting ring."

Stopping just before taking a sip of her drink, Audrey replied, "If he's stupid enough to bet on who Sami will spit at next when a pregnant Casey is roaming around the room, he deserves what he gets."

Smirking, Patty added, "The really stupid one is Edwin. Casey won't have any compunction against killing him."

"George is collecting the money," Annie added.

"This might be entertaining," Olivia decided, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh yeah," Patty agreed.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?"

Hearing the angry voice behind them, Edwin and George stiffened and slowly turned around with abnormally wide grins upon their faces.

"Hello, Derek," George said.

"It's not what it looks like," Edwin added.

Derek didn't look moved, in fact, his scowl seemed to deepen.

"It's not what it looks like, hum?"

"No," Edwin insisted.

"You better not be betting on my daughter's behavior."

"No!" George and Edwin insisted together.

"Hey, Ed," Robert Graybuck said, joining the Venturi men. "I want to put twenty bucks on that woman wearing the purple hat. Who's she with again?"

Awkwardly, Edwin took the money and said, "She's married to Dave Packard, our advertising exec."

"Oh, the Larry Tate wanna be."

"Right," Edwin agreed.

"My wife's waving me over, I better go," Robert said, as he walked away.

"Larry Tate?" Edwin asked.

"Darrin's boss from _Bewitched_," George answered.

"Oh."

Derek raised an eyebrow and dryly asked, "And just what was Robert Graybuck betting on?"

"Um…Derek… you see," Edwin stammered.

"Come on, Derek," George cajoled with a grin. "You can't say that you don't think Sami spitting at people isn't funny."

Fingers tapping on his crossed arms, Derek said, "In case you haven't noticed, my wife is twenty-eight weeks pregnant."

"Yeah," Edwin said, looking anywhere but at Derek. "The baby bump kind of gave that away."

Derek's scowl darkened. "That commercial about the woman who didn't use whatever name brand garbage bag they were advertising and her garbage bag broke and covered her kitchen floor?"

Edwin and George silently nodded to show they knew what Derek was talking about.

"Casey burst into tears while watching it. What do you think she'll do when she finds out you're encouraging our daughter in deviant behavior?"

"She'll kill us," Edwin muttered.

"If we're lucky," George added.

"If you're lucky," Derek agreed. "Hand over the money," he demanded stretching out his hand for the cash.

Reluctantly handing over the money, Edwin complained, "But what do we say to everyone when they come to collect their winnings."

"You can tell everyone that they've made a donation to Samantha's college fund," Derek replied as he shoved the money into his jacket pocket. "If I catch you again, I'll tell Casey, despite the tears I'll have to deal with later. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," George and Edwin replied.

"Good," Derek said as he gave them one last glare before walking off.

"He's never any fun when Casey's pregnant," Edwin complained.

"Yeah," George agreed, sulking.

* * *

"Casey, I'm not sure I've told you yet, but you look beautiful," Marti said with a grin, sitting down on the arm of the chair Casey was sitting in. "Dolphin is really your color. Of course the v-neck in the front and back, and how the skirt swishes around your knees, it's really just—wow! And, have I mentioned how great that heart pendant you're wearing looks with it? Because it does, especially when you take into account that it's the first Christmas present Smerek gave you after you two started dating. They just match each other so well!"

Leaning back to better look up into Marti's eyes, Casey caressed her baby bulge and asked, "Marti, what do you want?"

Scrunching up her nose, Marti said, "That obvious, huh?"

"I'm pregnant, not stupid. This is a gray cotton dress, Marti. You over did it."

Looking down at Casey's hands, she asked, "Can I feel?"

"Sure," Casey happily exclaimed, placing Marti's hand where the young woman could best feel the baby kick.

Smiling, Marti said, "That is so cool."

"That's what Derek thinks, too," Casey replied. "So, what did you want?"

"Oh…are you and Smerek leaving soon? This party drags."

"You're telling me," Lizzie said, coming up in time to hear Marti's last comment. "I have tried to be polite but…did you know that _that woman_ in the purple hat told me to stop asking about what types of materials were being used because people were trying to have fun! Making sure that they're using recyclables to create their games doesn't really seem like that's what's stopping this party from being fun."

"Nothing could make this party fun," Marti complained. "So, Casey, you and Smerek are leaving soon, right? Sami needs to get to bed."

Casey laughed. "I'm sorry, Marti, but Sam and Saeran look like they're having a moment."

"That's right," Derek said, joining the group. Handing Casey the glass of water he'd fetched her, he added, "Casey won't let me collect our daughter just in case I interrupt at _exactly the __**wrong **__time_."

Smirking at her husband, Casey said, "Sweetie, maybe you'd like to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Sam deserves some happiness," Derek automatically replied, much to Lizzie and Marti's delight. "After so long apart they might be awkward around each other and we don't want stop them once they get past that."

"You've trained him well," Lizzie laughed.

"And it's only taken you how many years?" Marti asked with a grin.

"Ha, ha, ha," Derek replied. "You two have never slept on our couch. It's lumpy and way too short."

"And you have a hard time sleeping without Casey next to you," Marti added. "You told me that when Casey was in the hospital after Sami's birth, Smerek, so don't try to deny it."

"Der-ek," Casey said, starting to tear up. "I can't sleep very well without you next to me either!"

Sighing, Derek dropped to his knees in front of Casey and started wiping the tears off her face. "Baby, it's nothing to cry over."

"You are just so sweet, Derek Venturi. And, don't you dare try to deny it!"

Rubbing Casey's pregnant middle, Derek said, "You had better be a boy, Cameron. I need some testosterone reinforcement."

"Idiot," Casey cooed as she gave her husband a kiss.

* * *

"The atrium is just beautiful, Noel," Nora praised. "How was that built?"

"Sorry, Nora," Noel laughed. "I'm just the architect. It's the engineers who take my designs and make them practical."

"I thought you had to know something about engineering to become an architect."

"Some," Noel agreed. "I just don't know enough to tell you how the atrium was _actually_ put together."

Interrupting any further explanation of the differences between engineers and architects, Ryn Covington walked up and slipped her arm around her husband's waist.

It took Nora a minute to recognize the young woman as the last time Nora had seen her, Ryn had a nose stud and hair that was black as night that was short and spiky. Now, the nose stud was gone and the hole seemed to have closed. Ryn's hair was lightened, much longer, and pulled back in an elegant chignon. Realizing that the couple had only gotten married a few months ago, Nora decided that Ryn must have made those changes for the wedding pictures.

"Hello, Nora," Ryn said with a smile.

"Hello, Ryn. How's the spelunking classes going?"

Laughing, she said, "I hope I wasn't nearly so pushy when I was learning. I've been tempted to leave some of my students behind, but that would sort of slow up repeat business."

"I suspect it would," Nora laughed.

"Noel," Ryn said. "Mr. Graybuck wants to talk to you. His brother-in-law is thinking of building a summer home and Graybuck wants to recommend you."

Grinning, Noel said, "Excuse me ladies, but I have product to sell."

Watching him walk off, Ryn told Nora, "He's always so cute when he's being conceited."

Nora couldn't help but laughed.

* * *

"Sami," Sam wearily said once again. "Do you understand why you can't spit at people?"

"Uncle Sam, I'm not spitting at people," the three-year-old informed him with a roll of her eyes. "They just get in the way."

"Sami! No spitting."

"But, if I swallow the seeds they'll grow in my tummy and I'll have leafs spring out of my ears."

"No you won't."

"But, Uncle Ralphie said…"

"Samantha," Sam said, making sure to look into those big blue eyes. "I'm going to medical school, I know that won't happen."

"Uncle Ralphie's a teacher. Teachers know everything."

Rubbing the spot just above his nose and between his eyes, Sam took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. His namesake wasn't trying to be annoying, she was just a mixture of Derek and Casey and stubborn was bound to happen.

"Sami, how about you spit your seeds into a bowl? No long distance spitting unless you ask an adult first."

Sami seemed to think this over for a minute before nodding her head in agreement.

Sam was just mentally sighing "Finally," when Sami asked, "Uncle Sam, do you think you'll ever be as smart as Uncle Ralph? Or Daddy? Daddy's even smarter than Uncle Ralph," the last part Sami added with a voice filled with pure wonder that such a thing could even be accomplished.

"Uncle Ralph is scared of tongue depressors," Sam dryly replied.

"And I'm scared of the dark," Sami exclaimed. "Everybody's scared of something. Mommy says it's not nice to make fun of people's fears."

Giving in, or giving up, Sam said, "Sami, let's read your book. How about that?"

"Okay," Sami exclaimed, jumping off her favorite uncle's lap and searching through the large bag next to his chair for her _favorite book ever_!

"Uncle Sam, I found it!"

"Come here, bumblebee," Sam laughed, pulling his goddaughter onto his lap.

"Is that a good book?" a female voice interrupted.

Sam froze while Sami looked up at the woman with a large smile.

"It's the bestest book ever!" Sami informed the woman. "It's called _The Adventures of Bob the Wonder Dog_."

Crouching down next to the chair, the woman looked at the book and read, "Text by Casey Venturi. Pictures by Derek Venturi."

"Casey's my Mommy and Derek's my Daddy."

"And what's your name?"

"Sami! What's yours?"

"Saeran."

"Like the plastic wrap?" the little girl asked, her face all scrunched up in uncertainty.

Laughing, Saeran nodded her head. "Kind of. You know, no one's ever asked me that before."

"Well," Sami said, looking rather proud of herself, "Uncle Sam says I'm a genius." Poking her still stiff uncle, she added, "This is my Uncle Sam. Daddy says I'm named after him."

"Hello, Sami's Uncle Sam," Saeran said, looking directly into Sam's eyes for the first time in years.

"Hello, Saeran," Sam replied, finally coming back to life. "You look…beautiful."

"You're just as handsome as I remember," Saeran said, as a blush creeped up her cheeks.

"How do you know Uncle Sam?" Sami asked, sounding rather protective of her uncle.

"We used to go to school together," Saeran replied, dragging her eyes away from Sam's.

"Were you his girlfriend? Aunt Emmy used to be Uncle Ralphie girlfriend, but now they're getting married and they're some other word. I can't say it, but Mommy says it's French."

"Fiancée," Sam filled in.

"That's it!" Sami agreed. "So, were you?"

Blushing again, Saeran nodded. "Yes, I was, but then I moved far away. To America."

Sami seemed to think this over for a minute, before saying, "You can be Uncle Sam's girlfriend again. He doesn't have one and now you're not far away."

As both adults were busy wracking their brains as to what to say to that, Sami was able to easily change the subject, especially as she believed it was closed.

"This is our doggy, Bob," Sami said, pointing to her book. "Daddy and Mommy have a whole bunch of stories all about him." Leaning closer to Saeran she added, "I'm in this one, but I'm just a baby."

"Oh."

"When Mommy and Daddy aren't writing stories about Bob, Daddy works at our photo…photo…Uncle Sam!" she protested when he didn't immediately help her.

"Photography studio."

"Daddy takes pictures of other people," Sami explained, just in case Saeran didn't know what it was. "Daddy says that Mommy and I are his prettiest models."

"I'm sure you are," Saeran agreed.

"I'm going to be a big sister soon."

"Oh?"

"Yep! We've named the baby Cameron. I don't know if it's a girl baby or a boy baby. Mommy says that it's a surprise. The baby's taking a long time to come," Sami sighed. "And it's stealing Mommy's lap!"

Sam and Saeran exchanged a look at that, both of them trying not to laugh and offend the earnest little girl.

"Are you excited to be a big sister?" Saeran asked.

"I guess," Sami answered with a shrug. "Grammy took me to see a baby. They don't do much."

"Not a first. But, they grow up and then you'll be able to have lots of fun together."

"That's what Daddy said. But I don't know. Aunt Marti tells Daddy what to do and that doesn't seem fun. Uncle Edwin said that Daddy used to tell _him_ what to do but that it wasn't any fun. So, I don't know what Cameron and I will do that's fun."

Bouncing Sami on his lap, Sam said, "Aunt Lizzie is your Mommy's sister, bumblebee. What do they do for fun?"

"Argue about how cloth diapers may be better for the envir…"

"Environment."

"But they're hard to clean," Sami finished. "Or they fold baby clothes and cry."

Saeran couldn't hold back the laughter at that. "I think I should introduce you to my family. I have three younger sisters and we have lots of fun."

"Okay, but we have to ask Daddy or Mommy first. They didn't like it when I decided to go visit Aunt Marti without telling them."

"Casey about had a heart attack," Sam whispered. "They were bringing in groceries from the car and Sami slipped past them with Bob. Derek found the two of them three blocks away."

Saeran nodded in understanding and said, "We'll be sure to ask first."

"We should go a Thursday, that's Daddy and Mommy's date night. We can't go on Sunday 'cause that's family day."

"I'll keep that in mind," Saeran said with a smile. Personally, she thought it was funny that after all these years, Derek and Casey were still keeping to their schedule.

"So, when's your date night? Grammy and Grampy go on Fridays. Maybe you could go on Fridays, too! How about that, Uncle Sam?"

"Um…bumblebee, I don't think…"

"Saeran's your girlfriend, Uncle Sam," Sami explained patiently. "You have to have a date night. Daddy said date night is when Mommies and Daddies get to spend time together all by themselves. Daddy said that's how he and Mommy became Daddy and Mommy."

Saeran nervously licked her lips and sputtered, "I'm available next Friday. Around seven?"

"I…ah, my ah…shift ends at six," Sam. "I'll pick you up?"

"Sounds good," Saeran agreed. Suddenly she grabbed her purse and rooted through it until she found a card. Handing it over, she said, "Call me?"

"I will," Sam agreed.

"Firecracker," Derek interrupted, walking over to the group with his arms held open. "Time for home and bed."

Sami rushed to her father and jumped into his arms. Once settled on his hip, however, she said, "Daddy, I'm not tired."

"It's past your bedtime," Derek told her. "You're going to be really tired tomorrow if you don't go to bed."

"But you and Mommy get to stay up," she pouted.

Kissing the side of her head, he said, "Sorry, Sami, Mommy and I are going to bed as soon as we get home too. We're tired."

"Do we have to?" Sami asked, settling her head in the crook of her father's neck.

"Sorry, my little firecracker, but we have too."

While Derek was talking to his daughter, Sam hurried and put all of Sami's things back in her bag. Handing it to his friend, he said, "D, here you go. Oh, and I think we've decided that s-p-i-t-t-i-n-g is a bad idea."

"Thank you," Derek sighed. Turning to Saeran, who was now standing just behind Sam, Derek said, "Hey, Saeran. Sorry we didn't get to talk, but I need to get my girls home."

"Don't worry," she assured him. Glancing at Sam, she added, "We'll probably be seeing more of each other in the future."

Smirking, Derek replied, "Good."

* * *

Walking over to the group of men congregated around the buffet, Dylan said, confusion evident in his voice, "Edwin just told me that I _didn't _bet on Sami spitting in the punch bowl, but I donated to her college fund. I'm pretty sure I was betting, not donating."

Liam started to laugh and almost choked on the cheese and cracker he was eating.

Nonchalantly pounding Liam on the back, Erik said, "Derek caught the betting ring and confiscated the money."

"Man," Dylan complained. "That was the only fun I was having at this thing."

"And I thought the pleasure of our company was enough," Laurie snarked with a grin.

"Hey, Derek and Casey are leaving. That means we can start the pool back up," Dylan happily announced.

Recovered from his coughing fit, Liam said, "Dyll, they took Sami with them. It will make it hard to bet if our runner isn't here."

"She was going to run?"

Sighing, Laurie said, "Let it go, Dylan. Let it go. There will be no gambling tonight."

"Unless we bet on why that woman is wearing a purple hat," Erik said while looking at the woman in question. "I think it's covering a wig."

"If that's a wig, that is one cheap wig," Liam added.

"Should I go knock it off?" Dylan asked. "You know, so we can find out."

Just as Erik and Liam were about to encourage the other man in his quest, Laurie grabbed Dylan by the forearm and said, "Think about how much trouble we'd all be in if our wives found out that we did that."

"Right," the other three men mumbled together.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Liam decided.

"To bad it didn't last long," Erik agreed.

* * *

"For someone not tired," Derek whispered as he carefully lifted Sami out of her car seat. "She's completely gone to the world now."

Smiling, Casey gently stroked her daughter's curls and said, "You know Sami, she just goes and goes until she collapses."

"That's why she's my little firecracker," Derek agreed as he kissed the little girl's forehead.

Grabbing Sami's bag, Casey shut the car door and led the way into the house. Once in the living room, she reached up and pressed a kiss to Derek's lips. "You put her to bed and I'll lock up."

"Deal," Derek whispered back before heading off to Sami's room.

In their hurry to leave, made worse by their hysterical almost babysitter, Derek and Casey had left half the lights on throughout the house. Setting Sami's bag in Derek's recliner, to be put up later, Casey turned out the lights as she made her way back to the bedrooms.

Casey grinned as she leaned against Sami's doorway and watched Derek tuck their daughter into bed and made sure she had her stuffed doggy, Bobby, next to her.

Stepping over Bob, the sable colored corgi who insisted on sleeping at the foot of Sami's bed, Derek slipped his arms around his wife's ever widening middle and hugged her against him.

"Let's go to bed."

"Okay," Casey agreed, leaning against him as Derek led them toward their bedroom.

Almost fifteen minutes later, after completing her nightly rituals, Casey threw back the bed covers and climbed in next to Derek.

Settling her against him, Derek said, "Sam and Saeran have a date. Sami told me all about it while we were looking for you. She's sure they'll be that funny French word like Uncle Ralphie and Aunt Emmy soon."

Laughing, Casey asked, "What about spitting?"

"Ask an adult first, like visiting Aunt Marti."

"Well, that's something," she replied, tracing circles on Derek's chest.

Capturing her fingers, Derek said, "Baby, you know what you do to me."

Looking up at him with innocent eyes, Casey asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," he growled, leaning forward to capture his wife's lips.

Leaning back, she asked, "Do you think Sam and Saeran really have a date or is that…"

"Sam texted me. They have a date."

"I hope they'll be happy."

"I'm sure they will be. I'd be happy if my wife would just kiss me."

Giving him a quick peck, Casey said, "I just want Sam to be as happy as we are."

"Sam will never be as happy as we are," Derek argued.

"Why not?"

"Because I already got the best girl there is."

"Sap," she teased.

Scooting closer, Derek playfully growled, "And you know I only want one thing when I'm a sap."

"I do."

"So give it to me."

"I love you."

"Case!"

"Der-ek!" she teased.

Sighing, Derek looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you, too, Case." Spreading his hand across her baby filled middle, he added, "And I love Sami and I love this new baby. You, Casey Venturi, are the best thing to every happen to me."

"Thank you," she said with a grin, wrapping her arms tighter around him. "I feel the exact same way."

"Good."

"Now, kiss me Venturi before I fall asleep."

Smirking, Derek whispered just before their lips touched, "I aim to please."


End file.
